The Paths We Take
by tallgirl20
Summary: Sakura just knew that stupid mission would go bad. Now stuck in the past, she must get home and soon. A stolen sword, Whirlpool politics, and teenage Kakashi are the least of her problems because... the Kyuubi is coming and she cannot interfere. Right?
1. Prologue Mission

Author's Note: Yes, I am perfectly aware that I have no business creating another story when I have two unfinished to work on. Please don't yell at me.

I have had this idea in my mind for a very long time. It is something I have always wanted to do. A timetravel, that makes sense, story. I have tried with my limited knowledge on Naruto - have not read much Shippuuden (spelling?), but I have watched through the first exams. So this story will be as close to cannon as I can make it. I have read as much as I could on wiki and other naruto fan sites as possible to understand the characters that I'm going to portray. That being said, I will more than likely make mistakes. If I do, please let me know. If I can change it, trust me I will. If I can't, well it is a _fan-fiction_. Its not going to be perfect. It is also going to be a SakuraxKakashi story. I expect to be flamed because some people don't like it, but hey, give it a chance. It will hopefully be as believable as possible.

Ok. With that through, the most of the prologue will take place during the years between Naruto and Shippuuden. I don't know exactly when, but Sakura is fourteen. If that is non cannon -deal with it! As for the end... well you will just have to wait and see. There are hints. I don't its too difficult. lol.

Last note for right now. I have tried to keep my Japanese words to a minimum. The that I use, you should be able to figure out because you are reading a Naruto fan fiction. All jutsu will be in Japanese. I will include a list at the bottom. I just feel its not the same if they are in English. *sigh* Some will be made up. I will only include ones that are _named_. If you have question about any that are not called by name just leave a message.

_(Sakura's inner voice)_

The rest should be self-explanatory.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plot, or themes of Naruto. Obviously, I am neither Japanese, a man, nor famous. If you think I am... please seek help immediately. Thank you.

* * *

The Paths We Take

* * *

Prologue - Mission

* * *

Life is full of twists and turns, branches that sprout into different paths. Fate, some say, has predetermined how one's life will end, the outcome of the maze. Yet, it is our individual choices that shape the future, is it not? We have the power to choose which path of the many available to us we will take. One wrong step, one false move could alter the chain of events that link one to the future they were destined to follow, could likewise shift and reshape the future for better or for worse.

Or is that misstep also the product of fate, destined to be taken?

* * *

Sakura focused as hard as she could on the small earpiece lodged in her ear. With a sigh, she realized willing someone to speak wouldn't make it happen. She hated to admit it, but she was getting cramped hiding between the rocks. Not to mention hot. Five brutal hours in the Suna desert was doing little in the way of cooling her hot temper.

She didn't like this mission. What she liked even less was being left behind a hot rock while the rest of the three man squad went in. For what, Sakura didn't know. She had been told be Tsunade that it was classified, and as such, none of her business. It had taken all of Sakura's extremely limited patience to keep her mouth closed during her miniscule briefing. She did not like the fact that Tsunade was sending her into a mission _blind. _That was what got ninja killed.

A bead of sweat trickled down her spine causing the pink haired medic to shiver slightly in the heat. What could be taking them so long?

She tried to keep her mind focused on the mission, on being alert and watchful, but honestly, five hours with nothing to occupy the senses would get to anyone, right? She shook her head and focused again on the surrounding area. She would have laughed if this hadn't been an important mission because there was nothing around her. No birds, no trees, no ants. Nothing! _(You forgot the sand.) _She pushed out her chakra slow and thin to avoid detection (_by what?_), checking again for any concealed ninja.

A soft almost nonexistent sigh escaped her lips. _Nothing. _(_What do you expect? This _is_ the edge of wind country._) Sakura beat back her pesky inner voice, ignoring its internal nagging and harassment as usual. She wasn't a child anymore, and she wasn't going to start complaining either, even if the awful sand was chaffing at her already dry skin. She had handled worse, probably would handle worse in the future. Sakura kept that thought in mind as she tried unsuccessfully to ignore the sweat dripping down her face and the cramping muscles in her legs.

_(Just for a second….)_ _No! _Sakura shot down the whining again. She wasn't to move from her position until the others gave her the signal. No, Sakura wasn't going to move because she was of half a mind that this mission was a test of some sort. Who sent a genin medic out on a mission that was probably B ranked at minimum with only the excuse that 'all other medics were unavailable.'

Regardless, she was the medic on this mission, her first field assignment in that position, and she wasn't going to screw it up by getting caught or injured by enemy shinobi. Sakura gave herself a curt nod to ingrain those words into her mind. She was not moving.

The com link in her ear crackled. Sakura pressed her finger to it hoping beyond hope that it would give her clearance to move. Sakura waited in a tense silence for seconds before she heard it.

_BOOOOOOOM_

Eyes wide with fear, Sakura watched the black mushroom cloud ascend into the sky. A rough guess said it was coming from wherever the rest of her team was since she recognized the blast as one of her taichou's favorites. Her team was under fire. Hastily, she pressed the com link.

"Yuuki-taichou, Yuuki-taichou." The dead response grew the rising terror in her mind. Yuuki-san was a respected _jonin_. He couldn't be dead. "Yuuki-taichou, answer me." She demanded trying to keep fear out of her voice. What the hell kind of mission was this?!

The line went static again before Sakura heard. _"I'm a little busy at the moment, Sakura-chan." _His voice was gravelly and full of tension, but he was alive. Sakura's hope raised a fraction of an inch even her ears picked up the sound of kunai in action.

"Give me your position and I'll come and assist." She pleaded/demanded from behind her rock. Her team leader was in danger, and she needed to help him.

_"No, Sakura-chan."_

"_Why?" _This was what she was here for. Her heart was pounding, and adrenaline was pumping through her system. Why wasn't he letting her help him? It was her job as the team scout and medic; he was denying her her job. Did he think she was too weak to help? Sakura tried to push down her anger. He was the team captain. He knew what was best.

"_Mizune-sama is coming your way. You must deliver the scroll she possesses back to the Hokage. You must complete the mission, Sakura-chan. Do you understand?" _Sakura watched in horror as another explosion rocked the ground. This one much closer than the previous one. They were coming her way, quickly. _"Do you understand, Sakura-chan?" _Sakura's eyes landed on the nondescript bolder in front of her. It was a captain's order. Refusing it would be against ninja code. Her fist clinched, her nails biting into her gloved hands… but her team was in trouble. _"Sakura-,"_ his voice cut off with a gurgle.

A shiver passed down her spine. Yuuki-taichou was dead. She recognized that sound anywhere, the product of the life Sakura had chosen, the proof of her lost innocence. Still, that knowledge did not erase the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. Nor did it dim the shot of pain at knowing a teammate was lost, and this one could never be saved. Jet black hair and cold eyes floated in her vision.

_(Mizune needs us!) _Sakura snapped back to the present. She leapt from behind her bolder, her mind made up. She would not loose another teammate today. She would not fail Kakashi-sensai anymore. His first true advice rang through her ears as she sprinted towards the open sand directly towards the curling swells of black smoke.

"_T__hose who abandon their friends....are worse than scum."_

Her eyes widened as she passed over a dune and the scene came into her frame of view. Dozens of bodies lay scattered in broken pieces across the dirt. _(How could you have missed that?!) _The ancient runes crumbling from age were disintegrating from the explosions that had rocked their core.

Sakura forced her eyes away from the carnage to focus on the moving bodies. She counted six sound/nuke ninja against her last teammate, Mizune-sama, one of the last of an ancient and respected clan. Her vivid orange hair curled around her head as she dodged kunai and jutsu. If Sakura had been an innocent bystander, she would have been awed by the almost dance-like grace with which the girl moved, but she was not. She had a job to do. Get the scroll, and save her teammate.

Sakura leapt into action. She took only a second to aim before her own deadly weapons flew towards their targets, killing two (_HA!_) unprepared ninja instantly. Mizune didn't slow down or even acknowledge her comrade. Her mind focused on the battle between her and two at least jonin level nuke-nin.

Sakura was left to face the remaining two. She dodged a fire jutsu and pushed chakra into her feet. She slipped a little on the shifting sand, cursing the desert again. Her taijutsu would be almost useless with all this sand. Her ninjutsus were limited and her chakra reserves had always been low. How on earth was she going to fight? She forcibly pushed those negative thoughts away. She had to focus. Her hands clinched, drawling blood, as she faced down her two opponents. _I will not loose!_

Automatically, her mind began to plan, picking through the few jutsu that she had trying to find any that would help her now. Her mind was working in overdrive as she quickly dogged the barrage of projectiles thrown her way. Dodging was her specialty. It had been the first thing she had learned after deciding to study medical jutsu. She would be useless if she got injured too. Determination lit her eyes as a plan began to formalize in her mind.

Her eyes lit up as her hands flew through the hand signs and drawing out just enough chakra. She didn't want to waste any of the precious little she was born with. Her mind focused on the newly learned jutsu. She would have to thank Temari if she ever made it out of this alive.

"_Fuuton: kyoufuu."_

Sakura's hands swirled downward toward the millions of grains of sand that had been her pain in the neck. Instantly, the gust of wind forced the particles into the air, lowering her opponents' visibility.

She released a barrage of kunai and senbon into the mini sand storm to keep her opponents busy as her hands flew through another set of hand signs. _(Whose the copy ninja now?!)_

The sound ninja was beyond irritated as he dug the senbon out of his arm. The pink haired bitch was going to pay for that as soon as he could see again. As the sand started to shift away, his eye sight returned. He glanced over too see if his partner was still alive. He was irritated to see that the bastard was no where in sight. _Shit. _He forced his glance forward, looking for damn kuniochi he now had to face in a fair fight. Only, she wasn't there. His eyes widened in shock as he jumped backward, looking around for a flash of pink.

_Where is she? _His mind searched franticly before it dawned on him. _The sand! _He looked down just in time to see a pink nailed hand reach for his foot. He grinned in triumph as he jumped away from her questing digits and threw kunai towards her now exposed body. A puff of smoke, a clank of metal on metal, and a two kunai thumped into the soft sand.

"_Kawarimi_?" He gaped at where his kunai lay on the ground, forgetting his opponent in his confusion, a mistake. How could she have fooled him with such an elementary technique? He didn't have any time to reflect any further as a chakra infused fist collided with his head snapping his neck and ending his life. Sakura never stopped to notice her blood stained hands.

(_In your face!) _Sakura didn't have time to celebrate as her senses screamed forcing her to drop and roll to escape the leg of her last opponent. He was a lot smarter than his comrade having avoided her first wind attack all together. Obviously, there was no love amongst the group as he hadn't tried to prevent her destruction of his teammate in the least. In fact, he had used his teammate to draw her out, to get her to show herself. (_What do you expect from sound ninja, baka?)_ Still a flash of anger passed through her. He had let his teammate die while she had come to save hers.

"You're a little skilled. Not that it would have taken much effort to kill that piece of useless trash." He remarked coldly. Sakura suppressed a shiver as his cold, black eyes met hers. He reminded her of someone she wished she could forget.

Sakura didn't answer. She slid her leg back and moved her arms into a standard taijutsu position, ready to attack or defend. Sakura noted apprehensively that his exposed and highly defined muscles made him physically stronger than she was by a wide margin. She checked her chakra levels and was more than slightly annoyed at how much she had already lost. For all of her training, her charka reserves were still a major weakness. She wasn't fool enough to think she could continue fighting for much longer especially with her disadvantage, but that still didn't mean she couldn't win.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as he reached behind his back gripping the handle of his kanata. The steal hissed as it left its sheath. There were odd markings around the blade. Sakura didn't have to wait long to figure out what they meant. She watched his one handed seals, uneasily, before he grinned as if he had already won.

"_Katon: Ittou no Gouka."_

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as black flames immersed the glinting metal of his blade. She didn't know anyone outside of the Uchiha clan was able to use fire style techniques as strong as that one. The analytical part of her mind justified that he must have thrown the fire jutsu earlier too. Who on earth was this man? He held the sword surrounded by black fames into the air. His smirk was triumphant. _(Cocky bastard!)_

"Do you like it, kuniochi-chan?" As if he saw the questions in her eyes he continued. "Oh no, I'm not from your precious Konoha, I just happened to steal it from an abandoned shrine." His sound headband glinted in the hot sun as if to mock her. His blade sliced through the air, destroying the bunshin she had created to distract him. _Damn there goes that plan. _His eyes turned back to face her, a strange glint hiding within them. "Let's play."

Sakura launched herself backwards, away from the assaulting ninja. She wouldn't stand a chance if that blade managed a direct hit. Her muscles strained against the rapid movements she was forcing them into. He was faster than her, she noted as the smell of burnt clothing assaulted her nose. _Too close. _She had no ninjutsu that would stand a chance against that blade. She wasn't willing to risk blocking with a kunai in case the fire on the blade managed to melt through her own steal. It was too much of a risk. What else could she use?

Sakura dodged his down strike, trying to ignore the pain as it managed to score a superficial _(damn that hurts!) _hit on her arm. _(Use a genjutsu, you baka.) _Sakura tried to push the idea away. She simply didn't have the stamina to sustain a genjutsu for long. But maybe if she played on his arrogance, maybe then it could work.

Her hands flew through the signs as he rushed towards her. The sound shinobi grinned as she pulled a kunai to block his on coming attack. She was a fool and completely inferior to him. His weapon sliced easily through it, and she screamed in pain as he cut her arm away from her body. He frowned. Something was telling him this wasn't right. His eyes flashed.

"_Kai."_

"Too late." He felt the cold metal against his neck before Sakura slashed at his throat. Her own eyes widened as she watched the rock thud back against the ground. _(Where did he get that stupid rock?!) _A kawarimi jutsu. She flared her senses out trying to detect him, annoyed at being fooled that easily.

Sakura shifted backwards, a mistake, as his aura flared with killing intent from right behind her. Before she could turn away, his hand curled around her waist pushing her against his chest, a position that in another other situation might have been intimate. The heat of his sword forced more sweat to bead on her arms and face. The metal glinted as it came towards her, but Sakura's hand was already funneling green chakra into the hand holding the instrument about to end her life. If she could just numb it enough… With a cry of pain, he lost grip on his weapon and it sunk into the sand _(YES!)_, the black flames disappearing almost immediately.

Sakura's elbow slammed backwards right into his gut with a little added chakra just to make sure he felt it. He bowed forward as Sakura escaped his grip. She spun and latched onto his hair - _(It's so silky!) shut up! - _pulling his head down on to her thrusting knee. She was extremely satisfied to hear his bones shattering. She loved it when they underestimated her strength. Flecks of blood flew through the air after impact. She did not let go of the grip on his hair as she twisted his neck, snapping it as well, just to be sure.

Ok, so that had gone a tad bit better than she had thought as she sucked in deep breaths of air. She tried to ignore the throbbing third degree burn on her right arm as she turned her attention back to Mizune's fight. She watched as Mizune managed to fight off an aggressive jutsu from the last alive sound ninja. She shifted, her crystalline eyes glancing towards Sakura. Immediately, she took a kunai out of her back pocket and threw it wide of her target who just laughed at her.

Sakura picked the kunai out of the sand in front of her. Instantly, she noticed the light weight of the weapon. No, of the transformed scroll. She did not notice how the scroll seemed to absorb the blood soaking her hand. Her eyes itched, the lump had returned to her throat. Sakura knew she was going to be fighting off tears. She knew what Mizune-sama expected of her, and she hated the weakness she was showing during a fight. She checked her chakra levels: forty percent, not enough to help in a jonin battle.

Sakura's eyes watched the two fighters unable to follow their quick movements at times. The reality of her uselessness hurt her, cut her deep. She would just be a burden if she stayed, but she could finish the mission.

_Mizune-sama might win; _Sakura chided herself for not thinking positive. At the moment, it looked like Mizune even had the upper hand. Sakura's clean fingers tightened on the false kunai as she made her decision.

_I'm sorry Kakashi-sensai, but I can't protect her._

She locked eyes one final time with the last remaining member of her three man squad. She nodded, her eyes blazing, warning Mizune against dying as she turned her back on the harsh desert dunes, picked up the stolen sword from the sand, and ran toward river country. It was too dangerous to leave the sword out there for anyone to find. _(Or some one in particular) You be quiet!_

She loaded her feat with chakra. The sooner she got back to Konoha the sooner she could get help for Mizune-sama. It would take a day for her to get back if she was traveling with full stamina, which she wasn't. She popped a soldier pill into her mouth and bit into it feeling the rush of lost energy returning to her limbs. Her chakra levels soared. She could do this.

* * *

It was getting dark. Sakura had been running for what she suspected was almost six hours. She had not stopped for anything, drinking water and eating while she was running. She wouldn't have even done that if she believed she could make it back to Konoha without it, but she knew she had to get nutrients into her system after using the soldier pill.

She was getting tired too. It wasn't the normal tired either; no, this seemed more like unconsciousness sucking her into its dark embrace. _Definitely not a good sign_. Her arm throbbed again, as if to make sure she didn't forget it. She knew she should treat the burn before it got infected, but she couldn't waste chakra for that nor did she even think she could. Burn treatment required the medic to first scrape away all dead cells before promoting new cell generation. It was far more difficult than normal repairs, especially sense third degree burns affected nerves and muscle tissue as well. It would be fine till she got to Konoha, then she could have Tsunade-shisho yell at her and fix it at the same time. She grinned at the thought. It would be strangely welcomed after the hell of a mission she had just been put through.

In that moment, her senses' flared with warning again as Sakura was forced to dodge the kunai that would have punctured a lung. Missing her intended tree limb, Sakura jumped to the ground. She began running as soon as her feet hit the soft grass. Being an idiot, she had only brought one soldier pill. She didn't have the time or chakra for another draining fight.

Her flight plan was disregarded almost immediately when two ninja appeared in front of her. Her senses picked up two others just behind her. She angled and maneuvered her back to a tree so that she had all her enemies in her sights. Sakura noticed the village headbands out of habit, but was caught off guard. She had never seen their symbol before. There was a small circle in the middle with two swirled lines extending from the circle as if it was the center. She put aside her curiosity as another far more important detail of their headbands caught her eye. A horizontal slash marred the odd symbol. _(Damn it!) Nuke-nin. _

The tallest of the group leered at her. "What's little miss kuniochi doing out in the woods at night?"

Another's eyes widened as Sakura shifted causing the waning light to catch in her hair. "_No way!"_ The ninja took a step back.

Sakura remained on high alert, hiding her confusion. Surely, she wasn't that well known yet. She wasn't even a chunin– granted that was because Tsunade-shisho always seemed too drunk to recommend her when the exams came, and she was short a team member or two.

"What is it, Muji?"

"She's got pink hair!" The nuke Muji yelled.

"_What?!"_ Another exclaimed.

"The sword too! Damn it, it's _her!" _The third said.

The tallest's eyes jumped quickly from his companions back to the pinkette leaning against the tree. "It can't be her. She's too young."

"No, Muji's right. She looks just like the girl!" The third's voice was shaking.

Sakura had no idea what they were going on about, but she didn't care. They were distracted, and she wasn't fool enough not to take the golden opportunity. Her gloved hand slipped into her kunai pouch grabbing four senbon. She would take out the easiest first. Her hand flicked, and two nuke-nin (the closest to her) slumped to the ground. If she had aimed right, they were dead. If she had missed, which was likely, they would be unconscious or paralyzed. She hoped, sadly enough, that they were dead.

The arguing missing nin turned back to where the pink haired girl had been only to find the spot empty. With a roar of rage, the remaining two took off after her. Muji followed reluctantly, clearly frightened by the pink haired girl. Sakura was already sprinting through the forest trying to figure out how to get away from these strange ninja.

In the few seconds she had looked them over, she had noticed their ages. These missing nin were older, especially the tallest. Not out of shape old, but jounin old. To be nuke-nin at that age, they had to be skilled. She marveled in the fact that she had even managed to escape them once. She would not be able to get out of this if it came down to a straight fight. A second later, she heard the shout. They had found her and were gaining.

Sakura reached back into her hip pocket drawing out some special kunai. A flick of the wrist and they were soaring back towards her oncoming prey. She heard the clank of metal on metal as the kunai was deflected. A feral grin stretched her pink lips as she let go of the chakra blocks. The explosion rocked through the river country and mingled with the cry of a dying man. Her explosive tags had been a success then.

"Bitch."

Sakura had no warning before a leg rammed into her side. She was slammed into a tree trunk. Her head connected with violent force. The blade she had fastened over her shoulder cutting into her back and pushing all her breath from her lungs. She couldn't gather her senses in time to dodge the kunai that embedded themselves in her shoulder, thigh, and hip. A cry of pain pushed past her lips as she crumpled to the ground. Her breath came in and out raggedly as she tried desperately to regain some vital air.

Her green eyes shot up as a soft thump signaled her opponent's arrival. It was abundantly clear to Sakura at that moment that she stood no chance against this man. The tallest of the missing nin eyed her warily. He wasn't going to be making anymore mistakes.

His eyes glinted. Sakura shivered under the oppressive killing aura that seemed to choke her. _(Great, you managed to piss him off.) _Sakura ignored her inner self and tried to draw upon her last remaining chakra. She had less than twenty five present left. Maybe if she could get him in closer, she could get one good punch in. _(Like he's going to let you do that, baka!)_

"You just killed three of my comrades with your pathetic tricks. What are you going to use on me? Let me guess, that damn super strength right?" Shivers crawled up her spine again. How did he know so much about her? "I'm going to enjoy finally killing you." _(Finally? What did you do to this guy?)_ _I did just kill his friends._

His hands flew through a series of hand signs that she had no chance of following before she felt the world around her getting fuzzy. Then it was like a million kunai were hitting her all at once. Screams tore through her lips. She tried to think past the pain. She tried to focus on her chakra to push it erratically through her system, but it was a weak attempt at best. She wouldn't escape from this genjutsu. Pain slashed through her again and again, numbing her mind, halting all previous concentration.

Then it was gone, like it had never been before leaving her muddled mind in its wake. She was panting, gasping, trying to hold on to consciousness. She felt him grab her shirt, clearly thinking she was incapacitated. She tried to focus some chakra into her right hand, but found she barely move it. _The kunai must have damaged the muscles. _She was in the process of funneling her chakra into her other hand when he pushed her face close to his.

"How do you like being _weak_?" There was madness in his eyes. His fetid breath pushed against her, but it was his words that lit her up. (_I AM NOT WEAK!)_

She drew her remaining strength into one final hit. He saw her hand coming and jerked backwards. Her hand just nicked his jaw, breaking it instead of smashing his skull. He dropped her and stepped back. Her, now glowing, left hand went automatically to fix her right shoulder, mixing their blood, as she tried to get to her feet. _(Come on!) _She flexed her right fingers. It wasn't a full fix, but it would last for maybe one or two more attacks.

Once she was steady, she pushed her left hand into her kunai pouch grabbing her last kunai. Its light weight stopped her. _The scroll. _She pulled her hand back dropping the useless kunai back into the pouch. She would have to use her emergency plan. She moved her fingers into a cross that usually was attributed to her overbearing teammate. In her haste, she didn't notice how clean her left hand was.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Sakura's remaining chakra was split between the two images as they both sprinted in opposite directions. With any luck he would follow the clone. Sakura was so focused on sensing the enemy ninja's chakra that she didn't immediately notice the prickly, warm feeling erupting over her back. She slipped behind a tree as the strange sensation began to take over her full body. Had he managed to hit her with a jutsu?

She went to pull out the hidden scroll, intent on hiding in case she was captured, when she noticed it had transformed back to its original shape. She stared transfixed as the ink on the scroll seemed to be flowing in strange patterns. She unrolled it as the prickling heat grew harsher. Her eyes scanned the page only picking up two symbols that she recognized. The rest was a written in a language she could not understand. Sakura could make no sense out of the two symbols since they were only numbers – 2 and 14 – but somehow it seemed important that they were written in red ink instead of the black ink the rest of the scroll was written in.

Sakura jumped as an explosion rocked the forest. _What on earth was that? _Memories from her clone flashed through her mind quickly. It had crossed into some trap. She hoped the nuke-nin had died with her, but she couldn't count on it.

Just as she was going to hide the scroll in the ground, the prickling heat intensified almost unbearably. She watched horrified as the 2 shifted to 3 before the scroll's ink seemed to burst off the page. Sakura watched paralyzed as the red and black ink covered her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She could only watch as the black ink covered her vision and the prickling sensation moved to her right wrist.

The black ink was the last thing she saw before she lost herself in unconsciousness.

* * *

Kawa Hotaru had been diligently cleaning the shrine like she always did in the morning. It was something she had been required to do since she was a child. Her father believed that the responsibility would instill in her certain positive qualities. Qualities he felt she needed for the life she had chosen to lead. She had been doing it for so long that now, even though she had graduated from the Academy, she still went to the shrine like she always had. What she hadn't prepared for was what would happen on that particular morning.

The bizarre event had happened quickly. One moment she was sitting on the now clean floor, caressing the swirled insignia of her newly acquired Whirlpool headband, and the next, a strange warmth had blossomed behind her. Confused she turned around just in time to see her family's precious sword disappear into thin air.

Hotaru blinked twice before pinching herself just to make sure she wasn't imagining this. _Ouch! _Ok, this was real. The sword was gone. _Who on earth could have-_ She paused then as frustration boiled under her skin. This was taking their little games too far. She wasn't even supposed to travel let alone pull pranks in her condition. Still, it couldn't be anyone else but-

"_KUSHINA!!!!!!!"_

* * *

I hope that you are at least intrigued. The next chapter is under way, but I don't know when it will be up. Hopefully soon. Let me know what you think by dropping a review or personal message. I want to know what you think. ^^

_Dictionary:_

_Fuuton: kyoufuu - Wind style: strong wind. This jutsu relies on chakra to direct a large gust of wind where ever the hands are focused. The more chakra used, the stronger the gust._

_Kawarimi - Ninja art: Substitution. This simple jutsu replaces the user with an object in their surroundings. (In my fiction it can be anything, though is usually a log)_

_Katon: Ittou no Gouka - Fire style: Hell Fire Sword. This jutsu draws black flames to rest upon the blade created to hold it. If used on a regular blade, the blade would melt. It's flames are hot enough to cut through almost anything, including metal._

_Kai: Release. Used to escape genjutsu._

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Ninja art: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Trademark of Naruto, this forbidden jutsu creates a real clone by splitting the chakra of the user into another body. When they are destroyed, all memories are given back to the creator. _

* * *


	2. Awakening

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. They are not as long as I thought that they would end up being so you will have to forgive me for that. Anyway, I do not plan on making them much longer. I was going to have this chapter out to you sooner, but I couldn't log in yesterday. *frown* I have no idea why. *shrug* Oh well, I guess you just get to enjoy it today.

No extra disclaimer needed here. There is a little but of cursing, but not as violent as the prologue. I did go back and change this to a M because there will be some death and violence *cough*prologue*cough* and I just want to be safe. I don't think there will be a lemon. Sorry if you wanted it, but if there is one it will be way, way, way down the road. (like epilogue). So hope that you enjoy this. I did work very hard.

Also! There are a bunch of new characters in this story. Why? You ask... Well obviously there is only one known person from Whirlpool (Uzumaki) country - Kushina. So any and all other villagers had to be made up. I have tried to limit the number of them to what was strickly neccessary and if you have questions just ask me about it.

One last note about that. Kokawa (roughly translated as 'old river') is the leader of Uzugakura (also made up - give me a break here!). Because it is not one of the five great shinobi villages he doesn't get the title of Hokage. Make since? *nodding* Good.

And if you look at a Naruto world map, I have placed Whirlpool (Uzu) Country in the northern strip of River Country so that it connects to the north with Rain (Ame). To the west if Sand (Suna), the east is Fire (Konoha), and south is just plain old River Country. Obviously that streach of land now belongs to River Country. I wonder why... *grinning* Also obviously, I have no idea if this is where Whirlpool might have been. I have just guessed (as I had no info to go on) and made it up myself. Please go with the flow of fanfiction and just let it work.

Sorry one last reminder:

_(Sakura's inner voice! CHA!)_

Disclaimer: Tallgirl20 is not the fanfiction account of Masashi Kishimoto (*sweat drop* really people?) as such I (the true tallgirl20) do not own Naruto. AT ALL! Please do not sue me for my poor attempts at fanfiction universe. I have nothing. *sigh*

* * *

- 1 - awakening - 1 -

* * *

"Chou-chan~" Taki Chou flinched, his vivid (I do mean vivid) yellow hair swaying in front of his eyes, as he was forced to a dead halt. He knew that voice - a touch too high, a touch too sugary. Damn, he really didn't want to deal with her right now. He was supposed to be heading out for patrol. Couldn't that annoying girl leave him alone? Of course not, if he ignored her he knew his father would kill him later. Chou sighed in defeat before turning around to face certain doom.

The sixteen year old ninja saw her petite mouth open to torment him more, but he beat her to it. "Megumi, it is not, _not, _appropriate to refer to me, a _guy, _as Chou-_chan_." His eyes flashed dangerously, "_NEVER!"_

The little girl merely nodded solemnly before opening her rather large mouth again. "Hai! Chou-chan!"

He glared down at the child ignoring the disapproving looks cast his way by the general public. Well, they didn't have the devil as a little sister, now did they? He turned his attention back to his sister to send her on her way because… He. Was. Late. _Again. _"Megumi-"

"Chou-chan," her wine cut him off. He repressed the violent urge to strangle her. _Breathe deeply._ "Hotaru-sama was really upset this morning."

"What?" His mind immediately focused more on his annoying, yet surprisingly useful sister. "Hotaru-sama? Is she alright?"

Megumi smiled, rather pleased that she now had her brother's full attention. "Hai! Demo… she looked really mad." His little sister's grin split her small face flashing brilliantly white teeth. "I think Kushina-one-chan pulled another prank."

He sighed, again. "Kushina-san is not in Whirlpool country right now. She was sent away on a long term assignment. You know that."

His sister didn't meet his eyes. "Demo… Hotaru-sama was muttering about a prank." Her eyes met his then. "It has to be Kushina-one-san!"

Chou sighed, _again_. He had to deal with this later. He was late to his post as it was. "You find out for me, Megumi, and let me know when I get off patrol."

The nine year old nodded sharply. She had a _mission! _"Hai! Chou-chan~"

Chou felt his eye twitch as he turned his back on his little sister hoping to escape before she decided she had something else that she wanted to share.

* * *

"You're late." Intense, dark eyes flashed with disapproval.

Chou heaved another world weary sigh. "I know."

His acute hearing picked up the giggling that his other teammate was trying to stifle. He shot her a hot glare. He was not in the mood for her today.

"Awe, what's the matter, Chou-chan~" She teased through her giggling.

"Taichou, please make her stop. I am not a girl!"

"You were late. Consider this punishment." The older shinobi responded as always. This wasn't the first time Chou had been late.

Chou glanced moodily back at the only female member of his team just in time to see her viciously victorious grin. _Damn women. _Nevertheless, he was late… the image of a very similar smile only smaller flashed in his mind's eyes. His sister was such a nuisance. Women were such a nuisance.

"Come, we are already late. Mai, Chou, I received word that the Kawa sword has been taken. Be on the look out." He said as they began towards their quadrant for the day. It was to the west, towards Suna border. They would need to be careful especially with the almost palatable tension lingering between the two countries. The war hadn't been over that long.

Mai's eyes widened. "No way! How is that possible?" Chou vaguely recalled his one time visit to the Kawa shrine. He couldn't believe anyone could get past security. He shivered again just remembering all the complex seals and guards. To take the sword, their most valued artifact from the shrine and live...

Chou's eyes hardened as his sister's comments floated to his head. "Then it wasn't a prank."

Mai turned accusing eyes towards Chou. "You heard something and I didn't?"

He smirked at her for once having intel that she didn't. "I have my sources."

Mai snorted. "I bet your cute little sister told you."

Chou ground his teeth in frustration. Mai turned incredulous eyes towards him before shaking with laughter. She pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "That's really lame. She's only eight."

"Nine." He corrected.

"Like that makes it any better."

Chou chose to ignore her as he turned his eyes more towards monitoring. They had just entered their designated area.

"Quiet. Remain alert." Chou's head nodded sharply in compliance to his captain's orders.

For almost an hour, it was normal routine. Nothing but nature, and Mai's silent laughter. Then, slightly to the south, they felt it. A wispy, weak curl of chakra that seemed to reach for them. Almost as if someone was calling for help. Chou watched his taichou motioned silently and precisely where the tendril had originated. It might be a trap. They were going to be cautious. It was time to work.

Mai slipped silently away from the group to track ahead. Her observation and stealth skills could fool most jounin and made her perfect for surveillance. Chou stayed slightly behind, ready for anything his taichou ordered. They continued for several minutes before Mai's voice came through their com links.

"This is weird." Her quiet voice confessed almost a second after the tendril of chakra disappeared entirely.

"Explain what you see." Taichou ordered calmly. Only because they had been a team for so long did he notice tightness of his team leader's jaw. He was worried. _And for good reason. _Chou added. He didn't like this. It seemed like a set up or something.

"Kuniochi. Maybe chunin. Pink hair. Wearing an interesting red top. Honestly, I haven't ever seen one like it before-"

"Focus, Mai." Their leader's tense voice cut through her rambling.

"Right. Sorry, Taichou." Her voice slightly embarrassed. "Here's the strange part. There were odd markings swirling around on her skin when I came into the clearing. They disappeared almost immediately after her chakra disappeared. She seems unconscious. Wait a sec!" Her voice seemed shaper, harsher. "She's got the Kawa sword. It's strapped to her back. I almost didn't see it. Do I engage?"

Chou felt Mai's controlled chakra just ahead of them and silently followed his taichou towards her, picking up his pace, hoping this wasn't an ambush of some sort.

"Negative. Can you identify her hitai-ate?" His taichou finally asked the most important question.

"Hold on-" He heard her quick intake of breath just as he passed through the final leaves to land beside her.

Chou's eyes widened as he took in the last symbol he had ever expected to see. It was dirty, bloody, and half way hidden in the grass about a foot from the kuniochi's head, but recognition was instantaneous.

Konoha.

"No way." He breathed out too low to be a whisper. His senses expanded searching for more of them.

Mai's eyes were wide too. "There's no scratch on her hitai-ate. Taichou, what's going on?"

Chou watched his team leader's eyes darken. It reminded him for the second time that day that the horror of the war hadn't really been that long ago. Betray had been common place. Could Konoha be breaking their treaty? "Restrain her." His taichou's voice was calm, the voice of reason, to make up for Chou and Mai. "We will have to take her back to the village. She will need to be interrogated."

Chou bent down to do as was asked of her though he was extremely wary and even more confused. Mai couldn't seem to move. "But," She stuttered. Her composure finally broken. "We're allies."

"Maybe, but we can't take that chance. Mai, scout for others. Someone put her in this condition. Perhaps, she fought off the real thief."

Mai seemed to relax, hoping for the best. "Hai." She was gone quickly.

"Taichou?" Chou asked, searching for the team leader's real opinion, as he finished the chakra restraints and took the precious sword from her possession. He gave her injuries only a slight once over. Quite frankly, he hoped the kunai wounds hurt if she had been the one to take the sword. Especially if she proved Konoha to be double crossers.

His taichou's eyes glinted menacingly. "I think Konoha has a lot to answer for."

* * *

"_This_ is the girl who took my sword?" Hotaru scoffed. "You can't be serious. She has pink hair."

"She had the sword on her when we found her." Chou explained as he looked down at the girl restrained to the hospital bed.

"Dang, what did you guys do to her?" Hotaru grimaced as she noted all the bandages covering the girl.

Chou shook his head. "We didn't do anything. She looked like that when we found her. I thought she got them from your temple." He finished looking over to her for conformation.

Hotaru merely shook her head negatively. "No. She didn't even step inside the shrine. It must have been some odd summoning technique."

Chou didn't know if he agreed, but he shrugged anyway. He didn't want to upset Hotaru. She had a bit of a temper.

"So where's the old man?"

"Kokawa-sama?"

Hotaru waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, him."

Chou sighed. "Hotaru-sama. You must show respect to your honored grandfather. Kokawa-sama is the leader of Uzugakura."

"He's just an old man. Someday, I'm going to beat him. You'll see!"

Chou merely grinned at the slightly crazed look in her eyes. She had been saying that ever since she could talk. "Of course you will, Hotaru-sama."

Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. "Are you mocking me?"

Chou raised his hands in front of his body in a gesture of surrender. "I wasn't. I promise."

Hotaru glared once more before her hand shot out. Chou watched horrified as she bit down on his fingers.

"EEEEEIIIIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru released his hand with a satisfied smirk before casting a last glance towards the sleeping pinkette. Hotaru found herself slightly put out that Chou's scream hadn't woken the girl up. She let out a note of displeasure. "You are such a sissy, Chou-_chan."_ She turned away from the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to find the old man."

Chou merely glared towards the door as she slammed it shut. He cradled his bitten hand noting she had broken the skin. Damn, he hated women.

* * *

It had been a fairly productive day as far as he was concerned. Yes, he thought as he put the final mission scroll in the 'out' bin, it had been a very successful day indeed.

The Yondaime Hokage let out a rather pleased sigh as he stood and stretched his sore arms. _Time to go home._ His usually calm face was suddenly broken by a large, happy smile. _Home. Kushina._ The stirring warmth that he had grown accustomed to feeling when he thought about her built again. _Kami-sama, I love her. _He couldn't wait to get home and see her again, especially now that she was getting rounder.

His blissful peace was shattered rather abruptly by the shriek of a ninja hawk. His focus shifted entirely towards the open window as the intelligent bird flew in. He noticed with trepidation that the insignia identified it as one of Whirlpool's.

He frowned in thought. _Looks like I'll be awhile. _

His hands reached for the scroll that the bird, judging by its fatigue, had rushed all day to get to him. It must be very important. He waved the bird off before picking up the sealed scroll and pushing his chakra into it precisely. The seal dissolved quickly.

With a sigh, the Golden Flash of Konoha settled himself in for some bad news.

_Hokage-sama,_

_I hope that you and Kushina are well. Many in the village miss her and hope that she will return home soon. But, I am sure you know that is not why I wrote to you. I am curious and feel I must probe you as to the identify of one Konoha kuniochi and her mission. The young woman, with startlingly pink hair, found with of your hitai-ate, was captured in our territory along with the recently stolen Kawa sword. I am sure you do not need me to tell you the political ramifications of such a careless move. I would assume you not ignorant enough to attempt it, but nevertheless she is in our custody awaiting trail for her actions. I await your answer to the events that have transpired against my shinobi village. Though we may not be your size, Hokage-sama, having us as an enemy is not an intelligent move. Give my best regards to Kushina._

_Kokawa_

Minato Namizake's hand ran over his face in a rare display of frustration with just a twinge of apprehension. He reread the letter just to be sure he hadn't misread anything. He certainly didn't know of any pink haired shinobi from Konoha, boy or girl. He _definitely _had not ordered anyone to take the Kawa sword. Nor had he assigned any missions to the north as Konoha's treaty with Uzugakura forbid it, except for special circumstances. It was not one of those either. That led to several different possibilities, each as unpleasant as the next. It was quite possible that the girl was an imposter. The hair could be a dye job, though why she would dye it pink? The Hitai-ate… it was possible she could have taken it from a KIA, but he doubted it if she had been caught without much trouble, for surely if there had been trouble Kokawa would have mentioned it. He had to solve this puzzle or Kokawa would void their treaty and take Kushina back. That was not going to happen. Soon he was completely lost in silent contemplation.

He frowned as a knock jarred him from his thoughts, though he relaxed at the familiar chakra signature.

"Come in." The Yondaime called, surprisingly happy to feel the familiar presence. He was in need of advice.

The sage eyes of his predecessor smiled back at him as the constant tobacco smell associated with the Sandaime curled around the room. "Ah, Minato, it does appear a little late for you to be in." His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Kushina-san will certainly be upset."

Minato glanced out at the darkened sky worriedly. He almost sighed in desperation. He could already here the lecture he would get when he got home. _Still_, he grinned, _at least she'll be there._

"What brings you here tonight, Hiruzen-sama? Couldn't sleep?" Intelligent blue eyes watched in a carelessly intense manner.

Sarutobi Hiruzen merely allowed a smile to fold his lips. "There was a discordant chakra early today."

"Discordant?" Minato mumbled as he rested his head in one palm. Unable to make any sense of that statement, Minato changed the subject. "There appears to be an imposter in Uzumaki pretending to be one of ours. She has pink hair."

Hiruzen smiled. "Pink? How unusual. I know of no pink haired ninja."

"Nor do I."

Hiruzen merely nodded as if it was not surprising. "What will you do, then?" He asked just as carelessly.

"I want her interrogated by my people. She had one of our hitai-ates. She either killed one of ours or knows someone who did."

"Who will you take to retrieve her then?"

Minato's eyes slid away from the window to study the older man. "Do you have any suggestions?"

The Sandaime nodded slowly as he puffed leisurely on his pipe. "I would like for you to send Takeshi."

The Yondaime grinned in amusement. "Your son, eh? Why do you ask this?"

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke before turning towards the famed Yellow Flash. "He needs to learn diplomacy. I have tried to press this importance upon both Takeshi and Asuma." A sigh seemed to deflate the man. "Asuma is just too young to understand its importance. He does not listen. Perhaps a mission such as this would help Takeshi at least."

"He will not be a liability will he?"

The older man's grin was wry. "Of course not."

Minato nodded. "Then he may go."

"Do you have any others in mind?"

Minato shrugged lightly. "I do not trust many of the Uchiha, but they will insist on going. Of that, I am sure. I don't want to deal with the headache they will give me if they find out I didn't send one of their own."

Hiruzen nodded. "The Uchiha are always eager to grow in political power. But what of your pupil? Hatake Kakashi? Surely he could be intrusted with such a mission."

Minato grinned a decidedly evil grin. "What a wonderful suggestion."

Hiruzen shook his head, clearly amused. "What did he do this time?"

"He started reading."

"I thought he that he had been reading for a while now. I didn't seem to bother you."

"Yes, well, that was then."

"It's not so terrible. Knowledge is always good to seek."

Minato sighed. "It's porn."

Hiruzen's eyes widened a fraction before he coughed on smoke. When his lungs were clear, he let out a throaty laugh. "He sure is something."

Minato looked rather annoyed. "He's under age."

"I suppose that is merely a matter of opinion."

"Regardless, I think having to deal with an Uchiha, your enthusiastic son, and a pink haired girl might be the perfect punishment."

Hiruzen's eyes fairly sparkled with amusement. "Perhaps."

* * *

_She was so happy. Young eyes were closed as her grin threatened to split her face. This was heaven._

"_Say cheese." The photographer's stale voice reached her. His lack of enthusiasm didn't diminish her happiness. Nothing could do that._

"_Hey, bastard, you're suppos'ta smile." Naruto's loud voice assaulted her ear. She felt her eye twitch._

"_Hn." Sasuke's usual response sounded even moodier than normal to her ears._

"_Now, now. Smile for the team picture." Came the lackadaisical voice of her supposed sensai. She still couldn't believe she had gotten that pervert as a teacher. It was unfair._

_Sakura pushed those thoughts away. This was going to be a good picture. She was happy. (Cha! If only Naruto would stop making Sasuke mad. Then it would be perfect!)_

Flash!

_Sakura opened her eyes. Excited to see the picture of her new team. This was her dream come true. She was finally a kuniochi. In her glee, she swirled around to call her teammates forward. They had to see the picture too._

_Sakura took a hesitant step backwards. She couldn't see anything. Where had her team gone? Where her eyes still closed? She blinked trying to dispel the inky blackness. Where were they?_

_A glint of blue over to her right. She whirled around. _

"_Sasuke!" She shouted over her hammering heart. She was so glad to see him. She thought they had left her._

"_You're so annoying." His spinning red eyes seemed to look straight through her as if she was nothing, as if he didn't even see her. "You follow a different path than me." With that said, he simply turned around and walked away._

"_What?" She called in confusion before it dawned on her that he _was_ leaving. "NO!" Sakura cried out. _No_, she couldn't have him leave. She loved him. He couldn't leave her all alone in this darkness when they had been together not seconds before. Tears prickled her vision even as she caught a flash of orange. _

"_Naruto." Her breathe escaped in a sigh. How could she have forgotten him? She wasn't alone. She had Naruto. He wouldn't leave her._

"_I'm leaving to train!"_

_Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to escape. Her mind went fuzzy with confusion. She couldn't understand. He was leaving? NO! He couldn't leave her alone too. He couldn't! _

"_Naru-" Her green, green eyes filled with angry tears. He kept saying he liked her. He wouldn't leave her if he really liked her. He wouldn't. He lied! He couldn't do this!_

"_I've got to get stronger, so I can bring Sasuke back. I won't break my promise. Believe it!" He was _smiling _at her. His voice was excited, happy. The exact opposite of Sasuke. But at that moment, it didn't matter. They were both leaving. They were both the same._

Naruto, I don't care about that. Just don't leave me all alone!!

"_See you later, Sakura!"_

_She couldn't move. The blackness was swirling around her feet anchoring her to the ground as another walked away, left her in that darkness._

_Why were they leaving her?!_

"_Sa-ku-ra-chan?"_

"_Sensai!"_

_Her heart leapt in joy. She wasn't alone. Kakashi-sensai was here. He wasn't going to leave like the other two. He promised to always protect her. Didn't this count? _

_His hand raised in his usual wave. "Yo! I'm late to a mission. See you later." Her whole body went numb as his customary eye crease moved into place. How could they be so calm about leaving her?!_

_Her mouth opened to yell at him, to say something. Her hand reached out to pull him back, to make at least him stay. Her heart dropped away as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her hand extended towards nothing. _

_The inky blackness grew. It curled up her body in strange patterns that she couldn't understand. She felt so empty. So alone. She couldn't do this alone. She hated this! Hated being left alone. _

_She struggled against the ink. She pulled with all her might. She would not be left alone. Cha! She was going to beat their skulls in for leaving her. She would be stronger. She would find them and bring them all back. They would never leave her alone like this again. A fire grew inside of her. _

_Prickles broke out over her skin even as the black ink swirled higher._

"_GET OFF! I HAVE TO GET THEM!!!"_

_She struggled and struggled until the inky blackness marred her vision and choked her tongue. She couldn't beat it. They were leaving her again. Suddenly she felt completely drained as if she had nothing left, as if she was hollow inside. She watched as all three became blurs in the distance and then finally…_

_They disappeared. _

_She had never felt so empty._

_So alone._

* * *

Vivid green eyes snapped open. Air was sucked violently into her suddenly labored lungs. She blinked again as her hazy vision tried to focus, as her mind tried to shake off the fear that clung to her. That horrible, horrible dream. _It was just a dream, Sakura. Breathe. _The smell of disinfectant and cleaning supplies threatened to overwhelm her nose. The glare from the white, white ceiling tiles threatened to blind her. Recognition came. She was in a hospital.

She groaned as her fatigued and injured body reasserted itself. She was definitely injured.

"You're awake."

Sakura's head snapped over to view the speaker. He was old. Sakura guessed him to be well beyond the middle of his life. Actually, she had to say he looked quite a bit like the Third Hokage only a bit younger. The nostalgia threatened to choke her. So similar did the two look that it took a moment for her to notice anything else about him. Like, for instance his strange hitai-ate. And the fact that it remarkably resembled the missing ninja's that she had recently fought. It didn't take her long though.

She tried to move her hands only to feel something blocking her movement. Her eyes flashed downward in aggravation and worry. They were bound by leather straps. Her right arm also sported a chakra inhibitor. _I'm a prisoner. Damn it! This has to be another bad dream._

Her eyes flashed in pure anger as they met the old man's serene ones again. She felt so damn useless, like before Sasuke had left. She hated chains. She hated weakness.

"Perhaps you can tell me why you are in possession of this sword." He commented as his wrinkled hand gestured to the table beside her bed. She glanced quickly at the sword, trying to control her anger. It had strange markings covering the length of the blade. It looked familiar.

"_Do you like it, kuniochi-chan?"_

Sakura stiffened. Memories resurfaced. The mission came flooding back. It was the same sword she had picked up after battling the rogue ninja. She tried to follow her memories back to the present but found them becoming too hazy to make out. Instead, her eyes flicked over to the old man's face. Why was he interested in it? The rogue said he had taken it from an abandoned shrine. Was it more famous than she had first thought? _Tenten would know._

He lifted an eyebrow in question. Internally, she warred with herself. She was bound, but at the moment did not seem to be in severe trouble. Would it compromise her to tell about the sword? No, it didn't have anything to do with her original mission.

"I took it from a nuke nin. He didn't need it anymore."

The old man's head cocked to the side as if her answer confused him.

"We did not find any others around you."

She frowned. Her memories were hazy at best, especially towards the end of the mission, but she remembered a whole lot of sand, then a whole lot of running. The mission had been in Suna then. _The scroll!_ She fought down panic. Her eyes darted over to the table filled with her personal items. She could see no scroll on it. They must have missed it then or had they taken it form themselves? No, if the sword was that important and yet still at her table then the scroll would have been too. She must have hidden it before being taken captive then. She would have to go back for it eventually. She hoped she could find the place again.

"Ahem."

Her attention focused on the old man again. She stayed mute. She couldn't be careless right now especially if this was all a 'good shinobi' routine and the 'bad' one was coming next.

"Where did you get this hitai-ate?"

One of the old man's hands moved from behind his robes. Her green Konoha hitai-ate hung from his hands. Instinctively, her hand shifted up to touch her head. They didn't move as the restraints kept them uselessly at her sides. Anger simmered inside of her. _(I worked my butt off for that hitai-ate! Get your hands off it!!! CHA!) _How dare he insinuate it wasn't hers? She bit her lip. She didn't know anything about her current situation. She couldn't let her anger control her. Until she knew more, she couldn't act rashly.

"Why do you care?" Okay, perhaps that was a little rash. _(Nice.)_

He merely chuckled. "I have not heard of a pink hair ninja from Konoha. I was merely wondering if that was your home."

_Home. _It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Still, she wanted to be back at home with her shisho. Anywhere but here as a prisoner being interrogated for who knew what.

"I was not under the impression that you were to have missions in Uzumaki without our permission. Was that not in our treaty?" He continued.

_What?_ Confusion flittered across Sakura's face before she could sensor it. Uzumaki? Whirlpool? Was that a nation? He made it sound like one. Sakura pulled the mental picture of all the countries, being a Hokage's apprentice had some advantages. Still, she had never even heard of Whirlpool. She certainly hadn't heard of a _treaty _between Konoha and Uzumaki. Was he talking about Naruto? No, that couldn't be it. Naruto was an orphan. He didn't have any family. Besides, he was definitely from Konoha.

She couldn't be so confused anymore. It was time to ask questions and deal with the backlash.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" She demanded, desperate to get some sort of useable information.

"You may call me Kokawa. I am the head of Uzugakura."

Sakura's head was spinning. Was he insane? This had to be some kind of genjutsu. Uzugakura didn't even _exist._

"Stop lying." She hissed. "Tell me the truth."

He frowned at her. "I am not lying, kuniochi."

A slight knock at the door stopped Sakura from answering. Her eyes drifted over the room searching for anyway out. She tried to push a tiny bit of chakra through her body and was immediately assaulted with pain. _(Well now we know that the chakra restraint works. Great job, baka.) _This was not going well.

"Come in."

A young ninja with vivid yellow hair stepped through the door and bowed before the man called Kokawa. For a moment, Sakura hoped it was her Naruto, but on closer inspection she knew it wasn't. His hair was if possible even brighter than Naruto's. _(I bet it glows in the dark!)_ He was stocker than Naruto as well, not to mention a couple of years older.

When he stood up, Sakura got her first look at his eyes. They were the same yellow as his hair. It was beyond bizarre. He must have some kekkei genkai. _(Oh, doesn't this look like it will be fun?) _

"You have news?" The old man asked.

"Hai, Kokawa-sama. Konoha's messenger hawk just arrived." Sakura tensed. He paused looking at Sakura.

"Go on." The old man encouraged.

His yellow eyes returned to his leader. "They give no claim to any pink haired kuniochi." Sakura felt all the air escape her lungs. It as like being punched in the gut, hard. _(WHAT THE HELL!?!) _What was going on? Surely Tsunade-shisho hadn't thrown her out because of this failed mission. It had to be a mistake! "However," Sakura found herself listening to his every word. Praying to any god she knew that there was some way out of this. "Konoha is sending their own team to retrieve her and ask that they deal with her trial as written in our treaty."

Sakura couldn't stop the frantic, caged look from reaching her eyes. She couldn't control her emotions after what she had just heard. Konoha was going to give her a _trial_. _(I'm under trial?!) _It was like they named her a missing ninja bound for execution. _Why?_

Kokawa would have relaxed at the message from Konoha if he hadn't seen the young girl's raw emotion. Her confusion and fear. The fear he understood, but the confusion… It was apparent to him that something was off about this. He thought himself to be a fair judge of character, and while the girl had been evasive and short tempered, he did not think her nuke ninja material. Perhaps this had been a legitimate mission from Konoha and instead of own up to it they had named her a nuke. Still, he didn't think the Yellow Flash would try such a stunt with his interests towards Kushina and the fact that it was all because Kokawa had allowed it. It would take only one command to take Kushina away from him. Minato was very aware of that fact. So, why then did the pink haired girl seem so shocked by the abandonment of her home? Was Konoha even her home? Well, it would take a day for Konoha to get here. Until then, he would try and get his own answers.

"Chou-san." He spoke softly. The younger ninja shifted acknowledging his village leader's address. "Would you please activate you ability. I have a few questions I would like to ask our kuniochi friend."

"Hai."

Sakura stiffened from her position on the bed. _(So much for supposed treaties THAT DON'T EVEN EXIST!) _She moved as far away from the yellow haired ninja as possible trying to escape whatever he was going to do to her. She watched as stoically as possible as his hands flashed through hand signs.

"_Awai"_

His eyes closed before snapping open. They _glowed. _The next second, she felt light, so very light as if she would float away.

"_What is your name?"_ A kind voice floated towards her, embraced her with warmth. She sighed out pleasantly. What would it hurt to answer such a nice voice?

"Har-" _(What the hell do you think your doing?!)_

_I'm answering him._

_(The hell you are!)_

_He seems nice._

Her inner voice scoffed.

"_What is your name?" _The warm voice repeated. Again, Sakura felt the pull to answer him, to give into the desire that swelled around her.

_(NO! YOU WILL NOT ANSWER!)_

Sakura frowned. Sweat beaded on her brow as the battle was waged in her head.

"_You can tell me. It's just a name." _The push was overwhelmingly strong. So in contrast with how light her body felt. Sakura's mouth opened, eager to please, even as her mind began to disengage from the warmth. Revelation swept through her.

_It's a genjutsu!_

_(No, really?) _Her inner voice spat back.

"Kai." Came out instead of her name. It was weak, though, and ineffective. With her eyes closed, she did not see her captors' surprise.

_(You really are weak without me.)_

"_(KAI!)"_

Sakura's muscles contracted as pain spammed through her body all thanks to her chakra inhibitor. She bit back the scream as she fully awakened from whatever dream illusion she had been put into.

Her breathing was heavy. Her eyes dilated. Still, she remained defiant. Her confidence soared as she reveled in the fact that she had beat that yellow haired boy's bloodline limit. A little of her inner personality mixed with her conscious. She smirked.

"How interesting." The old man mused more curious than upset. Suddenly, Sakura wasn't as confident as she had been seconds before. "Chou-san?"

"Hai. _Kagayakasu._"

Sakura tried to look away, she truly did, but when he opened his eyes this time his pupil was gone._ That's not genjutsu. It dojutsu! _

She was lost in a surge of completely blinding yellow.

_(BRING IT ON!!!!!!!)_

_

* * *

_

Hmm.. I hope you liked it. Not much for the glossary today, but I will explain Chou's dojutsu (eye genjutsu) to you all. Oh! And please pretty please review and let me know what you think. I hope it isn't too confusing. Don't worry. Sakura meets Kakashi in the next chapter.

Glossary:

Akari Dojutsu - Light Kekki Genkai. Let it be noted that it is not a battle dojutsu. It is more suited for interrigation.

_Awai - Fleeting. Stage one of the Akari or Light dojutsu that was found amoung one Whirlpool clan. The Awai stage of this genjutsu lifts the inhibitors of the mind. Victims feel light and warm and generally are completely compliant to the user's requests. As it is the first stage, it is the weekest level and uses the least amount of chakra. It is identified by the glowing of the user's iris._

_Kagayakasu - Brighten. Stage two of the Akari or Light dojutsu that was found amoung members of one Whirlpool clan. The Kagayakasu stage of this genjutsu overloads the mind. While overloaded, the victim is overwhelmed and usually unable to resist the queries of the user. As it is the second stage, it is much more effective than awai, but more draining on the user. It is identified by the expansion of the glowing iris to completely cover the pupil. _

_Kougen - Light Source. Believed to be the third and final stage of the Akari or light dojutsu. It is largely believed to be myth as no living clan member has ever achieved its plateau. Kougen is believed to allow the user complete axcess into the minds of their victims with no limitations. As it is the final stage, it is believed to be unstoppable and completely draining. It is belleved to be identified by a completely glowing eye, where the iris has expanded to cover the pupil and the screla._


	3. Breathing

AN: I honestly don't know what to say. I am miffed at myself for such short chapters, but really, I couldn't find anything that I wanted to add to it. So I guess this one will just have to be a little shorter. I hope that you can forgive me because I updated so quickly. I think it has to be a record. Please don't get your hopes up too high. I do hope to have a new chapter up by next weekend, but I don't know. College starts back this Tuesday. *throwing confetti into the air* HORAY! although... that does mean more work. *sigh* Oh well.

I don't have too much to add. Warnings: well, this chapter has Kakashi in it... *peering at readers* you should understand what that entails as far as reading materials. Yes, he is younger, but I think that in the shinobi world, kids grow up faster. You can't tell me that even now-a-days that boys are completely innocent. Though I certainly hope they aren't as bad as Kakashi. I'm also introducing some 'new' characters. I hope that you like them and the little side 'ah ha!' moments that they will hopefully bring. Chao for now!

Reminder:

_(Sakura's inner voice! CHA!)_

(use of parenthesis for their original purpose!)

Disclaimer: I no own. I no money. You no sue. Oui?

* * *

- 2 - breathing - 2 -

* * *

Hatake Kakashi decided that today would be the perfect time to practice some shinobi skills like stealth. Yes, he decided that would be a wonderful way to pass the morning. He quickened his pace just a touch, lowered her chakra output to nonexistence, and buried his head in the horrific smut. This book didn't even deserve the title of romance novel.

His lone grey eye flicked upwards as he got closer to his destination. He was almost there. He was going to make it. The dark alley was only feet away. He tensed as he felt the blast of chakra heading his way. _Damn. Deception, then._

The fourteen year old jounin's fingers moved through hand signs too quickly for them to be more than a blur to the casual observer. A puff of smoke later and the space of sidewalk was empty.

"Oh, Kakashi! My Eternal Rival, your dynamic exit ignites the flaming fires of my youth! I have returned from my mission three days ahead of schedule and ready to begin our youthful battle once more. I shall find you before noon or I shall run 1,000 laps around Konoha backwards!" His hand tightened into a fist of resolve. His eyes burned with passion. "If I cannot do that, I shall do 10,000 one handed pushups! And if…"

A small, dark haired, six year old child who had listened to the strange spandex wearing ninja simply watched with bored grey eyes as the Green Beast of Konoha disappeared around the corner. With a quiet sigh that held too much weight for his young age the child muttered under his breath before continuing towards his new destination, the park. He inhaled the wonderful smells of the food stands as he pulled out a novel that would have been completely inappropriate if he had truly been six.

Any passerby who happened to notice the small child lying on the bench instead of playing with the little children would have been appalled by the scandalous cover showing a barely clothed woman being passionately embraced by an equally disheveled man. The title proclaimed boldly in red: _The Uncontrollable Passion. _In fact, many did scowl and whisper about the child who ignored them all and continued to read even as a whirlwind in green passed him by (several times). His 'rival' was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

The boy scoffed as he turned the page. He really needed new reading material. This one was a piece of junk. Wasn't it obvious that Claire the foreigner was a spy sent by Kyo's enemies to seduce him? Of course it was! At least, he had to admit, the smut was good.

There he sat for a good four hours before he was interrupted again.

"Only you, Kakashi." An amused voice confirmed.

The six year old looked up from his story before dog-earing the page and closing the book. The child's eyes moved away dejectedly even though he had already known his interrupter would not be leaving him alone anytime soon. Still, he was irritated. It had been a slow read, but he had almost finished. Claire was just about to make her final choice, to follow her orders and return home or to save her lover, Kyo, whom she had fallen helplessly in love with while trying (and failing horribly) to seduce him. Instead, he was forced to deal with one of the few people who proclaimed to be his friend.

"Genma." The child's voice mumbled. "What do you want?"

The seventeen year old shinobi grinned, his customary toothpick substituted for a senbon. _He returned from a mission or is about to leave. _Kakashi observed.

"What? No word of welcome? No hello? I'm hurt, Kakashi." He drawled before kicking the scrawny child's leg. "By the way, what is with the disguise? Don't tell me you have a child fetish?"

Kakashi shot him a low lidded glare. "Was that necessary?" He sighed out he said as he straightened on the bench, sitting up for the first time in hours.

Genma smirked as he sat down beside the child/jounin. "You're avoiding questions again. I thought we had talked about this bad habit." It didn't take a jounin to hear the sarcasm in that statement.

"Do you think I want to spend all day as a six year old?" Kakashi asked instead of answering.

"I don't know, Kakashi, you are a little on the strange side." Genma rubbed his chin thoughtfully, pleased by the scruffy stubble there. "I have nothing against reliving your childhood. I'm sure it's is nice and all, but I don't think kids have your reading preferences." His eye shifted down to study the dark haired child sitting beside him. He coughed to cover a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the mission I just finished would it?"

The young child's all-seeing eyes slid over to study his older friend. The twitching of his mouth gave Genma away. He was fighting a grin. The child glared at him. _Damn bastard knows._ "Some friend you are."

Genma raised his hands in a gesture of surrender why chuckling at his friend's obvious discomfort. "Hey, I helped."

"Should I be worried?" Sometimes Genma's _helping_ did the completely opposite.

"Nah, I let it slip that you were enjoying the quiets of nature. Gai should be in the forests for hours searching for you."

Kakashi gave him a searching look- he _hadn't_ seen Gai for about an hour - but did not release his henge.

Genma faked a look of hurt. "Where's your trust, Kakashi?"

The child merely shook his head and hopped off the bench.

"Where you going?" Genma asked as the six year old opened his almost finished book.

"I'm late for a mission briefing."

Genma just shook his head as he watched the kid walk away. He was sure something. His eyes traveled over to watch the real kids playing on the playground before he spotted a very curvaceous figure sitting down a little ways on a similar bench. As a completely masculine grin stretched his mouth, the self-proclaimed lady's man replaced his senbon with a toothpick. _No need to scare her off._ Perhaps he would come to the park more often, he mused as he glided towards the civilian woman. She smirked as he approached. _Yes, indeed._

* * *

Good Lord, her mind hurt_. _Yes, she had been interrogated before; everyone was at some point as an academy student just to be prepared. _Just in case. _Not to mention, she had suffered through Ino's mind possession for a while. She had fallen to Sasuke's (and Kakashi's) Sharingan a time or two during training before as well, but for the first time in her life, he mind just plain _hurt. _It felt worse than any migraine she had ever experienced. It hurt worse than chakra depletion that she had practically lived with for almost two years under Tsunade-shisho's training. Nothing had prepared her for this _assault _on her mind, this overloading of her neurons. She didn't know how much of it she could take before she broke. The thought terrified her.

* * *

"Hey, big boss! What did you need me for?" A large, correction, _massive _grin flashed several white (and perfectly straight) teeth towards the golden haired Hokage.

The Fourth merely smiled. It was refreshing to see that some ninja were still so carefree, oddly innocent (in a way). He hoped his child could be that way. His lips quirked into a small smile as he thought about Kushina. Really, he couldn't help it. He was a man despite what some whispered. He shook the thought off and returned his attention to the loud ninja currently occuping his office. "I have a mission for you, Takeshi-kun." He replied calmly.

The sixteen year old ninja scowled darkly at the Hokage. He was _not _a child anymore! He was a chunin! He was the Third's son for crying out loud. _Soon, I'll be Hokage and I'll call you kun!_

Minato watched in mild amusement as Takeshi started snickering under his breath, his eyes a touch glassy. He was obviously lost in thought. Minato would never understand that boy. He always seemed to develop the strangest uses for ninjutsu and while entertaining and rather inventive, they did not always have practical applications. It was easy to see why Hiruzen's hair had become white so quickly. Both Takeshi and Asuma were trouble makers.

"Yeah? Well what is it?" The boy grunted after regaining his senses.

There was a soft knock at the door. Takeshi frowned again. This time, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Come in."

Takeshi let out a massive sigh as a tall shinobi entered before rounding on Minato again. "_Come_ _on._ You can't seriously be putting me and _him _on a mission together!"

"Someone must be diplomatic, Takeshi-kun." The Yondaime replied before greeting the second member of the squad. "Good morning, Saya-san."

The stoic (weren't they all?) dark haired (weren't they all?) Uchiha merely bowed politely. "Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"I can't work with an _Uchiha!_" Takeshi groaned. "Who else is going to be this team?" He grumbled. "Probably one of those creepy bug guys." He shivered. "Or," he looked horrified at his sudden thought, "man, what if I got Gai?" He eyes narrowed in distaste. "Or Kakashi. Ga! He's so lazy he would make me do all the work."

"Are we waiting for others?" The Uchiha asked softy. While one of the better (less power obsessed) of the Uchiha clan, Saya had an intense dislike for wasting time. It made him the perfect punishment for Kakashi's newest 'rebellion.' Minato understood why Kakashi was doing it. He did, but he wouldn't let the silver haired teenager withdraw completely. Not if he could help it.

Minato glanced at the clock. It was almost nine. "I don't think we will have to wait much longer." He had told Kakashi to be here at five am, after all.

Saya did a remarkable job of covering his irritation, but Takeshi did not.

"_Come on! _I even got here early. I just wanna go already. What's taking him? It is a him, right?" The hyperactive teenager blinked out of his complaining as he noticed a small child climbing into the open window. "Oi! Watch it!" He shouted as he rushed forward to help the kid. How he had gotten up to the Hokage's window was a mystery to Takeshi, but the boy didn't waste time on reasons. The kid might fall. Takeshi stopped abruptly when the child vanished in a puff of smoke. He coughed as the smoke thinned to reveal the lazy, silver haired jounin himself.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed. One of Kakashi's hands rose.

"Yo."

"_You're late!"_

Kakashi's eyes slid over to see the older (though not in rank) shinobi. "Well," he began in a lazy drawl, "you see-"

"Save it, Kakashi." Minato interrupted sharply even if his eyes a touch softer. "I have assembled you all together for a mission, should you chose to accept it." He began finally beginning the breifing now that everyone was here. He was anxious and wanted them traveling as soon as possible.

"Finally! What's it about already?" Takeshi interrupted.

"B-rank." Minato watched as all three seemed to focus a bit more. It wasn't an A rank, but at least with a B ranking the three would take it seriously. _Good. _Before, predictably-

"Alright!" Takeshi exclaimed. Or at least, the fourth hoped they would take it seriously.

Saya sighed deeply knowing he would be the leader of this team. Neither of his fellow shinobi quite qualified for the position. Kakashi watched wordlessly, one eyelid drooped as he pulled out his almost completed book. What a team it would be.

"There is a very delicate situation in Whirlpool." Kakashi gave a bit more of his focus towards his former teacher and surrogate father. His book returned to its pouch. He knew how important the alliance with Uzugakura was to Minato and Kushina. "A female ninja wearing one of our hitai-ates was found in possession of the stolen Kawa sword."

The air seemed to still at his words. This was important. Uzugakura guarded that sword like Konoha guarded the Forbidden Scroll. For it to be stolen, even allegedly, by a Konoha ninja... Kakashi's brilliant mind was already analyzing. This had very bad potential.

"From Kokawa's description of her, she is an imposter. It is your mission to report back as much as possible about the theft and to bring her back to Konoha for questioning. We must assume that she is dangerous. Her escape is not an option. Be careful and _diplomatic._" He eyed Takeshi who squirmed a bit. "This could significantly damage relations with Uzugakura if you are to fail. You leave immediately. Saya-san will be team leader. Do you accept?"

"Hai." The trio confirmed.

"Dismissed."

Minato's gaze focused on the cocky, lazy teenager still in his office. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, slouched as always, but his eye was not half lidded. "Yes, Kakashi?"

The boy merely maintained his slouched postition for a second before he shifted on to the balls of his feet. "Why?"

"Why what, Kakashi?"

"Minato-sensai, why do you do this to me? Uchiha Saya _and _the eldest Saratobi terror? This is abuse. I'm going to file a formal complaint to the council."

Minato's eyebrow cocked. "How is your book, Kakashi? Still entertaining?"

Kakashi's gaze turned half lidded again. He did not respond.

"Well, when you quit with your new hobby, so will I."

Kakashi's lazy eye focused a bit. "What hobby might that be, Sensai?"

Minato cushioned his cheek in one palm. "Making your life miserable."

Kakashi's eye twitched just as Minato's mouth did for a completely different reason. A moment later-

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I have found you at last! You have been called for a youthful mission in the Springtime of our Youth as well? I have just completed my own! What say you my rival?"

Minato's grin grew. "Ah, yes, Gai. It is so nice of you to be _on time_ for your meeting."

Kakashi cringed away as Gai erupted into one of his signature poses.

"But of course! Hokage-sama! My burning passion demands punctuality!" Gai's eyes were shinning with his overflowing zeal.

Kakashi gave one last disgruntled look towards the Hokage before he quickly made his hand signs. He needed to get away from the spandex clad jounin (how did he become a jounin?) before he hurt something.

"Perhaps next time you should keep the henge. You looked cuter that way." Minato commented.

Kakashi had the bizarre urge to stick his tongue out, but what with his mask and all, he just poofed away from them both.

* * *

Sakura felt the pressure, the overwhelming attack, disappear leaving her gasping for breath again. Her body shook with tiny tremors, the outward signs of her mental distress. How long had this been happening? She honestly couldn't remember. It felt like days. She was exhausted. Her glazed eyes snapped shut automatically, trying to blot out the scorching yellow ones that could easily hold her prisoner, that had held her captive more times than she could count. Her temples throbbed.

What had she told them? Panic overcame her then. She hoped she hadn't given anything away, but she knew better than to think she hadn't. Her pure exhaustion was evidence enough. She was not a master of interrogation, though she might have been a little better at it than they had expected. She guessed that had something to do with the alternate personality she had lurking around in her head. Still, that had merely delayed the inevitable in her eyes. It worried her immensely that she might have revealed something important even if they did claim to be allies (with Konoha).

Her attentive ears picked up the gasping sounds coming from her right. She was grimly pleased that at least they had to work to get anything from her. The dojutsu guy, Chou, was definitely as tired as she was.

"I am very impressed." The old man's voice was clear in her ears. "Your mind has many barriers. It has taken all night" there was a slight pause, "and morning to break through them, _Sakura-san."_

She drew in a sharp breath and forced her eyes to remain closed. _Damn it! What had she said?_

"She did not take the sword." The yellow haired Chou rasped out. "She spoke the truth."

Sakura felt her irritation grow knowing it wasn't entirely justified, but to hell with justified anger! She had been practically mind raped for hours! The only thing they came up with was that she hadn't lied to them. Of course she had been as truthful as possible, especially since she felt she was half mad. Or maybe they were. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that she was a captive to a shinobi village that she had never heard of and that Konoha was apparently buddy, buddy with.

Her irritation pushed back other emotions, but she still felt exposed. She could feel the leather straps scraping against her raw wrists and ankles. She hated having her eyes closed, she felt completely venerable, but she refused to be sucked into that ninja's dojutsu again.

"You may leave us, Chou-san. I recommend rest while we wait for our guests." Relief and incredulity overtook her. Sakura couldn't believe it was over. Paranoia crept in. _(It could be a trap to get you to open your eyes again.)_

"Hai, Kokawa-sama."

Only after Sakura heard the door close softly and felt Chou's chakra retreat did she dare open her eyes. The old man, Kokawa, was sitting in the chair beside her bed. He looked very curious. It was not an expression that Sakura found she liked on his face. She had come to associate it with trouble. She blanched horrified at the thought of what pieces of her interrogation,_ of her mind,_ caused that look on his face. It couldn't be too important? _Could it?_

He sensed her distress and gave her a - dare she think it - warm smile. He was scaring her again. "You have no need to fear, Sakura-san. Chou-san merely retrieved the information we needed for our report. We would not want to upset Konoha by trying to access more of your mind. It seems you did indeed take the sword from a nuke ninja."

Sakura almost jumped as more of her sporadic memories resurfaced. They were becoming clearer.

_She had never seen their symbol before. There was a small circle in the middle with two swirled lines extending from the circle as if it was the center. She put aside her curiosity as another far more important detail of their headbands caught her eye. A horizontal slash marred the odd symbol. (Damn it!) Nuke-nin. _

It was a newer memory, happening after she took the sword from the other rogue ninja. So, she had fought Whirlpool nuke ninjas. Then, this wasn't some strange dream. That had happened _before _she had passed out, or what ever had happened to her. It was real. That thought seemed to bounce inside of her head. Whirlpool nuke-nin. They existed. That frightened her more than thinking she was mentally unstable; to believe this was real brought forth far too many questions. She knew she had to get over it, but…

_The old man's head cocked to the side as if her answer confused him. _

"_We did not find any others around you."_

Had she truly run that far from those traitors? She didn't think so and she was sure that most of them were dead. How had Whirlpool missed them? It didn't make any sense. No one was that dense. Her confused eyes flickered over to the man called Kokawa. Had he lied to her? Could she ask him about those missing ninja?

She watched hesitantly as he sighed. "I would release you now, but it seems we have another problem."

She tensed. She was cleared wasn't she? Isn't that what he had said? She hadn't taken his damn sword so why wasn't he letting her go? An undefined emotion curled in her stomach. She was uneasy.

"Konoha" _oh,_ her stomach curled painfully,_ I almost forgot about them disowning me, _"claims it is not your home village, but your mind says it is." He picked up her hitai-ate and pulled a kunai from his robe. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed. "This should have a slash should it not?"

"_**NO!"**_

His intelligent eyes took in her wide open expressions, the look of pure horror. She was straining against her bonds again. So he had been right, she was not a missing ninja. _What is Konoha up to? _A knock came at the door before he could comment on her first outburst. He gently laid her hitai-ate down on the table and noted with some amusement that her dark green eyes watched his hand the whole way.

"Come in." He ordered calmly still watching the pink haired puzzle.

"Old man, Konoha's shinobi are here." A short girl with unruly brown hair said.

Sakura watched her features, her mannerisms. Should she know this girl? Sakura looked closer, noticed the fine detailing on her clothes, obviously from an affluent clan. Noticed the dark brown of her hair and eyes. Noted her hostile stance. Watched as the girl assessed her just a blatantly. The girl snorted, obviously unimpressed, though Sakura noted that the girl was younger than she was.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. I believe this is yours?" He said as he extended the sword to her. "I trust you can return it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it back to the shrine. Don't get your panties in a twist." The girl called Hotaru griped.

Sakura frowned. If Kokawa was truly the leader of this hidden village, did he not deserve more respect? For a moment, Naruto's loud mouth echoed through her mind. A small smile played on her lips. She supposed Konoha was not the only village with knucklehead ninja.

"Have Chou-san bring the Konoha ninja here."

"Hai, hai." She replied lazily as she took the sword gingerly in her hands. Sakura noticed that for all her complaining, Hotaru handled the blade with respect bordering on reverence. How had that missing ninja taken it? He said he had taken it from a deserted shrine. She knew that much after having to relieve those particular memories a time or two during that painful interrogation, she could almost here his words word for word.

"_Oh no, I'm not from your precious Konoha, I just happened to steal it from an abandoned shrine."_

_Abandoned. _It was obvious that this Kawa sword was definitely _not _in an abandoned shrine. In fact, Sakura wondered if the girl, Hotaru, would attack if she claimed such a thing. Nothing was adding up. The unfamiliar feeling of dread grew in her stomach. A few moments later, the vaguely familiar chakra belonging to Chou reappeared. Even with her bound chakra she could sense two other completely unfamiliar chakra signatures beside him. She tried to keep the frown off her face, the disappointment for her mannerisms. Why would Tsunade-shisho not send one of her friends to get her or at least someone that she knew?

_Why isn't Kakashi-sensai here? _The question burned through her mind, threatened to break her composure. She had been sure that he would be on the team. Even if it was taking her back for execution, she had believed he would be on it. He had promised to protect them, was she that unimportant to him that he wasn't even coming? No, she couldn't believe that. Even if he had practically ignored her over the years. Yeah, she had come to terms with it when Sasuke and Naruto had been around. She hadn't been serious then. She hadn't been worth his time, but afterwards, it had hurt. It had really hurt when he began taking long, dangerous _solo _missions, when he walked away from her training. Now, his indifference was crushing. She tried to push that thought away. Tsunade-shisho hadn't sent him _because _he was her former teacher. Sakura knew the policy on retrieval missions. This had to be the same thing. She couldn't think otherwise. It would hurt too much.

The door opened.

Sakura looked on more confused than ever when the two Konoha delegates entered closing the door behind them. She didn't know either one. She had never even _seen_ them. One was probably in his mid-twenties. He had dark black hair that looked completely unruly. His expression was completely blank, unreadable. Her gut clinched as his uncaring black eyes locked on her. _He looks like Sasuke. _What was with these men? She bit back a curse. Why did everyone have to remind her of him?

The second was obviously younger. Perhaps mid-teens. He had a buoyant air about him. Short brown hair and warm eyes. He was practically bouncing on his feet. If Sakura hadn't been around Naruto before she wouldn't have believed him to be a ninja. Something about him though made her uneasy. The sense of familiarity washed over her. He reminded her vaguely of someone she should know.

"Welcome, I am Kokawa, leader of Uzugakura." He gave the two men a slight nod of his head.

The dark haired _(Sasuke clone) _bowed formally. "I am Uchiha Saya."

Sakura when immediately numb, completely dumbstruck. She couldn't breathe. _Uchiha. _Her mind exploded with jumbled twisting emotions. _(NONONONONO absolutely not) They are all dead. They are all dead. (THEY ARE DEFINITELY DEAD! WALKING CORPSE! CHA!) _Sakura sat there in mute horror as the self-proclaimed Uchiha nodded to the other shinobi as if he had not just introduced himself as a living member of a massacred clan.

The other grinned, a completely confident grin, also completely unfazed by the other's shocking statement. "Names Sarutobi Takeshi."

Sakura couldn't help the chocking noise that escaped her throat. _Sarutobi?_ This was impossible. This boy didn't exist. _He didn't exist. _What the hell was wrong with her? Why was this happening? _(What the hell is going on?)_

She was panicking. She was horrified. She was scared out of her mind. She was _out_ of her mind. This was so very, very _wrong_. She felt like her mind had been tossed into a raging river and then throttled for a bit. She was going to be sick. They didn't, couldn't be here. _(Why is he not dead!?!?!?!? Who the hell are they?!?!)_ _This is wrong. _

Kokawa nodded. Hysterically and still shocked mute, Sakura noted his easy acceptance of their names and clans. She was _out of her mind_. _Everyone _was out of their minds. "Under interrogation, the kuniochi was cleared of her crimes against Uzugakura. Chou, if you will."

Normally, such a debriefing would not take place within the hearing of the captive, but Kokawa wanted to watch her reactions. Something was wrong with her. She looked like she had seen a ghost or two. She was too white, straining against her restraints as if she was desperate to escape. He hadn't misjudged her earlier. She was not a missing ninja. Why then did these men make her so unsettled?

"She was found fifteen miles north in possession of the Kawa sword. She was unconscious and suffering from multiple wounds, believed to be received during some type of battle. Though no other ninja were found in a five mile radius, her memories show that she took the sword from a missing ninja after beating him. All details are included in the report." Chou finished by handing the report to the Uchiha.

The Uchiha's eyes watched the clearly frightened pink haired girl. She had heard none of it. She couldn't even _breathe._

"Have you extracted a name?" He asked in his soft voice.

"Sakura." Chou informed him. She flinched. Kokawa noted that the Uchiha truly didn't know who the girl was. _Interesting._

The supposed Sarutobi frowned. "What's her clan name?"

Chou had the grace to look embarrassed. "I was unable to extract more than her first name. Her mind is well guarded. I did not have enough time."

Takeshi grinned towards the Uchiha stiff. Well, this might be fun. They would need her full name to give to the Hokage and that meant one thing. _Interrogation, here we come!_

Just before he used his bloodline ability, Saya felt the chakra of their third member returning. He had sent Kakashi to scout around the village while he and Takeshi started their mission: retrieve the imposter. Using Kakashi's well known tendencies for being late, Saya hoped to gather more intel before leaving. He never did anything as Takeshi called it 'half-assed.' He would wait to see what Kakashi had found out before proceeding. Knowledge was power.

Sakura for her part was trying to get herself under control, and completely failing, when a far too familiar chakra signature brushed against her mind, startling her from her thoughts. She almost visibly sighed in relief. It was very easy to confirm his chakra because he was leaking much more than Sakura was used to, but Sakura didn't care why. She was so relieved. She could even block out the _Uchiha _and _Sarutobi. _Her frazzled mind rejected the overwhelming information by latching onto _him. _He would explain this to her. He would tell her she was not insane. Her heart raced as he came to the closed door.

The door slid open slowly, lazily.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell off her sensai for being so late when she _needed _him. The customary words slipped forward even before the door was completely opened. "Kakashi-s-"

Her heart thudded in her ears. Her voice cut off in a strangled gasp. A lanky teenager with unruly silver hair in a standard jounin outfit _(It's not wrinkled)_watched her with a droopy, lazy eye. His other covered by a Konoha hitai-ate. His lower face covered with a mask. He was gorgeous.

He was not Kakashi.

_He is not Kakashi._

_(HE IS NOT KAKASHI!)_

Instantly, the Uchiha's eyes whipped back to her. She knew Kakashi's chakra. She had begun his name before the door had even opened. His eyes seared her. _His_ _red and black eyes. _They were spinning.

Her breath left her.

_Red and black. _

_Sakura could make no sense out of the two symbols since they were only numbers – 2 and 14 – but somehow it seemed important that they were written in red ink instead of the black ink the rest of the scroll was written in… She watched horrified as the 2 shifted to 3 before the scroll's ink seemed to burst off the page. Sakura watched paralyzed as the red and black ink covered her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She could only watch as the black ink covered her vision…_

The scroll had activated.

Her memories returned with a sharp, horrid vividness.

The scroll had activated.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Then suddenly, another thought came to her.

_What did it do to me?_

Instantly, every irregularity threatened to choke her. The came together with startling quickness as if her mind was making up for its earlier confusion. They pieced together with her emotions vaguely detached. She had to be in shock. She was definitely in shock.

Konoha had disowned her, claimed she was not one of them.

Uzugakura, a hidden village she had never heard of, was allied with Konoha.

There was a living Uchiha that was not Sasuke or his brother.

There was an unknown Sarutobi.

Kakashi was a _teenager_.

The scroll had activated.

More and more pieces came together. Little things that had confused the hell out of her now made perfect, unspeakable sense.

This was not her home.

The final link snapped into place. The realization as to why Tsunade-shisho had made it a classified mission reared its disturbing head. The reason why someone like Orochimaru and Sound would want it. Why he would send so many to get it. It was so obvious. It was so frightening. It was so simple. The scroll manipulated time.

This was the past.

_This is the past. _

_(You have got to be fucking kidding me.)_

Emotions surged back; anger, fear, loss, confusion, frustration, aggravation, _fear_, more and more and more, she couldn't take it. She couldn't handle this.

The teenager with silver hair raised a hand and uttered a single syllable. "Yo." His uncovered eye creased comically.

Sakura forgot to breathe.

The world went black.

* * *

Well, there you go. I sure hope that you liked it. If you did (or didn't) please let me know. For Kakashi, I know at times he seems a little ooc, but he is a teenager and as such does have some hormones in there somewhere. I'm sure they go off every once in a while. I tried to show the lighter side today, but don't worry, he's still a little ansty, he just hides it well. ^^

I have one reviewer to thank because they didn't have an account. **Chibi -**I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks for the bookmark. Your review made me grin. Thanks again. tg

_Dictionary:_

_Henge no jutsu: Transformation Jutsu. Elementary techinque that changes the outward appearance of the ninja to their own specifications. It does not mask chakra (in my story), that must be done by the individual - but in Kakashi's case, it really wasn't a problem. He's badass enough to handle it. ^_- _


	4. Calling

AN: Well here it is. Granted, it is a day late, but honestly if you had seen it yesterday you would have suddered. I certianly did. So, this version should be better. I think it is a bit longer than the last one. Though right now I'm not too sure. *shrug* I'm sure it won't matter too much.

Interesting note: some time frames do overlap as I've described some scenes from different points of view. There isn't a lot of overlaping becuase quite frankly, I find it boring and teadious, so mainly this tells what Kakshi was up to while the others were interrigation Sakura. Make sense? Good. I hope it doesn't confuse you too much.

No big warnings. Kakashi bring out his book, but its rather mild. Some cursing, but not too obscene. No fighting yet. Sorry.

There is no inner Sakura in this chaper, *frown* but there is a lot of dreaming.

_Dreaming is set off by long strands of sentences written in italics. If that doesn't clue you in the words themselves should. _Thoughts in dreams are written in regular script._ While narration is italicized. Cool beans? Good. _

At the bottom, I will include a thank you for a reviewer without an account. That's all I have today. Can you believe it? No, I can't either.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. I don't own Sakura. I don't own Kakashi. I do however own a rather lovely brown bedspread. I find it very confortable. ^^

* * *

3 - Calling - 3

* * *

Kakashi didn't like Uzugakura. It was quite a revelation for the young jounin. Honestly, he couldn't remember disliking it so much the last time he was here. Granted, he had gained a couple of hobbies since then.

Uzu was wet. It shouldn't have been surprising. Honestly, it wasn't that much of a stretch to assume that a village hidden in a whirlpool might be a touch on the wet side. No, Kakashi had known that. What he didn't account for was how such damp weather affected his new favorite hobby - reading.

He could just imagine his sensai laughing his stoic head off at the horrors he put Kakashi through on this 'punishment' mission. Not only did he have to put up with the time obsessed Uchiha prick who had practically forced them to run overtime in order to get to Uzugakura by _noon _(half the time it generally took)_, _the Sarutobi loudmouth who didn't understand that complaining at the top of his lungs (about having to practically chase the Uchiha) was a poor choice while trying to _avoid_ rogue ninjas, but now he was forced to put his book away before the moisture in the air seeped into the book and destroyed it.

Annoyed, Kakashi stuffed his twitching hands into his pockets and tried to imagine how the book would end. Would Claire betray her love and follow shinobi code? Would she turn her back on her village in the name of true love? He didn't know and it was bothering him immensely. He ground his teeth in frustration. He hadn't even been able to read on the trip because of the excessive speed. He just wanted this mission to be over. Minato-sensai was taking this punishment project to a whole different level.

Kakashi's lips twisted into a vindictive smirk, not that anyone could see it, as he thought about the time consuming (at least for the Hokage) abuse-of-power reports he would be filing when he got back. Oh, he couldn't wait for paper payback. Minato-sensai was sure to appreciate his efforts towards ending the corruption within the shinobi system. _Yes and so will Kushina-san._

Somewhat appeased, Kakashi turned his thoughts towards his part of this unpleasant mission. The Uchiha wanted him to gather information about the Kawa theft. Well, that would be difficult if he had never been here before, but the truth was Kakashi had been to Uzugakura before. He knew exactly where to look, or more importantly who to ask.

* * *

Mai let out a deep satisfied breath as she snuggled deeper into the comfortable leather chair. Her eyes closed as pure contentment curled her lips upwards into a blissful smile. Her sensitive nose inhaled the wonderful warm aroma of her chai latte. It was a new warm drink from Tea Country that Mai believed was much more heavenly than coffee. Yes, she took a leisurely sip, it was much better than coffee.

Her contented eyes opened as she settled in for her favorite pastime. Spying. Yes, it was so pleasant to sit in the farthest corner of the high end bar, the Silver Senbon, nurse a delicious latte and just listen. One learned so very much when they took the time to listen.

For instance, she found it quite interesting that Kokawa's son had been outraged by the disappearance of his family's sword. Not that it really surprised Mai much. Nejikeru-_sama_ (as if he deserved such a title) held none of Mai's affection. She knew enough about his nature to know that he cared for little other than himself and his power. His own family held little worth. He only cared for his daughter in hopes that she would secure a suitable husband to continue the clan with (translation: marry into money and power - all of which he would then manipulate). It came as no shock to Mai that he had been displeased with word the sword's theft. She hoped the bastard didn't punish Hotaru for it. It certainly wasn't that sweet - well, perhaps that wasn't the best adjective to describe Hotaru - girl's fault.

Her ears twitched as more of the conversation drifted to her darkened corner.

"…_finally made genin. Nejikeru-sama has been speaking to Kyou-dono recently."_

Mai frowned deeply, very deeply. This was not a good development. Kyou-dono was the eldest son of the River Country's Daimyo. He was just as greedy and twisted as Nejikeru-sama was. Mai had been forced to work a mission for him and would never forget his leering looks. It was well known that Kyou-dono was fascinated by kuniochi and wanted one of his own. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

_Damn._ Nothing good could come from the meeting of those two beings. She only hoped Hotaru would stand up for herself and not let her father control her. Mai's lips twisted up into a smirk. This was hot headed Hotaru they were talking about. There was no way Hotaru would let herself be subjected to that ass-wipe Kyou-_dono. _Hell would freeze over before that day came.

So Mai let her ears drift through conversations easily absorbing every little detail. Her carefully filed nails tapped a soft pattern onto the wood of her table as she lost herself in rumors and hushed words. _Ah, this is the life…_

The soft twinkling of the door caught her attention. Her eyes drifted lazily around the room to catch the new costumer's identify.

She snickered quietly. This was certainly interesting and quite entertaining. Mai eyed the foreigner with an amused, critical eye before his lone (damp) charcoal eye found her.

Bemused and very pleased, Mai's cheek found her palm as she waited for him to come to her.

* * *

It had started to rain. His hands pushed further into his pocket in aggravation. He was not going to run. He refused. Instead, he kept up his lackadaisical movements and headed for his destination unhurriedly as if it didn't matter that buckets of water were soaking him to the bone. At least his book was safe.

The Silver Senbon was nothing too special, but he knew she would be here. It was, as he had found out quite innocently, the local shinobi hot spot. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He sighed as he opened the door and vaguely noticed it twinkled as he entered. He resisted the urge to scowl at it.

A swift sweep of the corner booths gave her position away quickly. He nodded vaguely in her direction. Water dripped off his silver hair as he did. It looked like she smirked at him. Well, that was nothing new. As he approached, he got a closer look at her appearance. She hadn't changed much sense he had last seen her. Her clothes had changed though, and he recognized as the dark coloring of a standard jounin outfit. His eyebrow rose in question as he reached her table and sat down opposite her.

She grinned.

"I'm a Special Jounin now. Can't do much of anything other than spy."

He merely gave a noncommittal grunt. It didn't really surprise him. Mai was good at what she did. Other things, well, it was almost like her personality changed.

"You're here for the girl, then?" She asked.

"Yes. What can you tell me about how she was found?"

Mai grinned broader, clearly pleased. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled. "You're in luck. I was on the team that found her."

"Really?" Kakashi drawled.

She just hummed in agreement as a whimsical smile touched her lips. Quite frankly, she looked a bit touched. Kakashi sighed.

"Care to share?" He asked. She broke from her strange mood. Her vague eyes watched him closely, borderline untrusting. _Ah._ "She's not one of ours, Mai. We've come to take her back for interrogation. You know Minato-sensai wouldn't risk a mission like that."

Mai's eyes glittered for a moment and suddenly she didn't seem nearly as serious or mature as she had seconds ago. She sighed wistfully, "Yes, I know. It would be so dreamy for that to happen to me." She looked his way before batting her eyelashes excessively. Kakashi just leveled her with the almost patented low-lid stare.

Her lips twitched upwards. She laughed. "Oh, I know. I know. You're too stuck up for me anyway. So, you want to know about pinky?"

"So she does have pink hair?"

Mai fiddled with a strand of her_ blue_ hair that had escaped its high ponytail. "Yeah. I think it's natural too." Her eyes seemed to shift. Her voice lost its dreamy quality. Kakashi knew she had decided to be serious. "She is strange, Kakashi-kun. When I first found her in the woods, she was covered in black symbols. They were moving so quickly I couldn't really catch their structure or identify an origin country, but I can tell you that they were old. I have only seen symbols similar to the ones on her skin once or twice. Both times, the scrolls were beyond ancient, perhaps before the rise of the ninja."

Kakashi shook his damp hair sending droplets splashing around before he sighed. "What happened next?"

"Her chakra disappeared." At his cutting look, she amended herself. "No, she wasn't suppressing it; I honestly thought she had killed herself. I couldn't sense anything. Whatever she had been doing drained her chakra completely. She's lucky she isn't dead."

"Did you find any others?"

Mai shook her head. "No, nothing. I searched a five mile radius completely. There wasn't even a drop of blood. No tracks apart from ours and commercial travel. Honestly, it seemed like she had been dropped there, but there wasn't even a footprint or snapped twig to suggest anyone had been in that clearing. Nothing. There are a very small number of people skilled enough for that type of stealth. I hope for our sakes that none of them are involved."

Kakashi didn't know what to make of that observation. "Anything else?"

Her lips twisted into a fanciful smile. "She had a strange taste of clothing, but no."

"What do you know about the Kawa theft?"

She picked up her drink and took a savoring sip. "I spoke to Hotaru-sama earlier. She said she had just finished cleaning the shrine when a strange warmth crept up her back. She turned around to watch the Kawa sword just vanishe along with the warmth."

"She saw no one?"

Mai shook her head again. "There was no sign of a break in. Hotaru-sama believes it was a summoning technique of some sort. Quite frankly, I don't know what other explanation there might be."

Kakashi slumped further in his seat. One of his hands ran through his still wet hair as the other slipped into his back pocket. Mai watched him curiously.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She mused.

He grunted as he opened to his dog eared page. Mai's slack face betrayed her shock before she burst out laughing. Her body shook with the force of her amusement. Tears leaked from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly while still trying to get a hold on her giggles.

Kakashi ignored her and continued reading. _Only two chapters left._

"_The Uncontrollable Passion_, eh?"

Kakashi's eye moved from the page he had been furiously reading to her face.

Mai tried to keep a straight face. "My mother just finished that one, Kakashi-kun. She told me how it ends."

Kakashi watched horrified as she opened her mouth to reveal the ending of his book. He scowled at her as he shot up from the table.

"Don't. Don't even think about it." He warned.

She just grinned. "Someone has to make sure you don't slack off. Would you like to me escort you to the hospital just to make sure you don't get lost on your way?"

A disgruntled fourteen year old merely snorted. "No. I can manage."

"Well, that's nice to know. Ja ne, Kakashi-kun." She said with a wiggle of her fingers.

He turned and walked away (briskly) raising one hand in a lazy wave while the other stored his precious book back in his damn pocket. He gritted his teeth in irritation, again. He hated this mission. He just wanted it to end. It seemed the only way he would get enough free time to finish his book would be to get his part of the assignment over with, and that apparently led him to the hospital.

_Oh, joy. How I love hospitals. _

The door twinkled merrily (mockingly) as he opened it. His lazy eye noted the still pouring rain. He resisted the urge to slam the door behind him. His eyes twitched, involuntarily.

* * *

Kakashi had never believed he would ever be happy to know where a hospital was located. He hated them with a passion after all, but as he poofed into the greeting area, he decided that just this one time it wasn't so bad as it kept him from getting soaked again. His hand itched to pull out his reading material. He was at the hospital now. That was close enough for him. His hand reached back and had just slipped under the pouch flap when a familiar short ninja with messy brown hair stopped in front of him. He eyed the Kawa sword quickly. It truly was a masterpiece.

Hotaru's brown eyes flicked over his person. She sighed. "Why am I not surprised that your late, Kakashi-san?"

He gave her a patented eye crease. "Well, you see Hotaru-chan, I was on my way here when I saw a cat stuck out in the rain, and I could not leave it out there. You know how much they hate rain-"

"Yeah, yeah. They're in room 221." She said as she brushed passed him mumbling under her breath. Truly, Kakashi wondered if people understood how convenient his excuses were. They were such a good diversion technique. He understood now why Obito used them so much.

He found room 221 fairly easily. Not that he wanted too. He really didn't want to be back in the presence of the Uchiha punctuality police and loudmouth Sarutobi. He stalled outside of the door for a brief second before pulling on the door with a sigh. This was for Minato-sensai. _Might as well get it over with…_

"Kakashi-s-" A female voice called from inside the room.

Kakashi hid his confusion well as he opened the door. He didn't recognize the voice and hadn't even been in the room when _she_ had called out to him in what sounded suspiciously like an impatient voice. What could he have done to make her irritated at him already? With false laziness, he scanned the room. The only female happened to be strapped to the bed. That was interesting.

Mai's assessment was correct, he mused. She did have pink hair. Although, it was hard to tell if she was attractive when she was looking so horrified. He didn't think he was that ugly, and he didn't have his reading materials out. Still on high alert, he merely smiled a fake smile and gave an automatic wave.

"Yo."

He watched with concealed amusement as she lost consciousness. Well, that was a normal reaction only if he took his mask off. He was missing something. He glanced at the Uchiha who was watching her with the Sharingan. At least he had noticed her mistake.

"Kakashi-san," Saya's soft voice cut through the air, "do you know this girl?"

He glanced over her once more memorizing her features. He even lifted his headband to scan for any genjutsu just to be through. No, he was positive that he had never seen her before. The headband dropped. "No-"

"_Don't."_ The girl murmured. Her one word laced with something near agony.

Kakashi froze as the air in the room warmed drastically. Takeshi tensed and looked to Saya for instructions. Saya's Sharingan was spinning and watching the girl. He held a hand down to keep them still. They would wait. _Patience._

"This warming is consistent with the theft of the Kawa sword." Kakashi informed them.

"Dude, marks!" Takeshi shouted. His eyes were wide open and staring at the marks appearing all over the girl.

Kakashi's headband was moved quickly as he tried to memorize the swirling black and red symbols swirling on the girl's body. They seemed to be moving towards her right arm and focusing there. The room grew warmer. The girl fidgeted in her sleep. The marks shot towards her wrist and Kakashi cursed as it was blocked from their view by her restraints.

She cried out, suddenly. The next second, the Kawa sword was gripped tightly in her hand. It had happened in an instant. Her eyes flashed open. Her breathing was heavy. Her eyes turned towards them, muddled and confused. Kakashi couldn't help to notice they were the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen.

She blinked, frowned, and looked down at her hand.

"_Shit."_ She cursed. Kakashi didn't know whether to grin or attack. This situation was bizarre.

"Sakura-san," Kokawa said gently as the girl focused her eyes on him. "Would you care to explain this to us?"

Kakashi would swear that she gulped in fear.

* * *

_It was dark again. That overwhelming darkness that made her want to scratch out, to lash out, at something. It was suffocating. It was emptiness. She couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling. She couldn't see a beginning or an end. Turning did nothing to the oppressive inky stillness. She was alone again._

_Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore, as if someone had flipped a switch in her mind. Suddenly, she remembered. She was stuck in the past. _

_Terror gripped her as she took in the white, sterile room. She was in the hospital. There was no bed, no chair, no nothing. Just her and the white walls, white tiled floor, white ceiling. Her and white. Suddenly, black and white were too similar. It didn't matter that she knew where she was. She was still isolated. She couldn't confide in anyone about who she was. She couldn't risk changing the events of the past. The consequences could be horrific. She was just as alone there in that cold sterile room as she had been in that inky darkness. _

_Her body shook in rejection. It was unfair, cruel to put her here. It wasn't fair to give her a Kakashi who didn't know her, who didn't trust her. What would happen to her now? Panic bubbled from deep within her and threatened to overflow. Lord help her, no one knew her. She was a threat to the people whom she had grown to love. All her work at becoming stronger didn't matter here. In fact, it was worse. Here they didn't trust her. Her strength made her more of an enemy than ever. She was a threat._

_It was cold. Icy cold in that room by herself. She looked down to see herself clothed in only white hospital gown. Her eyes widened as her hand reached for her hair. It had to be there. They couldn't have taken it. Not that. Her hands gripped helplessly at pink locks searching for the symbol of her hard work. It was gone. They had taken everything away from her. She had nothing left. She was so vulnerable in that room. _

_She trembled harder as the cold seeped into her bare toes, her uncovered arms, her whole body. _

"_Give it back!" She shouted to the spotlessly nothingness. _

"_Take me back!" She shouted as she twirled in a circle trying to find a way out of this because she couldn't handle it. She would go insane here. She was so frightened, so alienated. So alone, again._

"_I can't do this alone." She mumbled as she collapsed onto the floor as the terror, the panic, the uncertainty, the emptiness grew too much to handle. It was overwhelming the pink haired fourteen year old who had already seen too much. _

"Don't" _She couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't- She just couldn't. _

_Vaguely she noticed it wasn't as cold anymore. The prickly feeling she was becoming far too accustomed to was beginning again, but it hurt now. It felt like thousands of senbon were piercing her flesh. _

_She cried out as it became too much. The pain overshadowed everything else until nothing but it remained. Her eyes closed in hopes of blocking the pain. Her hand spasmed closed. There was a warm weight pressed in her hand._

What?

* * *

Shocked, her eyes opened in surprise.

_What was that?_ She thought as she surveyed the room, as her mind began to clear. She frowned. So, she truly was in the past, she noted as she took in the far too young Kakashi. But, if that had been a dream, why was her hand clinched around something smooth and warm?

Her eyes moved towards her right hand and the strange sword that was resting in it. It was impossible to mistake that sword for any other. She was holding the Kawa sword. There was only one word to describe this nightmare.

"_Shit."_

"Sakura-san," the old man's voice asked in a deceptively pleasant voice. Sakura tensed. "Would you care to explain this to us?"

"I-" her voice was strained. Her mind too overloaded by this new development to even begin to offer an explanation. "I can't." This revelation made her even more uneasy. She was out of control again.

She locked eyes with the old man making sure that he understood she wasn't lying because she truly didn't know what had just happened. "I have no idea how that just happened."

"OLD MAN!" Sakura jumped as the girl's voice shattered the tense atmosphere. The door slammed open allowing a brown hair girl to barrel in. Sakura recognized her as the Naruto of this village. She let a small smile grace her lips. "The swor-" she stopped abruptly as she glanced at the pink haired prisoner and her hand.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE MY SWORD!?!" She yelled. Sakura winced. The girl could yell.

"KNOCK IT OFF! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, UGLY GIRL!" Takeshi shouted back holding a hand to his abused ear. Hotaru turned to him to glare.

"You did not just call me ugly!" She shouted.

"So what if it did?" He challenged as he crossed his arms.

"Ah-" Kakashi began to try and break them up. They were on a mission after all, a delicate one. Did Takeshi know he had just insulted Kokawa's granddaughter? No, Kakashi slumped. The kid had no tact what so ever.

"Knock it off, Kakashi-san! He just called me UGLY! And you were LATE!" Hotaru rounded on him.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yes, well, the cat-"

"Lay off Kakashi-san, you ugly! He was doing his job! Unlike you. Weren't in charge of the sword?" Takeshi argued back.

Hotaru puffed up as Saya decided it was best not to enter their problems. He had more important things to occupy his time with. He merely watched the girl, Sakura, hoping to gage her character. Kakashi merely shrugged and retrieved his book. They would be here a while. Might as well get some reading in. Besides he was used to tuning out loud sounds. He had Gai as a 'rival.'

"It was NOT my fault that the sword went missing again! One minute I was taking it to the shrine and the next it was gone! How was I supposed to stop it!"

"You're a shinobi aren't ya?" He asked in a questionable tone as if he doubted her skills.

"Yeah? So?" She bristled. She had just pasted her genin exams, and the topic was very touchy. No one who knew her would dare push that button.

"You could have done something!" He accused.

"Like what?!" She yelled incredulously.

Both Hotaru and Takeshi, red faced and fuming, stopped their arguments as they heard a muffled sound that was remarkably similar to laughter. _No one laughs at me!_ They turned as one towards the sound and were surprised to see the pink haired girl trying and failing to hide her amusement. The moment they turned to look at her, Sakura lost it.

The room was filled with her laugher. After all the confusion and tenseness, it was so refreshing to laugh again. Sakura couldn't help it. They reminded her too much of Naruto and the brat Konohamaru. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. She knew it was probably hysterical laughter now, but she couldn't stop. If she stopped, she might cry. She missed Naruto so much. Had it really been almost two years? Her heart ached with his lose. _And now this…_

"I'm sorry." She gasped as she tried to breathe again. Her eyes were twinkling was unconcealed happiness. "You just reminded me of a friend."

Hotaru huffed and crossed her arms. After seeing the girl laugh like that, it was hard to think of her as a villain. Still…"You took my sword." She accused. "Give it back."

Sakura nodded. "You can have it. I did not take it on purpose. I don't even know how it happened."

"You did not activate any seals?" Saya's soft voice floated to Sakura's ears. She glanced at him but could not hold his glaze. _He's dead._ Something inside reminded her. The sentence kept floating in her mind refusing to settle down and let her be. It was unnerving to speak to someone who you knew was going to die.

"No, at least, not consciously. Did something happen?" She asked her curiosity peaked. Sakura had always been a scholar. This strange mystery intrigued her as much as it frightened her.

"Perhaps." Kokawa allowed. Sakura's heart sank at the reminder that she wasn't trusted. More than likely, they didn't believe her. It was a hollow feeling, to be untrustworthy. Sakura had forgotten what it felt like after being the Hokage's apprentice. She had forgotten how empty it felt. "Hotaru, please take the sword from her and leave the room."

"Fine." She snapped as she took the sword and marched out of the room in a huff. Takeshi rolled his eyes at her as if she was the only one acting like a child.

Kokawa waited until her curses were gone before turning to the Uchiha. "Saya-san, could you knock Sakura-san unconscious, please?"

"Of course." He nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait!"

It was too late, his spinning eyes captured her and she was forced into darkness again.

_Damn Uchiha. _She managed to grumble before she fell under.

* * *

_She was floating. Floating in a sea of calm. It was so much more peaceful than her other dreams._

_That was until she remembered that something wasn't right. She was missing something important, something that she couldn't loose. But for the life of her, Sakura couldn't remember what it was. The soothing serenity of her floating begged her to drop the issue. What did it matter when she was so calm? It didn't matter, did it? Sakura struggled against that train of thought. Of course it mattered! She couldn't be negligent. It got shinobi killed. _

_Tingles broke out on her arm as she tried to remember what she had lost. The pain grew, spread, but Sakura was determined. She would find it! It was important. She tried to block the pain and focus. _

_She gasped as the pain became too much, but suddenly it didn't matter any more because she had found it. The pain disappeared as if it had never been before. She was complete again. She could rest easily now. She smiled as she floated, as her hand gripped tightly onto the sword that had been missing. She exhaled a deep cleansing breath. All was well now._

* * *

­"DAMN IT! SHE TOOK IT, AGAIN!"

Sakura was jolted out of her dream and back into the hospital room as Hotaru's angry shout echoed through the place of medicine. Her eyes shifted immediately down to her right hand. Sitting there, gleaming in the light coming from the window was the Kawa sword.

She slammed her head back into the pillow. This was ridiculous! She had no idea how this kept happening. She certainly didn't mean to take the sword, but it looked like every time she lost consciousness, it would return to her, painfully she might add. It must involve some type of chakra. Perhaps a summoning of some type? That would explain why it hurt. The damn chakra inhibitor. Every time the seal or summoning or whatever called forth her chakra the inhibitor reacted. _Well that's just great. _

Hotaru slammed back into the room looking livid.

Takeshi smirked. "Having problems?"

She just ignored him. Kakashi flipped the page in his book, pleased by the constant distractions. _Only one chapter to go_.

"What will you do with me?" It came out hushed and unexpected. Sakura snapped her mouth closed in horror. Did she even want to know? No, she didn't want to know. This new development made her even more of an unknown to everyone. Even she couldn't explain it. Surely it would be easier for them if she was killed.

"We are here to take you to Konoha." Saya informed her. Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her chest. They were going to let her go home. She couldn't explain the relief, the joy, at hearing that one word, _Konoha. _Even if it wasn't her Konoha, what she wouldn't give to be able to see the Hokage Mountain or the walls. She would never take it for granted again.

"WHAT?!" Hotaru shouted. "She can't go to Konoha if she keeps taking my sword!"

"We are under orders to take her back with us for interrogation." Saya clarified. "Our resources are deeper. Perhaps our interrogation division can loosen her mind."

_Interrogation. _Sakura blanched as the scarred face of her first examiner floated to her mind. Ibiki - the interrogator from hell. Oh, God, she would never make it out of there alive. This was bad. He would tear her brain apart. Everything that she wanted to keep secret would be flushed out. She couldn't let that happen. What was she going to do?

"Well, then, I'm coming too." Hotaru exclaimed.

Takeshi frowned with displeasure. "No your not!"

She rounded on him again. Her eyes shooting lasers at the boy. "Yes I am! If the sword is going then so am I. It belongs to my family and is under our protection. Not Konoha's."

Takeshi sputtered but before he could reply Kokawa did. "I agree. Hotaru-chan will accompany you as will Chou-san. Uzugakura's interest is high in this case. They will act as my liaisons as well as protectors of the sword since it seems that Sakura-san is bound to it in some way. They will be kept in informed as your investigation continues. Is that acceptable?" Kokawa paused before finishing. "It is either they go with you or she stays here. You may take your pick."

"They may come." Saya agreed with a slight nod of his head. "We will leave within the hour. Make sure your liaisons are packed and ready by then, Kokawa-sama."

The old man grinned. "Of course."

Hotaru smirked at Takeshi who just silently fumed. "I'll take that." She declared as she took the sword from Sakura's hand. Immediately, Sakura missed its warmth. "See you soon, Takeshi-chan."

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" He shouted at her retreating back. With a quick glance at Saya who sighed, he followed after her. "Take that back!"

"If you will allow me, I will complete the necessary paperwork before we leave." Saya offered as he opened the door for Kokawa.

"There is no rush, boy." The old man smiled.

"Oh, but, Kokawa-sama, time should never be wasted." Saya argued softly as they left the room. Kokawa's gravely laughter echoed through the hall.

"Very well, then."

Kakashi had not moved from his position. Apparently, he would be her guard until they left. Sakura almost snorted. What on earth did they think she could do with no chakra and her arms and legs strapped down? Oh well, at least Sakura knew he wouldn't be talking. He was completely (well as completely as Kakashi ever was) absorbed in his book. _The Uncontrollable Passion._ Sakura read the title. She frowned. Why wasn't he reading Icha Icha? A bizarre thought struck her. Had Jiraiya-sama not written them yet? Sakura shook off the unimportant question.

She had to think and quickly. She could not let Ibiki-san get his hands (figuratively) on her mind. It would compromise the entire future because Sakura understood one essential fact: nothing could be changed. The long term results of the slightest change - not to mention the huge events that she knew of - could drastically change the future. It could even stop her birth. No, she was intelligent. She knew better. So that gave her the question of all questions. How could she stop the impending interrogation? She had no idea.

Time passed quickly, far too quickly. Sakura still had no answers when the door slid open again.

"Sakura-san," Saya's voice washed over her, bringing her back from her thoughts. It was so calm it was almost frightening. "It is time for us to leave."

She watched as he came forward to release her bonds. Had an hour passed already? She glanced at the clock ticking quietly against the wall. Apparently, it had.

"Hai." It was the first step towards Konoha, and she would not back down. Even as fear and nerves fluttered in her stomach, she knew she would have to face this. She would have to return to Konoha and face interrigation and somehow find a way back home.

* * *

There you go. The ending of chapter three. I hope your excited, because I sure am. The next chapter includes Sakura coming to Konoha and her interrigation. Oh dear...

**Be0there** - thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked it. I hope this update was quick enough for you. ^^

tg out.


	5. Deciding

AN: I'm kinda freaking out. My word documents will not upload here anymore. I'm really worried. I copied and pasted to get this chapter to you. If you know what happened, please fill free to make me less scared.

Anyway, I do have a new chapter up for you. I think its longer than the others. I kinda left you with a cliffy. I'm sorry, but I'm so burnt out today. I wrote from 4:00pm till nowish to make sure I got this chapter out to you wonderful people. I appologize for this chapter being a week late. School sucks, but it must come first. I'm sorry. I don't like it anymore than you do. I will try to update every week, but sometimes I will slip up. Anywho, I do hope that you like this chapter. I find that I am rather fond of it. I hope Sakura is still in character. I worried about it a little. *bitting thumb* Oh, well.

Two reviews at the bottom to non account holders. Ignore if it's not you.

_(Inner sakura)_

_("Inner Sakura 'speaking'") _You will understand when you get there. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My creativity does not reach such massive awesomeness. Sadly, I am merely tallgirl 20 - poor (note: poor= no money for law suits) and piddiling through college.

Revised 9/13/09: I know. I like just updated this. Just so you guys know, since it seemed to confuse a lot of people. Sakura doesn't know how far into the past she is. So, she naively believes that the Third (old man) is still the Hokage. She doesn't realize that Minato the Fourth is alive, or at the very least doesn't realize he is the current Hokage. Okay? Awesome.

ALSO! I have completely changed - well not completely - changed the interrigation scene. I was beyond tired when I wrote it the first time and it showed. This version is hopefully much more pratical and in character. I hope you like it more.

Extra Disclaimer: Some parts of the Sakura memories moments do not belong to my imagination. I have pulled the text from both the subbed and dubbed version of the anime Naruto as such, I did not create them nor do I claim to. Thank you for not sueing me.

* * *

- 4 - deciding - 4 -

* * *

It was official. Sakura had decided that she hated, _hated,_ being a captive. It was almost worse than being distrusted, she thought with a grimace. Especially even it came to travel. She took another gasping breath and cringed as sweat rolled down her back. She was going to die from exhaustion, literally. _If only I had a little more chakra… _a flash a pain shot from her arm. _Damn it. _

This was humiliating. Sakura hadn't realized how much she relied on her chakra until now when she didn't have it anymore. Well, technically she did have a little. Kokawa had ordered her chakra restraint loosened just enough for her to run faster but not enough to have any excess. Even with her careful chakra control, they had already been forced to stop for a break _(ahem, several breaks!) _because of her lacking stamina.

It was beyond embarrassing for the pink hair ninja who had become very comfortable with her respected abilities in the past year or so. This step backwards burned at her pride. It made her want to hit something. _(Yeah, like that'll help. You'll just bust your hand open)._ Sakura's temper flared higher at the reminder of her limitations. It was decided. She was doing intense training with Lee when she finally got back. This would _never _happen again. _(If you get back.)_

Kakashi sighed from her right. It was a sad cry for pity as if he was suffering so very much. Sakura's teeth clenched in irritation as his weary _(bastard isn't even sweating) _voice sighed out. "We had better stop again before she passes out. I'm not carrying her back."

Sakura's cheeks burned red in humiliation and shear rage. _I am going to kill him! _Kakashi was pissing her off. Why? _(CHA! He's still ignoring me!) _The bastard hadn't looked at her once since he had first walked into the room. Nothing. Not even the subtle glances that she knew he could do while still pretending to read. Cocky jerk was completely enamored with his new novel having finished the other right before they left. Sakura glanced at the vivid blue cover. It ticked her off even more that this book wasn't even _porn! _It was an autobiography! Sakura looked away in disgust. It was insulting. Completely insulting.

"What?! Didn't we just stop like an hour ago?" Came Takeshi's whine from the front of the pack. Sakura's hands clinched into fists. Her eyebrow twitched. _(I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! SCREW THE TIMELINE!) _Sakura smirked in satisfaction as Hotaru punched his head sending him careening towards the forest floor_ (sucker)._ Some of her anger fizzled away at the perceived retribution.

"Hotaru-sama." Came the strained voice of Chou-san, the boy responsible for Sakura's interrogation in Uzugakura. Regardless of the fact that he had invaded her mind for almost half a day, Sakura couldn't hate the boy. Having to watch Hotaru was more than punishment for what he had done to her. She was almost as bad a Naruto had been.

Saya sighed impassionedly from beside her, obviously displeased with the group he was leading. Sakura tensed. She still couldn't get used to him. Yes, the others disconcerted her, but she didn't have a connection with them, or at least she didn't think so. Kakashi didn't count because he was still alive. But, Saya, he was too raw. Her eyes darted over towards the dark haired, stoic Uchiha. Too easily she replaced his features with her own Uchiha's. Her heart ached. It was too familiar for her to disassociate from _him_. Saya was related to her Sasuke-kun He could have been her Sasuke-kun in that moment. _Did he die in the massacre or before?_ She flinched as his whirling eyes assessed her. Did it even matter?

"Yes," the Uchi- _no, don't think about that - Saya (he still dies, idiot) _agreed, "we should stop for a quick rest, but we must be quick."

Sakura dropped to the forest floor in relief. Her chained, yes chained, hands rested on her knees as she tried to suck air into her lungs. The bar between them kept them too far apart for hand signs and forced her to spread her feet apart a little to be comfortable.

"You sure she ain't doing it on purpose?" Takeshi glanced at Sakura suspiciously.

"Look," she snapped between gasps as her temper finally got the better of her, "you try jumping through trees with almost no chakra and tell me how you feel after three hours!"

He snorted. "I could do it." Sakura could practically see his chest puff out.

"Che." She eyed his muscles and found herself half amused at his baseless pride. He was probably in worse shape than Sakura was. She bit her tongue to stop the cutting remark that she so very much wanted to throw back at him. He was a Sarutobi.

Sakura's eyes visibly widened. She was such an idiot! _Sarutobi-sama._ He was still alive. He had to be. Her mind whirled through that thought. Euphoria, relief, and wonder shot through her. He was still alive. His funeral flashed through her mind before she could shrug it off. Pain laced through her heart. She shook her head to clear it. He was alive. This was bizarre and wonderful at the same time. Yes, she knew some of the people around her had died, but him, she had seen it. She remembered the anguish of his loss. The pain of loosing such an important leader. _The Teacher, _he was called. This disbelief was even stronger than the Uchiha's resurrection. Was this the answer to her problems? Could she confide in the Hokage?

Sakura lost herself in thoughts as her body tried to revive itself. Could she tell him? _No. I can't trust anyone. He could change the future! _The thought was loud and immediate, ingrained in her mind just like she had forced it too be. _But… _He wasn't just the Hokage. He was one of the wisest ninja to ever live _(he's still alive). _

But, could she trust him with the truth? Sakura hesitated. Then she sighed. He had always been there for her when she was younger. Sakura remembered his calming presence, the air of peace and serenity that enveloped the old man. The strange way he had always encouraged her even when she didn't think she would make it. If anyone could be trusted, it would be him, right? _(Would you rather go through interrogation with Ibiki the mind killer?) _Sakura shivered as her resolve hardened. If her only other option was Ibiki, she decided that she would take the Third Hokage any day. _(Now, how are you going to convince them to let you see the Hokage?) _Sakura nearly groaned in frustration. There was no way they were going to let a potential spy anywhere near the Hokage! _I'm so screwed._

More agitated than ever, Sakura exhaled and pushed emotion away. She had to look at every possibility available to her. 1) Tell no one and try to find a way home on her own. _(In other words - get tortured by Ibiki and have him reveal that you're from the future.) _2) Plead for the Hokage. _(In other words - a very slight chance that you can confide in the Hokage and a much greater chance that you'll be mind raped for what you know). _3) Confide in her retrieval squad. _(Hell no! Power hunger Uchiha would mind rape you. Kakashi would too in order to protect his comrades. Chou would do his mind invasion again if the others didn't beat him to it. The Sarutobi and Hotaru-san would blab to the world then everyone would try to get at you.) _4) Run at the first opportunity and try to make her way as a rogue. _(We'll never make it past Kakashi-sensai let alone get out of Konoha!) _When she spread her options that way it looked even more depressing than before. Sakura decided that she would go for the second option and pray that it worked. It was the only chance she had.

A soft thump drew Sakura back from her thoughts only because it was so familiar. How many times had she heard Kakashi-sensai close his favorite porn? She couldn't count them. While this wasn't his normal literature, she did realize the importance of such a move. If he wouldn't put it up for a potential enemy spy - aka Sakura, what would make him put it up? Goosebumps erupted on her arms as awareness crept into her mind. Chakra signatures were coming from the north and coming quickly. Suddenly, Saya's insistence on moving quickly didn't seem so baseless.

Tension coiled into her arms. She was acutely aware of how vulnerable she would be if they were attacked. This was bad. Her anxious eyes met one lazy grey eye. It was studying her, analyzing her. _(He thinks the Sarutobi might be right!) _The thought that Kakashi suspected she might be an enemy almost made her sick. She couldn't handle his suspicion. She couldn't hold his gaze. Her suddenly watery eyes went down. She would not cry. _(Suck it up pansy! We have incoming.)_

"Takeshi-san, Hotaru-sama, we have three chakra signatures coming towards us." Saya's quiet voice was smooth even with such a predicament.

"Should we run?" Hotaru asked.

Takeshi shot her a disgruntled look that Sakura just knew he would follow up with something along the lines of 'I never run!' However, Saya beat him to it.

"No, we will stay here where we are rested. Prepare yourselves. Kakashi-san, Chou-san, set some traps and scout as quickly as possible."

"Hai, Taichou." Then, Chou was gone.

Kakashi merely nodded, defiance in his every move. Sakura almost smirked. Kakashi apparently didn't like having Saya order him around. Sakura wondered if it was because he was an Uchiha or just Saya personally. Probably a little of both.

Takeshi turned his glare towards Sakura. She tried not to bristle. "I knew you were stalling us on purpose." He hissed.

Sakura grit her teeth and bit back a curse. "Perhaps you should focus more on surviving than on placing blame. If you live, fill free to blame me all you want."

Sakura realized small tremors were going throughout her arms. She was more vulnerable than ever with the chains, chakra restrains, and suspicion. She could only hope the incoming shinobi would think her insignificant and leave her be. _(Idealistic crap.)_

Kakashi appeared the next second. "Four rogues from Ame coming our way."

Chou landed silently beside him. "They look like their coming towards us with purpose. They are not trying to be subtle. What would their goal be in attacking us?"

"Too many." Saya sighed as his eyes darted towards the youngest members of the team. Sakura silently agreed with him. With two members of extremely important families from both Uzugakura and Konoha plus an obviously famous sword, they could have any number of reasons for attacking the group.

Sakura wondered as to why only four were coming. Surely they knew they were out numbered. This set something hard and uncomfortable in her stomach. She didn't like it, but Sakura knew when to keep her mouth closed. With suspicion already on her, there was no need to make her appear more so. Besides if she could guess that much, she knew Kakashi and Saya could too.

"Chou-san, please stay here. Kakashi-san and I will take care of the Ame nuke ninjas."

A tremor shook the ground just before the sound wave came.

Kakashi might have smirked. It was hard to see with his mask in the way. "One down."

With a poof, Saya and Kakashi were gone. A tense silence filled the small clearing as even the animals had quieted. Sakura opened her mind in hopes of sensing the smallest chakra signatures. With the inhibitor, her senses were significantly dulled. She eyed Chou. He appeared calm. Sakura wondered what his rank was. He was definitely old enough to be a chunin. The question was: was he a jounin? Somehow, Sakura doubted it. He wasn't wearing a flask jacket for one, but that could just be an Uzu thing. Either way, he was definitely the most trained of the group if only for his age.

Moments and moments that seemed more like hours passed before anything moved in the clearing. Sakura couldn't keep herself from worrying about Kakashi. She hated not being able to fight with him. It was just like when he started taking those long solo missions. Every time, he would come back with some new injury - whether small or large. He wasn't as careful about his own health as he should be.

Sakura turned her mind back to the present. Even Takeshi and Hotaru were still, tensed and ready for a moment's notice. After what was probably only a minute, Sakura's sense exploded to the right of the clearing. She shifted away just in time to feel the second signature approaching from the left. Another waited in the trees opposite her. _Damn it! _

"Well, well, well." A croaky voice taunted from trees. The voice too muffled to tell its direction. "What's the Kawa princess doing so far from home?"_ Their after Hotaru then. _Sakura's eyes skated over to the brunette to see her grim faced. At least she hadn't been ignorant enough to be surprised by their attentions.

Kunai flooded the clearing even before the awful voice finished. Sakura took shelter behind a tree and dropped her almost non-existent chakra lower still. Her only hope of surviving would be to avoid detection. It seemed to be working well so far, still she didn't have high hopes. The clinking of metal on metal assaulted her ears. Her hands clinched as she fought the instinct to join the battle. Hiding was something the old Sakura would do, not this one. But she couldn't get involved. She couldn't change the past and it wasn't like she would be of any help the way she was right then.

Her heart was pounding too loudly the battle begin in full force. She couldn't get involved. She kept repeating it each time she heard a new jutsu or clash of weapons. She couldn't change the past. She wasn't even supposed to be there, even still each second pulled her towards the battlefield. She hated this! She wanted to help fight. She clinched her eyes closed as if it would block out the sounds of battle. _(If you weren't here, they wouldn't have had to make this trip in the first place. You've already changed it! Go help!)_

Sakura bit her lower lip. It was true. They were only on this mission to bring her back to Konoha. But what could she do? She had no chakra and had lost ability to make hand signs. She would just be a hindrance. Her head thumped against the tree in frustration. She was between a rock and a hard place.

"Hiding? That doesn't seem very sporting." Sakura's heart thudded sharply in her chest as her eyes snapped open and franticly searched around her. She couldn't see him! Suddenly, an extremely sharp kanata caught the light in its downward swing. Sakura swung her bar up in a reflexive move. The metal clanked against it. The vibrations jarred her arms, turning them into jelly. The kanata swished away. She never even saw the enemy. His chakra signature was strong though, and it was coming from right in front of her. Was he using some concealment jutsu?

"Prisoner?" The hidden ninja mused, his voice just as throaty as the first. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. You traitor." She hissed. Sakura hated nuke ninja. The vile ninja who turned against their home. They were lower than scum in her eyes. It probably wasn't the best idea to taunt him, but Sakura was too panicked at the moment to really care. She had far beyond 'disadvantaged.' He could kill her any time he wanted. He was toying with her. And Sakura knew it. She didn't like how that knowledge sat with in her.

"Fascinating." He drawled before Sakura lost his presence. _Shit! _A sharp pain in the back of her head gave her a general direction of where he had disappeared to. But before she could act on it, black spots marred her view of the sunny forest. _Great, just great. _

Sakura's vision went dark.

* * *

_(I can't believe how weak you are.)_

_Sakura found herself floating in the annoyingly familiar inky darkness._

I was bound and out of chakra. What do you expect?

_(Something less lame.)_

_Sakura's hands twitched. Her right clinched around the now familiar weight of a kanata hilt. _

I am not weak!

_(Then show it! CHA!)_

* * *

A particularly loud blast woke Sakura from oblivion. How long had she been out? It couldn't have been to long if they were still fighting. At least they didn't have the sword, she though as she gripped it tighter in her hands. Sakura moved her right hand up a little and was shocked when her left hand didn't follow it. She glanced down. The bar between her hands was split in two. She almost crowed with joy, but held it in. Her hands were free - she could fight! _Or escape_. Sakura stilled at the thought.

She had the sword and her hands were not bound. Her chakra levels were as high as they were going to get with the inhibitor on. Her chance of escape was significantly higher - probably as high as it would be especially since all the ninja were distracted by each other. This would be her best chance to escape, maybe even her only chance. Her heart pounded. _Escape. _The tantalizing word meant freedom. No chance of Ibiki in her mind. No more suspicion. But it meant proving this Kakashi right. Never seeing Konoha.

A feminine cry of pain reached her ears. It would mean abandoning Kakashi and the others for her own benefit. The medic in Sakura rose at the sound of someone's pain. She couldn't do it. She cursed herself even as she moved towards the clearing.

She shook her head to clear it completely. She couldn't leave! She ingrained it in her mind. What was she thinking? It was all her fault that they were even under attack. Sakura had decided, she would stay and help. If she changed the future, then so be it.

She poked her head round the tree. Kakashi was back. Sakura couldn't even deny that thought relieved her immensely. He was also not obviously injured. Pleased with his physical state, she watched his battle. He was handling one huge nuke ninja. Sakura knew Kakashi could more than take care of himself. In fact, he appeared to be playing with the big man. His hitai-ate wasn't even up. That was a very good sign.

Her gaze focused to the other side of the clearing. There was no Saya; he must have been handling the distracting still. That left Chou fighting one by himself. He seemed to be doing fine, proving Sakura's earlier analysis of his skills to some degree. A complex water jutsu flew from his mouth. Yup, he was fine.

Finally she focused on the last group. Hotaru was holding a heavily bleeding arm leaving Takeshi to fight the last nuke by himself. A sword lay gleaming in the afternoon sun tainted red with Hotaru's blood. So this was the ninja who had attacked her. Sakura would help them first. Not only because they looked like they could use it, she wanted payback.

She moved silently through the trees towards the youngest two. She watched as Takeshi moved in close for some rather impressive taijutsu. She would have to remember not to underestimate the boy again. Takeshi was moving the ninja steadily backwards from the sear force of his attack. While the nuke was probably more experienced, he didn't have the muscles that Takeshi had - even if they weren't as developed as Sakura's. To her trained eyes, the nuke looked slightly malnourished. Not that such an observation was unusual. Most nuke ninja were lacking in that area. It did give Takeshi an advantage though.

Takeshi let out a barrage of kunai that had the thin nuke moving sideways to avoid them. Luckily, he moved directly under Sakura's hiding tree. _Now! _Sakura jumped at him from above without even a whisper of sound to betray her fall. The only indication to her enemy would be the chakra she was channeling to her right hand. The left was clinched around the Kawa sword. The nuke caught completely off guard just barely managed to avoid her chakra loaded fist. The ground however didn't. Her hand connected with violent affects. The wide eyed nuke lost his footing as rocks soared into the air. That punch had taken half of the chakra she had. Sakura couldn't let him have the upper hand. She switched the blade back to her right hand and moved gracefully through the flying debris like she had so many times before. She was on him in a second.

She allowed one smirk before the blade sliced through his neck severing it from his body. She turned away from the body as it thumped to the ground. A quick glance around her showed that Hotaru and Takeshi seemed frozen at her display. The familiar weapon felt wonderful in her hand and Sakura couldn't find it in herself to be worried at their shock. She flicked the sword to clean the blade of that nuke's horrid blood. She spared a longer glance at the two youngest to make sure they were okay. Apart from their apparent shock and Hotaru's cut, they seemed okay for the moment. She turned her attention to the rest of the fights.

Kakashi's sadistic streak was out Sakura noted as she heard his opponent scream. Sakura didn't want to know what genjutsu he had used, but what ever it was; it was affective. The massive ninja went down a second later. Chou too had just finished his own ninja by what Sakura thought was some short of drowning jutsu as the nuke's head was surrounded by water. Where Chou had gotten the water, Sakura didn't know. Satisfied they were all fine, she turned back to Hotaru who she knew was injured.

Sakura watched Hotaru's knees collapse. She threw the sword at Takeshi's feet before she rushed over to the girl. Hotaru's dark eyes watched her warily, a bit frightened.

"Let me see your arm. Please, I'm a medic. It needs attention."

The poor girl was still too far in shock to react. Sakura wondered if this had been her first mission. She knew from experience how frightening this moment could be. She had assumed that the girl had experience from her grim acceptance of what was happening, but her shock betrayed her innocence in battle. Hotaru was very luck to be alive. Sakura gently pried the girl's fingers away from the deep slice. She tensed as cold sharp metal touched her neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi's smooth voice commanded.

Sakura exhaled hesitantly, carefully, but she was too far gone in medic mode to back down. Hotaru needed medical assistance. She doubted any of the boys knew anything about the field.

"Kakashi-se-san, she needs medical attention before she looses too much blood. Monitor me with your Sharingan if you don't believe me. I am going to heal her arm and nothing more. Surely, you don't want her death on your conscious just because you were scared of me."

The metal bit into her skin in warning. "One slip up and your life is forfeit."

"Hai."

The metal moved away and Sakura blocked out her surroundings to focus her remaining chakra to her hands. She formed the correct seals and was satisfied as her hands glowed green. It wasn't as dark as she was used too, but that was expected.

Sakura's fingers moved over the deep gash. She inspected the wound and was worried when she discovered the blade had cut through muscle, blood vessels and skin almost to the bone. She didn't know if she had enough chakra for such an intricate repair. Sakura forced her mind away from failure. She would make Tsunade proud.

The muscle was first. Slowly, she encouraged the cells to begin rebuilding and reshaping the muscle tissue connecting the two sides back together. She monitored the regrowth until it was finished before moving on. Next, blood vessels needed to be reconnected. Making sure each and every one was repaired correctly was time consuming. This was the hardest part because there were so many vessels in so many sizes. Sweat broke out on her skin as she drained the last of her chakra into the girl.

Pain laced through her arm. She lost her concentration. She bit back a curse. Sakura looked down at the partially healed arm. The skin was still parted. If she left it like that, there was a high possibility that the repaired cells would tear again. Not to mention the possibility of infection. She had to finish healing the skin tissue. Sakura gritted her teeth and called her chakra to her hands again. Pain flared in her arm as she pulled more chakra. Twice she almost lost her concentration, but she didn't stop. Instead, she locked the pain away like she sometimes did with her inner self. Only when Hotaru's skin was blemish free did Sakura finally acknowledge the blinding pain in her arm.

She swayed a bit as her vision wavered. She drew in a shaky breath and leaned away from the fully healed girl. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Kakashi would have questions for her. Obviously, she had done something she probably shouldn't. Letting them see her chakra techniques would bring questions involving Tsunade-shisho. Technically, she hadn't been taught by the woman yet. Still, Sakura knew she wouldn't have done it any differently if she could do it again. The medic in her couldn't let her ignore a severe injury just to keep her skills hidden.

Chou was the first to speak. "You're a medic." The shock of his sentence made it almost appear to be a question.

Sakura looked up to see Chou, Saya, Kakashi, and Takeshi watching her intently.

"Guilty." She mumbled. Her words seemed to stir Saya.

"Take the inhibitor off. We need to get her to Konoha as soon as possible. Kakashi-san, you can carry the nuke you incapacitated. He should give us answers about this attack when we get back." He ordered. She saw Kakashi's eye flash with something she knew was annoyance. She couldn't find it in herself to be amused. Because, somehow, Sakura new they were speeding her back to Konoha not because they wanted to thank her. They wanted her interrogated as soon as possible.

Chou came forward warily. Sakura took only a minute to enjoy the rush of her chakra flooding back into her system before worry came back ten fold. Despite all her attempts to seem non-threatening, her decision to help - while it might have saved Hotaru - only made her more of a threat.

Kakashi's book stayed in its pocket the whole way back to Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi stood as he normally did in the Hokage's office with his back resting on the wall and his book open in one hand. Saya was giving the mission report and it was taking too long. Leave it to the Uchiha to go through every single detail.

"...We placed her into the custody of the Interrogation Division just before coming here. The nuke ninja was also handed over."

The Yondaime's cheek rested in his palm his eyes were vacant as if lost in thought.

"Have Inoichi-san do her interrogation himself."

"The head of the AMBU Torture and Interrogation Force?" Saya questioned with mild surprise.

Minato lips twisted into a grim smile. "Take no chances with her. She was able to hold off the _Akari _for twelve hours. Chou-san has all but mastered that jutsu. I want the best going into her mind."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Saya said in his ever soft voice.

"You are dismissed Saya-san."

The man gave a swift bow before leaving quickly.

Minato turned his sky blue eyes on his surrogate son. "What do you think of Jiraiya's book?"

Kakashi's grey eye met Minato's over the edge of his book. He knew this wouldn't be an idle conversation. Even so, he was in no rush to make his life more difficult.

"His talents are wasted in this book."

Minato snorted. "I have no doubt you could convince him to expand. He always was a pervert."

"Ah."

"What do you think of her, Kakashi? Is she dangerous?" Minato questioned. Kakashi allowed a bemused grin to stretch one corner of his lips at how quickly his sensai had gotten to the real point of his questioning. _So, I'm not the only one worried about her._

"She's scared."

Minato blinked at the unexpected observation.

"Scared? What makes you think so?" He asked as he gave Kakashi his complete attention.

Kakashi closed the book and put it away. "She knows something that she's afraid we will figure out."

Minato raised a golden eyebrow. "Confident aren't you?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"What did you think was so unusual?" Minato had quite a list himself, but he was interested to see Kakashi's view as the Fourth hadn't been able to watch her reactions.

"She knew my specific chakra signature when it was masked. Her connection to the Kawa sword along with the dark seal on her wrist leads me to believe its some sort of seal. Having Jiraiya-sama look at it would be an intelligent move. She fights very similarly to Tsunade-sama. She carried our Hitai-ate, but none of us have ever seen her before. She must have some explanation that connects them all, but I cannot find it."

"Rest assured, Inoichi will." Minato replied calmly. He hadn't seen Kakashi so agitated in a while. Maybe he should meet the girl…

There was a knock on the door. Kakashi took out his book as Minato called for them to enter.

Saya walked in. "Yamanaka-san has been summoned. He will begin his interrogation immediately. He requests for his apprentice to interrogate the nuke ninja."

"Very well. Thank you, Saya-san. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Saya left leaving Kakashi and the Yondaime alone.

Minato's twinkling blue eyes assessed Kakashi for a moment. "Naruto is a nice name." He mused absentmindedly.

Kakashi's eyes darted towards the blond haired ninja. "You can't be serious." He asked horrified.

Minato merely smiled. "Kushina likes it."

Kakashi groaned in despair.

* * *

Sakura's fingers drummed on the table in front of her. The staccato sound distracting her only a tiny bit from her overwhelming fear. This was it. She glanced nervously around the white walled interrogation room. All four sides were plain white, a little chipped in places, a little dinted in others. Sakura tried not to imagine how that had happened. The fact that her hands were not bound again made her even more nervous. It was like they thought she would have no way to run away. She had noted that her chakra inhibitor had been replaced and upped again. Any attempt to draw forth even the smallest amount caused shots of pain to lace through her system. Sakura couldn't find it in herself to be surprised though. They would have been fools if they let her have her chakra.

She observed her right wrist again. She hadn't been able to really look at it before they had placed the bar on in Uzugakura, but now it was exposed for everyone to see. It made her extremely uncomfortable. There were three comma shaped drops that looked too close to the Sharingan on the top of her wrist. A band of smaller commas wrapped around her wrist. She had counted fourteen in total. She didn't know what to think about them yet except for the fact that both numbers - three and fourteen - had been on the scroll that brought her here. She would have to study it more when (or if) she got out of this blasted room.

How long had she been in this box? This was probably a part of the interrogation process. Making her vivid imagination create the worse situations possible while the fear ate at her frayed nerves. No one had spoken to her before she had been put in this box. She was totally screwed. Totally and completely screwed.

The barred door gave a squealing noise and it swung inward. Sakura jumped at the first noise apart from her fingers in so long. She had steeled herself to face Ibiki-san. So, Sakura couldn't have ever stopped the horror from reaching her face as a very young Yamanaka Inoichi stepped into her room. This was Ino's _dad_. The lazy man who complained about his wife with Shikamaru's dad and Choji's dad. His long blond hair was tied up in a high pony tail and his blue eyes seemed to sear her soul. She had thought she was screwed with Ibiki; she would be annihilated if he got in her mind.

"Good evening, Sakura-san. I hope we can become friends."

"Oh, God." It came out as a horse whisper of fear. She was dead.

He grinned a boyish grin that only made her stomach drop.

"What secrets does your little mind hold that I would be needed, hm?"

Sakura gulped. Terror invaded her blood, pumped through her body.

"Please don't-" Panic was a living thing inside of her as his hands flashed through hand signs.

* * *

_Yamanaka Inoichi found her mind completely filled with terror and fear. It was interesting, but distracting. He was looking for memories that would give reasons for her obvious fear of being interrogated._

_("OI! GET OUT OF HERE!")_

_The emotions before had disappeared to be replaced with a vague annoyance. Inoichi turned to see his surroundings had formed a rather odd room. Was this a memory? He searched around him to find a blindingly orange plush couch with a dark coffee table in the center. A large window covered the space of one wall, but oddly enough Inoichi could see nothing through it. There was a small worn table with a steaming mug of tea on it in the corner of the room. Several green plants livened the space. Each wall was painted a different, but very loud color. His eyes landed finally on the petite pink haired girl who was glaring at him. If this was a memory, she shouldn't be able to see him. In fact, he should_ be _her. This was something different then._

_He noticed a few slight differences between this girl and the outside one. She had long pink locks that probably went to her bottom. She was wearing similar clothes, but had a hitai-ate proudly displayed on her head. It was Konoha's. His curiosity got the better of him._

"_Why is your hair long?"_

_The girl snorted._

_("I don't need a reminder that I'm not weak like she does.")_

_The girl flipped her hair contemptuously. _

"_Then you are not Sakura?" He asked probed the area with his chakra. Was this some genjutsu inside her mind? Almost instantly, he could feel a shift from annoyance to anger. Could he sense this being's emotions? It was an odd thought. He knew while reliving memories, he would see it like he was in this case the girl Sakura, but this didn't feel like a memory. It felt, well, he wasn't sure what it was apart from being distracting. _

_("Of course I am! CHA! You had better believe it or I'll kick your ass!")_

_Inoichi brought his attention back to the girl. She claimed to be Sakura, but it was apparent that she was not. An almost forgotten aspect of the mind came forward. Was she some alternate personality? He had never experienced the brain of someone with an alternate personality. In fact, some claimed they didn't exist, that the mind merely suppressed certain traits during specific circumstances. Inoichi had never really cared. The mind was part of his job, and while interesting he wasn't one to debate such an obscure topic. Yet, this girl's use of _she _made her appear separate from the Sakura everyone else saw. She might very well be an alternate self trapped inside of the girl. Again, his curiosity drove him forward almost as if he couldn't stop it._

"_Who are you?"_

_("I'm the true Sakura. Sakura's too much of a pansy to embrace her real feelings so I was formed out of her repression.") The girl snorted again. (I hate psychobabble. Listen, you cannot get into our mind.")_

_Inoichi raised an eyebrow. Did she think she could keep him out? That was a humorous thought. Sad and stupid, but funny nonetheless._

_The girl frowned as if she knew what he was thinking. She should know, found he was having trouble controlling his impulses. It was something to watch out for. ("Look, I know you _can_. My point is you _shouldn't_. It ain't pretty in there. I-We need to speak with the Hokage.)_

_Inoichi watched as an image of a slightly older version of Sarutobi-sama appeared beside the girl._

_("He looks like this. Sorta.")_

"_I'm aware of what the Sandaime looks like, but you are mistaken."_

_("What do you mean?")_

"_He is not the current Hokage. The Yondaime is."_

_The girl visibly shuddered in some emotion Inoichi couldn't name. There were too many bombarding his senses to even begin to pick out one. However, he did notice for a brief second the colorful walls shimmered and his chakra probe moved through them. Though this being was interesting, the girl as a whole was under interrogation. His curiosity had gotten the better of him for long enough. It was time for work. He sent his mind probing past the being holding him in the vivid room._

_("NO!")_

* * *

_It was a perfect spring day. She skipped through her room as she got ready for the academy. She loved going to school. She giggled and her hands went to her face to cover the blush as she thought about Sasuke-kun. Her Sasuke-kun. He was so dreamy. The complete bad boy. She giggled again as she heard her mother calling up the stairs. _Oh no! I'm going to be late.

"_Coming!"_

_She rushed down the stairs grabbing her mother's offering of toast and thanked her through her full mouth. She couldn't be late! It would ruin her attendance record, and she wouldn't get to sit beside Sasuke! That could _never _happen. She would never allow her rival to beat her. She would win Sasuke over. She had to stop as she lost herself in visions of her and Sasuke together. Another round of blushing later and Sakura realized that she was really, really going to be late. _

_She scolded herself. She couldn't daydream on the way to school. She would never get there. Secretely, a part of her liked school. She loved learning all about the ninja ways and history. She particularly like history, but that wasn't nearly as important as winning Sasuke. No, scoring well in school was just a way to be closer to him. He was perfect after all. She sighed again._

_Blinking, Sakura realized that she had stopped again! She raced to school and hated that she really was late. How had that happened? She had started off with enough time to get there. Surely she hadn't daydreamed that long? Had she? She opened the door quietly hoping her academy sensai wouldn't notice her late entrance. _

_She sighed in relief as she noticed he was writing something on the board. As quietly as possible she slipped through the door and shut it without even a noise. Elated, she whirled around. She gasped as she ended up face to face with a very angry Iruka-sensai. _

_"Sakura-chan."_ _He growled at her. She quivered. It hadn't been her fault that she was late. She had been… well… She blushed again. Her sensai rubbed the bridge of his scarred nose. _

"Go sit, Sakura-chan." _She murmured an almost silent hai before sliding into a seat near the front. _

_"Now class, since Sakura-chan was late, perhaps she can tell us why the Yondaime is a hero to Konoha. Sakura-chan?"_ _He prompted. _

_Sakura knew anyone else might not have known the answer, but she was always prepared even if she did get a bit distracted. She had read all about the Yondaime. She knew exactly why he was so special._

_"He killed the-"_

* * *

_It seemed like a wall had slammed down on the memory timeline not allowing it to continue. Or at least, not allowing Inoichi to continue in it. He couldn't admit that he wasn't very annoyed at being pushed out of the memory, and he was sure it was a memory. _

_The teacher though. That was what puzzled him. He had never seen a chunin that looked like that before. He looked similar to Umino-san, the AMBU, but as far as Inoichi knew he had no family apart from his wife and kid. Extremely confused, he turned his eyes to the 'inner Sakura' as he had dubbed her._

_She looked seething mad. He felt her fury and rage push against him and through him. So she hadn't wanted him to do that. He pushed against the walls a second time to see if he could break through them. No, his chakra stopped at the walls as if they could block him. _

_("You are not listening to me. You cannot go in there!")_

"_Who did the Hokage kill that was so important?" He asked her._

_She clinched her hands, but remained silent. He hadn't expected anything less. He pushed against the walls and found them as sturdy as before. It seemed he would need to shake her to get past her mental barriers._

"_How do you know Kakashi-san?"_

_She flickered for a second as he felt emotions collide with him. He allowed them as his chakra seeped through. He felt regret, loneliness, fierce pride, and trust - at least he thought he did before it all seeped away with her frustrated curse._

* * *

_Cold. It was so cold all of the sudden. Her teeth wanted to chatter and despite her best intentions she couldn't keep them still. It wasn't just the cold. It was the fear. The fog. The mission. It was her first mission and she knew she was going to die. That horrible mist had blocked out all her senses - well she suspected she could still sense chakra, but she had never been good at that to begin with. Oh why didn't she just pay more attention to her sensai? Her hands shook as something she had never felt before pressed up against her. It was oppressive, suffocating; it made her feel like prey. She shivered under its attack not knowing what was happening to her only that she was going to die. Her breathing was shallow and sharp, full of fear._

_She glanced over to her Sasuke-kun. Maybe her Sasuke-kun could help her. Maybe he could protect her like he had done earlier. She panicked when she realized she couldn't even see him through the mist. It made her want to cry, that caged feeling._

"Sasuke." _She stilled as his voice washed over her. It was sharp, focused, so different than what she was used to. He wasn't being lazy anymore. Still, the oppressive feeling of death clung to her. She was scared and isolated even with teammates so close._

"_Calm down. I'll protect you with my life_." _The tremors that had racked her body ceased. Her mind reminded her that her sensai was not as lazy as he seemed. She had read about him of course. It was part of her studies at the academy. She had always gotten top grades to impress Sasuke-kun, so she knew her sensai was good. She had just never believed it when she had met him. It was like a complete let down to see such a hero. Now though, now, he was promising to protect them. _No, he promised to protect Sasuke. He doesn't care about me._ Tears gathered again at the thought. _He just thinks I'm annoying too.

"_All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die_."_ Her heart thudded in her chest at his words. At his promise. He didn't think she was annoying. He wasn't going to leave her alone. He promised to protect her too. _

Right._ She steadied herself. _(I can do this, CHA!)_ She just had to guard the bridge builder. He was her sensai. He would keep her safe. What had she been thinking? Of course he would keep her safe._

"_Trust me_."_ And she did. For the first time in her life, Sakura trusted her sensai. Completely. _

* * *

_Inoichi felt it the moment before it happened. The walls of the strange room seemed to slam down in front of him/her again, and suddenly he was back with the alternate personality. _

_This time he was not amused. That voice. He knew that voice. Enough was enough. He would tear her mind apart if she continued this._

"_How do you know Hatake Sakumo?" His voice was devoid of any emotion. He was done playing around with her._

_Her eyes widened for a moment before her eyebrows drew together as if she was deep in thought. Emotions ran across him. Confusion, frustration, relief._

"_Tell me!" He demanded._

_("I don't know! CHA! DAMNIT! I don't know. Who is that?")_

_He shot her a cold look before he gave up all pretenses of talking with her. She must have felt his shift because she shouted._

_("I need to speak with the Sandaime! Please!")_

_He refused to listen as his chakra beat down the walls protecting her mind. Shock. Pain. Those were the last he felt of her._

* * *

_She was crying. Tears flowed continuously down her face and onto her dirty hands. Sobbed racked her small body. Still, she didn't move. She stayed tensed in the ball with her knees drawn up against her chest as emotional pain beat at her. She felt so ugly, so scared._

_They had come and teased her again. Teased and pushed her again. They said her hair was ugly. Pink. No one had pink hair. They were right. Not even her mother's hair was pink. She knew. She looked everywhere, hoping she wasn't alone. She was. Completely alone. _

_Not only was her hair ugly, her face was wrong. She wasn't a pretty as the others. No, she had a big forehead. She had begged her mamma to let her get bangs. She had been so proud of them. They covered the horribly big, abnormal, forehead that everyone picked on. She had been excited today when she went to the park. Now, she realized it didn't matter. They still picked on her. Jeered that her bangs could never hide her massive forehead. It was too big for that. _

_She sniffled and cried hoping she could just disappear. It hurt too much to be alive. She shifted and winced as she rolled onto a bruise. They had pushed her down again. She knew her whole bottom would be black and blue by tomorrow._

"You always get called forehead girl and get picked on, huh?" _The voice reached out to the little crying girl. She looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life._

_Her hair was pale blond and her eyes were a soft blue. She was smiling and her face was perfect._

"Who are you?"_ The pink haired girl managed to ask between her sobs._

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Who are you?" _Her light carefree voice asked._

_The little girl sniffed. "_I'm… Sakura_." She whispered._

* * *

_He pulled himself out of that memory as quickly as he could. Fear and rage boiled inside of him. That couldn't be true. That was a lie. How had she managed to fool her memories?_

_She stood resolutely across from him. Her eyes were hard, but he could feel her compassion. He wanted none of it. Wanted no more of her tricks._

"_That was a lie." His voice was harsh._

_("I told you that you wouldn't like what you saw! CHA!) Suddenly she was angry. ("This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me talk to the Sandaime!")_

_His sharp eyes analyzed her. She looked truly distressed. She felt distressed. He could not see any logical explanation as to how she would know his infant daughter. How is infant daughter could even been that old. It was ridiculous. _

_("Please,") Her voice was strained. ("I must speak with the Third.")_

"_Why should I grant this request?" He asked his suspicions running higher than ever. His family was now involved. Something was off, very off. _

_("I would never harm Sandaime-sama. Or Konoha. You have to believe me.")_

_Honesty flooded over him. Her memories had not proven her guilt. They had merely given him more questions. He wasn't certain he would even understand her mind if he continued. Who had the Fourth killed that was so important that an instructor that looked like Umino-san taught it to academy students? When had Hatake Sakumo been her genin instructor? How could he have been her genin instructor? How the hell could she know his own child!? He didn't even know if her memories were true. They could all just be fabrications. He wasn't sure now if he could tell the difference between truth and lie. The last memory had to be a lie, but it had felt just as real as the others. He must be loosing his touch. _

_The Yondaime had warned him about her mind, but he had a feeling that no one would be able to make sense of it. At a loss of what to do, he looked at her once again. She looked completely defeated as if the world would crash upon her. It was hard to envision this girl in the three memories he had taken a part in. _

_He knew little more than that she needed to speak with the Sandaime if only to ease the weight that was now evident on her shoulders. It was a request he found himself wanted to allow. He certainly had no answers after his time in her head. He was wary about the truth of what he would see anyway. If she could manipulate her memories to such an extent anything else he learned could be compromised. That finally gave him his answer. _

"_Very well, but if he does not acquit you, I will get answers from your mind."_

_("Of course, you would be a fool not to!") She folded her hands on her chest and turned away. Defiant. ("Now leave me alone. I hate unwanted visitors. CHA!")_

_He gave her one last piercing stare before he released the jutsu._

* * *

Inoichi blinked as Interrogation Room 11 came back into view. He looked down at the pink haired girl. She was unconscious from the draining effects of his attack. He was rather proud of that attack. It drew on his opponent's chakra not his own leaving him energized afterwards. Probably was excruciatingly painful with the chakra inhibitor adding pain to the chakra drain. He really loved that technique. He noted her heavy breathing before he saw the glint of a sword in her hand. He stiffened. How had that gotten in there? The interrogation rooms were some of the most warded rooms in Konoha. How had she summoned it while he was invading her mind?

He shook his head of the disturbing question and added it to his list of anomalies as he took the sword from her and left the room. His apprentice, Ibiki, was waiting for him outside.

"How did it go?" His base voice questioned. His eyebrow rose as he saw the weapon. "I didn't think psychical injuries were your style, shisho."

Inoichi shook his head. "They aren't. The girl summoned it during my interrogation. I have no idea how."

"What was her mind like? I heard she outlasted glowing eyes."

"Chou-san? Yes, I can see now how she could. She had multiple personalities."

Ibiki looked confused. "So?"

"I had a nice chat with her inner personality. It was rather forceful. Apparently it desperately needs to speak to the Sandaime."

"You mean you didn't enter her memories?" Ibiki looked appalled. "You didn't even torture her?"

"No, I did. None of them made sense. She requested to speak with the Sandaime. I am allowing it."

Ibiki couldn't hide his disgust. "You're going soft, shisho."

Inoichi sighed thinking about her possibly false memories. "Perhaps I am. How was your interrogation?"

Inoichi looked down to see something that on Ibiki could have been a grin. "Very entertaining. The fat ass was scared to death of mice." He snorted. "It didn't take very long to crack his mind."

"What was their purpose?"

"Hired to capture the Kawa chick and Takeshi-san if possible. The sword was a bonus."

"Do you know by whom?"

"No, even he didn't know. Trust me, I was very persuasive." His grin was completely sadistic as he reminisced. "How's Ino?" He commented offhand. Inoichi stiffened as the memory of the young child swam before his mind. He shook it off and pushed it aside to deal with later. He had always been amused by Ibiki's interest in his little girl. The child was not even a month old, but already Ibiki was attached whether he knew it or not.

Inoichi sighed. "She keeps me and the wife up all night." He grimaced. "She's very loud."

Ibiki let out a rough laugh. "You're going to be so whipped when she gets older."

"Her mother already did that. I'm afraid."

Ibiki snorted. "Later, shisho. I've got some small fish to fry and a report to write up."

"Don't kill them." Inoichi warned.

Ibiki's grin was feral. "When have I ever killed them?"

"Yes, well, turning their mind into mush isn't that much better."

"So you say, Shisho. So you say."

* * *

"Hiruzen-sama." Inoichi gave a generous bow.

The Third Hokage smiled around his pipe and put down his brush. His kanji practice could wait.

"What brings you to see me?" He queried.

Inoichi's blue eyes looked directly at the older shinobi. "The captive, Sakura-san, has asked for an audience with you alone. I believe she has confidential information."

The Sandaime hummed as he let out a puff of smoke. Several moments he contemplated before he spoke.

"You did not invade her mind for such information." It was not a question.

Inoichi let his lips twitched down. "I entered her mind and was unable to make sense of her memories. I stopped when I knew I could not trust what I was learning. She begged to speak with you. I believe she will tell you the truth were as I merely got lies."

"Very well." The wise shinobi consented. "I will speak with the girl."

* * *

Well there you go. Next chapter has Sakura's confession to the Third. Hope your excited!

Reviews:

**niki**: Thanks. I think so too. I hope this is getting exciting for you. Thanks again for the review.

**Bee**: Here it is! I hope this was what you were expecting. I think it's pretty cool, but I'm a little strange. I hope it met your expectations. Thanks for the review.

_Glossary:_

_Akari: Kekki Genki Doujutsu from Uzugakura. Please see chapter 2 (on fanficiton- it's my chapter 1) for a more detailed description. _


	6. Explaining

AN: Well hello there wonderful readers! *dodging projectiles with a pirouette* *sigh* Yes, I do realize this is very, very late. (almost three weeks!) I would say that it was on purpose because of the dates in this chapter (it worked out wonderfully!) but it wasn't completely. I had a bit of cannon/noncannonhesitation. When I first decided to create this story it was going to be over the course of three months. Obviously that didn't fit with the cannon of Ino and Naruto's birthdays (three week gap instead of my hoped three months). However, I decided to be cannon and crunch it down. I'm good at smaller timed plots anyway.

Also! I changed the last chapter. Not too much, I fixed the Hokage confusion that had some of you confused, of which I was one. Sorry about that. I will try to make sure that doesn't happen again. Also, some of you didn't like the interrogation scene so it has been changed as well. It will not take you very long to read, but it will help you to understand the interaction between the Third and Sakura. Thank you.

Now! I must explain something else. I have invented my own year dates for this story. I could find no references to the years in the anime or the manga. So, my system begins with the start up of Konoha (since it was the first Hidden Village) as 1st Year of the Kage. I have also estimated the lengths that each Hokage was in office and from that derived my own scale. I have it listed below:

0 y.a. - 2 y.a. First Hokage rules  
3 y.a. - 12 y.a. Second Hokage rules  
13 y.a. - 41 y.a. Third Hokage rules  
42 y.a. - 43 y.a. Fourth Hokage rules  
44 y.a. - 56 y.a. Third Hokage rerules  
57 y.a. - (still ruling when Sakura leaves for the past)

Hope that you can understand that. If you have an alternative time measurement or think mine might be off, please let me know what you think. I do not pretend to be an expert of Naruto.

As always: _(INNER SAKURA! CHA!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto people. If you haven't caught on yet, I will gladly give you a referable to the special program at school. I have people!

* * *

5 - Explaining - 5

* * *

Sakura's mind hurt again. It was a deep throbbing ache that seemed to pound for her attention. For a few moments, that ache was the only thing that she registered. Next, she realized her whole body hurt. It was almost how she felt after one of Tsunade-sama's more enthusiastic lessons. Only ten times worse. She recognized the symptoms instantly - chakra exhaustion. Not strain, exhaustion.

For all her intelligence, Sakura couldn't understand why she was suffering from chakraexhaustion. Granted her mind was still far too involved with pounding its best impression of a drum to do anything else at the moment. Instead, she focused on the fact that the left side of her face was very cold. Why was that? Her brain decided at that moment to throb extremely forcefully. She lost her train of thought instantly.

Had she mentioned that her mind hurt? Because, it did. She couldn't figure out why.

Sleeping sounded really nice…

* * *

Kakashi's eyes scanned the page before him. It was such an utter shame that Jiraiya-sama's lecherous ways were not being used for the benefit of the entire writing community. Perhaps Kakashi could drop a suggestion if the Sanin ever came back to Konoha. Now that would be a good romance novel.

"I am not eating that crap! It doesn't even deserve to be called food!" Kakashi blinked as he was forced out of his introspective mood by the very loud Hotaru who was currently glaring at an equally loud Takeshi. _Why hadn't I ditched them yet?_ He wondered as he watched the two preparing for another verbal battle._ Oh! I was going to mooch off them for dinner._He let out a deceptively evil chuckle. Payback, oh sweet payback. Contented, Kakashi pretended to sink lower behind his book.

"Now, now, Hotaru-sama, please don't be so loud." Chou's strained voice was trying to placate the angry girl.

She scoffed at him. Her brown eyes dangerously fiery. "Why not?! He was going to kill me."

Takeshilooking extremely affronted opened his mouth to argue. But Hotarusilenced him with a scathing look before flipping her hair over her shoulder. The strands floated around the hilt of the precious sword she had just recovered - again. "Don't you dare try to tell me that ramen qualifies as food."

"It does! Ramen is the best! You should know that." Takeshi argued.

"No way. Kushina-sempai always made me eat that crap when I lost a bet! I hate it."

"You can't hate ramen!" Takeshi looked outraged.

"Yes, I can." Hotaru shouted back as if years of frustrations were boiling to the surface. Kakashi wondered how evil Kushina-san really was. He had only met her a time or two. She had seemed rather tranquil all the times he had seen her, but he was beginning to think she had a little more to her. Minato-sensei tried to keep her and their relationship a secret for her own safety. So, really, Kakashi didn't know all that much about her.

Suddenly the air seemed to warmer. A prickle of apprehension touched the back of Kakashi's neck. He frowned as Hotaru stopped.

"Not again!" She yelled in frustration as she tried to grasp the hilt of her family's sword. It was a futile effort, Kakashi thought, as the blade suddenly disappeared. The girl sighed and turned around.

"I'm going back for it." She said with conviction.

"Why bother? If she wakes up again and falls back asleep it will just go back." Takeshi grouched.

Hotaruwhipped around. "It's my family's treasure! You wouldn't leave your treasure with a pink haired spy would you?" Her eyes blazed at the older boy who didn't back down. He folded his hands over his chest in defiance.

"She unconscious or it wouldn't have gone back." He reminded her as his chin jutted up in arrogance and assumed authority.

"You don't know that." Hotaru challenged. Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"She couldn't get out of prison anyway. So let's just go eat."

"No." Hotaru stated firmly. Her expression stony.

"Yes. I'm hungry and you are too." He said as he pulled her sleeve to get her moving again.

"No." Hotaru pulled her shirt from his hand and lifted her head defiantly.

"Yes." Takeshi gritted out.

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"NO." Takeshi challenged as he maneuvered around her and pushed her pushed her down the street. He smirked from behind her back as she began to walk faster.

"YES!" Hotaru bit out as she walked faster trying to get rid of his pushing. The girl frowned. "Damn it, Takeshi! I meant NO."

"Too late now." He said smugly.

Kakashi felt a headache coming on and wondered if it really was such a good idea to use them for his free food tonight. Surely it wasn't too late to catch Genma. He slowed down so their incessant shouting didn't hurt his sensitive ears as much. Chou sighed in distress from beside him and caught his attention.

"Kakashi-san, I'm doomed."

Kakashiglanced over at the forlorn man who looked to be in utter hell. Well, he couldn't really disagree with him. He would be too if he had to baby-sit Takeshi like Chou did Hotaru. He sighed deciding he would stay for Chou out of the goodness of his heart. He was such a martyr.

"I heard she will be married soon and then she won't be your problem any more." Kakashi replied blandly.

Chou's teeth bit together. He might complain about women and Hotaru was no exception, but the girl was like a sister to him. The fact that her own father wanted to marry her to the river daimyo's bastard of a son pissed him off. Hotaru didn't deserve that no matter how much of a pain she was. She wasn't even fourteen yet!

"Then you don't approve. Mai didn't seem too thrilled either." Kakashi commented from the pages of his book. Chou's yellow eyes glanced over at the slumped ninja quickly. Kakashi was much more than he appeared. Of that fact, Chou was certain.

"No, Kyou-dono, well, he-" unable to finish the sentence for more than one reason, Chou just gave a compulsive sigh.

Kakashi nodded understanding the sentence's meanings. Chou could not speak ill of a daimyo's son, especially one so close to his own hidden village. Such a slip of the tongue could have political ramifications especially when it came to the River Country's Daimyo who felt everything said about his family had to be good or they were attacking his character and by extension River Country itself. In reality, Kyo-dono's apple didn't fall to far from the proverbial tree. Kakashi also understood that some vileness truly didn't have words to describe it. Kyo-_dono_ was one of those things.

"Hurry up you two! I'm hungry!" Takeshi's shout reached out to them. Kakashi lifted his head to see the older boy waving to him from the door of a stall. Kakashi snorted when he noticed the name of the place.

_Ichiraku Ramen. _

Chou sighed. "Hotaru-sama still needs to work on her diplomacy and compromise techniques if she cannot even talk Takeshi-san out of ramen for dinner."

Kakashi grinned -not that anyone could tell. "Takeshi's more stubborn than you think. Especially when it comes to food. I hear Ichiraku is supposed to have the best ramen in town even if it is under new management. Food is food."

Chou merely shook his head and entered the stall. He glanced around looking for his charge before he stopped. Wide eyed, he took in the picture before him. Hotaru was smiling -which really was quite rare, but that wasn't what confused him. She was talking to someone. That someone had long red hair and hazel eyes.

"_Kushina!"_

The young woman looked up and the smile that lit her face was massive. Chou could hardly believe it. He looked down, frowned, then blinked.

"You're pregnant?!"

She snickered at him. Her eyes flashing mischievously. "No, Chou-chan, I'm fat." Her clear, happy, voice teased.

He glared at her more irritated about the stupid nickname than her pregnancy. Still, it hurt that she hadn't contacted him about it at all. "So this is why you left Uzugakura. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotaru narrowed her dark eyes at him. "Chou-chan, you're being annoying. I haven't seen Kushina-sempai in forever! Be mad at her later!"

He pushed an agitated hand through his blindingly yellow hair. "Hai, Hotaru-sama." The words were a habit by now. A muscle twitched in his eye as her full sentence entered his mind. "I am NOT a girl!"

Kushina burst out laughing as did Hotaru. Chou clinched his teeth. So it was going to be like old times again? _This is going to be embarrassing._Chou thought as Kushina and Hotarushared a conspiratorial look before laughing again. Even so, it was good to she them both together again.

Kushinasat back down with a careful hand on her middle as tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh!" she gasped between giggles. "He's still so sensitive. Oh wittle Chou-Chou is such a touchy wittlebaby, isn't he?" She baby talked before breaking down with Hotaru.

Kakashi blinked trying to ignore the hysterically laughing girls and turned to Chou. "Do you know Kushina-san personally?"

Chou rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hai, Kakashi-san. Kushina is my cousin." Kakashi barely managed to hold in his surprise. As it was, his grey eye widened. This was certainly an interesting development. Chou scowled at the still laughing females. "At least she was until she was disowned by the clan."

Kakashi's eye sharpened. Chou held up his hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I have no idea what happened. Well, maybe now I do." Chou glanced over to where Kushina was teasing Hotaru about something or another. His yellow eyes were distant, and Kakashi knew he wasn't in the present. "About two years ago, right after the war, Kushinastarted taking more diplomatic missions - usually dealing with Konoha. I didn't think much of it, but not too long after she told the clan she was retiring." Chou snorted. "Of course they were not happy, even if she didn't carry the bloodline limit." He trailed off as he looked at the menu without really seeing it.

Kakashi looked at him more curious than he was willing to admit. "Then?"

Chou shook himself and smirked. "She traveled a lot. Never told us much of where. It doesn't seem that hard to guess though does it?" He smiled wryly then shrugged. "Then almost a year ago, probably more like nine months, obviously, she came back. I didn't get a chance to speak to her with the heavy mission load and all, but she looked so happy. More happy than I had ever seen her. When I came back from the mission, she was gone. Formally disowned. No one breathed a word about it. The elders were furious."

"NO WAY! Kushina-sempai!" Both ninja glanced back at Hotaru who had just shouted. As they walked in and took a seat at Kushina's table, Kakashi noticed Hotaru seemed rather pink around her ears even if she was glaring at the pregnant woman. Kushina was trying not to laugh and failing horribly. Her mischievous eyes sparkled.

"Ho ho! Me thinks you protest too much!" The sly red head teased.

Hotaru's face faired again. "Kushina-sempai, stop it!"

"Oi! Can't I guy eat in peace?" Takeshi complained through his noodles.

Hotaruglared at him before throwing her chopsticks at the boy. "Were you born in a cave? Don't talk withyour mouth full."

Kakashi had ordered his own ramen just as Kushina exclaimed. "Hey! I need another bowl of Salt ramen!"

The new dark haired owner, Teuchi, grinned. "Sure thing! You're my best customer Kushina-san."

The girl grinned. "I love my ramen! Especially when I have to eat for two!"

Hotaru smirked. "You always ate too much ramen, Kushina-sempai; don't blame it on your poor kid."

Kushina swatted at the girl's arm harmlessly. "Oh, Hotaru-can, you're so mean."

Hotaru shrugged. "I blame it all on you sempai."

Kushina grinned rather proudly. "Well, yes, I always was a good teacher."

"Not to mention trouble maker." Chou sighed as if the memories alone made him tired. "Since you left Uzugakura, Hotaru-sama has been working extra hard to fill the prank gap you left." He explained wearily.

"Oh," Kushina patted Chou's arm. "There, there, Chou-chan. Hotaru-chan, have you been a problem for poor wittleChou-Chou?" She looked down at the brown haired girl with mock disappointment.

"I'm not a girl." Chou grumbled under his breath as Hotaru nodded forlornly.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-sempai." She muttered quietly as if distraught by her own actions.

"Would you two knock it off?" Chou muttered as the two women continued with their poorly acted parts.

Takeshi snickered. "I had no idea you liked pranks!" His eyes brightened as he stared off into his strange visions of the future.

Hotaru glanced at him fleetingly before returning to her own bowl. "Yeah, so what?"

Takeshi grinned at her. "I'm the best at pranks! My brother and I always make sure Konoha doesn't get too dull. Maybe you could help. I might even overlook your horrendous hatred of ramen."

Hotaru glared at him. "Horrendous? Are you sure your brain didn't hurt from using such a big word?"

Takeshi glared at her. Kakashi sighed contently gaining the attention of the whole group. Kushinaquite delighted at the impromptu supper party observed the masked teenager witha small smile. She had wanted to spend more time with the boy Minato cared for like a child. The more she saw of him, the more he intrigued and worried her. Still, in moments like this, he seemed like just another teenager instead of the deadly shinobi he was quickly being regarded as.

"Kakashi-kun, I will never understand how you eat so fast." She half mused, half teased. He glanced over to her once before shrugging. His hands moved through a few seals carelessly. She grinned again. _He really is as introverted as Minato said. _

"I bet he practices in the mirror." Takeshi grumbled as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kushina chuckled.

"What? He wasn't that funny." Hotaru shot an annoyed glance at Takeshi before turning back to her idol.

A half smile lit Kushina's gentle face. "He didn't pay." She observed more amused than ever. She was really being to like the boy.

"Aw man, not again!" Takeshi complained as Chou sighed and Hotaru scowled at the empty bowl.

* * *

She woke again. This time, Sakura wasn't as disoriented. Her head throbbed, but she found she could ignore it and let it pound away in the background while the rest of her assessed what was going on. Her face was still cold. Now, she understood that was because half of her face was resting on the cold metal interrogation table. She blinked her eyes and tried to focus on the room.

_Still white._She thought with a mental sigh. She wondered vaguely if it was day or night. Probably night because the room seemed even more quite than before. Sakurashook herself. This quiet was much different than the silence of the library. This was the stillness of death. She shivered as the chill of the room seeped into her. She decided she didn't like interrogation rooms at all. She couldn't understand why Ino would want to work down here.

Her right hand clinched and the familiar feel of a kanata hilt pressed against her hand. She sighed in relief. It was bizarre to have such an attachment to an object that was clearly not hers, but even understanding the unusual nature of her accessory, Sakura needed it. The only reminder of her true home when everything else was taken away.

Sakura wondered what Sasuke would think of her right then, so tired she couldn't even lift her head from the cold table. Surely he would mock her, probably call her annoying. Naruto wouldn't though. Her smile was small and bittersweet. No, Naruto would be cheering her on, telling her that she could do anything, even if she couldn't. Kakashi-sensei would have his nose stuck in the newest Icha Icha book, but he would be there in his own silent way.

Her eyes itched suddenly and her heart hurt. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to fight off the wave of homesickness. Kami-sama, she missed them so much. She just wanted to be home. She hated all this deception and mistrust. Sakura wasn't used to being treated like a prisoner by the people that she loved and protected. It hurt so much to see their paranoia aimed at her.

Maybe she should just confess everything; it would be such a relief. Someone else could deal with this horrid mess and she could be happy again. It was so tempting to scream about the Kyuubi attack that was coming. Sakura didn't know when it would come, but if the Yondaime was alive and the Hokage, then Sakura didn't think it would be more than a year away maybe two if she was luck. Could she save everyone? Yes, it would completely change the timeline, but wasn't she being selfish to want to keep her own timeline at the cost of others? Would a new timeline be so horrible?

Sakuradidn't know. As much as she hated it, she wouldn't do anything unless she was completely sure of what would happen. This wasn't some new experiment on healing fish, this was gambling with the fates of so many people. Being rash, being selfish, being the old Sakura wasn't something she could afford to be. So, Sakura allowed herself to think of home one final time.

As silent tears of homesickness fell down her cheeks, Sakura vowed that she wouldn't pity herself anymore. She was a Konoha Kuniochi. She was going to make Tsunade-shisho proud of her. She nodded curtly to herself and raised her stiff head to plan. She had a decision to make.

* * *

His scent gave him away. Even before the Yondaime heard the knock on his door, he knew that specific brand of tobacco anywhere.

"Come in." He called even before his older companion knocked.

The door opened noiselessly. The Third Hokageentered with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

Minato frowned at the older man. "Really, Hiruzen-sama, you don't have to be so formal."

The Third merely puffed on his pipe for a moment. The Yondaime returned to his mounds of paper work knowing his predecessor would get to his point soon.

"I was planning to see Sakura-san today." The older of the two informed the younger.

Minato nodded distractedly as he finished writing something on a scroll. "I had thought as much. You will report to me what you find out? I have already read Yamanaka's scroll." His hands went up to massage his temples.

The Third nodded slowly. "Yamanaka-san told me of what he found after I agreed to see the girl. She presents quite a puzzle."

"Something seems wrong about all this, Hiruzen-sama." The blond headed's voice was troubled.

"I agree. We are missing something."

"First, Chou-san couldn't explain her. Then, Kakashi's worried. She's even confused Inoichi-san. I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't allow more drastic techniques to find her secrets."

The Third Hokagefrowned. "Do not be too hasty with your decisions, Minato-san. Perhaps she will reveal herself when the time is right."

Minatosighed. "Yes, of course, you're right. Something just feels off. It's not just the prisoner that I'm worried about." His sky blue eyes locked with the older pair.

The Third smiled gently. "Your worry may be well founded, but allow me to ease the burden of the young girl. I am confident that I will be able to see her true motives."

"Thank you." Minato replied.

* * *

Sometimes, Sakura hated her intellect. Sometimes, Sakurajust wished she could come up withan idea and not have to second guess herself forever with the disastrous problems that might happen - like the destruction of the very fabric of time. Could it happen? Probably not, but Sakura's helpful brain decided she had to remember it was a possibility if she changed things so that she wasn't even born.

By the end of her little (at least four hour) brainstorming session, she was about to pull out all her hair, stab herself withthe sword just to end it all, and worried about every little thing with probably the weakest and most pathetic plan of all in place. She was worried, very worried about the upcoming interview. So by the time the door swung inward on its extremely rusty hinges, Sakurawas more nervous than she had been in the forest of death with both of her teammates out cold and sound ninja attacking her. Now that was some serious fear.

It was a shock, seeing him alive. Sakura knew logically that it would be. After all, she was a medic ninja and psychology was something that she had been forced to read up on. Still, Sakura hadn't been able to fully prepare for seeing a _living, young _(well, younger anyway) _Third Hokage._In fact, her mind completely froze for a nanosecond when he gave her the same comforting smile he used to always give her when Sakura was feeling unusually weak.

"Hokage-sama." The reverent, hushed word slipped from her lips as if it was holy. The aching relief of just being in his presence filled her witha sense of peace she hadn't experienced since that horrid mission had gone wrong. It also shattered her decision to let the past happen without telling them what would go wrong. She couldn't condemn the Third to death by the snake Orochimaru any more than she could let the hero of Konoha die could she? Could she?

"Sakura-chan." She fought off another wave of tears when she heard her name in his voice. _(Suck it up, Sakura, he's alive now. You're making his suspicious.)_ "I hope that you have been treated well."

"I have, Hokage-sama." She responded with a polite bow of her head. This man deserved it regardless of what it made him think of her.

"I was told you asked to see me." He said as he studied her. She nodded as she too drank in his presence. A small smile lifted his lips as he noticed the unusual fascination and reverence with witch the young (much younger than he had expected) girl looked at him. She did not appear dangerous to him. She looked lonely.

When she made no move to start the conversation, he did. "I heard you have a seal on your wrist." Her flinch did not pass by his all seeing eyes. "Who gave it to you?"

"Who?" Sakura repeated confused for a second before her frazzled mind (she was in the presence of the living Third Hokage!) reminded her of Sasuke and the seal given to him by Orochimaru - the Third's former student. "No one gave it to me." She said as her eyes flickered around the room. She realized that lying to him was not possible. He was far more intimidating when he was back alive than he had ever been to Sakura as a child. _(It might have something to do with the differences in situations. You know - child verses potential spy? You think?) Shut up. You're not helping._ _(Like you're doing any better, pansy.) _She shook herself to get rid of her inner's unexpected and unwanted commentary. She really needed to focus on the Hokage.

"Then how did you come to have it?" His curious voice reached out to her calling her back from her musing. Her vivid green eyes locked with his.

"Honestly? I have no idea. It was an accident that I haven't been able to figure out." Her eyes shifted to the dark marks on her right wrist. She knew it had something to do with the scroll. She remembered what had happened to get her to the past, but she had no idea what she had done to set the scroll off. She had too many other things to worry about when she woke up to give it much thought. It was on her list though.

"It ties you to the Kawa sword."

"Yes." She nodded in conformation. "I was in possession of the stolen sword when I acquired this seal. I believe that is why we are tied together."

"So the seal is recent?"

"Yes." Her answer was quick and hurried and short. This was getting them nowhere. _(Coward.)_

"Sakura, why did you ask to speak with me? As fascinating as your seal is, you are avoiding the real reason you asked for me." His calm words were not cruel or sharp, but they reminded Sakura that she was being a coward again. _(Like I didn't?!) I'm ignoring you. (Pay attention. You might learn something!) As if. _There was one critical thing she had to know.

"What is today's date?" She asked needing to orientate herself. If the Third was surprised by the drastic shift in conversation, he didn't show it.

"September 24." He responded mildly as he watched her pupils dilate.

Sakura was in shock. Memories raced through her mind in an instant.

"_You had better not forget, forehead! September 23 I expect the best gift ever. You missed several birthdays that you had better make up for!"_

"_Yeah, October 10, the day the Kyuubi attacked is my birthday. It sucks, but I don't care, Sakura-chan! One day, people won't care what day I was born, believe it!"_

No, she had more time than that. This wasn't possible. She was overreacting. She needed to know what year it was before she lost her mind. "What year is it, Hokage-sama?"

"43th Year of the Kage." It wasn't hard for the experienced shinobi to see her terror. If the girl was a shinobi, she was seriously lacking in her ability to control her emotions. He might have found it more amusing if he knew her better.

"43 y.k." The truth seemed to hit her hard again. It was so easy to think about where she was as if it was not really happening. It was surreal, but that date shocked her back into reality again. She was really in the past. Small tremors went down her spine and shook her hands. It was real. The small part of her mind that had been hoping this would all go away, that it was all some bizarre dream, was shattered and Sakuraawoke fully to the truth. "September 24, 43."

The Kyuubi attack was October 10, 43. She had less than three weeks before all hell broke loose. She was wrong, she couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend that it wasn't going to happen, but she couldn't tell them. She _couldn't_. But she couldn't just sit back, laugh, and watch them all die. It shook her again the power that was now in her hands. She was torn again by the crossroads of two completely different paths. She couldn't watch. She _couldn't. _But at the same time, she couldn't change it. She _couldn't._

"Sakura-chan, Yamanaka-san, the man who-"

"I know who he is." She mumbled as her eyes darted around the room without seeing anything. She was too lost in her conflicting emotions and desires to fully understand what was happening.

"And his daughter. Right?" He probed the clearly distracted girl.

"Ino-pig." The admission was so low that if the Third didn't know how to lip read he would have never caught it. A nickname. This girl had a nickname for a 1 day old infant who she had never met. He allowed a low musing note to draw her back from her mind.

"No." She said as her eyes sharpened. "I can't know his daughter right?" It was true. Technically, it was true, but at the same time it wasn't. She knew the little child. And now he knew it for certain.

"What about Hatake Sakumo?" He questioned.

She exhaled a slow breath. "I know of Konoha's Fang, but I have never met him." She kept eye contact with the Third who had known already that she hadn't.

"He wasn't your genin sensei was he?"

"No, he wasn't." She shook her head and turned away.

"Sakura-san, how is it you know Kakashi-kun so well?"

Sakura blinked. "Kakashi" there was a bewildered pause as if she couldn't make her mouth form the rest of the name, then "-kun?" She bit her lip to hold back the giggles that were threatening to escape but it was too late. Giggles got past her lips before she could stop them. "Gomen," she said as she tried to get her breath back. "Kakashi-s-san, well, he, I," she drew in a deep breath and decided she _needed_ someone to confide in. regardless of whether she told them what would happen, they had to know the truth about her. Now was the time.

The Teacher held up a significantly younger hand than Sakuracould ever remember. She closed her open mouth quickly. He looked at her as if in a new light.

"Kakashi-kun was your sensei not Sakumo-san."

Sakura's mouthopened and closed several times as disbelief occupied her every thought. "How, how do you" She paused about to deny everything when she realized she had opened her mouthto tell him the very thing he had just guessed. So instead of denying the truth, she merely finished her sentence, "know that?" Her voice was deflated and spent.

"I was not entirely sure until I met you. I did know that it is impossible to fool the jutsu Yamanaka-san developed. I'm sure you know that as well." He gave her a kind smile. "Although, right now I'm sure he does not believe that."

She looked away from his probing eyes. "I still don't understand how you know. How you can even believe this. I still can't understand what happened." All her worries about how to tell him, and he figured it out by himself. She felt like a complete idiot.

"When you live as long as I have, you learn a few things. I have seen diagrams similar to the seal on your wrist. All are forbidden and none have ever been successful. You are the first living participant. But that was only the first clue.

"It is amazing how much Kakashi-kun looks like his father. He doesn't like for people to remind him, but it is understandable that as he ages his voice would mimic his father's as well. Yamanaka-san knew Sakumo-sanvery well before his death. Yamanaka-san's first reaction would be to link the voice he heard with his old friend's. The resemblance would be close enough for such a mistake. Almost as close as your resemblance to a Haruno Emi."

He watched her tense, become completely still. Her face was blanker than it had ever been before. Now, this how the kuniochi should have been since the beginning.

"Did you know that Emi-chanis pregnant? She's been practically glowing for a month. I'm going to guess in a couple of months she will have a beautiful baby girl with surprisingly pink hair."

"Haruno Emiis a citizen. How do you know about her?" It felt like he was attacking her with this information. She was acting defensively she knew, but she couldn't deny how uneasy she felt. He shouldn't know her mother or her father. No shinobi cared about the citizens, none of them, at least not enough to know them well. So how did he _know _her mother?

He smiled. Sakura watched his eyes crinkle. "I have a weakness for good tea especially now that I have free time. Emi-chan happens to be a waitress at the best tea shop in Konoha. Unfortunately for must ninja, it's civilian owned. They don't know what their missing."

"I could have been a sibling or relative." She didn't know why she was arguing against the truth. Maybe it hurt her pride that he had accepted this bizarre event so much easier than she had. Granted, he didn't know what was going to happen in the next fourteen years or even the next three weeks.

He nodded. "Yes, but no relatives of Emi-chan having ninja training. You proved that theory incorrect from the very beginning."

"She can never keep her mouth closed." Sakura grumbled.

"Sakura-chan, there is one thing I do not understand. If you are from the future, why did you name me as the Hokage? I have no desire to take up my former position."

He saw the hesitation, conflicted emotions, easily. _Ah, so I shall not remain retired as I had hoped. _He was not the naïve ninja he once was even though sometimes he wished for the innocent of his lost youth. "I see. How long does he have Sakura-chan?"

"I can't, I can't change the past, Hokage-sama. I have already changed it enough."

"If you are here, Sakura-chan, it is for a reason."

"But-"

He held up his hand again seeing that she was going to argue again, seeing that she was deeply conflicted about this decision. "I will give you a week to make up your mind. Think on this as you spend time here, then come to me when you have your answer. Minato-san will allow you to stay in Konoha if I clear you."

"You won't tell him will you?" There were cords of worry in her voice.

"Not until you give me your answer. Choose wisely, Sakura-chan." He advised as he stood. She nodded humbly. "And, Sakura-chan," her hesitant eyes rose to met him afraid of rebuke. Yet, he smiled at her like he always had. "The future will be bright if you are one of its members."

She exhaled slowly to calm the rush of warmth his encouragement gave her. "I will try my best."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

She was in the cold, white room again with the same unmade decision to make: tell about the Kyuubi attack or keep her silence.

Her painted pink nails tunneled into her equally pink locks. She only wished she knew what to do.

* * *

I hope that you like it. Lots of twisty moments! I thought it was a nifty way for Sakura's secret to get out. No dictionary today sorry, but I do have a lot of non-member reviews. If it's not you, just press the review button and be ready for the next exciting chapter!

_Cricket:_I'm glad you are interested in Kushina. I'm sure that this episode made you think a bit even if you didn't like it. I have gone back and fixed the Hokage mixups of the last chapter. Thank you for telling about the problem. I had no idea I had done that. I blame it on exhaustion.

_Chu:_Well, what did you think about my way? I thought it was a unique way to have them find out about her. Really, the Third was considered extremely knowledgeable of jutsus and he had to have taught seals to Orochamaru and Jiraiya so he could have guessed about her. *shrug* regardless, I liked it. I do realize that going to the Third is cliche but it is for a reason. I could not see any other way for her to get out of this so sorry. I have fixed the Inoichi interrogation issues. If you want to see how much more realistic and awesome it is please press the back button and read the last part. I have also fixed the Hokage issues of the last chapter. Thanks for pointing it out to me. I'm glad that you like it even if it has issues.

_Bee: _You are my hero. I'm so glad that you keep up with me even though you aren't a member. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I did fix the interrogation problem. I'm very glad that you approve. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like my twists.

_SOV: _I'm glad that you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like the new chapter.

_Azhure: _I think you're the first person to ever wish me well. Thanks! With all the H1N1 scare I really appreciate it. I hope you're doing well too. I'm very happy that you liked the story. Hope this one is okay.

_joy:_wow! A review of each chapter! I hope I give you a good response. Sakura is 14 years old in this story. I think that might be a little too old for cannon, but please bare with me. I am very fond of sakukaka too. Hope I do a good time. I promise that I will not abandon my story even if it does take me a while to update. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I hope I cleared up your issues with Chou-san. I though it was rather sly, but it might have pushed it a bit. No, Naruto doesn't have a bloodline limit because Kushina didn't carry it as Chou explained. Sorry, anstyness is coming - have a huge week of it planned, but Sakura needs to adjust a bit before she gets ansty with Kakashi. Horray! I was pumped about chapter three as well. I loved the ending even if it was completely cliffy and mean. ;) Hotaru is a very important person. Does she remind you of anyone from Konoha? *sly smile* she will by the end of the story! *snickering* Oh how I love time travel! Yes, naruto will be born soon, but Sakura isn't born until March? I think that's right. She won't be in the past that long so no worries about those confusing possibilities. lol. Its okay to ramble. I'm just glad my story got you thinking. I hope you continue reviewing!


	7. Freezing

AN: Well, yeah. I am perfectly aware that this chapter is at least two weeks too late. All I can say is that unfortunately school *ahem* I mean ruthless paper assignments that make you want to tear you hair out got in the way just a bit. Hopefully, I will be a little less stressed in the weeks to come - though some how I doubt it. Anywho, while I did have a stresser free moment I thought I would finish this chapter for you all. I have looked over it to the best of my ability and don't think there is anything major wrong with it. I apologize if I havemade some horrible error apart from my attempts at song lyrics, but that doesn't really count anyway.

I don't have much of a warning today. Do watch out for language. Inner Sakura = potty mouth. I don't often use such harsh language, but I felt it was justified. I think you will understand.

As always: _(Inner Sakura kicks ass!)_

_Disclaimer: _Hello! Welcome to the fanfiction anonymous helpline. If you are listening to this message, then you must come to realize that tallgirl20 does not own the rights to Naruto. This maybe difficult to understand because of her fantastic writing and overall panache, but please, let go and move on with you life. Thank you. Hello! Welcome to the fan...

* * *

- 6 - Freezing - 6 -

* * *

"Oh! Look, Look, Look

At the water swirling, swirling,

Oh! Listen, listen, listen

To the rush, rush, rush

Oh! Splash! Splash! Splash!

Down goes the bodies~"

Mai let out a fresh laugh as she finished an old Uzu academy song. _Oh, the joys of childhood. _Mai let out an almost contented sigh. She twirled a kunai leisurely around her finger as she gazed lazily out at the rainforest from her lofted perch. This was one of her favorite haunts. Uzugakurawas surrounded by thick forests but the north gave way to a denser rainforest as the country neared the border with Ame. She liked the spongy ground that was always wet and the lush greens that made up the plants. She loved the bird song and the little rustling of mice and such.

She liked it here only a little less than she liked spying, but right now even spying wasn't as good. She missed her team. One toned leg swung through the moist air a little more frantically as that thought reached her mind. Okay, maybe she didn't miss all of her team. Taichou was still in Uzu, but Chou-chan wasn't. She sighed dispassionately, depressed. Nothing was as fun if she couldn't tease Chou-chan. Her lips pursed. Maybe she could go see them.

Her swinging leg twitched faster. Yeah, she could go visit them! Her kunai whistled as it twirled faster and faster. Kokawa-sama surely wouldn't mind too terribly. Sure, there seemed to be a bit of simmering tension festering between Uzu and River Country, but that didn't mean she couldn't go on a brief vacation did it? When had there _not_ been tension between the two countries?

She nodded. Her mind made up she leaped from her mossy tree branch to the springy ground below. Just as she began her trip south, she felt the chakra signature coming towards her from the village. Annoyed, she recognized it as her Taichou's chakra. She stamped her foot into the ground. She didn't want to go on a mission right now.

She glared at the trees in front of her as her taichou run into her sight.

"Kokawa-sama has a mission for you, Mai. I have been briefed and will act as your contact. There is no time to return to the village. Come, I will explain on the way."

"Do you have my pack?" She asked irritated that she wouldn't even get a chance to talk Kokawa-sama out of sending her on this mission. He knew her too well. She could almost see his sly smile. _Grrrr. _

"You will need new clothes for this infiltration assignment." He explained calmly too used to Mai's sometimes childish ways to be upset.

Mai's ears perked up. Infiltration - that involved spying. A sly grin of her own slipped onto the girl's face as her demeanor shifted again. Her feet ghosted over the floor leaving no trace or sound. Her eyes sharpened and all her childish irritation disappeared. She loved spying. Maybe her trip could wait a day or two or three? It couldn't hurt too much.

"Where will I be infiltrating?" Her voice was almost bland if one discounted her overwhelming anticipation.

"River Daimyo's mansion." Her Taichou's gruff voice answered.

Mai couldn't say that she was very surprised, but even so, she didn't often have reason to spy on the River Daimyo. With the anticipated marriage between Hotaru and Kyo-dono, relations between the two regions had been decidedly less tense. Still, Mai held no illusions about what anticipated implied. Until the two regions could be united, hostility would still exist. Especially with the kidnap attempt on Hotaru. Her death would defiantly sour relations between River and Whirlpool.

"What am I looking for?"

"A connection implicating the River Daimyo's house to the kidnapping attempt on Hotaru."

A soft thump sounded as Mai's left foot connected with the soft moss on a tree branch. The only outward sign of her surprise. "Taichou, is there any reason for this suspicion?"

"Rumors, but Kokawa-sama wants no uncertainty where Hotaru-samais concerned. River has been jealous of our land for far too long. We do not trust their unexpected interest in marring Hotaru-sama."

"You think it is a trap of some sort?" Her mind was busy analyzing the new intel she had been supplied with and drawing the best conclusions. It wasn't good, what ever this was.

"We are unsure. That is what you must find out."

Mai nodded though her taichou didn't see it. This was getting complicated. Mai liked Hotaru-sama. She had a knack for trouble and was always entertaining. Over the years, Mai had developed a soft spot for the girl like many others in the village. The thought of Hotaru-sama being a pawn for Kyo-dono's machinations irritated her. She wouldn't allow something like that to happen. Not on her spy watch.

"I accept."

* * *

The sun had risen only a couple of hours or so ago, but Kushina was already up and resting on her back porch soaking up the beautiful morning. She wasn't sure if it was because her mind was still accustomed with getting up at the crack of dawn for shinobi work or her extremely active little boy. Probably the little boy. One soft palm rubbed soothing circles absentmindedly over her belly. He was going to be a handful, of that Kushina was certain.

A sly, excited, grin spread her lips. Oh, she was going to have so much fun teaching him how to play pranks on his father. The picture of a red - _he will have red hair, I don't care what Minato thinks! - _spiky haired boy loudly disrupting the Hokage's office during a council meeting flashed before her eyes. One hand went to cover her mouth as giggles welled up. Her attempt was futile as her laughter bubbled over and filled the cool morning air. She couldn't wait!

"I know that laugh. Should I be afraid, Kushina?" A mildly disgruntled voice asked.

Kushina turned her head slowly her eyes filled with mirth. "Oh not for a little while at least, Chou-chan." She patted the wooden porch beside her. "Come sit with me. I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever, cousin."

Chou sighed and sat beside her. "Do you always get up this early?" He questioned as his yellow eyes glanced over her once again as if trying to make sure she was real.

Her lips twitched up. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" She teased.

He shook his head and his sleep tussled hair fell into his face. He pushed it back aggressively. "Not really. You avoided my question." He accused.

"Not intentionally." She placated him before her hand returned to her belly. "Naruto was being active this morning and decided I shouldn't sleep anymore." She replied softly, lightly, teasingly - affectionately.

Chou's eyes whipped around to look at her serene face. He was caught off guard by the intense _something _in her voice as she talked about her soon to be son. He had never heard her sound so… loving? Was that the right word? Chou didn't really know. Kushina had always loved Hotaru-sama and Chou liked to think that he held a special place in her heart, but Kushina had been to wild for the clan to truly accept. As such, she hadn't had the easiest life in Uzu. He turned his eyes away from her as he realized he was happy for Kushina. That she deserved some peace in life. The realization made him twitchy. He wasn't really a touchy feely kind of guy.

"Naruto, huh? Why that name?" He asked a little uncomfortably as he tried to steer his thoughts away from feelings.

Her eyes narrowed and Chou realized he had hit an unanticipated nerve._ Damn. _"What's wrong with it?" She asked in a low dangerous voice that Chou remembered clearly from when he had been a child and accidentally upset his cousin. He reasoned logically that Kushina didn't have any sharp kunai to throw at him like she had in the past, but the memory of dodging them had remained a frightening sensory stimulus.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just curious." He replied hastily. Hoping to appease her before she issued bodily harm.

She made a musing noise as her shoulders relaxed. Chou found himself slightly confused by her quickly changing emotions. She seemed introspective now. _Women_. He would never understand them.

"I found it in one of Minato's books. It's very boring just staying in the house all day you know so I saw the autobiography sitting on the kitchen table and decided to read it. It was amazing, the book, and I liked the name. I don't know why. It's just perfect, I guess. Minato didn't seem thrilled though." She added sulkily.

_Ah,_ Chou mentally acknowledged, _Minato didn't like it._

Chou blinked. His mind froze as he absorbed the name. _Minato. _His eyes widened and he stared at her in something near awe and fear. "Wait! Minato? _Minato? _As in the _Yondaime?!" _

Kushina shot him an irritated glance. "Of course, who did you think I was talking about?"

Chou was too busy choking on his shock to answer her. She was having - "The baby is his, right?"

Kushina hit him over the head - hard. "Of course it is! Honestly!" She huffed. "What kind of a woman do you think I am, Chou-chan?!"

"S-s-sorry." Chou knew immediately that he was encroaching the danger zone. Kushina looked pissed. Still he was too frazzled to understand. "How was I supposed to know that you were having the _Yondaime's _child?! He's like - the Yondaime. The leader of Konoha." Suddenly a new thought occurred to him. "Do the elders know?" He questioned in a hushed voice already realizing he knew the answer.

Kushina sniffed and looked away. "It's none of their damn business who my child is." _No, _he deduced, _the elders didn't know. They would have never disowned her if they knew._

"They might let you back into the clan, Kushina." He reasoned.

She shot him a hard glare. "It shouldn't have mattered whether Naruto's father was Minato or a civilian. I don't want Naruto having to grow up with those stiff old geezers anyway."

Chou sighed in acceptance. "Are-Are you in love with him?" He ventured hesitantly. Emotions really weren't his thing, but he didn't want anyone to have taken advantage of Kushinaeven if it was the freaking _Yondaime._

Her soft smile was answer enough. "Yeah. I am. He irritates the crap out of me though!" Chou let out a soft sigh as her emotions switched - again. "Like this whole secrecy issue." She glanced at him abruptly as if to say something extremely important. "Naruto was an unexpected surprise. Don't get me wrong. I love Minato and we both wanted children, but we were hopping to be married first."

Her eyes grew a touch unfocused and she looked back towards her small garden. "Minato wanted kept our relationship a secret. At first, it was because I was the diplomat from Uzu and we both know that inter-village relationships are banned. We didn't mean to fall in love." She smiled a little cheekily. "But we did." She glanced at him. "I quit then. I loved being a shinobi, but Uzu despite everything - even you and Hotaru - wasn't enough. I wanted to be with Minato. I gave it all up to be with him and it felt good.

"By the time I had gotten away for my first visit to Konoha as a civilian, he was the Hokage. I was so proud of him, but he was worried about my safety, especially during the power transition. So I remained a secret from most of the village. A few people know about me, but most are clueless."

Her smile grew massive and her face filled with joy. "He asked me to marry him, Chou. Really marry him. That was back in the spring." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess it was then that we were careless and Naruto came into our lives." She sighed exasperated. "Then he was worried for Naruto's safety and I agreed that until he was born we would remain silent about our relationship, but after his birth he was going to announce our engagement - or else."

Kushina grabbed Chou's hands. "Chou," She was slightly breathless, her voiced hushed, "I'm getting married."

He grinned at her. "All I have to say is he had better not hurt you."

Kushina pushed his shoulder clearly amused. "Or you'll what? Get your ass kicked?" She laughed at him. "Don't worry, Chou-chan. I can take care of myself. Believe it."

He laughed with her as a slow lazy smile made its way onto his face. "I believe it."

* * *

"She's not a threat?" The Yondaime repeated slightly confused.

The Third merely shook his head slowly. "No, she is not."

"How is it that she came to have the Kawa sword?" He questioned.

"It's all in my report, Minato-sama. She fought and killed the rouge ninjas who stole the sword and was returning it when her chakra ran out. The poor girl seemed to have a low supply." He added with a fond smile.

Minato watched his predecessor with his sharp blue eyes. Why did it feel like the old man was being purposely misleading? The Yellow Flash didn't know. That irritated him.

"And her explanation for the Konoha headband?" Unwilling to believe she had a viable excuse for all her mysteries.

"She claims it belonged to Washi Kei."

Minato frowned thrown by the explanation. "He was one of the first medics listed as M.I.A. during the war wasn't he? Where is he now?" He knew about Washi. His loss had been great to the medical unit. Tsunade had been furious for a month.

"Sakura says that she found Washi-san near the border of Sand and Whirlpool and took him back to her village to be treated. Apparently, she has natural intelligence and extreme chakra control. Washi-san realized this and taught her healing arts partially to help heal his own injuries. While he recovered from his massive nerve and spinal injuries, he taught her more ninja arts. She says that it took four years for Washi to make a full recovery. They were going to return to Konoha when the epidemic hit her small village. Washi died and she decided to come to Konoha. She calls this place her home."

"That's a fascinating tale." The Yondaime stated blandly. "Do you believe her?" It was just so perfect or perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"I do believe her story will check out, but I do not feel it is necessary to stretch our already thin resources for such a small matter. The girl was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." Logical, completely practical comments but it still seemed too much for this to have all been a big coincidence.

"And her seal? How does she explain that away?" He asked aggravated at the Third's excuses.

The Third frowned. "It is a recent addition. She does not understand how it happened or how it works. I know she is not lying, even I do not understand what mysteries it holds."

He wanted to laugh. Instead, he assessed the Third once more. After a moment, he nodded, consenting to whatever farce the Third wanted - for now. "Should I contact Jiraiya?"

The old man smiled. "Oh yes, I think he would enjoy studying the seal very much. Tell him it's on an attractive young lady and he should be here in a day or two."

Minato sighed. "He would. How depressing."

The Sandaime chuckled. "Yes, well, if that is all?" The blond Hokage nodded. "The rest is in my report. Have a good day, Minato-sama."

"You as well, Hiruzen-sama."

As the door closed and the smell of tobacco faded, Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. Something wasn't right. The Third was keeping secrets. His worried blue eyes stared unfocused at the mounds of paperwork waiting to be finished.

"What are they hiding?" He mused as he called for one of his personal AMBU.

The dark shadow blurred into his office.

"Summon Hatake Kakashi to me at once."

"Hai." The hawk faced AMBU supplied before he was gone as if he had never been.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kakashi." The blond Hokage said with a light amused twist of his lips. "You managed to make it here only three hours late. I'm impressed."

The fourteen year old Jounin didn't respond. His head buried behind the biography that had recently captured his attention. He was slumped against his favorite wall again as if he was too weary to stand on his own. He was very good with his fronts, but no one knew him better than Minato. The boy was listening. He hadn't flipped a page since he walked in. Minato let out a small, low chuckle. Kakashiwas slipping.

"I have a small request for you."

"Mission?" Kakashi asked as his lone grey eye appeared over the top of his book. Minato held back a chuckle at how funny Kakashi looked peering over Jiraiya's biography.

"Does it need to be?" Minato mused as his check shifted onto his palm. His blue intense eyes contradicting his lazy posture.

Kakashi looked back to his book, feigning disinterest. "Depends."

Minato assessed him a moment longer to make sure he didn't miss his pupil's reaction. It was going to be good. "I would like for you to show Sakura-san around Konoha."

"_Nani?" _Kakashi's lazy posture abruptly tensed. His grey eye stormy and intense. "Sensei, you can't honestly-"

"If I must, I will assign it as a mission - D rank, Kakashi." He leveled the young ninja with a piercing stare. Kakashi chose to ignore it almost choking on his disbelief.

"_D? _Sensei, isn't there something more import-"

"And you will be joined on the mission with _Gai-san_." He added as an afterthought - though it most certainly wasn't.

A disgusted noise came from Kakashi. "I hate you, sensei." He bit out.

Minato smiled a massive smile that Kakashi thought was far too bright for such a depressing moment in his life. "I'm so very glad that you accept."

"What do I have to do, sensei." Kakashi's utterly depressed and sulky voice questioned.

"She was cleared this morning by the Third of all conspiracy threats. That does not mean that I trust her." He looked away from Kakashi towards the open window. "The Third is keeping something about her from me. I don't have any idea what it could be and quite frankly don't have time to worry about it with all the political instability recently in the West."

He looked back at Kakashi. "I trust that what ever the Third is keeping from me is not dangerous to the village. We both understand where his loyalties lie first, but still I want you to watch her while you can. Your observant, Kakashi, the fact that she has some connection with you might mean she will be more willing to open up with you. If she tries, let her. It's not an order as this is strictly off the record, but I would strongly advise you spending your free hours with our newest refugee instead of lonely rooftops and porn. Am I understood?"

Kakashi made a show of sighing deeply and loudly as his whole body deflated. "I understand." He said as if one who had been condemned to a slow death.

Minato smiled. "Wonderful. She is waiting for you down stairs."

Kakashi turned away to begin down the stairs of doom when Minato's voice called back to him. "And Kakashi," the boy paused, the only visible indication that he was listening, "I need you here at dusk tonight for briefing on your next mission. It's A rank and solo, just like you like them. Think of it as a consolation prize. Don't be late or I'll give it to someone else."

"Hai, Minato-sensei."

* * *

Sakura was nervous. She stood in a corner of the Hokage Tower fiddling with the pathetic clothes that she had been provided with. Her own were far too shabby and destroyed to wear anymore. So instead, she had been provided with a spare set of old dark ninja wear that was obviously at least three sizes too large. She felt like the black material was swallowing her.

Not that her clothes were what had her so unnerved. It was the fact that she had been cleared. When the Third had come back to give her the good news she almost hadn't believed it. He had given her a viable - extremely hard to confirm - cover story. It seemed too good to be true after all the terrible situations that she had gone through since arriving in the past. Emotional exhaustion was catching up on her and it wasn't even much past noon.

The Third had told her to wait in the lobby for a ninja escort who would be showing her around the town. Sakura hoped it wasn't someone that she knew. It was so much harder seeing them all so young. Like the senbonsporting Genma who had entered the lobby only three minutes ago. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, despite how much she wanted too. He couldn't be more than a couple of years older than her, but his mannerisms were as uncanny as they were sketchy. Sakura couldn't count how many times over the past year she had been called on to give him a physical - all other medics had refused. The before mentioned ninja seemed to feel her presence because he looked over towards her corner. _Damn._

Sakura pressed further against the wall hoping against all hope that he would ignore her. His impish grin proved her hopes in vain._ Great. _He strutted over to her, and Sakurahad to force herself not to gag. This was totally out of her comfort zone. Regardless of how bizarre it was seeing a young Genma, she could admit that his consistent behavior was comforting in some odd (clearly demented way) _(I am not demented! Besides, Genma's hot)_ way.

"Hello. I haven't seen you in the village, beautiful. Do you need a tour guide? I can show you all the best places." He grinned suggestively.

"Ah," Sakura blushed deeply and looked away. Okay, this was a little too much for her. His pickup lines would definitely improve in the next fifteen years. She noted absentmindedly. "No, I'm waiting on someone." She added hastily. _Leave. Leave. Leave._

Genma rubbed his jaw with a frown, but Sakura noticed his eyes were straying towards her covered assets. Her own green eyes narrowed. _(BASTARD! No one gets away with that!) _"That's too bad. No one should let such a flower wait. He's not worth you." _And you think you are? _

Sakura felt a vein pulse in her head. She understood that Genma was persistent, but he had never been that way with her. One fleeting comment and then he would let it go. Sakura felt it was probably because the first time he had pushed the issue, she had punched him through a wall. Her fist clinched. What she would give to be able to do so now. Somehow it didn't bother her as much as it had a minute ago.

"I said no thank you." She repeated through clinched teeth.

He smirked and leaned in closer. Sakura couldn't help the blush even as her inner personality forced its way closer to the surface. Honestly, did this idiot not understand personal space? He was so close she could smell his musky perfume. Not that she wanted too - at all. "Come on. I'll show you a good time."

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously. He was getting on her nerves. She felt chakra gathering in her clinched fist reflectively. _(LET ME AT THE LEACHER!) _"No." She gritted out.

"I like feisty." His grin broadened. Sakura's short fuse snapped and her fist came towards his solar plexus. _(Eat my fist you dirty bastard!) _Her dark green eyes flashed. Right before her chakra infused fist could rupture his internal organs, it was caught by another strong fist. She tensed.

Genma leaned back to look at the new comer. He looked down to see the dangerous situation he was in. He chuckled a little nervously. "Ah, Kakashi, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Sakura's mouth opened in shock. _What?! _Kakashi watched her flushed horror, amused, before turning back to his older friend. "I was asked by the Hokage to show Sakura around Konoha, Genma. She is a refuge."

Genma's eyebrows rose. Kakashi was showing a refuge around? He eyed her a little closer. She must be important for Kakashi to be involved. Her eyes smoldered at him. He grinned. She really was feisty. _Oh well._ _Maybe some other time. _

"Well, I hope you enjoy the city, Sakura-chan."

"That's Sakura-san to you, pervert." She glared.

He merely waved before turning back to the mission briefing room. Sakura huffed as he left before turning back to Kakashi who she noted with annoyance was reading his book.

"So, you're showing me around?" She asked, her irritation not forgotten so easily.

Kakashi merely glanced at her for a second before making a positive musing noise and starting to move out of the Tower. Sakura sighed. He was as anti-social here as he was in the future. _This is going to be fun._ She thought cynically as she followed him out.

* * *

_This is weird. Beyond weird. _Sakura decided as she followed behind Kakashi towards her new apartment. She had just finished her tour of Konoha and surprisingly hadn't had any problems acting like she had never been to the hidden village before. It was just so different. Sure, the hodgepodge houses were still as mismatched as ever, but there just seemed to be so many more of them. The whole situation was bizarre. Especially when she noticed a particularly yellow batch of buildings she knew for certain didn't exist in her Konoha. How? She practiced on that particular training ground regularly. The west side never seemed as crowded. Now, Sakura didn't even want to think about _why _several whole sections of Konoha had been turned from friendly suburbia into demolition/training grounds. Her hands trembled. Nope. Not even going to think about it. Instead, she absorbed the atmosphere around her. She had a week. Then, she would panic.

She had forgotten how much Konoha liked to gossip. She supposed being in interrogation and life or death situations could do that to a person. Still, Sakura always had a soft spot for good gossip. How could she not with Ino as her best friend? She couldn't say this was the first time that her hair had attracted murmurs either. Her slightly better than average senses did happen to pick up other tidbits of information that definitely had nothing to do with her hair color.

"_He looks just like his father." _A particularly nasty voice hissed.

"_At least he's not reading that _porn _in _public _anymore."_

"_Hump, that rebellious girl's influence obviously. At least kuniochi are good for something."_

_What? _What was with Konoha? Did everyone think she was dating Kakashi? That thought made goosebumps rise on her arms. Weird, she would not be thinking about that right now either. She had far too many other problems to deal with. Like her housing situation. Apparently, she was going to be sharing a room with the Kawa Sword girl. It made sense, a lot of sense, considering Sakura's odd bond with the sword and the other girl's fierce protectiveness of the blade. Still, Sakura wasn't sure if this would be all that productive to her goals. The girl was loud and obnoxious. Sakura didn't really want to deal with that on top of everything else she had on her plate. It wasn't like she really got a choice in the matter though.

"_She's not a ninja. No hitai-ate. Do you think she disgraced her own village? She fits right in with the Hatakes." _Sakura bristled and her head twisted sharply to the right. An overly made up girl was glaring at her from a tea shop. The girl smirked before whispering to her friends.

"_Definitely a disgrace." _The girl's sharp hawk-like eyes stayed fixed on Sakura.

Sakura grit her teeth together and had to force down the waves of killing intent that would definitely attract unwanted attention. Besides, she was a kuniochi; she wasn't affected by taunting anymore. _(Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that.) _

Sakura let out a shaky breath and looked away from the _civilian. _Kakashi was leaning against a wall waiting for her. If Sakura didn't know him like she did, she would have never seen the small relaxation of his right wrist. He had been ready to step in. Sakura snorted. She might get mad, but she wasn't that stupid.

"You ready to go? Or do you want to hold that wall up a little bit more?" Her voice was a tad bit icy. Just a tad bit.

He looked at her searchingly for a moment before shrugging casually. "I'm not the one who let a civilian get to me."

"I didn't kill her."

They had started moving again. Kakashi slightly ahead. His dark eye glanced at her again. "Congratulations?" His bored voice replied.

Sakura laughed. Her eyes twinkled at the return of Kakashi's dry humor. She had almost forgotten he possessed any at all. Her reaction was ingrained from years. She sent a low level chakra fist towards his head just like she had done with Naruto for so long. It was so natural she didn't even think.

Kakashi's free hand caught the punch just as effortless as he had before, but his eyes were sharper. The light in Sakura's eyes dimmed as she realized her mistake. Her blood felt cold under his stare. She withdrew her fist quickly before almost deflating.

"Sorry." She mumbled. This Kakashi didn't know anything about her or the history of her 'affectionate punches.' The reality of the past crashed down again - as if it hadn't crashed on her so many times before.

Kakashi said nothing and a few painfully quiet minutes later she arrived at her apartment. Sakura was too absorbed in her acute depression to realize Kakashi wasn't reading his book anymore.

A dark haired blur flashed pass her. Kakashi's fingers latched onto and caught an arm before the blur disappeared.

"Hotaru-sama. I brought Sakura-san to you so that you could show her to the apartment you two will share." He monotoned. Sakura felt a vein twitch. He really was a bastard in the past. If she had her way, she would pound some manners into him.

"It's room 5b. Here." Sakura caught the silver key on reflex alone. She blinked and Kakashi was gone. Sakura frowned. _He sure does stay around long. _Hotaru cocked her head as she observed Sakura. "I've got a prank to plan so your own your own. Later!"

Just like that, Sakura was alone, in Konoha, in the past. She sighed. _What do I do now?_

* * *

In retrospect, this was not one of her brightest ideas. _(Really? You think?) Shut up. (Gladly, when you stop acting like an idiot.) I'm not- _It was at this point Sakura realized that she was arguing with herself _(I'm way better than you are, coward). _It was at this point Sakura conceded that she may very well be crazy. She blamed this all on lack of sleep and time travel and delayed stress that was now creeping back on her again. Maybe sleep would have been a better option.

It wouldn't have been if she had just decided to go visit the library and learn more about current events. Instead, she remembered the quickest way to the library went past the _Uchiha _section of Konoha. Sakura had frozen. Torn between self-preservation and damned curiosity. _Curiosity killed the cat. _Needless to say, her thirst for knowledge and the desperate desire to see the _Uchiha Clan thriving_ and made her take the quick way instead of the somewhat longer way which just happened to take her through a completely different part of the village.

She must look so stupid standing here. She knew that if she just turned the corner she would see the clan. The gates wouldn't be moldy, cracked, crumbling, and closed. The would be in mint condition and happy, alive, people would be inside, but somehow her legs had only been able to carry her to this intersection before they had quiet literally stopped and refused to move.

That had been five minutes ago.

Three minutes ago, people had begun to stare. Slightly panicked about dealing with revived Uchiha's, Sakura hadn't even been able to seem annoyed at how she was giving gossipy Konoha more to feed on. She frowned. Maybe she wouldn't indulge as much in gossiping when she got back. _If I get back._

She was getting off subject and nearing the six minute mark. _(Just do it already!) _Just as she took a step forward, a little child appeared out of nowhere. Sakura almost threw a kunai at his head. She relaxed her hand just as it reached her thigh. _Relax. He's not a mass murder. _

The child was definitely Uchiha. Dark hair that was, Sakura noted with a small smile, not quite as messy as Sasuke's had been. Dark assessing eyes even for a kid. He barely made it to her waist and Sakura already short. She tried not to laugh at him. The Uchiha fan was proudly displayed on his oversized shirt. He cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

She bent down. Children she could handle even if they were Uchiha born. She smiled. "I'm Sakura. Who-"

"You're not from Konoha. Why are you here?"

Sakura frowned. "How old are you?"

He glowered at her as if many people had already asked him that very question. "I'm five. And you didn't answer my question."

She laughed good-naturedly. "I'm from Whirlpool Country, but I hope to become a Konoha shinobi."

The little child assessed her, and Sakura couldn't help but be amused by his critique. He was five after all. "I want to be a ninja too."

"Don't worry, squirt. I'm sure you will be."

"I'm not a squirt." He insisted in an almost silkily sulky voice, clearly indignant. It so reminded her of Sasuke. Maybe all Uchiha were like that. It wasn't like she had any experience with them.

She ruffled his hair. "Sure you are. But you'll grow up soon." It suddenly dawned on her that a five year old child was out alone. "Hey. Where are you parents?" She asked. Slightly worried, she glanced around the street. She ignored the horrified glances she was getting. She got it already - she was weird - and they noticed.

"Otousan is busy. I came to the market with Okaasan."

"Well you aren't with her now." She said as she put her hands on her hips in what she hoped was a bid for intimidation. She doubted it would work on this five year old. He seemed made of tough stuff.

He looked up at her. "Obviously."

Sakura chuckled. "Come on." She gave him a hand. "I'll help you find them."

He just stared at her hand. "I know where they are."

"Oh." Sakura felt almost put out by a five year old. "Well, go on. I'm sure she's worried about you." Sakura tried to shoo him away with her hands. She would not admit to being flustered by a five year old regardless of how mature he seemed.

The little boy snorted. Sakura stared at him in wonder. He sure didn't act like a five year old. "Okaasan is busy with my orokana otouto."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura could hear his impatience but she had enough practice with emotionally inhibited males to see past that façade. He liked not being his mother's first priority. Odd.

"He's demanding." Was his only reply.

"Well, what's his name?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed in mock anger. "And by the way, you never answered my question about your name! Sneaky!"

The little dark haired boy smirked. "Hn."

Sakura laughed again. "You remind me of-"

"ITACHI!" Sakura felt her blood freeze in her veins as the small dark haired Uchiha cocked his head back towards the Uchiha gates. Goosebumps broke out on her skin. "Where did you go!?! ITACHI!"

_(No. Absolutely fucking no. NO. NO. NO!)_

"Okaasan." _(No.) _The little child replied calmly _(No.)_ as a worried woman carrying a bundle _(No.)_ of cloth came closer.

_(No.) _The woman made a small sign of distress just as Sakura did. "Oh, Itachi, you are always running off!" Her voice was gentle; and even though she was giving him a rebuke, Sakura noted in some vague detached way that Sasuke's mother didn't seem angry at all. She appeared amused.

It was so fascinating watching from that distance. Being separated from reality, she could almost laugh at herself. She had teased Itachi Uchiha, slaughter of the Uchiha clan. Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny. _(RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!) _Funnily enough, she couldn't get her feet to move. Odd, that was.

The woman shifted her arms.

Sakura realized that the woman wasn't holding a bundle of cloth. _(NO.) _Her body numbed completely as she came face to face with _(NO)_ a child's dark eyes. She paled.

_Sasuke._

_(FUCK!)_

_Oh God. _

She ran.

* * *

thehehe.... I feel kinda mean. lol. I hope you will all forgive me. I just couldn't resist. Well. There you go. I thought this chapter was very successful. We had SakuraxKakashi set up. I know you were all wondering how on earth they would get together. *smirk* Did you doubt me? I thought not. We had some fluffy Kushina moments. I'm coming to love fluffy Kushina moments. I might make it a trend. We will have to see. Anyway. Please let me know what you think! I care about you all. I hope you realize that. *peering at readers* good.

There was one phrase I felt I should translate: _orokana otouto _- foolish little brother. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Just like Kushina's believe it. lol. It just fit.

Now here are the nonmember reviews. If that's not you. Please press the review button and follow instructions. Thank you!

_Azhure: _You're welcome for updates. I love them too! lol. I agree. I only changed the interrogation scene because I was severely unhappy with it and my readers were too. If everyone had been like "Okay. That's cool." I probably wouldn't have changed it. The change was necessary for other parts of the story to fit. I don't usually change my stories because I already have them planned out. I do have a tentative outline for this story as well. So HORRAY! I'm glad to have your support for my own little daydreams. Oh no. I am not offended at all. Your opinions were valid. There are small errors that obviously I don't catch. Having someone point them out helps me to fix them and make the story more enjoyable to readers. Thanks as always for reviewing. *eyes in the back on my head* I'm watching!

_Bee: _Hello again. I think we are making a habit of this. I know this wasn't the SakuraxKakashi action that you wanted, but it will come. I'm a big realist and Kakashi is too wary of Sakura for there to be much more than awareness between the two yet, but that will definitely be changing. Watch and try not to kill me, okay? Oh and I have decided on subtle romantic tendencies. Probably no lemon at least not before the prologue-ish area. Still, I can make some romantic fluff or no fluff so please don't give up on me. Thanks for your reviews. I have come to crave them.


	8. Going

AN: *peering out into the fanfiction world* GA! *diving back under my bed* I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and for those who had to yell at me. I did have good reasons - sickness, school, BIRTHDAY, sickness, school, ect. - but I'm sure you don't want to read them. You want to hear what happens next. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous one - but good grief that last one was long. Hopefully with the hollidays comming up I won't have to wait as long for an update time. Cross you fingers!

Warning! There is some sexual allusions in this chapter with Jiraiya. Be warned. Its not too bad, but it is there.

Reminders:

_(Sakura's inner voice - WAIT! Why do I ONLY get ONE part in this chapter!?!? That's totally not fair!!!)_

*ahem*and - _"YO! I'm Kakashi's inner OBITO!"_

_(You're late!)_

_"What? I was just helping an old lady cross the road-"_

_(Save it, like I care you whimpy Uchiha!)_

_"OI!"_

Disclaimer: I am a twenty year old (FINALLY!) fanfiction nut. I am not the owner of Naruto - seriously people, why would I write it for free if I was? Makes no sense... *mumbling*

* * *

7 - Going - 7

* * *

She didn't know how to …. She didn't know what …. She was so lost. That was it, lost. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them tightly as if to hold herself together. She was in the past. She got that. She _got _that. Now, how the hell was she supposed to handle that? How was she supposed to act around dead heroes? How was she supposed to not kill a mass murder who tore her first love away from her and into hate and revenge? How could she justify that creature with an innocent_(-ish he still is a ninja) _that she had just met? Her wide open eyes stared at nothing as she frantically tried to understand how she was supposed to _survive._ _How?_

She let out a shuddering breath, trying to release some of her uncertainty. The obscure novelty had worn off now. Facing Uchiha Itachi had done that much. This wasn't a walk in the forest, or a D rank mission - this was real. It was so much different than reading about something on a history scroll or at the academy or even on mission scrolls.

Her head fell back as her mind went blank. The truth was she knew almost nothing about the time between the Last Great War and the Kyuubi attack. If there was anything she knew as a ninja, it was that ignorance got you killed. She refused to die in the past - which meant research.

A gentle cool breeze blew past her. A sense of peace edged into her mind. She felt more centered with a goal in place.

Goal 1: Recon.

That would be easy enough. The library was open to civilians and with her cover id it wouldn't seem strange that she would want to know more about the city she had been brought up to idealize for the past four years. Anything not open to civilians wouldn't be too hard for her to extrapolate. Working under Tsunade, Sakura had gotten rather good at understanding the importance of what was _left out of _reports.

She shifted her legs so that the cool stone seeped into her more. Her hand caressed the hard rock she was sitting on, absentmindedly. This place helped her calm down too. Looking at Konoha from the monument made it harder to see the differences in the shops, people, and life. Up here, she could almost pretend that the Western Side really did extend so close to the wall. She could almost pretend that she was sitting on her shisho's head, even if this particular piece of rock held no face in this time. Sitting her connected her to the future, her present, and she needed that stability if even for a moment.

So lost in her daydream, Sakura didn't hear the two ninja whispering as they came closer to the top of the mountain. She was lost in a daydream of being back in the Hokage tower hiding her shisho's liquor so that maybe the next day she could train how to do something other than reduce hangovers. A grin twitched at her lips.

"OI! I thought you said there was no one up here?"

_Konohamaru?_ Sakura was jolted out of her vision at the sound of that whispered voice. She tensed. There was no way Konohamaru was here. He wasn't even born yet. But that voice… it sounded just like him. Had she imagined it?

"I'm not perfect you know," a female voice hissed back. Recognition filled Sakura as she relaxed again, _Hotaru-sama, so that means the other must be Takeshi. _Sakura contented herself with eavesdropping to figure out what they were up too. If they were anything like their future doppelgangers it would be mischief. "Could you sense her?"

There was an embarrassed pause before Sakura could hear Takeshi bit back. "No, but I thought you were good at that."

"Whatever," Hotaru said a little too dismissively.

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't prank with witnesses."

"Sakura-san is my roommate. She's going to find out eventually. She _is_ a ninja. 'Sides, I think we can trust her." Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth at those words. Someone trusted her.

"Yeah, but she not from Konoha. We don't know her."

And just like that, the bubble of warmth burst and Sakura could almost feel the cold seeming in to take its place. She hated this! Hated not being trusted with something as small as a prank. Hated feeling like an outsider in _her _village.

"I'm not either! You're such an ass, Takeshi." Hotaru's harsh voice cut through the silence.

Sakura took a shaky breath and ordered her welling tears away as she hear the sound of feet coming her way. She looked up as Hotaru came into sight.

"Yo!" The brunette said as she crouched down beside Sakura, completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura had heard their whispered conversation. She looked left and right as if checking for spies - or Takeshi - before leaning in closer and putting her hand in front of her face. Sakura noted the violently green paint can held stiffly in her other hand. "Hey, you're okay, even if you did take my sword. Listen, we're just going to redecorate. You won't tell will you?"

Sakura wondered if there was a person alive who could ignore those puppy eyes. A smirk lifted the edge of her lip. "Tell what?" She asked.

Hotaru frowned for a moment and opened her mouth before recognition made her eyes sparkle. "Exactly." She said with a satisfied head nod. "You know, you really aren't so bad."

Sakura had the vague thought that she had just made her first friend in the past. Her grin grew. Maybe hanging around these too troublemakers would help ease the loss of Naruto. She grinned as she saw Hotaru lecturing a wilted Takeshi. _Yes, _she decided, _this will help._

* * *

_Hey, Obito. _Even his mental voice was tired. _You wouldn't believe what sensei made me do._

A kneeling Kakashi extended his hand towards the craved name of his lost teammate as he always did, reverently and full of remorse. It was cooler out than it had been before and as the sun started to sink, Kakashi could almost call the atmosphere relaxing. His lone grey eye turned back to the memorial stone.

_He sent me on a mission with Sarutobi Takeshi and Uchiha Saya. Can you believe it? Your time obsessed cousin and that loudmouth. It's a wonder I even made it through._

Kakashi's lips curled upwards into a hidden smile as he could imagine Obito laughing his ass off at Kakashi's misfortune.

"_Oh man, Kakashi! Sensei must hate you! What did you do?"_

Kakashi's hand rested flat on the stone as if being physically close to the memorial would connect him with his lost friend. He let out a sigh of defeat.

_He's trying to get back at me for reading porn in public._

Kakashi could imagine Obito blushing. _Th-that's weird, Kakashi. You need a cooler hobby."_

The silver haired teenager looked down for a moment lost in thought. His hand rubbed soothing circles on the hard stone. _Hey, Obito, there was a reason I came here today._

"_What? Can't just come to see me?! I'm hurt."_

Kakashi's lips twitched upwards again. He really did miss Obito. It just wasn't the same making up conversations in his head, but Kakashi needed it, in a sense. So, he continued as he always did. _Do you remember any pink haired shinobi? _

There was no voice in his head this time to remind him of what Obito would have said. The internal monologue quieted so that only the rustle of the grass and occasional animal disturbed his thoughts.

_I know. If I couldn't remember her, then I never met her._

His eyes landed on the carved name again as he sighed.

_She's strange… _Kakashi shook his head. _I can't figure her out. Sometimes, she makes me think she's a spy. It's her eyes. She just has that look, like she knows everything about me. It's unnerving. But then again, she has almost no control of her emotions. There's no way anyone would make her a spy. She would be too easy to break. _

_It was the same way in town -sort of. Sometimes, her eyes lit up in recognition like she had found some long lost friend, and other times she just looked oddly amused by the stores I showed her._

_And then, her skill set is suspicious. With a chakra inhibitor on, she managed to kill an enemy shinobi and heal a deep cut on an ally. That's serous chakra control. Better than mine is if you can believe that. On par with Tsunade - she even fights like the woman._

He paused for a second as if absorbing all he had said before he continued again finally getting to what confused him the most.

_She could have run, Obito. _He confessed. _During that battle, she could have escaped. With Hotaru-sama's injury, our first priority would have been to get her to a healer. Sakura might have even been successful in escaping, but she didn't. Why wouldn't she have escaped? _

"_Maybe she's just friendly!"_

Kakashi shook his head. _She was scared out of her mind about coming back to Konoha. I know what I saw. Her emotions are ridiculously easy to read. Takeshi, Saya, and I made her nervous more so than even Whirlpool ninjas did, but she stayed and fought for us anyway._

Kakashi could almost feel Obito grinning at him. He stared moodily at the stone.

"_Looks like Kakashi has a crush!"_

_I do not have a crush. She's just some weird puzzle that I can't figure out. _

Obito snorted. _"The great Kakashi can't figure her out?"_

Kakashi looked back towards the city where the enigma was. _Not yet, Obito, but I will._

He turned his eyes back to the memorial stone to engrain the name in his mind again. His body no longer as slumped at it had been. _I'm leaving for another solo mission. _He changed topics quickly now that the sun had slipped down below the trees.

"_Aw man! You always get the cool missions!" _Kakashi could almost feel his pout. _"You better tell me about it when you get back."_

Kakashi's lips flitted into a rare grin for a moment. _I will, Obito._

As night fell upon Konoha, no one stood as witness to the first time since Obito's death that Kakashi had promised to return from a mission alive expect for the memorial stone.

* * *

"It's so pleasurable to see you again, Jiraiya-sama." One sultry voice melted into his ear as her equally silky hands roamed his body and her full chest pressed against his arm, uninhibited.

"Oh, yes, Jiraiya-sama. Where have you been?" Another angelic voice pouted. "We missed you." Her petite fingers fisted into the fabric of his clothes trying to pull him to her side.

The white haired man grinned wolfishly at the striking women clamoring for his mere touch. It didn't seem to matter to them that he was three times their age. No, not at all. This was all for research after all.

"Ladies." His deep voice drawled with a promiscuous eyebrow waggle.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, you will stay with _me_ tonight." Her begging voice entreated. "You _promised_ that you would the last time you visited." The young voluptuous blond beauty unleashed the power of her crystalline eyes upon the older man. Unabashedly, his eyes raked her body. Anyone would be busty in that number, he noted as his grin broadened.

"No," a smooth, sexy voice denied the young blond, "Jiraiya-sama," her seductive voice pitched to send chills down a lesser man's spine, "must stay with me tonight." Her luscious ruby red lips parted expectantly. "I have learned _so much_ that I wish to show you, Jiraiya-sama." She finished with a coy smile.

Jiraiya couldn't help but appreciate her cascading ebony hair - what it would feel like to have that silky hair caressing him. Her flawless body was draped in a deep burgundy kimono - what little of it covered her milky skin.

His lecherous grin spread. Oh yeah, what good research he would have tonight! River country had the best women.

"Ladies." A shiver ran down Jiraiya's spine as her voice alone stilled the women's entreaties to him. He recognized it instantly.

"Makoto-sama." Jiraiya's husky voice acknowledged the head of the House.

The image of perfection gracefully inclined her head in acknowledgement of him. Her hair, such a deep blue it was almost black, fell forward in waves of curls. Her unusually dark green eyes assessed him as always - searching some deep part of his soul to judge his worth. He seemed to have passed her scrutiny again as her previously cold eyes warmed.

"Come," she commanded silkily, "share some tea with me, Jiraiya-sama. It has been so long." Her voice slid over his body as if a caress itself and sent blood away rushing from his head. With a rustle of her silks, she left him alone - not even waiting for his reply, knowing that he would follow.

He grinned at the dejected girls around him. "No worries, ladies. I have fantastic stamina!" He winked as some hid their laughter behind their hands. He mock whispered, "It's because I'm a master ninja!"

Their eyes danced whether for his body or for his gold didn't matter much. By the end of the night, he would get what he wanted as would they.

"Be right back." He grinned and winked again before following after their mistress.

"We'll be waiting, Jiraiya-sama."

* * *

The tea was already waiting for Jiraiya as he entered the elegant, yet cozy room. A quick hand sign, and the room was sealed.

"Makoto-sama, it is always a pleasure to meet with you." He said as politely as he knew how before seating himself on the extravagant cushion. He took a sip of tea as the beauty across from him eyed him with amusement.

Makoto set her cup back down with fluid moments. "I hope your travels have been fruitful, Jiraiya-sama."

He grinned - it was perfect tea, as always. "They have."

"And what a pleasure for my girls that they have brought you back to my Home." Her intense green eyes lost their warm glow and watched him like a hawk assessing its prey. If Jiraiya noticed, he didn't seem to mind. The tea really was perfect.

The lecherous sparkle in Jiraiya's eyes did not dim as the moved past formalities. "You don't seem surprised, Makoto-sama, to see me."

Her perfect lips lifted into a delicate, sharp smile. "No, I received a letter recently for a Naruto-sama." Her hands lifted in a gesture of supplication. "And here you sit, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's white eyebrow rose in question. "How long have you had this letter, Makoto-sama?"

"Only a few hours." She took a sip of tea. "You are more punctual than I had anticipated."

He rested his cheek in his palm. "May I have the letter, Makoto-sama?"

"Tell me, Jiraiya-sama," her sharp eyes glinted in the soft light, "why do blonds have more fun?"

Jiraiya grinned, then laughed. "But they don't, Makoto-sama. Blonds are like dull kunai, no fun at all." He pouted as if remembering one particular blond.

Makoto let out a light laugh. "Dear Jiraiya-sama, you choose the most interesting security questions." She said as one hand slipped into her silk kimono sleeve withdrawing the all important letter.

He took it gratefully before turning his attention towards her once more. "I heard your girls have fallen out of favor with the Daimyo's court."

Makoto's lips pulled into a frown. Her troubled eyes turned towards the welcoming parlor.

"There," she paused for a moment as if collecting herself, "is a new _guest_ within Kyo-dono's attendants." Her eyes shifted to Jiraiya's once more. He noticed her seriousness, and the shift of the room's atmosphere. "He goes unnoticed by most, but he does love women." Her frown deepened. "His _tastes_," she bit the word out with undisguised disgust, "took both of my favored girls from me prematurely."

Jiraiya frowned. "Masochist?"

"I do not believe it." She said icily.

"What happened to them then?" He queried.

Makoto paused for a long second as if once again questioning what intelligence she deemed him worthy of. Her hand dipped into her kimono sleeve once again. "My girls are the best at what they do. Before she went to his bed, Zio left a note in one of our hidden places." She pushed a small scrap of silk across the table. Her eyes watched his for reaction to the words.

He took the slip of silk with no hesitance. When he saw the words, his eyes narrowed and shot to Makoto again.

"What does this mean?" He almost hissed.

"I have my guesses, but Zio was silenced, like her sister before her, and I know no more than what that the silk holds. After Kio retuned with the silk, I have not sent any others to their deaths."

"I will need to take this information back to Konoha as quickly as possible as I too have her rumors about Kyo-dono."

Makoto inclined her head again. "The girls will morn your quick visit, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's lecherous grin returned, his mask slipped carefully into place again. "I guess I will have a busy night."

Makoto's lips stretched into a coy smile. "Do enjoy yourself, Jiraiya-sama."

He winked and left the room.

Neither mentioned the burning slip of silk that had once held two damning words.

_Red Eyes_

* * *

"I'll take the house special, please." Sakura said as she sat down at the bar stool. This too had a feel of familiarity to it. Even if the 'old man' wasn't exactly old any more, and his 'little helper' couldn't be more than five, it was bizarre to be older than Ayame.

Teuchi grinned. "Coming right up!"

Sakura sighed in contentment as the sounds of the stall washed around her - that is until her shinobi hearing began to hear the faint sounds of yelling coming her way. Curious, she poked her head out of the stall just in time to see a familiar brown haired trouble maker skid onto her street. Startled Sakura didn't retract her head until it was too late. Hotaru's eyes sparkled in recognition as she flew towards Sakura.

Before Sakura could even blink, Hotaru was sitting beside the pink haired girl with a massive smile on her face. Teuchi turned back to give Sakura her bowl of ramen and blinked as he noticed another had joined the strange newcomer.

"Well, back again? You must really like ramen." Teuchi grinned at Hotaru.

The girl grimaced but hid it quickly. "Yup, whatever she got, I'll take one too."

"Sure thing!"

"So you come here often?" Sakura asked Hotaru.

The girl grimaced again. "No way!" She leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear. "I'm so tired of ramen, Kushina-sempai always made me eat it back in Uzu."

Sakura frowned. "Then why are you- and for that matter why were you running?"

Hotaru grinned like a fox then laughed. "I was running from Konoha's chunin. They caught Takeshi red handed - or should I say green handed - and I didn't want to get blamed to so I ran. Luck I found you. You can vouch for me. Takeshi deserves to get in trouble."

The sounds of angry ninja passed overhead. Hotaru snickered.

Sakura laughed. "You don't seem very loyal."

Hotaru sniffed. "Not to that jerk."

Sakura eyed the younger girl speculatively. "So you don't like Takeshi?"

"No way!" Hotaru ground her teeth. "I hate that loudmouth."

"If you say so." Sakura grinned as Hotaru looked up at her in something near awed disgust.

"There's no way I would like him, Sakura-san."

Sakura held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. So, Hotaru, could you tell me about that sword of yours?"

Hotaru sent her a sharp glance that was somewhat negated by the noodles sticking out of her mouth. "Why do you want to know?" She mumbled before slurping up the 'yummy' food.

Sakura rested her hand in one palm, amused. "I've never heard of it before. It must be important for you to guard it so much."

Oh it is!" Hotaru's eyes lit up. Sakura settled herself in to enjoy the rest of her evening at the Ramen Bar.

"Have you heard of the Uchiha Clan?" Hotaru began.

Sakura shivered as memories of a young Itachi flooded her mind. "Yes."

Hotaru beamed. "Of course you have. The clan was one of the founders of Konoha. But here's the important part. One of the original members of the clan was a kuniochi named Nozomu." Hotaru sighed in delight. "She was a brave kuniochi, but," she glanced at Sakura with a smirk, "she was in love with the wrong person."

Sakura was fascinated already. She had never heard of a story with Uchiha and love in it. "Go on."

"Well you could hardly blame her. She wasn't a proud member of her clan because she did not carry the Sharingan Eye. While the family ignored her, my ancestor did not. She met Kawa Yashu who was supposed to be the most fantastically gorgeous shinobi alive - at that time. They worked together on missions before the villages were founded and somehow they fell in love."

She paused to finish her noodles. "But when the villages were founded, the Kawa family became her enemy. Upset, Nozomu knew her family would not let her stay with Yashu even though she loved him. So she came up with a plan. She told the council that by having her marry the next leader of the Kawa Clan (that would be Yashu), then the Uchiha's power would then extend out of the village and into neighboring countries. She knew that the one thing Uchiha loved above their bloodline limit was power. She was right. Pleased with her plan, the elders consented almost immediately.

"Yashu and Nozomu were married and thus bound the two families together. As a gesture of that bond, the Kawa blade was formed by the Uchiha Blacksmiths and given to Yashu who was a master swordsman. The sword is the symbol not only of our alliance with Konoha but also the founding of the hidden village.

"You see, it was Kawa Yashu with his Nozomu who founded Uzugakura and through their marriage the first alliance between Konoha and another shinobi nation was formed. Pretty cool, huh?"

Sakura sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then a light clicked on in her brain. "So is that why Uchiha Saya came to retrieve me from Uzu - because he is related to your family?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows."

"So, could you tell me more about them?" Sakura asked. Hearing about Nozomu was exhilarating. She wanted to know the history of Sasuke's family, especially if it was something like this.

Hotaru grinned pleased by Sakura's interest in her family. "Sure!"

Several hours later, two smiling kuniochi left Ichiraku's only to glance up and see four green haired Hokage benignly guarding Konoha. They glanced at each other before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed in contentment in the early hours of the morning, finally sated. He opened a lazy eye to see all his companions had left him for their own beds. Good, tonight he had not wanted their presence.

The letter addressed to Naruto-sama lay hidden within his outer kimono. A couple of hand seals later and the room was so well sealed that no one apart from Sannin level ninja would be able to enter. He checked the letter for dangerous seals and after finding only a blood seal that would cause the letter to explode if anyone apart from himself opened it, found the note normal.

He bit his thumb and ran it over the seal. A second later and the seal was gone leaving only the encoded letter. After reading in code for more years than he tended to acknowledge, the letter was painfully easy to decode. He frowned at the shortness of the letter.

_Jiraiya-sama,_

_We have need of your sealing expertise in Konoha. A young woman has been branded by a seal that even the Third does not understand. In order to remain on good terms with Uzu, we need your help in removing the seal from her. Please report back to Konoha as soon as you are able. _

_The Fourth_

_(p.s. Kushina sends her regards.)_

Jiraiya snorted as he remembered the fiery red headed former ninja. Man, he wished he had found her first. But it didn't really matter right now. It seemed like more problems were brewing between River and Uzu than even what he had heard. It was probably best for him to return after all. Makato's news on top of what he had gathered did not spell well for Konoha's possible involvement in the conflicts of the West.

* * *

That's it from me. Please remember to review. I want to know what you are thinking! It encourages me to write faster!!! Seriously.

No dictionary today.

_LOveFanfICs: _I'm glad that you like my story. I'm sorry that there hasn't been much Kakashi. Unfortunately, this story focuses more on Sakura than Kakashi, but as times passes the two get closer and so both appear more. I hope you liked the Obito part in this chapter; I worried about how it would turn out. As a die-hard Kakashi fan, your opinion would mean a lot to me. Thanks for the review. I'm not a big fan of chocolate, but I do love me some Kakashi! Thanks again for the review. tg

_Bee: _Yo! I sure hope you haven't given up on me. Sorry there wasn't any KakahsixSakura action in this one, but there was some Kakashi development and sakura friendship moments. I think there will be a lemon coming. I have in place a plot point that works well into a lemon scene. If you're not a fan, it will not be something that you must read ya know? hehehe... Yeah that last chapter was freaky and evil, but I felt it had to be done. Oh! Plot spoiler - you will see Itachi again. Think on that for a while! *grinning* Yeah, I find almost all of these characters bittersweet because almost all of them die - *pouting* I hate that, but they deserve to be unique and fantastic even for the few moments that I can highlight them. Thanks for the encouragement and the consistent reviews. I live for them. Tg


	9. Hunting

AN: I know this is drastically late. I'm really sorry about that. All I can say is that I just needed some family time this christmas, and that I had very little time to work on this chapter. I do appologize.

annoucements: I am going to do a bit of Shippuuden Spoilers relating to Itachi's past - this includes Kuubi truths. I hope that doesn't ruin it for you who have not read it and isn't to vague for those of you who do know about it. I'm sorry, but becuase it techinqully happened before Shippuuden and is cannon, I'm including it. Hope that makes sense. Hope you enjoy my take on it too. Though it won't come up until next chapter.

Rin - yeah, I'm going there. Rin is going to play an important part in this story especially with Kakashi and Sakura's developing relationship. I just want to warn you right now. You will probably be angry with me on how I've developed Rin. You will see what I mean as chapters continue, but I just wanted to warn you. This is an M story and such tones will move in from time to time. Not to heavy here, but you can probably catch some hints of what I'm illuding to. I just don't want it to come as a completely suprise when it does happen.

Ok, I think thats all I needed to remind you of. Hopefully next updates will not be so long in comming. If they are, I'm really sorry, but that's just how its going to be for a while. I will never abandon this story though so just be patient. It will be completely - eventually.

So enjoy! I hope you like this new chapter!! I do.

_(Sakura's inner thoughts! CHA! I'M BACK!!! STUPID WRITER!)_

_Disclaimer: Hey! Did you know that tallgirl20 owns Naruto!?! Its awesome! I got it for christmas! YES!!! *being mobbed by copywright agents* Wait! Nooo!!! *sitting in holding cell* ok, so apparently, I didn't get the wrights for christmas. So, for the record *grumbling* more like because I'm forced to *grumble ending* I do not own Naruto. *kicking a rock* damn, I was so close!_

* * *

8 - Hunting - 8

* * *

"Would you wake up already?!"

Sakura's instincts kicked into overdrive before she could recognize the voice and chakra imprint beside her. Her tightened right hand swung the weapon conveniently in her grip towards the potential threat knowing it couldn't be friendly. After all, everyone knew not to sneak up on her when she was at home. Even Naruto stopped barging in - granted that was after she had punched him through the wall a couple times.

A split second later, Sakura's eyes snapped open and took in the _(definitely not our)_ ceiling. Hers had more missing plaster. _Oh._ Memory returned instantly. She was in the past, in her new apartment. Her hand stilled in shock. She blinked when she acknowledged the vaguely familiar chakra beside her.

_Who- _Her eyes shifted and widened. _Hotaru._

The young shinobi's eyes were almost comically wide. Her body tense and still. The Kawa sword brushed against her cheek. Sakura watched in morbid fascination as a drop of blood slipped down the other girl's cheek. Instantly, she was shocked out of her stillness. She withdrew the weapon quickly just as Hotaru's legs gave out.

"Ho-"

"I'm fine." The brunette snapped. Her eyes flashing, her hands clinched at her side. Sakura noted and ignored the slight blush rising on the brunette's cheeks, knowing instantly the embarrassment Hotaru felt at that moment.

Sakura would never forget how she lost it on that pivotal first mission against Zabuza. The shame that she had felt after her pitiful reaction to bloodlust had remained for years. It was crippling to young ninja. Sakura understood that now, how the inexperienced often (just like she had) couldn't handle the destructive lust for death. She knew, but she also knew that nothing she could say would help. Hotaru would have to get through this on her own, in her own time. Everyone did.

Sakura's glowing thumb smoothed across Hotaru's cheek erasing the blade's shallow cut. If her touch was just a little too tender neither mentioned it. The touch itself seemed to shock the younger girl.

She jerked and stood up abruptly. "I'm going out." She glared at Sakura. "I wanted my sword."

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed the blade over. "You could have knocked."

Hotaru 'tch'ed. "I did knock."

Sakura blinked trying to understand why she hadn't heard the girl. "Oh." She looked away in embarrassment as she realized how little quality sleep she had gotten since she came to this time - aka none. No wonder she didn't hear. She had been physically and emotionally exhausted. "Sorry about that."

Hotaru sadistically pleased that she had made the girl uncomfortable smirked. "Whatever."

"Want some breakfast?" Sakura asked reaching out to build a proverbial bridge between the two.

Hotaru merely waved her off. "I already ate. I'm going to train with Chou-chan."

"Have fun." Sakura called out weakly. She was getting a headache. This girl's moods changed faster than Sakura's own.

Hotaru flashed a smile that was all teeth. "Oh, I will."

Sakura felt distinctly worried for Chou-chan. She rubbed her throbbing temples. _Well, best get up then. _She glanced at the clock beside her bed.

6:30

She stared at the neon numbers without comprehending them. She blinked. Still, six thirty. She glared at the clock. She glared at her open door. _(You have got to be kidding me!!!!! I'm going to KILL that girl!!!)_

* * *

So far this morning had sucked. After the wonderfully delightful _(NOT!)_ wake up adventure with Hotaru, Sakura had gone job hunting knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. The library wasn't open this early in the morning, so Operation: Recon would have to wait. The results of side-mission: Find Job = total and absolute failure. Sakura was beginning to see why so few totally new people moved to hidden villages like Konoha.

All the best jobs, aka the money makers, Sakura didn't have the skills or political contacts required. She didn't have stability either. She sighed as her first interview came back to her and almost brought on a migraine.

_The receptionist was wearing something that was obviously completely considered _the_ style; and the look she gave Sakura practically screamed "what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sakura had smiled and folded her newspaper and pretended they could both be civilized people._

"_Hello, I'm here to interview for the job opening."_

_The receptionist gave her an eyebrow raise that clearly said "you are way out of your league" before smiling a completely fake smile and finally speaking._

"_Of course you are, I will contact the Personnel Office and get right back to you."_

_Sakura sat down feeling completely out of place in the high end civilian building and waited for her interview. She didn't actually have to wait long. When she was taken back, she barely sat down before the questions started. It seemed they were in a hurry to have her leave._

"_How long have you been in Konoha, Miss…?"_

"_Sakura." She answered quickly. _

_A raised eyebrow. "No last name?"_

"_None." She said a little meekly. His sharp little eyes looked at her incredulously. Sakura refused to rise to the bait. _

"_I see. So how long have you lived in Konoha?"_

"_Two days." Why on earth was he asking these questions? What did they have to do with being a secretary to this huge company? If this was 'try to make the interviewee more comfortable before we get to the hard questions', he was failing completely. _

_There was a pregnant pause that just screamed "ACKWARD" before, "And how long do you plan to stay in Konoha?"_

_Sakura paused for a second feeling dread creeping in. "I don't know."_

_The questioner looked at her pointedly. "You don't know." He deadpanned. _

_Sakura sighed. She was telling the truth. Who knew how long she would be in Konoha? A day? A week? A month? Year? She didn't know. Until she could figure out exactly how the scroll had worked she would never really know how long she had in the past. The questioner looked less than impressed. Sadly, she couldn't blame him._

"_Well, Miss Sakura, I do not think you are what this company is looking for. Good day." And with that he stood up swiftly and left just as quickly with only one last disdainful look at her clothes._

_Sakura didn't even have time to protest._

Sakura grimaced as she acknowledged the second borrowed (3 times too large) standard blue jounin outfit she was forced to wear out of necessity (Hotaru was too short to share clothes with). She didn't blame anyone for turning her down. She wouldn't have hired herself! She huffed in annoyance. She needed some type of decent clothing, but she had only a small _(miniscule, those suspicious bastards!) _stiffened of money to start her off. She didn't think she could live off of anything besides Ichiraku Ramen on it. And even then, only for a day or two.

She had never realized how suspicious Konoha was of outsiders. Now that she was on the receiving end, she realized they didn't trust anyone they didn't know the complete genealogy of - and from her own experience she knew they didn't always trust those either. Not that this was a very bad thing for a ninja village to practice - it was actually a really good thing - except if you were a time traveling teenager. The most suspicious people seemed to be the everyday workers like tea shops, artisans, and small stores. They took one look at her pink hair/ shinobi clothes/ or young age and turned her down just as quickly as the first guy had done. So that despite how early _(SIX THIRTY! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!) _she had gotten up, she still hadn't found (and been hired for) a single job.

She let out another frustrated sigh as she threw the newspaper away. None of the twenty seven jobs would hire her. This must qualify as an all time low. It was already midday, and she had no appetite in the face of her imminent defeat. Just when she was thinking about giving up, she saw a familiar red sign claiming "Help Wanted" being placed the window of what looked wondrously like a flower shop.

This was perfect! Sakura visibly brightened as she confirmed that yes, it was a flower shop; and yes, they needed help. She actually had the skills needed for this job (how could she not with Ino as a friend/enemy for most of her life). She also knew there was no way this was the Yamanaka store. It was on the east side of town not the west (where she was at the moment), so there wasn't an opportunity for _that_ confrontation to happen. Elated, she scanned the streets looking for other job seekers - treats to her success. Seeing none, she raced (as quickly as possible without seeming to be in a particular hurry) towards the flower shop. A smile curved on her lips as she entered the store and the door jingled merrily. She was safe!

She did a quick scan of the store. It was small, but well stocked and homely. She instantly liked it. Seeing no one, she walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Excuse me, I'm wondering about the "Help Wanted" sign." She called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." A far too familiar voice grumbled.

Sakura tensed as her stomach dropped to her toes. What god had she angered?! She didn't think she deserved this kind of karma either. This was not the right place! It didn't make since for him to be there, but his voice (even if a little younger) had been seared into her mind _(the bastard! Just let him try to get in here again!!)_. Her eyes flitted to the door. Could she make it before he saw her? She bit her lip in indecision. This could be her last chance at a job that did not involve the seedier parts of town. But, she really, _really,_ didn't want to see _him_.

It didn't seem to matter because she was out of time. Her indecision had made her decision for her. Before she could take a step towards the door, Yamanaka Inoichi walked into the store from the back and pulled her quite forcefully out of her thoughts and into the present. It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to be here, because he was. And he was not happy.

She watched, slightly (more like massively) nervous, as he recognized her and tensed. Sakura paled as his hands flitted to his concealed kunai. It didn't matter that she couldn't see them. She knew he would never go unarmed anywhere even when wearing civilian attire. She also knew that she had _not _been provided with any ninja gear since she had entered Konoha (the Kawa sword didn't count). As such, she was completely unarmed. _(This is not good!!) _

Sakura backed away slowly not daring to turn her back on him. "I'm sorry." Her voice wavered. "I didn't - _didn't," _she definitely needed that emphasized, "know this was your sh-shop." She cursed mentally as she did her best impression of Hinata. Her eyes refused to leave his hand (still thankfully unarmed - though far too close to his cargo pants to make her happy). If she had looked up, she would have seen the suspicion leave Inoichi's hard eyes after seeing her obvious distress.

She was almost to the door, having backpedaled as quickly as possible without provoking his trigger happy fingers, when he sighed. His hand relaxed. Sakura hadn't noticed. She was far, _far_, too busy trying to find the door knob without turning her back or eyes completely away from the elder Yamanaka.

"You want a job?" His voice reached her just as she finally found the elusive door knob. Tension coiled in her body rooting her to the ground when she realized she had taken her eyes off him. Her eyes flitted up to him wearily as she processed what he had said. There was a slowly growing hope there. This was her last chance after all, regardless of the past between them. She needed this job. It was either this or the seedier parts of Konoha, and had she mentioned that she really didn't want to go there?

_Yes._ "Why are y-" she shut her mouth tightly annoyed that the positive answer had not come out of her mouth. She was not about to pry into Yamanaka Inoichi's life even if he was in the _wrong _floral shop.

He seemed more amused than annoyed as he moved to the worn counter and sat down. She could have sworn she heard him mutter something about damn wives but didn't have the courage to call him out on it. He still hadn't answered her question, and each second that he didn't felt like an eternity.

"Why am I working in a flower shop?" He ever so kindly finished her question for her as he propped his cheek in his palm. He looked the picture of laze and ease, but Sakura knew better than to think he had dismissed her skills completely. Still, a little of her tenseness eased as well.

"Yeah." She said as she took a hesitant step away from the door.

"My wife owns the place." He answered with an encompassing sweep of his unoccupied hand. He paused for a moment before continuing. "She's not able to work full time in the shop right now and needs an extra hand around the store."

Sakura acknowledged that Ino's mom was too busy being, well, Ino's mom right then. The baby couldn't have been more than a week old. She also acknowledged that Inoichi didn't want Sakura to know about his new born child. If she was honest, she couldn't blame him for that at all. She made no comment - she did value her life and really didn't want to be in an interrogation room again.

"I can't work here all the time as I have other duties to Konoha." He said drawling her attention again. "So do you want the job or not?"

"Yes!" She agreed quickly not wanted to lose this opportunity.

"Do you have any skill with flowers? I don't have time to teach you."

Sakura brightened. "Yes, I'm good with flowers."

He raised an eye brow and pointed to a very familiar bloom. "That is?"

"The fire flower." She smiled fondly at the tall stemmed flowers. The fire flower was probably more like a weed, because it grew anywhere and everywhere. Its tall, slender stocks held deceptively tiny flowers (not more than a thumb nail in size) which came in vivid red, orange, and yellow. When groups of them stood together in a wind, it almost looked like a wild fire. Despite its fragile looks, the fire flower almost never died. It was more persistent than Naruto. "They are the official flower of Fire Country."

Inoichi did not look impressed, but Sakura knew he was AMBU and probably as good as Kakashi at the blank faced look. And the fire flower was a fairly common flower (it _did_ grow everywhere).

"Why would someone purchase this flower?" He asked instead of comment on her correct answer.

"The fire flower symbolizes strength, courage, and will power. It embodies the 'Will of Fire.' You could give it as an encouraging flower to remind someone that they need to remain strong through a difficult time. It is also a wonderful for national holidays."

He merely nodded at her answer and moved onto a particularly bushy flower. "And these?"

Sakura nodded and soon she was off again anxious to prove herself and finally get a job. After some time, the interrogation was over and Inoichi's face moved from unreadable to something that looked disturbingly enough like "You're busted." It made Sakura distinctly uncomfortable.

"I didn't know that the fire flower was so very well known near the sand borders. In fact most of these flowers are native to Konoha only." A piercing glare hit her dead on. It dawned on her that the fire flower grew almost anywhere in _Fire Country _and not really anywhere else. Sakura tried not to flinch at her stupid slip up. "How did you know them in such detail?" He asked coolly.

"Back home," she started in a hesitant tone that could almost pass for homesickness (though Sakura was far too nervous to realize it), "my best friend's family owned a flower shop." He looked at her skeptically so she rushed on, merging fact with fiction. "They were very wealthy." She paused again. "Well they were very wealthy in my town. I don't know if you too would call them wealthy." She was rambling, but she couldn't seem to stop. "But in our village, they were wealthy enough that, that -," _Ino- damn I need a new name. _Her eyes caught the night lily she had described earlier, "Lilly," once again her hesitation looked more like an attempt to push down emotion than a poor attempt at lying. "Lilly was my best friends name. She and her mother never needed to work, but they liked flowers a lot and wanted others to like them too. So they opened the flower shop. It was… closed during the winter season because they traveled so much - you know - to warmer places like Konoha. When they got back, Li-lily would tell me all about the flowers she saw."

Sakura grinned remembering Ino's early attempts to teach her about flowers. "I wasn't very good at much, but I loved to learn and Lily loved to talk - especially about flowers. All I know, I learned from her." By the end, her eyes were glazed with memories, and her story was more fact than fiction. That was fine though, because the very truth of her words convinced Inoichi that she wasn't lying to him.

"Let's get this straight, then." Inoichi began pulling Sakura from her memories. She nodded. "I don't trust you regardless of how you managed to gain the trust of the Hokage." Sakura frowned not liking the way this was going. "But I also don't have time to sit around this shop." He gave the flowers as disgruntled look that Kakashi-sensei always gave when she forced him to put up his Icha Icha books. (Well almost the same. Inoichi's was easier to read without a mask and headband covering his face.)

"So you've got the job. You can start now. I have paper work to do, but if I hear anything suspicious about you, you're gone. Clear?"

Dumbfounded, Sakura nodded. "Yes."

Inoichi nodded sharply. "It's all yours. I'll be back by four. You steal anything; you go straight to the Fourth." The glint in his eye said she probably would not make it there unharmed, but Sakura wasn't anywhere stupid enough to try and steal from a seasoned shinobi.

"Okay." She responded a little unsurely as she watched Ino's dad move (rapidly) towards the door. Did she really just get the job?

With a twinkle of the door chimes, Sakura was left alone in the Yamanaka flower shop, and her first non-shinobi job. She stood in an odd silence before the truth sank in and her lips split into a broad grin. Despite how strange it had all been, she now had a steady (-ish) job, but more importantly she had money. And money meant food - or more importantly - _clothes. __(HELL YES!!!!) _It took her a couple of minutes to stop grinning. Goodbye oversized jounin uniforms, hello color.

A little while later, she realized that Inoichi had sure left the shop quickly. It made her realize that he must hate, _hate,_ working at the flower shop. After all he went to go do _paperwork._ She burst into laughter at the thought.

Her elation at having a job (that she would enjoy) lasted well into long hours of mostly monotonous work.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Minato sat behind his desk as usual filling out the never ending stacks of paperwork he was required to do. He sighed sadly as his assistant brought in more stacks of paperwork. Minato admitted that he was normally a calm person, but he had been doing paperwork for over three hours. He was getting a bit restless.

There was a knock on his door, and Minato gratefully called for them to enter. Any distraction now would be greatly appreciated. He was slightly unprepared for just who had walked into his office, but took it all in stride.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." The next head of the Yamanaka clan began with a bow. Minato waved a dismissive hand.

"Really, Inoichi, such formalities are not needed here."

Inoichi gave a half grin. "Of course, Minato-sama."

"So what brings you here? I hope your wife and little girl are doing well."

"They are. I came to inform you that Sakura-san, the new refugee, has just taken the empty position in my wife's store." Inoichi explained.

Minato blinked, surprised by the turn of events. "You left her there alone?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I have several clones keeping an eye on the shop, but they have not seen anything unusual all day." He looked a tad bit disgruntled as he continued. "In fact, she seemed overjoyed by her employment."

Minato chuckled. "Well, I cannot blame her. She did receive a small stiffened. I'm sure any young lady would be happy about finally receiving money. I suggest you pay her by the day for a while."

Inoichi nodded. "A good suggestion, thank you. I will keep an eye on her for you while she works at my shop and inform you immediately if something should happen."

Minato nodded. "Thank you, Inoichi." His eyes moved to the window. "There is so much on my mind right now, it is nice to know I have others I can place my trust in with this puzzle."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "Others?"

Minato's smile turned a touch wicked. "Yes, Kakashi-kun is also keeping an eye on our newest resident."

Inoichi laughed. "Well with the both of us watching her, I doubt that she will get away with anything anytime soon."

Minato's smile broadened as he laughed. "I have good news for you. After your interrogation set tomorrow, I will be giving you a two day leave to enjoy your new family. I know you had put a request in. I only apologize that it comes so late."

Inoichi sighed. "It's alright. I'll end up working at that damn store anyway."

"You could have Sakura-chan work." Minato offered.

Inoichi shook his head. "You know my wife. She would never approve of it. She's far too stingy with money to hire out when I am a perfectly acceptable worker. I wonder if I will ever see my daughter during the day." He grumbled.

Minato merely shook his head. "Perhaps, but you are still very luck my friend."

Inoichi, clearly not understanding, gave him a sympathizing look. "I'm sure you will find someone some day, Minato-sama."

Minato grinned and his eyes flashed. "Maybe. Maybe."

* * *

To the innocent bystander, she looked like quite the picture. It wasn't the oversized clothes that made her stand out. Not really. It wasn't even her distinctive pink hair - though it did help with identifying who she was. Rin (the innocent bystander) thought the oddest part about the girl was that she was staring dumbfoundly at an old rundown building. It almost looked like she couldn't comprehend that the building was there - which made no sense really because that building had been run down for at least five years if not more. Rin instantly recognized her as the girl Kakashi had told her to look out for when she had gone to check on him.

_He's back. That was all the note said, but it was all Rin needed. She knew who he was and what he was back from. Minato-sensei didn't need to include anything else. Her fingers clinched around the paper even as the chunin left her front door. Her heart beat accelerated as she prepared for the only part of her life that held any meaning any more. She was going to visit Kakashi-kun._

_Instantly, her body moved through the almost ritualistic motions of packing her medic bag, closing her apartment, and heading for Kakashi-kun's apartment. A soft, anticipative, worried smile crossed her shy face. Kakashi-kun never took very good care of himself, and she always worried that he wouldn't come back, that someday she wouldn't get her two word messages every again. Her hands tightened on her medic skirt as they always did when she was nervous. No, that wouldn't happen. Kakashi-kun promised to take care of her. He wouldn't leave her. He promised. _

_So, it too was her job to take care of him. Everyone knew he would never set foot in a hospital. He hated them so much. No, the job of taking care of Kakashi-kun was Rin's and Rin's alone. She reveled in her place in his life. It was her anchor. He needed her just like she needed him. _

_It was selfish she knew to want to keep Kakashi-kun to herself. If she was honest, she knew there was another reason for her haste in getting to his lone apartment. Her breath eased out in a shaky sigh. _Obito._ The smiling, laughing boy she never appreciated flashed before her face. Her heart clinched in a painful reminder of his fate. It wasn't just Kakashi-kun she was getting to see. No, instead, she would get to see both of them. Obito was alive in Kakashi-kun. That sentence was a mantra often repeated. Some part of Obito lived on in his eye. As long as Kakashi-kun lived so would Obito. So she picked up her pace to make sure that both of them would still live._

_Nothing seemed to change in her visits to Kakashi-kun. She liked it that way. This visit started the same as any other. She let herself in with the spare key she had the landlady make her - just for these moments. She entered as silently as possible even though she knew he was expecting her. She found him spread haphazardly on his own couch. A soft frown drew her lips down as she took in the amount of blood on his clothing and skin. Worry churned in her stomach. His lone grey eye opened blearily to acknowledge her._

"_Most of it's not mine." He explained._

_She gave him an almost smile. "It usually isn't." She agreed as she sat down beside the couch and moved to open her kit. "I won't even ask what happened." She gave him a fond smile. "I know you won't tell me how you got these injuries even though it would help me in healing them." The same as always, her words fell from her mouth. "At least tell me the others looked worse." _

_He tried to laugh but ended up grimacing in pain. Her glowing hands were on his chest instantly, inspecting the damage this time. What she found did not ease her worries. Though she had to admit, she had seen him much worse than this. _

"_Kakashi-kun," she started in a soft reprimand, "this is the third time this month you've damaged your ribs. Even medic-nins have limits." She gave him a scolding look, her most professional visage. "One more strain and I'll have you put on the disabled list." She threatened. _

_Kakashi looked at her impassively as she took off his headband to heal the cuts on his face. Instantly, her gaze was drawn to his mismatched eye. Obito's eye. Some restless part of her settled as she finally saw the proof. Obito was still alive. Kakashi made no commit even though he noticed her lingering gaze. He knew, and it was okay. He missed Obito too._

_A long silence passed between them as Kakashi studied her and she healed him. She looked paler than the last time he had seen her. Was she working too much? He would have to talk to Minato about her work hours again. Maybe having something else to do would help ease her sadness. She had taken Obito's loss so much harder than Kakashi had. Perhaps another female could draw her out of her shell. A hesitant plan formed in his mind. If he could give her another project, maybe she wouldn't work so much._

"_There's a new girl in town about our age." He began._

_Rin hummed that she had heard him as she continued to heal his ribs. She didn't show her fear at this unexpected turn in their ritual. Did Kakashi-kun finally find someone who had caught his interest? Jealousy stirred in her for the first time in such a long time. She forced it down to continue treating his injuries. That was silly. She knew Kakashi-kun wasn't interested in anyone. He never was. Regardless of how she pushed it down, worry and uncertainty clung to her mind. Was she not good enough? Was he going to leave her?_

"_Minato-sensei is making me watch her. It's a D-rank escort mission in effect while I'm in town." He continued. He saw the soft smile grow on her lips. What he did not see was the mounting tension leave her at the knowledge of an eliminated threat. Kakashi-kun had no interest in the new girl. It was just another job. How silly of her to doubt her place in his life. She almost laughed at her sensitivity. _

_Rin looked up finally intrigued about the girl. "What's she like?" She questioned as she began her final scan._

_Kakashi's hand went lazily behind his head. "She's got pink hair so she's easy to spot, but she's a real pain to deal with." Rin had to hold back a laugh. Kakashi-kun thought everyone was hard to deal with. _Except you._ Some part of her mind reminded her with confidence. "If you see her, just keep an eye out. She looks like the type to find trouble easily." _

_Still, a bit of unease settled into her again. Kakashi-kun wanted her to watch after this other girl? Even if it was a job, he had never asked her assistance before. What had changed? Did, did this mean he needed her more? A bubble of joy rose within her. She smiled at the thought. _

"_You're a girl too. Maybe you can understand her better than I can." With his words, her confidence returned. Of course, Kakashi-kun needed her help. And if it was for Kakashi-kun, she would always do her best._

"_If I see her, I will." She answered with a smile. _

* * *

Sakura for her part was miffed, baffled, and totally frustrated. The money she had just earned jingled in her pockets happily. She let out a snort. She should have never forgotten herself and this wouldn't have happened. She supposed she had been so excited about finally getting actual clothes that her feet had taken her by habit to her favorite kuniochi store.

Only now here she was, and this decrepit old building was nothing like the high end clothing store it would be in fourteen years. What was she going to do now? She didn't even know where the clothing stores were in Konoha. _Great, just great. _She grumbled to herself.

She was just about to walk away when a girl approached her. Instantly, she was reminded of Hinata. Not that the girl looked like Hinata. She looked more like an Inuzuka with her face markings, but her demeanor screamed Hinata. Still, the shy looking girl came up to Sakura without flinching away like Hinata always did with strangers.

"Um, are you okay? Are you lost?" The girl asked softly but edged with kindness.

Sakura smiled in relief thankful that at least some villagers weren't so suspicious of strangers. "Yeah, I guess I am. I need some new clothes and I got completely turned around. Do you know where the kuniochi stores are?" She asked the girl.

The other girl smiled. "Oh yes, I do. We had better hurry, they will be closing soon." The girl turned and walked back the way Sakura had just come. Sakura huffed out an annoyed breath. Of course it would be back the way she had come. Where else could they be?

She jogged to catch up with the new girl. Once Sakura did, she gave the girl a smile. "I'm Sakura." She introduced herself.

The other girl's lips spread upwards in a delighted smile. "I thought that was your name. Kakashi-kun told me you were new in town."

Sakura froze. Hold up, this girl knew _Kakashi? _She examined her closer. There was no way Sakura had ever seen this girl before which made no sense because she knew she had met all of Kakashi's closest friends, hadn't she?

The girl turned around with a small frown on her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled. How stupid! She hadn't met all of Kakashi's friends. Some of them were still AMBU and workaholics just like him. She caught up to the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name, by the way?"

"My name is Rin." She replied.

Sakura shot her a dazzling smile. "Well it's great to meet you, Rin."

"You too, Sakura-san. Now, I think there is a store you might like just up the way. Come on, I think it closes soon, and you look like you might need some new clothes." She added a little hesitantly.

Sakura just laughed. "You have no idea."

* * *

Ok! There you are!! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will fairly plotty and sneaky. OH! And a Kakashi/Sakura moment!!! EEE!! Be ready!

no nonmember reviews last time. *frown* Oh well. Thanks to all those who did! I love them. *winking* *hinting* would love some more too!!!

Tg


	10. Increasing

AN: Well, I just lost this tab. I had all these wonderful author's notes for you, but I'll just give the the quick version: 1) sorry this is so late. Life sucks and fanfiction unfortunatly cannot be the top of my priority list 2) This chapter was extremely difficult to write because a: its the beginning of the end of what I call "arch 1: arrival" so its extremely plotty and b: there's the first kakashixsakura moment in this fic and I was extremely nervous about writing it and somehow dissapointing everyone. Please tell me that I didn't. [and yes if your wondering this is the short version]

ok! That's that. Although there is a bit of a notes section at the end which should help to explain the first part a little more to you. Hope it helps.

_(Sakura's inner voice is back to kick ass!)_

_I am the kyuubi - fear me _Note: I have given the Kyuubi a different annotation for speach becuase he is not exactly human. Also note this only applies for the "cave scene"

Disclaimer: It is now 1:36 in the morning and at this time I do not own Naruto. In fact at no point in time will I ever own Naruto. *sobbing* Life is so unfair!

* * *

9 - Increasing - 9

* * *

The cave was hot. The pulsing, angry red chakra pushed against him like a physical force, increasing the heat, but he merely brushed it aside. He cared nothing for the demon's anger except that it would bind the creature further to his will. Increasing its rage, blinding it to anything other than revenge was just what he wanted.

_You dare show your face to me_

Burning red eyes bored into passive red and black ones. "Your anger does not frighten me. You forget your place."

_I know my place, human. It is not this cursed cave. Release me _

"You are aware of my terms."

_I bow to no human_

The burning red eyes were captivated immediately by the twirling black shuriken in his eyes. "Their deaths will bring you much pleasure. You know this." The spinning black eyes seemed to bore into the burning ones he stood casually against.

It took minutes before the low warning growl of the beast reverberated through the cramped space. The killing intent in the room sky rocketed. One side of the man's cruel lips twisted upwards in a parody of a smile. He was very close to his goal. So very close to complete control.

"Soon, Kyuubi, you will be released. Until then, rot in prison."

The flames of the fox's eyes flickered, shifted, and burned. The massive jaws of the beast lunged forward toward the man and snapped the body in half. A poof of smoke curled around his nuzzle, mocking him. His roar of rage echoed in the lonely cave.*

* * *

"Is the world coming to an end?" The bemused blond haired Hokage earned himself a disdainful lookover the top of a violently blue book. Casually, Minato noted the title of the book (it was hard not to notice the electric yellow lettering).

_Undercover Lover: Can two ninja over come their hatred to fulfill their mission? _

The picture on the front cover made it obvious that the kuniochi at least had crossed the fine line between hate and lust if her expression was any indication.

Minatobarely held back his annoyance. One blond eyebrow rose. "You finished the autobiography already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, sensei." Kakashiremarked with a hidden smirk as he continued to read the far too mature book.

"And you showed up at my office at 6:30 in the morning without being summoned and without a mission report."

Kakashi's dull look clearly said "and what's your point?"

Minato's lips quirked upwards in amusement. "I feel I must ask again. Is the world coming to an end?"

Kakashi shook his head in something near exasperation. Really was his behavior that odd? Thankfully for Minato, he had just finished his page. Gently dog-earing the page he shut the book.

"No, sensei, the world is not ending." He looked towards the open window briefly before his eyes darted back to his teacher's. "I saw Rin yesterday."

Minato's eyes lost their teasing light entirely. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair, clearly affected by the change in conversation.

Kakashi noticed it keenly. "Is she working too hard again?" _Or is something worse_. The words hung heavy in the air between them, unsaid but clearly heard.

"No." Minato admitted though the tension in the air did not dissipate. "She lost two patients about a week ago."

Kakashi's stomach dropped. "Two?" His voice sounded strained even to his ears.

"A young mother went into early labor. Baby was strangled on the umbilical cord before Rin could get to her. The mother hemorrhaged out not a minute after." Minato's voice was tight. His piercing blue eyes met Kakashi's dropped grey one. "I looked at the report. Rindid all she could to save the child first. She followed all protocol. It wasn't her fault." _But she blames herself. _Again the unspoken hung between them, far heavier than the spoken.

"She isn't taking it well." Kakashi noted dully. "She looks like she hasn't slept well in days."

"She hasn't been back to work yet either. If I didn't know her better, I'd say next week she'll be reading porn in public." He gave Kakashi a pointed look. "She's withdrawing."

"She's not me, Sensei." Kakashi bit out. "Rin's strong."

"So are you, Kakashi."

There was a pause before Kakashi continued, changing the subject. "I told her about the D rank mission you gave me. They had supper last night. Maybe having a female charge will help."

Minato's eyebrow rose. "You trust her with Rin?"

"I was watching." Kakashi's voice had a sulky edge to it.

Minato nodded and leaned back. "You're mission is going well then?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly.

"Have you talked to her since you gave her the tour?" Minato asked pointedly.

"Sensei," Kakashi sighed, "you can't expect me to talk to her. She's extremely irritating. I can watch her just fine from roof tops."

"That wasn't what I asked you to do."

"But-"

"I think," Minato's blue eyes flashed with something that made Kakashi extremely apprehensive, he quieted his protest as Minato spoke. "You need some incentive."

"What?" Kakashi's posture tensed. His grey eye focused warily on his mentor.

Minato's stood and came around the desk. Kakashi stood frozen in place as Minato's hand extended towards the teenager. "Give me the book." The blond said calmly.

Kakashi recoiled. His hands curled over the vibrant cover as if to shield it from the Hokage. "You can't be ser-"

"Hand it over, Kakashi. You can have it back after you've talked to Sakura-san and learned what her favorite food is. And yes, I do know what it is, so don't even think about lying."

Bewildered, Kakashi watched as Minato pried his fingers off his newest book. His empty hands twitched while his mind schemed. He knew exactly where other copies of _Undercover Lover_ were.

"You are also banned from all bookstores until I give them permission to let you in."

Kakashi gapped unable to believe what he was hearing. _Damn it._

Minato grinned sadistically. "You're dismissed, Kakashi. Have a productive day, or else."

* * *

Something was wrong.

No, something was _very, horrifically, scarily_ wrong. That was the conclusion that Mai had reached after being in the Daimyo's palace for two days acting as the newest poor farmer's daughter looking to make money for her impoverished family.

Every one of her informants was gone. _All of them_. Since she had arrived, she had subtly yet deliberately tried to find her informants in the castle. What she found was enough to make even the densest person wary. Two died of the new influenza outbreak. One died of a heart attack - at 34. Two were exposed as spies and executed publicly. Three never made it to the public execution. One had been mugged to death in the nearby village. Four more who had inadvertently given her information had received news from home and had to leaveimmediately - none had been heard from in seven, five, two and one month respectively. There were more, but the tragic accidents and flat out disappearances all basically had the same tone. In fact, if she didn't recognize some of the workers as ones who had been in the palace the last time she had done undercover work, she would have suspected that Kyo-donohad cleaned house.

But he hadn't, and _that _was what scared her. The only people who were missing from the palace were people who had slipped her information. It didn't matter if they had been voluntarily committing treason - though most did it gladly because Kyo-dono was such a bastard to servants (and everybody else too) - or had inadvertently furthered her own objectives - there were always rumor mongers in the servant quarters. But some of the obviously deceased had been A ranked undercover operatives who had remained undetected for most of their lives.

If that wasn't bad enough, it was enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck when she had heard almost by accident that Makoto-sama's girls had not been seen in the palace for weeks, if not more. Some of Makoto's top ladies qualified as S ranked ninja with their kuniochi specialized skills. It wasn't even funny how good they were at their job. Mai was almost positive that if Whirlpool didn't have an alliance with the woman, that the group of girls would have been silenced just out of fear of what they could coax from someone. That they had been either removed from the palace or frightened away really didn't matter. All that mattered to Mai was that something had changed in the River Country's head palace.

Mai had stepped right into a very dangerous situation and she wasn't sure that even she would make it out of the palace alive. Information or no.

"He's coming back tomorrow!" A young servant hissed as she rushed up to the washers gathered at the river. The unexpected noise pulled Mai from her thoughts. She wasn't the only one. Immediately, all conversation stopped. Mai noted the looks of apprehension, blatant fear, and horror displayed on the faces of her fellow washers. The shiver that raced up her spine felt like a horrible omen instead of the chill of the wind.

"Who?" She questioned in a quite whisper that was more real than faked. In the silence of the clearing it sounded too loud.

The girls all shared pointed looks. The tension in the air rose drastically. "It is none of your concern, little one." The eldest scratchy voice rasped. Her wrinkled face worried but gentle. "He will not harm you if you keep your chin down, yes?"

Mai frowned, but kept her alarm hidden. "He hurts us?" Kyo-dono might have been a jackass, but he didn't tolerate anyone (other himself) hitting his servants. Surely that had not changed.

One of the others shook her head. "No, little one," Mai scowled at her nickname but said nothing, "but he gives us all the shivers."

Another nodded. "The first time I saw him I swear his eyes were red." She whispered.

The others said nothing, but by the looks in their eyes she was not the only one who had had bad experiences with this mysterious person. The tension was so thick it could have been cut by a dull kunai.

"But, who is he?" She asked frustrated.

"He's a friend of Kyo-dono." One said.

"Came to the palace almost a year ago."

"Really silent." The tallest said.

The eldest nodded. "Silent, but scary. Do not cross him child." She repeated as if she could not emphasize that enough.

"He might be one of those," the girl's watery blue eyes shifted restlessly around the stream for a moment before meeting hers with a searing intensity, "shinobi." The word was whispered and seemed to ring through the clearing.

Mai's pupils dilated, the only sign of her shock. Kyo-dono _never _hired shinobi for his personal use, _ever_. Sure, they did seedy jobs for him out of the palace. But the Kokuei - the dark shadows who swore fidelity to him alone - guarded his palace. That didn't mean they were any less skilled. Kokuei were just as skilled in shinobi arts as Whirlpool's ninja, just not loyal to a village.

Warning flags went off in her head. For him to have a shinobi - not a member of the Kokuei - in his palace meant trouble. _Huge, massive, dangerous_ trouble. She pulled out of her thoughts when she saw all the women looking at her with worried looks. She looked down, letting her fear settle onto her face in order to keep her cover.

When Mai looked up, she nodded gravely, appeasing the worried washers. Not that she would leave him be, but because she knew these women either didn't know his name or were afraid to say it. If he was the reason that all of her contacts were now either KIA or MIA (which was looking more and more likely by the second), she would not put these women in danger like she had the others.

She would not underestimate him.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she would meet the elusive man. The cool breeze brushed against her dyed (she never used illusions when deep undercover) sooty black hair and goosebumps exploded on her skin. She really hoped she survived this.

* * *

Sakura stretched her hands above her head and let out a very contented yawn. Today was a good day. She grinned as she munched on her hearty but cheep breakfast and settled further against her favorite sakura tree in the park - or what would be her favorite tree in a couple of years. It had been strangely amusing to find her favorite spot on the tree - a limb about seven feet off the ground - wasn't quite sturdy enough to hold her yet. So she had settled for sitting at the base of the tree instead.

She was pleased at the time off. Originally, she had planned on working today. After all, Inoichi-san had practically barked at her as she left yesterday that he expected her there at eight o'clock sharp in the morning for duty. Having nothing against working (and making money), she had readily agreed and waved goodbye.

That night had been so much fun as well. Sakura truly felt like she had found a friend in Rin.

"_Those clothes looked great on you." The shy, soft voice of the brown headed girl reached Sakura's ears and snagged her attention._

_She gave the girl a pleased smile. "Thanks, Rin-chan. You were a big help, I would have never found this store by myself." Sakura confessed as the two kuniochi left the second hand store tucked down a side street. Rinducked her head at the praise. She knew more than she wanted to about saving money, but if Sakura understood the implications of what she had said, Rin was glad she said nothing about it. _

_The truth was that Sakura had been more than pleased at the shopping trip. She had gotten a few second hand clothes that looked distinctly civilian (probably for undercover missions) that had been more than equipped for a shinobi. The pants had been loaded with reinforced pockets perfect for weapon storage (if she could ever afford them) and were loose fitted. The tops were sleeveless and formfitting, just the way she liked them. Best of all, they had been super cheep even if they weren't "in style."_

"_You got a great top too, Rin-chan. The green will really bring out your eyes." Sakura said with a sly grin._

_Something about the brown headed girl tugged at Sakura. It wasn't their similar hairstyles - though Sakurafound it strangely bizarre to see someone else share her favored cut. It wasn't even that they were both kuniochi and almost the same age. No, if Sakura didn't know any better, she would be temped to think it was the medic in her reaching out. _

_It was undeniable that Sakura saw a piece of Hinata in Rin. The same type of air sounded both girls. For Hinata, the pressure had come from the harsh expectations of her unforgiving clan and the drowning hopelessness of a one sided crush. It had bowed the younger Hinata almost visibly. _

_Rin had the same fragile air about her, but it wasn't the same. Except for the shyness, Rin showed no visible signs of anything being wrong. Sakura guessed few people even knew something bothered the girl. Honestly, Sakura wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't known Hinata, she hadn't known the subtle signs. It bothered her, ignited her curiosity and her empathy. She wanted to know what it was that weighed Rin down, but she knew better than to ask. She didn't know the girl well enough for such a personal question. Still, Sakura wanted to see what Rin's real smile looked like. She supposed it really didn't matter right then. It was just nice to connect with someone. _

_Rin blushed. "Oh, thanks. I would have never bought it if you hadn't suggested it." _

_Sakura's sly grin grew. "It looked fantastic on you. It bet you'll have some admirers if you wear it."_

_Rin smiled an extremely shy smile. "Maybe." She paused for a moment, her eyes dropping in hesitance, before she asked a little unsure, "Do you have any plans for dinner, Sakura-san?"_

_Sakura's brows furrowed in thought. She really didn't have much money left, but she also didn't have any plans for dinner. Sakura had always been a social creature. She missed company. Maybe if they ate somewhere very cheep…_

"_No, not really." She replied nonchalantly. _

_Rin smiled, a smile that Sakura noticed almost reached her soft eyes. She grasped Sakura's hand with both of hers, boldly, and looked at the pinkette with pleading eyes. "Then you must come eat with me."_

_Sakurawondered if there was a person alive who could resist that look. She shook her thoughts away and smiled realizing she didn't even want to. She was looking forward to supper. _

It had been a good supper too, Sakura thought as she took a deep inhale of the earthen scent of nature around her. The similarities between Sakura and Rin just kept adding up. Rin was a medic too.

"_No way! You're seriously a medic?" After Rin's tentative nod, Sakura laughed. "Me too-" she grimaced, "well, not technically, you know."_

_Rin nodded with an understanding in her eyes. _

_Sakura's own lit up. "But I'm going to be one of the best. I'm good at it, shisho said I was anyway." Rin listened intently as Sakura rambled on, entranced by her passion. "I'll finally be able to do something. I don't have to watch anymore, I can fight too. Being a field medic," Rin flinched. Sakura gave a wistful sigh too lost in her daydream to see Rin's reaction to her words. "It's my dream."_

"_Do you go on lots of missions, Rin-chan?" Sakura asked happily pleased that the two had so much in common. _

_Rin shook her head. "No, I prefer to work in clinics."_

_A little put out, Sakura frowned. "Why?" She asked truly not understanding why someone wouldn't want to fight. _

"_Most people don't like working there," Rin began. "But I don't mind it. I do those shifts so that ones who really want to can have the field nin positions."_

_Sakura beamed. "Oh, Rin-chan, you're so sweet!"_

_Rin had blushed but given a tentative smile. _

It had been a good evening Sakura thought. Well, until she had gotten back to the apartment anyway. She just really didn't know what to do about her roommate.

_Both girls stood facing off in front of Sakura's room in their pajamas. It was the standoff of the century. _

"_What were you doing in my room?" Sakura began._

_Hotaru held up something that looked suspiciously like an alarm clock. "I was setting your morning wake up call."_

"_Why?" Sakura bit out testily. She had her own alarm clock and they both knew it worked perfectly as it had gone off at 8:00 that night instead of the morning - which didn't really matter since Sakura had been up since 6:30 that morning _(thanks a lot you lousy morning brat!)_. It was fixed now to the a.m. and would be perfectly fine to wake her up in the morning. _

"_So you can give me the Kawasword for my training tomorrow morning with Chou-chan."_

"_When exactly would this alarm have gone off, Hotaru-sama?"_

_Hotaru grumbled something indistinguishable. Sakura's temper flared. _

"_When?" She bit out. _

"_6:30." _

"_I am not getting up at 6:30 tomorrow; put that damn alarm clock back in your own room!" Sakura fumed._

_Hotaruhuffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, how else am I supposed to get the sword away from you in the morning without being decapitated?!"_

_Sakura had the decency to wince. "I don't know."_

"_Don't you want to be a kuniochi too?" Hotaru hedged. _

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What of it?"_

"_You need to start practicing. You need way more stamina. Its obvious you sleep in too much anyway." Hotaru smirked._

_Sakura held back the urge to punch the girl through the wall only by a little bit. _(Who the hell does she think she is?! Let. Me. At. Her!) _She took a deep inhale and forced herself to look away from Hotaru and into her room. _Think calm thoughts, think calm thoughts…

"_Maybe…"Sakuramused as her eye flickered between bed and the dresser beside it as an idea formed in her mind._

"_I'm not sleeping in the bed with you." Hotaru deadpanned._

"_WHAT?!" Sakura's voice cracked as her head swiveled to look at Hotaru. Too dumbfounded to do more than gape at the girl._

"_I said I'm not sleeping in the bed with you." She repeated as an uncomfortable pink rose on her cheeks. When Sakura continued to stare at her, Hotarulashed. "Well, you kept looking at that bed, and we both know the sword wants to be close to you."_

_Sakurafelt vaguely light headed as it dawned on her how different their minds worked. "I was going to suggest we put it on the bedside table to see if that's close enough."_

_Hotaru's blush increased. "Oh, well, fine then." _

_The girl stomped down the hall toward her room with the foiled alarm clock still in her hand. Sakura heard her grumbling something about being "armed" in the morning "just in case," but let it slide. She was getting a headache again. _

_With a little dose of healing chakra to her head, Sakura laid the Kawa sword on the bedside table and eyed it warily. She didn't think it was close enough to kick her instincts into action, but wondered if that also meant it was too far from her and would cause the seal to activate instead. She sighed and decided thinking like that was making her headache pound, again. It wasn't worth it so late at night. _

I guess we'll see in the morning._ Was the last thought she had before she slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. _

And so this morning, Sakura had been woken cheerfully by her own alarm clock at 7:20 am. There was no sign of the Kawa sword or Hotaru and quite frankly, Sakura couldn't have been happier. It was amazing what little things one took for granted every day, Sakura decided as she continued to munch on her late breakfast. Like a bed for example. Granted Sakura had stopped taking a bed completely for granted a long time ago. Too many missions with only the hard dirt and a flimsy sleeping bag for comfort made her appreciate any type of bed to some extent. Perhaps, she mused, it was sleep that she had taken for granted more than the bed in general. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to sleep as long as you liked and wake up not to an urgent message from your irate shisho or a late mission briefing or interrogation or _more_ interrogation but instead when ever you felt like it - or when the _(correction - your)_ alarm clock wakes you up.

She found herself more and more thankful for the small miracles she would have overlooked if this whole _thing_had not happened. Another such miracle came in the form of a beautiful, yet strict Yamanaka matriarch who had told Sakura quite plainly when she showed up for work that morning:

"_Go on, I'll be watching the shop today. I'll be perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much." A flick of golden hair. "I'm sure my husband will contact you again when your services are required."_

Sakura had known Ino's mom was thrifty, but she hadn't really _known_if that made any sense. Sakurafigured someone else was watching the Ino today and that had left the female head free to work again. Sakura wasn't too upset though. The time off was nice in and of itself. She hadn't had many quite moments and sitting under the sakura tree enjoying breakfast was a nice piece of calm.

Very soon, the library would open for the day. When it did, Operation: Recon would finally begin in full. Honestly, Sakura was itching to go through the scrolls and find out what exactly was going on. Truthfully, she felt a little lost without knowing about the power struggles of this Konoha. She was anxious to remedy this problem. From somewhere in Konoha a bell began to toil. Sakura let a brief smirk lift her lips.

_9:00 - Mission start_

* * *

She was humming some unnamabletune loudly and rather off key, he thought, when he slid silently into the kitchen. He stood there watching her bustle around gathering odd things for her own lunch. He didn't know if she truly understood how beautiful she was to him. Her whole body glowed with her pregnancy. Her hair seemed more vivid (if that was possible) as it swished behind her. Her face was flushed giving a pink, almost innocent, tint to her face. Her belly, swollen with his child, brought a rush of masculine pride flooding through his veins, and he found he couldn't just watch her anymore. He needed to touch, hold, and feel her. To prove that she was really real.

Just as he shuffled forward, she turned around. She blinked, a little startled when she saw him behind her. It didn't last long. Not a second later, her eyes lit up and a grin stretched her generous mouth.

"Welcome home." She chirped. "I wasn't expecting you." Her eyes flashed mischievously. Like she knew something he didn't.

His hand brushed ran his hair as he sheepishly admitted, "I missed you."

"Of course you did." She grinned. "So, what do you want for lunch?"

He grinned as he came forward and enfolded her into his arms inhaling her comforting scent. "You?"

She laughed and smacked his arm. "No, stupid, don't you remember what the doctor said? We can't have fun anymore."

He smiled into her hair. "Yeah," he sighed regretfully, "I remember."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace taking comfort in his strength. "So, what do you want?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the top of hers. His hands found her stomach and moved over it slowly, reverently.

"Just give me a minute."

She smiled softly, knowingly, and placed her hand over his to move it just slightly to the right. They both felt their son kick against their entwined hands.

"I've got time, Minato."

"Thank you, Koishii." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

It had been such a productive morning. Yes, as Sakura rolled up _Annals of the Modern Shinobi Villages_, she allowed a contented smile to lift her lips. Now at least she understood where she stood in the world a little better. It worried her that there was such tension between Whirlpool and River Countries though. Actually, it made her very nervous for two reasons.

Number one: Whirlpool didn't exist anymore - or at least it didn't exist in 58 y.k. Sakurahad checked a map just to make sure she knew exactly where Whirlpool was located. She now knew that the majority of that claimed land belonged to River Country's northern stretch. This also brought on a tingle of anxiety because, well, River Country had no shinobi village - even in this time. So, obviously, they couldn't go to war against Uzu because Uzu would kick their ass. And no shinobi village would fight a war for them if they didn't get something substantial (like land) from it. _(So, how the HELL do they get that land!?!)_

Number two: Both Whirlpool and River lay to the _west_of Konoha. Normally, Sakura wouldn't have noted the direction of a dispute, but in this case she took notice. She knew now with certainty that the Kyuubiwould attack Konoha's western side (what else could explain why there were buildings now and empty training grounds in 58 y.k.). It made her anxious.

Something inside her _(that would be me you dense idiot!) _warned that the two reasons might be connected. She didn't have any proof, but everything that she knew from the future didn't make sense in the past. She couldn't connect the dots from this year and get back to the future. How on earth had Uzu been destroyed? Why had River gotten their land? Could it be coincidence that the Kyuubi attacked from their direction? Of course it could be. Hell, there were fourteen years between now and the future she knew. That was a lot of years for a shinobi village to die in. _(But it seems that the tension to the west has been increasing far too rapidly in the past two years.)_Sakura shook her head. She wasn't going to think about any of this right now. She was on vacation. V.A.C.A.T.I.O.N.

She nodded her head curtly and set about rolling up the other scrolls and closing the open books before gathering them to put them back up. She was starting to get hungry. A glance out the window told her she had missed lunch by a couple of hours. She sighed. Her stomach grumbled. She set her pace just a little quicker.

She was putting up _The Brief History of Whirlpool_, her last scroll, when she froze. Six slots to the right was an extremely old scroll. Sakura couldn't have guessed its age, but the thick coating of dust on it told her that no one had touched it in a very long time. But that dust despite its thickness had not been able to erase the back comma marks covering the edges of the paper. Remarkably familiar marks. Sakura's heart thudded hard in her chest as if her blood was too frozen to move without extra help.

She blinked hoping it had been a trick of the light. That those dark blotches were just her imagination. They weren't. Sakura's flingers clinched over the pristine white bandage that hid her right wrist from view. Could this scroll be a key as to how she had gotten here? Would she finally get some answers?

Her mind swirled with the possibilities. It took several minutes to finally get up the courage to pick up the scroll and several more before her hand moved towards it. Even then, her left hand shook. _(Get a grip!) _The moment the tips of her fingers touched the old paper, prickles erupted on her right hand. _(Shit!) _Her fingers flew away in a blur of motion. She was unwrapping her wrist before she even realized she was. The mark was still there, she noted in a hysterical mix of relief and disappointment. But as she looked closer at the three large commas, she realized that one of them looked lighter than the others. She didn't want to think about what that might mean. Not now. _Not ever. (Grow up! Are you a kuniochi or not?) _She had given herself a week. One week of relaxation; and dammit she wanted her full week! She didn't want to think about this right now. _(Oh, boo who.) _

Breathing slowly and deliberately, she covered the dark mark with the bandage again. _Out of sight; out of mind._ Somehow, she heard her inner voice snort at her. Irritated, Sakura's teeth ground together. Now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't get herself to stop. She could feel the hysterical indecision bubbling up again and forcefully pushed it down. _Not. Thinking. About. That._ _(You keep telling yourself that.) _Her eyes were drawn to the scroll again. She couldn't just ignore it regardless of her week. She just _couldn't_.

Two minutes and twenty seven seconds later, Sakura nodded curtly to herself and took the scroll hastily from the shelf. Her hand prickled. _Ignore it. Ignore it! _She walked quickly to the nearest table and almost threw the scroll onto it as she collapsed into the chair.

She was breathing heavily now as if she had run for hours. Her heart pounded in her head and her ears kept hearing an odd sort of rushing that drowned out everything else. She reached for the scroll and unfurled it just a small bit. A centered title greeted her:

_- horaignis -_

Sakurablinked, stunned. What kind of language was that? She unrolled the scroll more but could not understand anything else either. The scroll was useless to her without a translation. Sakura almost screamed in frustration. _Great, just great._ _All that worry over nothing! (Idiot)_

Naturally, she was so caught up in her disappointment that she jumped when someone sat down across from her. Her slightly wild eyes locked with his one lazy grey orb. She blinked, startled to see him and more than a little confused.

"Kakashi-se-san?" She stammered as she quickly rolled up the scroll.

His eye creased. "Yo."

She let out a shaky laugh that bordered on being breathless. "What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously. She had never known him to haunt the library.

Kakashi smiled, or at least she thought he did. "Well, you see, this poor academy child-"

"Cut the bullshit, Kakashi-san." Sakura smirked feeling more comfortable in a situation that felt so familiar to her. For his part, Kakashi looked slightly (very slightly) startled. "Why are you really here?"

For some completely unknown reason, that piercing look she gave him made him feel like a misbehaving child (the fact that he was one didn't help much). Oddly enough, the truth came spilling out before he could stop it.

"Sensei tookall of my books from my houseand banned me from the book stores. They even sealed the windows."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He looked so forlorn. And it was hilarious. "Poor, Kakashi-san. Did you come here to lookfor a book then?"

Sheepishly, he held up a remarkably plain book.

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "No porn?"

He looked positively sulky. "It's a _romance novel._"

"Of course it is." She grinned.

"So what brings you to the library, Sakura-san?" He asked trying to get attention off himself.

She sighed. "I was reading up on Konoha. Kei-shisho told me a lot about Konoha, but I've always loved to learn. I came here to learn more about the shinobi villages." She shrugged.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no." She said. "It looks like you did though." She said with a grin and eyebrow waggle. Her eyes were almost twinkling with mirth.

He hummed and slipped the book back into his pocket. "Something has been bothering me, though." He said rather nonchalantly. Sakura tensed in her chair almost imperceptibly, all traces of humor gone from her eyes.

"Oh?" she remarked airily, a little too aloof. "What?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

She gaped at him before flushing almost as pink as her hair. "What on earth made you ask that question? Of course, it's my natural hair color!" Sakuraexclaimed her irritation increasing by the second. The nerve of him!

He held his hands out in front of him to placate her even as his eye glinted with amusement. Sakura was flooded with righteous anger (and a touch of glee - a _touch _only) at the moment and didn't really care. "And where do you get off asking that question, eh? I'm not the one with grey hair in my teens!"

"Hey, hey," he cut in smoothly. "It's sliver. _Silver, _not grey."

Sakura snorted as a smile flitted her lips upwards. "Oh yeah? I can't tell the difference. You look like an old man."

"Ah, now that's not fair. I'm not an old man. I'm in perfect shape."

Sakura looked at him with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Here," he said as he picked up one of her hands and placed it on his arm. "Tell me that's not rock hard!" He boasted. Sakura gave it an experimental squeeze feigning a look of mildness that completely contradicted her inner thoughts _(Holy cow! He's harder than a rock! Damn!) _

"I suppose." Her eyes trailed over him. "You're not so old." He wasn't she realized quite abruptly. When she looked closer, she could see the differences between this Kakashi and her own. He seemed softer somehow. It was hard to pin it on any physical attribute, but there was something in the air around him that made him seem more open. Granted, this was Kakashi, but at the same time _this was Kakashi. _What had made him fully introvert himself? _(Probably has something to do with loosing Minato-sama to the Kyuubi, you idiot!)_ She softened then realizing just what he would go through. _He's so young_, she thought.

Sakura decided she liked him like this. He seemed more willing to joke, even if it was only a little, and the cloud of depression didn't seem so thick around him. He looked young and more carefree than she had ever seen him before. It was nice.

Sakura's stomach took that moment to growl rather angrily at her. She blushed as Kakashi's deep throatedlaugh enveloped her. His eyes seemed to laugh at her again. His eyebrow rose tauntingly. "You hungry then? I'll treat to make up for my poor manners earlier."

She sat stunned for a moment. _Kakashi_ was offering to _pay?_ He stood up and came around the table. "What's your favorite food?"

"Dumplings," she muttered distracted by his suddened and completely unprecedented kindness and surprisingly the way the light played on him. _(Oh my God, Kakashi's hot!)_ Her mouth opened in an o of surprise. It dawned on her what had just gone through her mind not even minutes ago. She liked him. She _liked _him. He was being nice. _He_ was being _nice. _It was enough of a revelation to make her on the verge of hyperventilation. She was surprised she hadn't fainted yet.

His eye crinkled in a real smile that brought her closer, much closer, hyperventilation. She was _not _attracted to her sensei! She was _NOT_ attracted to her _sensei!_

"So, dumplings then?"

"What?"

He frowned (she thought) at her. Her mind was too busy whirling itself into oblivion to pay too much attention to silly things like Kakashi's words at the moment. "Are we going to eat dumplings?" _(Is he asking you out on a date?!) _Her stomach churned. _Oh God!_ She was not ready for this. She had to get away. _Yes, just get out of there!_

"No," she stammered. "No, I'm not hungry anymore." She grabbed the foreign scroll and practically ran from him desperate to erase her new found observations. She could not handle this. Not now. _Not ever!_

He just watched her go slightly bemused at her reaction to him. Odd, it only made him want to get to know more about her. She was just so _puzzling _even if she was irritating as hell at times_._ He smirked and opened the library's poor version of a romance novel. He was only on the first chapter and it needed so much more sex…

* * *

Hotaru was gasping for breath. The Kawa sword felt like a thousand pounds in her limp hands. She wasn't sure if she could even hold it for much longer. Cooling sweat dripped down the back of her neck and made her shiver. Her dark eyes flickered over the training grounds that were still visible in the waning light of late afternoon. She was pleased by how many downed tree branches there were. She was getting better, even if the Kawa sword didn't seem to obey her very well.

With a sigh, she collapsed onto the ground as she tried to still her racing heart. How long had she been practicing? Hours? She knew she had stopped at some point for a quick lunch, but other than that time had flown by. Since Chou-chan had taught her that new kata, she vowed to be perfect at it - at least in slow motion - before the next morning practice. She would prove herself to Chou-chan. She could do this. She would make a great kuniochi even if it had taken her longer than her father ever expected to pass the first test.

Somewhere above her a black bird cawed. Hotaru glanced at the sky in surprise as one of her father's summons flew towards her. The bird was a young one, not able to speak yet, but it was still fast. It butted its head against her cheek as it rested on her uplifted knee. She noticed the scroll tied to its leg immediately and released it of its burden.

She smiled at it, petting the bird a couple of times before it poofed away; its job completed.

She unrolled the scroll a little warily, not knowing what to expect from her father. The words were in code, but that was to be expected. It wasn't too hard to decode.

_Daughter,_

_Your mother is heavy with child, a healthy boy who I have named my heir. You are to return home immediately to prepare for your marriage to Kyo-dono, the heir to the River Country's throne. You will make me proud._

_Your father_

Hotaru sat in stunned silence as the world darkened into night.

* * *

Well there you go! I'm extremely anxious to see what you think of this chapter notes are next!

* Okay. I'm sure most of you understand exactly who the mysterious guy (known as MG from here on out) is, but in case you haven't I'm not going to name him here. What I wanted to explain was exactly what this scene is depicting. Normally, I don't explain because it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job right in the first place if I have to explain, but since this is slightly off cannon I'm going to explain what was happening here.

MG is hypnotizing the Kyuubi. I know in the cannon that the Kyuubi feared his clan because they could control him. So, I've taken a little leeway with this concept with the hypnotizing slant. MG is implanting thoughts into the mind of the Kyuubi so that the beast thinks the ideas are his own. Hence: "Their death's will bring you pleasure. You know this." You see?

Also, implanting thoughts permanently into the Kyuubi's mind is much more difficult that using short term illusions which is why he doesn't have the Kyuubi completely under his control yet. Slowly, MG is getting what he wants. I think the only real difference between this and cannon is the length of time it takes and the concept of implanted thoughts. Hope you understand better what my MG does now. Thanks!

_**Dictionary:**_

**Horaignis**- combination of Latin words. Hora meaning time and ignis meaning fire. Since Latin is one of those languages from the distant past but one with advanced thought (at least I think so), I am using it to show the age of the scroll and the people who wrote it. Horaignis is the name of an ancient clan who studied both fire and time long before the shinobi clans were created. It is from this particular clan however that the Uchiha Clan is derived from - the fire experimentation side. If you want more information about my Horaignis Clan and their history, just p.m. or review. Not everyone wants this note to last forever. Lol…

**Koishii **- meaning beloved. *squeal!* I'm sorry, but this term of endearment has got to be my all time favorite. I just couldn't help but put it in.

**Nonmember reviews:**

**Bee: **not to worry, I just missed your awesomeness. Jiraiya is coming in the next chapter actually so be excited! I'm glad you like the plot. Honestly it gets kinda complicated at times and gives me a headache, but I've got it all written down so I don't get lost. Yeah, Sakura always seemed to be a people person. I thought the lack of friends would hurt her moral much more than say myself (as I'm not as outgoing as Sakura is). Itachi? Eh, just keep watching, you might be a tad bit surprised… lol. So can I take it that you like Rin? I think she had been my most challenging character to write. Honestly, I think she's a little ooc but well, I can't really help it now. Hope you liked what this chapter introduced!

**me: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it, but very sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Hope your still out there!

**zemli**: I'm glad you like the plot. I seriously anguish over the tiniest details with it just to be sure its perfect. I'm glad that they paid off. Sorry this chapter took so long, but hope it meets your expectations. Thanks for the review!

**Seshaddic: **I'm glad you found me. Horray! I'm glad you liked it so much. *glowing with happiness!* I have tried my hardest to do just what you said and I'm so glad to hear that from my readers. So very sorry this took so long. Please forgive me. Did this satisfy for a SakxKak moment? I thought it was good. Eh, your red eye comment would be correct. If this chapter didn't answer it, the next couple will for sure! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking my story.

**Azhure:** Hello! Not to worry. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I completely empathize with the life being crazy part. Its current 1:00am for me - I guess that's not too terribly late. I'm glad you're still liking it. Hope this chapter does the same as the others have. Thanks again and sweet dreams to you too!


	11. Juggling

An: I am so very sorry that this is late! GA! Real like has been kicking my tush! No really, it has. I just hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope it answers some questions.

About Kakashi in the last chapter. You must remember that not only is Kakashi younger, but he is also very determined to get his book back. I see it as Kakashi on a male kuniochi mission if you know what I mean. Willing to step out of the "Kakashi" box to get his beloved books back. I'm sorry that it wasn't clear. Hope you can see now, that Kakashi isn't quite that open, though he is different. This rather drastic moment will help encourage the KakaSaku to come. No more about that though as you will soon see.

I don't know of anything else really. This will have three Arcs in the past. The first which is comming to an end I have dubbed "arriving" maybe two chapters left. I will say no more becuase I don't want to spoil anything.

_(Sakura's inner voice rides again!)_

_Disclaimer! tallgirl20 is far too poor, american, tall, and female to be the owner of Naruto. If you believe she is, please seek the proper medical help soon!_

_

* * *

_

10 - Juggling - 10

* * *

The numb blank shock lasted through her third completely detached reading of the slightly crumpled message, clinched numbly in her fingers, before her emotions seemed to surge from the distant part of her mind where they had fled. To Hotaru, it just seemed like something snapped, as if a switch had been turned and suddenly she understood where she had been in emptiness. She was consumed with the revelations that she found in her rush on emotions.

She was _pissed_.

_Daughter_.

Her teeth snapped shut, seeming to gleam in the darkening night as they were barred to the world. _Anger, hate, resentment, pain_. They boiled within her, bubbling and hot and fierce and uncontrolled. When had he ever acknowledged her as his own? Let alone as a _daughter?_ Her fist clinched as the urge to just _hit something _roared within her. Fury pulsed like a living thing within her as the hated, transparently clear understanding of her father's letter lit through her with unshakable certainty.

_I am finally worth something to him. _

With that revelation, a wave of hysteria joined the other dark emotions writhing within her. A mirthless, jaded laugh spilled from her lips, ending just as abruptly as it came. She inhaled in a sharp breath that almost hurt her lungs as resentment fought with fury for dominance. How _could_ he? _How could he even dare!?!_ Years, she had strived for his unattainable approval. Her whole life, she fought the path of a ninja for _his acceptance._ She had put everything, her whole soul, into being a ninja for him. Even though she lacked the natural – hell, any – talent for the field. Even though she practiced hours more than her classmates. Even though she studied far into the night for tests. She was only above average, and it was never enough for him. Nothing she ever did was. Her eyes burned in something not quite hate but not quite pain, the mix of the two allowing neither to take a firm hold on her soul - at least not yet.

All she had gained in the shinobi world, she had fought for through her sear determination. After all, the whole village knew of her disgrace as a clan head-to-be even before she had joined the ninja academy at the average (not prodigal) age of six. Determination had driven her. Pride had held her strong. She was the only child and heir - even if not _acknowledged_ as such - to the oldest and most important clan in Uzu. For her family (though almost none spoke to her), she kept her back straight and her head high for years. She fell, failed, and struggled to get stronger always yearning for _him_ and his _acknowledgement_ and that one simple word.

_Daughter_.

Now, that long strived for word tasted bitter on her tongue. _And damn him for doing it! _After she had finally, finally won her first battle to become a true ninja and gained her hai-ate, he mocked her sacrifices as unimportant, useless. It was only her gender - fact that she could bear children - that had shifted his opinions from icy disdainful clan head into any sort of father figure. He saw her only as a _breeder._ Her whole purpose in life meant nothing to him. Her struggles meant nothing at all. She was furious beyond anything she had ever been before as her eyes seared into the now crumpled paper before her. She didn't even remember smashing the paper.

Then, her eyes noticed the next lines and everything inside of her fled as if taken by the cold chill of a death wind. A hollow ach of too much hurt settled inside of her, taking hold. She felt faint with the overwhelming shift in her emotions that one thought, one person, could bring.

_Mother. _

Tears came then. She felt them coming, gaining and quickly spilling over before she could stop them. She didn't make a sound though as she bit her lip -hard enough to draw blood - hard enough to stop any noise - and _betrayal_ seeped into. _Treachery!_ She almost couldn't believe that her mother hadn't told her. For so long, she had felt her mother and her knew each other. For if her sins were her incompetence, her mother's sin was her baroness. For ten years, she had failed to bring about another heir to the clan. A better heir. A stronger heir. Hotaru had thought that had brought them together in a clan firmly held by their loyalty to her father. Her mother was probably the only family member that Hotaru truly felt had loved her.

Yet, her mother had known, _known. _There was no way that her _father _- the word sent a lance of heated emotions slicing through her even if for an instant - would have already named the child as heir if he wasn't 100% certain the child would live through birth. He had to be nine months then. And her mother had known she was pregnant and had kept it from Hotaru. Hotaru didn't even acknowledge the tears still falling, harder now. Her mother had known she would have a child. _Kami, it hurts so bad._

It made sense though through some sick twisted way. Why shouldn't her mother try to redeemed herself? Surely, she too had longed for the lost love of her husband. She was _pregnant._ Not just pregnant, she was pregnant with _a boy._ Oh how proud her mother must have been when she heard the news.

She shut her eyes as a shuttered breath shook her body and she leaned more heavily against the tree that now fully kept her upright. _Why?_ Why hadn't her mother told her? Did the clan honestly think Hotaru would have done something to the child? Or that she would do anything to endanger the baby's life? Even if she had known about the child - and more than likely guessed it would take her place - she would have never hurt her clan! The very idea was abhorrent to her. She snorted. It wasn't like she had the skills to do it either. So why wouldn't they have told her?

_Because that man would have._ She sighed as her head leaned back against the tree, knowing her hateful father would have done anything to keep his position of control, knowing he was paranoid enough to think others as dark as he was. _Because anything to do with you reminded him of your failures and _his _failures as well. _Because she knew he only saw her as a disgraceful useless child, a dark stain on his perfection.

Until now.

Until her ability to be pawned off as someone else's problem could significantly benefit his own agenda.

_Kami. It just wasn't fair! _Hotaru was twelve! _Twelve! _She grimaced as she realized that in two years she would have been a more acceptable age. At twelve she could be a token wife to the daimyo until she reached the child bearing age and began her duty as a true wife. It was disgusting, but it wasn't illegal. Far from it. Her grimace deepened. It was more than common among nobility.

She read over the concise paper again and realized with some awestruck disbelief that her father truly expected her to give it all up. All her work at becoming a shinobi shouldn't matter to her anymore. What use would she have for a shinobi career that would never bring prominence back to the clan? Now, however, he had graciously found a way for her to bring honor to her clan. There was no doubt that he expected her obedience explicitly and immediately.

Hotaru's eyes widened fractionally when she came to a realization that should not have surprised her as much as it did. And yet, it did.

_I don't want to give him my obedience, not in this._

_

* * *

_

This was the moment that she had both dreaded and waited for all day. Tara didn't really mind paperwork, so being assigned to afternoon desk duty after her horrifically blotched border patrol should have been an act of mercy. Still, Tara had had this odd twinge in the back of her mind all day.

She didn't realize that her lucky (no one ever got the afternoon shift as punishment) assignment was cursed until Hatake Kakashi had stepped through the door. Really she should have known right then and there that something was wrong. She had been briefed earlier when she had taken over the desk, and he wasn't on any important missions just some extended D-rank ambassador job, hardly worthy of note. He shouldn't have even been in the Hokage tower. But he was.

_Tara looked up from the report she was skimming to see the silver haired Jounin coming towards her desk. That was when the slight twinge in the back of her mind exploded into a full warning. _Why is he here? Something must be wrong._ She thought more than slightly worried as he continued towards her. _

_He gave her an eye crease smile that did nothing to relive her growing sense of foreboding (at least it wasn't a village emergency – he wouldn't have come to her desk if it was) as he extended the scroll in his hand to her. _

_It was then that her eyes landed on the coding on the scroll and her stomach dropped out. No, it couldn't be. She had heard horror stories from her ex-teammate about this, but she never thought it would happen to her._

_Yellow. The scroll was coded yellow. _

_Reflexively, she reached a slightly shaking hand to take the scroll. Her eyes were still glued to the scroll she was now in possession of so she didn't see the little half wave the infamous Hatake had given her before he'd poofed away. A second later, oblivious to the world around her, she dropped the scroll as if burned._

_Nishi, in the desk beside her, looked up from his papers to give her a questioning look. She was too shook up to speak so she merely pointed to the scroll. He winced in sympathy._

"_Abuse of office? Damn, whose it from?"_

_Her eyes, still dilated, shot towards hm. "Hatake Kakashi."She breathed out. Saying it out loud seemed to make it solidify. An odd silence filled the room. _

_Nishi frowned. "Isn't he a regular Jounin?" He asked confused._

_Tara sagged and put her face in her hands. "Yeah."_

_Nishi's eyebrows furrowed. "Then his only commanding officer would be-" His eyes widened in comprehension and dawning horror. _

"_The Hokage." She finished grimly, dejected._

"_He filed an abuse of office complaint against the Hokage?" He asked in a slightly awed, more than slightly disbelieving voice. "Who would make the judgment of abuse then? Doesn't the Hokage decided for all other abuse of office complaints?"_

"_The Council of Elders will." _

_Nishi flinched. "Oh damn, that is bad. How much paperwork would that take?"_

_Tara rubbed her face. "Way, way more than necessary. And because I was the one who officially received the complaint I will have to oversee all of the paperwork. Chain of evidence or something like that."_

"_How do you know so much? I thought abuse of office complaints were supposed to be like desk job bogymen."_

_Tara snorted. "I wish. One of my old teammates was working when Hatake did this last time. He said it took five months of paperwork to get the complaint dismissed. Five months!"_

"_Poor Hokage. Hatake must be a sadist. Did you think he'll drop the charge? You know the Council won't dismiss the Fourth. He's the greatest war hero of this age."_

"_I'll ask the Hokage. I really don't want to spend five months on worthless paperwork. Imagine having to ask the council to finish paperwork." Tara shuddered. _

_Nishi gave her a half smile of encouragement, looking far too relieved that he had not gotten that particular desk today. "Good luck."_

So now, seven hours later here she was standing in front of the Hokage's office waiting for him to let her in. Silently praying that he would be able to get this dismissed. Yeah, she had wanted desk duty, but this was not what she had in mind!

"Enter."

Tara entered swiftly and put her day's scrolls in their specific bins. Instead of silently leaving as per usual, she hesitated just a moment. It was all the breach of etiquette that the Fourth needed to acknowledge her. He gave her an encouraging smile as he looked up from his papers, obviously sensing her nerves.

"Yes?" He asked gently. Her eyes darted around the room, unconsciously unable to hold his gaze.

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi has turned in an abuse of office complaint against you." The words were said in a rush. Tara felt mildly embarrassed about her lack of poise, but this was a nightmare for any Chunin assignment to desk duty.

The Hokage's piercing blue eyes flitted to the piles of scrolls (particularly, a damning yellow coded one) before coming back to rest on her. He seemed to visibly wilt. She hated it. He should never have to go through this farce. One hand came up to rub on his temple. "They are perfectly filled out." It was not a question but she answered it anyway.

"Hai. It cannot be dismissed for errors."

"I see." He said slowly. "I will speak to him. Someone will notify you tomorrow. Thank you, Tara-san." She knew a dismissal when she heard one.

She bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." She responded before she turned and left the office as quickly as protocol allowed.

She needed a drink. A _strong_ drink.

* * *

Chou hadn't expected for her to still be here. He knew that she worked hard, harder than he did honestly, but still, this was taking it a bit too far. He walked into the training grounds where he sensed her chakra, surprised to see her slumped against a tree. _Did she overdo it again?_

"Hotaru-sama?" He asked as he got closer to her.

_She looks a mess_, he realized as he got closer. She had obviously been training for a while as evidenced by the grass, dirt, and other more unmentionable stains on her clothes. It was only as she turned her face towards him that he realized something more had happening. She had been crying, her eyes red around the rim, her face an odd mix of flushed and ashen. Hotaru never let anyone catch her so emotional – or at least not this range of emotion. Not since she was little.

He crouched down in front of her concern welling inside of him. He had been her escort/protector since she was small. No one in her family would so Kokawa made it Chou's unofficial mission since he made Chunin. He brushed the tear tracks away from her face gently. His eyes were not judgmental, but not understanding either.

"What happened?"He asked simply.

She inhaled deeply, gathering herself. "My father wrote me." Her voice was scratchy, but clear. He checked over her for a letter. She shook her head. "I burned it. Sensitive information and all." She snorted. The sound seemed to take all her energy with it.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Hotaru, I don't understand. What did he say? Is everyone alright?"

She tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "Everyone is fine; mother's pregnant with father's heir."

Chou felt like he had been hit by an explosive tag. "A male?" His voice did not waver to show his complete shock, but that feeling was there, buried behind his Shinobi mask. Hotaru needed him to be strong right now.

One of her lips quirked up. "Healthy too. Lucky clan, right?"

Chou was silent for a full two minutes while he digested what she had told him and all the implications. "Hotaru, are you upset that you will not be clan head? I thought you didn't want it." He said trying to understand what had upset her so much.

She merely shook her head. "No, it's not that." She hesitated for a second, before the words came rushing out. "Father wants me to marry Kyo-dono. For the betterment of the clan."

Comprehension dawned on Chou then. Empathy and sympathy flooded him. _Oh, Hotaru._ She sniffed as she saw his eyes soften. She looked away not able to stand his compassion. The wound was too raw.

Chou shut his eyes, drawing his own calm around him before opening his eyes and studying his charge. He knew how hard she had worked to become a ninja. For her father to demand she give it up not even two months after her graduation was probably the cruelest thing he could ever do to her. For her clan, for her family's honor, she would have to. She had to know that too or she wouldn't be so upset.

"When will we leave for Uzu?" He asked softly.

Her head whipped back around. Her eyes blazed. "I'm not doing it!"She seemed to come alive with frantic energy.

"Hotaru-" his voice pleaded, but she refused to hear him.

She shot up, turning away from him as her voice grew in volume. "I won't do it! I won't! He can't ask this." Her voice was pitchy and strangled by the end as she forced the words out past her emotions. She turned jerkily around to face him. Her lips pressed in a fine line, quivering just so slightly. Her eyes both misty and sharp. He truly felt for her. "I won't be a baby maker for that selfish royal bastard! I worked my whole life to be ninja, Chou. My whole life!" Her fists clinched and unclenched at her sides as she heaved for breath.

"It is for the good of your clan, Hotaru. For Uzu. You cannot go against your father. He will disown you if you do." Chou felt disgusted with himself for saying it. It was the truth, but it was not what she wanted to hear. She had always worked hard to achieve the Kuniochi fantasy of independence and power. Now, her father's edict was crumbling all her dreams and aspirations around her. He didn't think it was fair to her, but he saw the good it could do for Uzu, for her clan, to be linked by family to River Country. It could cease all the overlying tensions between the two countries who had always coveted each other's land. He just hated that Hotaru had to be the sacrifice to possibly make that dream a reality.

Hotaru rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "I know." It was a whispered confession that almost didn't reach him. "I know. I don't have a choice." When her heartbroken eyes met his, Chou felt his heart clinch. He wished she could deny her father this, but she wasn't a good enough ninja to make it on her own without her clan. She wasn't jaded enough to live without her family. Her village needed this sacrifice from her, and she was in no position to deny it.

"I hate this." She confessed as she collapsed beside him. He couldn't bear to see her so wilted, not Hotaru. She was like a little sister to him just as much as Megumi was. So, he reached for her and drew her into his lap like he had when she was really young. Unable to provide reassurance that everything would be alright, he gave her physical comfort instead.

"I'm sorry." The pure honesty of that confession filled the silence between them. Her hands clinched on the front of his shirt, burrowed closer to him as if trying to hide from her unwanted responsibilities. He tasted the salt of her tears in the air, but he said nothing. He couldn't.

* * *

_This is getting completely out of hand._ Sakura thought as she lay back on the concrete bench with one arm flung over her eyes, shielding them from the unfamiliar/familiar world around her.

Honestly, she felt that she had coped very well with this whole situation. Well, if you dismissed that first fainting spell in Uzu – besides even that was justified! She didn't even think she had betrayed her time traveling status either. All her weirdness could be attributed to her (thank you, Third Hokage) past in the small village taking care of the poor wounded medic from Konoha who had become her shisho. She dared anyone else to do better after finding out they were in the past (14 years in the past!), under suspicion as a spy by her own village, talking to dead people (and the kid – literally – why had done it). If that wasn't enough to handle add a dash of upcoming massive destruction via a chakra demon that would kill the greatest hero of Konoha and unwarranted attraction to a younger ex-sensei. Yeah, Sakura thought she was doing well.

Except for that last part. Everything else she had rationalized. After her first scares, she had come to terms with the suspicion. It was unavoidable considering how she had arrived. She grimaced a bit at that. She couldn't very well go telling everyone that she was a Kuniochi loyal to Konoha from the future. That was sure to go over well with the average ninja.

She could just see it now: people clawing at her for knowledge of the future, the ensuing interrogation, or maybe the joys of medical incarceration for insanity, or better yet, death! _(Somebody's a bundle of joy today.) _None of those options appealed to her, so the suspicion was unavoidable. At least someone important knew and believed her. That would have to do. Rationally, seeing dead people was something that she would just have to get over. It was tough not to turn tail and run every time she saw an Uchiha, but she was getting better. It didn't hurt that they almost never left the Uchiha section. Their elitist point of view was finally good for something.

Still, nothing could rationalize Kakashi. _It shouldn't matter because he. is. Kakashi. _Her frustration annoyed her. He was unequivocally rude, perpetually late, and annoyingly infamous for his mooching skills. Not to mention his status as her ex-sensei! She should not be attracted to him. _This should not be a problem!_

Except-

She bit her cheek. A thumped her head into the concrete. The damned man wasn't _acting _like himself. He had said more words to her in the library than he ever had before (outside of missions – which were strictly business). Joked, Kakashi had joked – and it wasn't even perverted! He acted like a semi normal human being. When had _Kakashi_ ever acted like a semi normal human being? Even as a shinobi he was an Elite. Looking back on the conversation, Sakura could almost imagine he was flirting with her – except this was _Kakashi (Yes, yes, you've said that already. Baka). _

Smiling (slightly, it was difficult to tell), laughing (really, truly laughing), and (possibly) _(probably) _flirting. It was enough of a personality change to leave Sakura dazed. If that wasn't enough, as if he hadn't confused her beyond belief, he had offered to pay her food. Pay! She was tempted to open her eyes and actually watch the sky falling.

Yes, she decided that it was as if someone else had taken over Kakashi's body. Well, maybe not that extreme. He was still Kakashi (she had checked his chakra signature). He just seemed more – more- Sakura's mind swirled unable to come up with the appropriate word. _(Young? Sexy? Available?) NO! _Sakura pushed her other self back in the cage where she belonged. _That wasn't it. He's, he's – uninhibited! – Or something like that. _Whatever the feeling was, it made this Kakashi far more attractive to Sakura. Maybe she was just more immune to his bad habits. That would definitely make his sudden development of good traits seem more extreme.

She sighed. It was no use. She just didn't get it. Maybe next time he would act like the Kakashi she knew. Then, she could go back to pretending like that afternoon in the library never happened.

A loud bout of laughter echoed around her, pulling her aggressively from her thoughts. Her hand moved downward to push her up when she blinked. _When did it get so dark out?_ Her brow furrowed. Surely she hadn't been laying down for that long? She pushed herself into a sitting position, her aching limbs protesting the movement. _Damn, I was here longer than I thought._ _(Idiot.)_

That loud laughter drew her out of her thoughts again. Across the street a group of men were gathered in a semi circle laughing at something she couldn't quite see through their legs. (_I hope it's not the wall. Drunkards!) _She skimmed the crowd with thinly veiled disgust when her suddenly shocked eyes spotted a glimpse of silver hair. Further shocked, she realized that this person had been the loudest laugher. And he was not Kakashi.

His glasses glinted in the shop's light as he turned towards whatever was entertaining his companions.

Sakura froze.

_Kabuto._ The word hissed through her mind. _(KILL HIM!)_

Sakura, if possible, stiffened further as her right hand clinched where her kunai pouch should have been. She was unarmed. Damn them! They had taken her weapons in Uzu. Her mind had shut down, going into survival mode. _Danger. Enemy!_

He laughed joyfully, smiling slightly, as Sakura forced herself to listen to the traitor's conversation. She couldn't interfere without some type of weapon, but she would watch and she would wait for the perfect moment to strike. Kabuto (the damned traitor that had fooled everyone) was too good for anything less than perfection. It bit at her, but she was no use to anyone dead.

"- doesn't think it's funny." His voice was deeper than Sakura remembered, but it had been almost two years. He grinned at his companions. Sakura's skin itched. "I just wished Kabuto hadn't inherited my terrible eyesight." He tapped his glasses. "Poor kid." He looked down, and Sakura's eyes followed. What she saw shocked her completely out of her mission mindset. In fact, it shocked him completely dumb.

A miniature version of Kabuto (minus the glasses) had just run straight into the wall of the store. He wobbled on his rather fat legs before falling on her rear with a gurgle. He looked around blinking quickly before breaking out into a toothless grin. It was almost- _He is not cute! _Sakura shivered forcing herself to focus. The laughing broke out again as what Sakura realized was Kabuto's father took pity on the small child and picked him up.

She was shaking by then. The little fine tremors were not visible to the untrained eye, but they were there all the same. She continued to watch, unable to turn away. The child's pudgy little arms waved frantically (she refused to call him cute. _He is not cute!_) as the elder man made his goodbyes. The adrenaline vanished from her system, and she almost collapsed back onto the bench. Just as her weary eyes pulled away from the eldest Kabuto clone, the child's eyes spotted and locked with hers. She bit her lip hard, feeling the slight tang of her own blood. She shivered again. He gurgled and waved his fingers in her direction. His father looked over too. The hair on the back of her neck stuck up as he gave her a sheepish _(identical! He's a damn clone!) _smile before turning away.

She watched tensely, still clinching her lip between her teeth, as they rounded the corner. Only then did she let go of the breath she had been holding. Only then did she bolt. She flew back to her apartment. She was going home. No more! _(How do we do that!?!) We'll get the scroll!_ It was frazzled logic, but she was too overwhelmed to care. She was not going to process what she had just seen. She pushed it back and focused on what was important. Getting home. Konoha didn't even seem to care about getting her back. They only wanted to know what might happen just like she had thought they would. It didn't matter that they had a good reason to possible need to know what was going to happen. Not then. She knew where the scroll would be. It had to be in the same place – in the ruins. If it could get her here, it had damned better take her back or- or- she would destroy that thing! She nodded her head sharply. Yes, she was leaving this place. This was not her Konoha, and she couldn't stay here with the knowledge she possessed any longer. It would drive her insane. _(That's debatable. Especially since you already are.) Shut up!_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi ascended the outside of the Hokage tower lazily as he worked on the last chapter of the library's version of a 'romance novel.' It's not too bad plot wise, but far too little 'action' for him. He couldn't wait to have his normal books back. It had been worth all the effort he had put into his 'punishment mission' just to get some quality reading material back. Sakura-san was a puzzle that he didn't mind too much working on as long as got to do it on his own terms. He did wish it could be more hands off though.

He wondered about his summons. Was it just to see if he had succeeded in getting her favorite food or had Sensei found his own surprise? He certainly hoped for the latter. He was getting tired of hanging around Konoha.

He knocked politely on the window. He eye creased as his extremely unhappy looking Sensei opened the window. _I guess he got my scroll then. Good._

"Kakashi." The word was flat, devoid of emotion.

"Sensei," Kakashi began in a bright, yet not loud voice. Perfectly polite. "How nice of you to summon me. I happen to know that dumplings are Sakura-san's favorite food."

"Could you explain why you filed an abuse of office report against me?"

Kakashi's eye crease creased further (if that was possible). "I felt that assigning missions on a personal bias was not a correct policy for the Hokage to undertake, Sensei. I was sure I stated it perfectly in my report."

Minato snorted and pinched his nose. "Yes, you were rather _explicit_. What do you want then?"

"S-rank and at least a week."

"B." He countered, annoyed. "Don't push it."

"A, then and a week."

"I said B. Take it or leave it. You lucky I don't give you a C-rank."

"A rank and no time limit or you'll have to do" a pause, "how many months of paperwork was it last time?"

"Five." The older shinobi said in a weary voice.

Kakashi merely smiled. "Ah, yes, five months of paperwork. Not to mention dealing with the council. You know how much they hate favoritism or its opposite."

Minato rolled his eyes stepped back to his desk and picked up two scrolls. One blinding yellow. The other was deep blue. He looked directly into Kakashi's grey eye. "This scroll had better disappear." He warned as he placed the yellow scroll into Kakashi's waiting hand. The blue one followed. "You leave as soon as you are able. It shouldn't take more than two days. Dismissed."

"Have a good evening, Minato-sensei. About-"

"I'll have them returned to your house tonight and the ban lifted on the stores in the morning. You should be able to indulge when you get back."

Kakashi scowled. Minato smiled. "Dismissed."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "You're acting like such a child, sensei."

"And a good evening to you too, Kakashi."

With an annoyed glance back at his sensei, Kakashi meandered back down the side of the building having not even entered the room. He grumbled the whole way down.

* * *

Rin was worried. She had looked all over town, but she hadn't found a trace her friend. It wasn't like the kuniochi was difficult to spot. Pink hair should have made finding her easy, but Rin had been looking for so long. She had had to ask a very distracted looking very yellow haired ninja a couple of hours ago where the apartment was. Chou-chan (as Sakura had called him at their supper) had given her the address, but she had gotten so lost.

Finally, she stepped up to the front door marked with a silver 26. She sighed. It was rather late now. She hoped her new friend wasn't busy…

She knocked politely. Hoping that she wasn't too late. She really should have just come back in the morning. A few seconds later the door knob twisted, and a slightly rumpled Sakura opened the door. Rin looked over her untidy appearance, noticing her fluffed hair and slightly larger than normal lips – and was that a bite mark? She blushed horribly and looked away. _Oh my! _She teased her chakra out, relieved when she didn't feel Kakashi nearby. For a minute there…

"Rin-chan?" Sakura seemed a little dazed.

Rin giggled slightly through her blush. She nodded shyly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might like these." She held out the worn leg pouch. "It's my old set of kunai. They aren't in very good condition, but I noticed you didn't have any earlier, and well-"

Sakura lit up. "Oh, Rin-chan! You're so sweet. Thank you so much."

Rin smiled extremely pleased at Sakura's reaction. "You're welcome. I just wanted to welcome you to Konoha."

Sakura looked a little bashful, and Rin suddenly remembered! "Oh! But you must be busy." She blushed again. "I'll just see you later."

Sakura was still looking at the gift like it was the best thing she had ever seen. Rin smiled softly, glad that she had made her new friend pleased. Even if she had been so very embarrassed at Sakura-chan's, ah, distraction. Maybe, maybe they could eat lunch together tomorrow. _Maybe_, Rin thought through her pleasant haze, _I could go back to the clinic next week._

_

* * *

_

Hoped you liked it! please review!!! I need the encouragement after my metaphorical beat-down by life! GA!

**Elin – **I hope you like this chapter. The next one will focus on Hotaru's further reactions to the letter and Sakura's escape. It will be the first big fighting scene since the prologue. I'm sorry if there hasn't been a lot of action, but really there was no place for it. *frown* It just doesn't seem like a true Naruto fic without it. *shrug* Oh well, I hope you like it. I'm so sorry about it being so late.

**KakaSaku – **Kakashi/ Sakura moments are coming. I'm so sorry that they just aren't there yet. Rest assured in the next few chapters there will be lot more action whether they like it or not! Lol. Thanks for the review. I appreciate it! Sorry this was so late.

**Bee - **!!! I'm so glad to hear from you! Don't worry about being late (*whispering* I'm so late it's not even possible!) Yes, yes it does. My life has completely swamped me. GA! I thought I would never get away. Thank you. I think there will be two more Kyuubi scenes spaced out. Though neither are too soon. Ending of arch one will be in two chapters really. But the last chapter started it. I kind of section it off by days. The ending of Arc 1 is Sunday and Monday of the first week. Tuesday will begin Arc 2. There will be three Arcs in the past and one in the future. Yeah, Sakura is definitely a people person. I think that those dynamics have a strong impact on her. It's why she reacts so badly sometimes to what she learns. She just doesn't know how to act among these new/old friends/enemies and she can't adapt so, she runs. Sakura isn't perfect, and this is a fault of hers to me in this fanfic. I hope it seems in character. Lol. Kakashi will be forced more in the coming days. I'm glad you see the future problems of Rin. She is actually a central part of my plot. See what you can make of that! I'm glad you like her. No, Cannon Itachi doesn't look good, but I don't know what could really make that look good you know? I hope to make it deep grey at least. Thanks again for the review. Sorry for this lateness!

**Joys – **I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I'm also glad you found it! Lol. Yes, I had hoped it would be interesting. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. It's always great to have a review. So many don't. *sniff* Thank you!

**Ros!eBear – **I love your name! *smiles* yes, I often get caught in fanfictions and read through them completely. That you did so with mine means a lot! I'm so glad that you like it! Yes, yes, I cannot spell anything. Several people have commented on my poor ANBU (I think it must be my southern draw confusing Ns with Ms). Rin… *insert ominous music* my lips are sealed expect to say that yes, please watch her because she is very important to the plot! I'm glad you liked Kakashi/Sakura. It was a fun piece to write! Though I liked the Minato/Kushina moment more. *blushing* Thanks again! Hope to keep hearing your thoughts!!!!

**Seshaddict – **Wahoo! I'm so glad that you were glad. (Honestly so was I!) Yes, yes, you hit the spilling doujutsu on the head. He is there. Ah, sorry, I cannot explain Mai-chan. She's the next couple of chapters. Big fight next chap! Be ready! Yes, Minato does love to inadvertently forward my Kakashi/Sakura love! *maniacal laughter* Oh, the poor little Hokage. I use him so much for my own demented reasons. Hmmmm… Rin will have to see, but you might just be right but I might still surprise you. Ah, Kyuubi crisis is coming up! You shall see. Next update should not take this long. Soon I will be on to summer class – only one instead of my many now (and so much more free time! Huzzah!). Thanks for the review. I hope your still out there.

**Juti – **honestly, you didn't expect me to answer that! It would give away all the plot! Lol. But here you go! I hope you like it! So very, very sorry about the long no update time. Honestly, real like really sucks sometimes. *sniff* Oh how I wish I could just immerse myself in beloved fanfiction. *sigh* unfortunately I am not rich enough…. Anyway thanks for the review!

***there was no name at all!* **- ga! I wish you at least put something! I hope you think this is for you mister/misses unnamed. I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the late update. I really really am! I know the feeling. Just glad you put a review down. So few people do. Thanks for the encouraging message! Hope you not too busy because that's no fun!

**xXxFallenSakuraxXx – **YO! I'm glad you like it!! Lol. You know I actually write my first drafts of all the parts on paper? Yeah, so actually I'm both writing and typing. Lol. So your welcome!! Thanks for the review! It was so very nice!


	12. Knowing

AN: Okay, here is a quick author's note. There has been far more drama in my personal life than I expected and I don't have long to get this update out to you. So, if there are a lot of errors, please forgive me and I will go back through and fix them. I'm just trying to get this out to you all. Ok. On that note, I also have a quote I would like to use from _Ten Toes_ regarding the 'slow pace.'

"Some will say I could have done it in a couple of paragraphs, but to me that would be like reading a summary of a scene vs. the scene itself. Done too often, and your suddenly reading something that feels like Cliff Notes, not a real story. Yea, you get the plot, but you don't get the feel. You aren't with the character even though you know what happened to them and I don't think that style should be done with things that are important. Minor stuff, yes, but not things that matter to the arc."

My intent on writing this was to present the answers to several questions. 1) what would Sakura's reaction be to finding herself in the past 2) How would the shinobi nations react to her presence 3) How does Sakura handle her knowedge of the future 4) With Sakura's insertion into the time leading up to the past, how would the Kyuubi attack occur 5) Why was Uzugakura destroyed/Kushina's story - an extra 6) Konohmaru's parents

So from that, The Kakashi/Sakura love interest will grow but it is not the main plot of this story. I will come later growing in arc 2 and potentially heavy in arc 3, but not for a couple more chapters. Either be patient and enjoy the other parts of the story or *sniff* I'll be sad to see you leave.

Kabuto was a big issue with a lot of you. I'm actually surprised, so I dedicated a part of this chapter to show exactly why she hates him so much. Sorry if I went overboard, but that part of Sakura (vengeful, wrathful kunoichi) is a different side of Sakura that I wanted people to know was there lurking beneath the pink.

I think that was all I had to say? Well, if there was something else major that I wanted you to know, I will let you know! OH! I've moved to military time. I think it fits much better with the shinobi setting. I will be going back to change all times from past chapters to this setting throughout the week. Please bare with me. Thanks!

_(Inner Sakura!)_

_-DonDonDon: Tsukuyomi! Fear me!-_

_Disclaimer! Poor, slighly insane collage student (does not!) = owner of naruto! Attention! PSICS (DN!) = OON! Cha!_

_

* * *

_

11 - Knowing - 11

* * *

At 23:23, very few people – citizens and shinobi alike – were up and active. Even a bustling shinobi town like Konoha was not exempt from this norm. For that reason, no one was at training ground 7 that night. And for that reason, no one watched as a flash of silver and black and blue seemed to appear in front of the memorial stone. No one saw two fingers, made pale in the moonlight, trace the already worn words _Uchiha Obito_. And no one saw that being leave just as quickly as he had come. No, most everyone else in Konoha was asleep.

* * *

It was still dark(ish) out. Sakura guessed that she had been traveling for at least five hours. She quirked a quick glance at the receding stars. _Seven hundred hours, then._ She tugged, a little edgily, on the ends of the dark scarf that encased her head. She was far from Konoha by now, but she wouldn't make it any easier for the hunter nin to track her. By her estimates she had forty eight hours – well, forty three now -before they declared her missing/missing nin. She couldn't be sure of which they would classify her. She hoped, rather irrationally, that it would be missing nin. At least then they would have claimed her as their own instead of just another civilian.

She let out a heavy breath of air, her eyes clouded. _(This is wrong and you know it.)_ She mentally swatted her inner-self away like she had been for the last five hours. Somehow she didn't think it would go away this time when it had persisted this long. _(It's because you know I'm right!)_ _Shut up!_

Panting slightly, she stopped along the road leaning against a tree for a brief rest. She gripped her pack handles tighter even as she slumped in defeat. Her inner was right. _(CHA!) _She rubbed her temples in irritation. This was the wrong decision. Probably one of the worst decisions she had ever made. She had been panicked, overwhelmed, and completely emotional when she had made her plans to escape. She would be hunted at best, killed at worst for leaving without permission. That was a certainty – if her plan didn't work. She might make it to the ruins before they came for her, but what if the scroll didn't send her home? She cringed away from the rather dismal options she had made for herself. _(Idiot)_

Her plan was further put off by the fact that she had no idea how the scroll worked. For all she knew, it could only send her back in time. Quite frankly, she had gone far enough back. The further back she went, the more unsettled the history of the shinobi nations was. Survival being the first priority of the early villages, they killed first and asked questions later, if at all. It was how the First and Second Hokages had died so soon - the civil and international unrest. So _her_ chances of surviving as a completely unknown entity were slim to none. She liked those odds only slightly less than she liked what would happen if she was caught by a hunter nin in this time.

On that note, she was honestly surprised that she had made it out of Konoha without being tracked. She had expected the security to be too tight for her to get through. It had only been two years since the last Great Shinobi War, after all. What she had found was surprising. The city was heavily protected, yes, but not as difficult to maneuver as she had anticipated. Granted that might have been because she had lived in Konoha all her life or that her chakra control – read: chakra suppressing – was on par with her Shisho _(Oh yeah, I kick ass!)_, but still.

She hadn't met or sensed anyone since she had left the deep forest. So, that left only top Jounin and/or ANBU that could possibly be tailing her i.e. too skilled for her to sense. She was sure that if she _was_ being tracked they would have had time to verify that she was AWOL and 'escorted' her back to Konoha by now.

Even knowing how reckless and stupid leaving the village had been, Sakura just wasn't sure if she would have ever made the rational decision where Kabuto was concerned. That piece of slime was her kryptonite. She _**hated **_him probably even more than she did the _Bastard _formerly known as Orochimaru. Why? Well, that was complicated.

At first, she hated Kabuto because he reminded her of the Old Sakura - the whinny, bitchy, brainy, _useless_ girl. Of all the things Sakura hated, she hated Old Sakura the most. Sasuke had been right. She _was_ pathetic. And Kabuto had played her to a T. She had given her complete and utter trust to him, unknowing and innocently believing in him. That was what rankled and humiliated her the most. She had trusted him based solely on his 'helpful advice' and 'goodwill.' Was she an idiot? _What kind of a question was that? Of course I was!_

Looking back, _all_ Kabuto had done had been suspect. He had announced them all as rookies during the first test in front of everyone! How thoughtful of him to make them targets – i.e. easy prey – from the beginning. Then there was his help in the second task. He hadn't even helped them. Naruto had done all the work! He had just skated in with them – safety in numbers and all – not that _he_ needed help. And as an added bonus, he was able to conveniently confirm Sasuke's survival for his beloved master – not that she had known that at the time.

Sakura was supposed to be intelligent, the top of her class, yet he had fooled her supposedly brilliant mind easily. The worst part was that she had needed him. Sasuke and Naruto were so much stronger than she had been. Her lazy attitude towards the physical aspects of being a ninja had forced her in a situation where she honestly couldn't have survived without help. It was a point that the sound ninja had driven into her ignorant mind rather thoroughly. So, when the helpful older ninja had come to 'team up' she had been delighted to be 'protected.' Kami, how humiliating it was to have happily relied on one of her worst enemies. What was worse was she wouldn't have even known without Kakashi. So much for her vaulted intellect.

"_Sa-ku-ra."_

_Sakura blinked, coming out of her numbed gaze, as she looked up at her silver haired sensei. It was the first time she had seen him since Sas- no, she was not going to say his name anymore. He had left her. Left her like the useless kuniochi she was. _(NO! Don't think about it!) _She bit her lip to force away the ominous trembles of her bottom one. She wouldn't cry again. _I don't want to cry anymore.

"_Sensei." Her tone was dull, lifeless, but it was the most she had spoken in what felt like days._

"_Do you remember Kabuto-san?"_

_She blinked, confused a bit by his question. Bits of memory flitted through her mind: ninja info cards, fighting to the tower, the silver haired ninja leaving – giving up on the third exam – just like she was begging Sasu-_

_She bit her lip again. She made sure to hold her sensei's gaze as she nodded. She was not going to think about _him.

"_Has he been in contact with you since the exam?"_

_Now, Sakura was utterly confused. "No, sensei. I haven't even seen him." There was an odd look in Kakashi-sensei's eyes. Was he relieved? That made no sense. "Is something wrong?" She asked, showing more attention to anything than she had since-_

"_Sakura," She pulled herself away from those thoughts. The pinkette noticed his serious tone immediately. He had used it a couple times on their higher ranked missions. "Kabuto has betrayed Konoha." _

_A full moment passed, before. "WHAT?" She gasped, her eyes dilating. Shocked, her body tensed. He couldn't have! He had helped her! He was her friend, wasn't he? They wouldn't have passed the second exam without his advice - would they? He was so kind and helpful. He wouldn't!_

_But, when her shocked eyes met her sensei's and saw his seriousness, she could do nothing but accept. He had betrayed the village. She sucked in a sharp breath as that new reality sank in. On the heels of Sasuke's deflection, this second betrayal hit her like a thousand exploding tags. She didn't know how to breathe._

"_Do you know what this means, Sakura?" Numb, all she could do was stare. Patiently, Kakashi continued. "Everything he ever told you must be second guessed."It took a few seconds for that sentence to sink in. As it did, the truth finally, completely dawned on Sakura. It was then that she knew true hatred. All of his help, it was a lie. _All. Of. It. Was. A. Lie. All the smiles, advice, kindness. He was just playing me! _And gullible fool Sakura had fallen for it all. "If you ever see him again-"_

"_I'll kill him." It was softly spoken, but the intent coming off her spoke more than words could ever say. For a split moment, Kakashi looked proud of her, but she was too focused on her thoughts to notice. _

She had never felt such humiliation, shame, and ineptitude as she did after the revelation of Kabuto's betrayal. It was that moment that fueled her later vows to never again be the Old Sakura. Inside of her, a spark had been lit.

It was a full year later that her hatred of Kabuto had intensified. That morning, Tsunade-shisho had been completely wasted. More than likely, Shizune-ne-san hadn't found the daily stash in time. So, Sakura was put to the task of filing mountains of paperwork instead of practical applications of her training. She was glad to take the filing. The one time she had insisted on fighting a hung-over Shisho she had been in the hospital for two days. Her arms still ached in the remembered pain of her shattered bones.

Anyway, that morning, she had been busy sorting files in the dusty archives room while Shizune-ne-san had been busy yelling at Shisho when she had found the file.

_**Yakushi Kabuto**_

_Sakura's hand had frozen. _HIM! _She sat there staring at the folder for several long moments. She knew that his file was above her classification, after all she was just a pathetic genin, but she had never wanted to disobey the rules like she did in that moment. Knowledge was power, and she needed all the help she could get when facing off against _him. _A quick check let her know that her mentor was just starting to yell back. She had time._

_Quickly, she opened the file. Skimming the newest page, looking for useful information. She had found much more than she had ever expected._

_Name: Yakushi Kabuto_

_Affiliation: Orochimaru - confirmed_

_Specialty: Medic Nin_

_Rank: A-S Class Missing Nin _

Kabuto had reportedly just tortured and killed a squad of ANBU before letting one go. That lone, female survivor was now in the mental ward of the hospital, her mind completely collapsed. Healers hadn't been able to retrieve any information from her willingly. The Yamanaka's had been called in. The only thing the mind ninja had been able to confirm was that Kabuto had been the attacker, and he had sided with Orochimaru (both had been carved neatly into the female ANBU's chest with a surgical precision). The general notes were that Kabuto or Orochimaru wanted Konoha to know or she wouldn't have even made it home.

It was in reading over the heinous details of that report that Sakura realized that Kabuto used Medical jutsu – _her own field -_ to torture and kill. That fact seemed almost as much of a betrayal to her as his deflection did. Almost. The fact that he had joined the _**Bastard**_**, **that he might have even worked with that creep when she had been a part of Team 7 and more specifically with _Sasuke_, had infuriated her. A whole training ground had been destroyed before she could calm down. Tsunade-shisho, still slightly hung-over, had been impressed by her work ethic and demanded she show that level from then on in practice.

That information had steeled Sakura against Kabuto forever. He would die by her hands if no one killed him first. He was her antithesis. She would get stronger as quickly as possible, and she would make it one of her shinobi goals to see that he died a painful and slow death.

Kabuto was as much of a weakness to her as he was a strength. She wasn't strong enough to control her hatred for him. She knew that. It was why she knew better than to go looking for him in the future (well before she was sent here). She wasn't strong enough to kill him then. But seeing him as a child – a vulnerable, easily killed child – had excited the malicious kuniochi side of her that didn't care that he was a child. He was a sadist and a monster in the future and killing him there would be so easy. That's why she had to get away.

She couldn't say that killing him as a child would be wrong; because to her, Kabuto's future sins had damned him completely to her eyes. She had to be a shinobi (a _loyal _shinobi_)_ first. Everything else took second place in her life_. _It was only her desire to not change the past that had stalled her hand just like it had with the Kyuubi. Still, her emotions had gotten the best of her again – something that was beginning to be a very bad habit. In that moment, she had almost killed someone. The most likely candidate being his completely loyal father. In her panic/anger/fear, she had decided to leave rather than act on the deep seated urge to kill.

It had been a good decision, later, to wait for the changing of the guard which she knew to be sometime between two and three hundred hours. She had been frantic when she made the decision to leave, yes, but she wasn't stupid. She had watched from a training ground she often visited (and therefore knew very well) in the future. It was conveniently located at the furthest point from the stationary guards. After three hours of waiting, she had timed the roaming guards' schedules by her hiding spot. There was a ten minute period in which she could safely move – made safe only by the darkness of the night. At two hundred and seven hours, she had done just that.

Now, she realized exactly how bad her panicked decision had been. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had developed since Sasuke's deflection. Even if she wanted to head back, she wouldn't be able to make it back before light. Hell, she guess by the sky that she had less than an hour before the sky lightened to early morning pink. Sakura doubted she would be able to slip past the day guards. The darkness had helped her slip away along with the general lack of activity. The more shinobi awake and watchful, the harder it would be to pass into or out of the city unseen.

So, she was stuck now. She would be in trouble either way. If she went back now, they would question her just as much as they would if she was 'found' a couple of days from now. Honestly, it would probably be better if they found her up near Suna. She could claim to have missed home too much and wanted to return. Well, it was a viable explanation at least. She was fairly sure no excuse would get her out of this mistake. Her impulsiveness had forced this decision on her. Now she just had to live with it for however long that might be.

With a resigned sigh, she went back to the road moving at a quick (for a civilian – she needed to blend in now) pace towards River. She was taking the long way to the ruins. She didn't want to go anywhere near Uzu. Her feet ached in protest, but she couldn't rest yet. She needed a few more hours distance between her and Konoha before she could feel safe to rest. Taking a nap was a gamble, but if she was too exhausted other things on her list of Worst Case Scenarios might come into play – like fighting missing ninja with no chakra. That was not something that she needed to deal with now – not after what happened the last time.

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes with difficulty. They seemed almost glued shut, and when she rubbed them flakes of grit grudgingly fell away. _Ugh, this just sucks._ She didn't want to get up at all this morning. In fact, going back to sleep might make her head stop pounding so damn loudly.

Yes, sleep might help, but she couldn't get her eyes to close. Today was the day she would give up being a ninja. Today she was going to go back to Uzu on her father's orders. Kami, she did not want to do this. It made forcing her limbs to move seem like a Jounin level task. She slumped her head to the right hoping glaring at her arm would make it move.

Nothing.

She didn't know how long she sat their feeling completely empty, but the sun kept rising. It glinted off the naked blade of her sword at just the right angle to hit her eyes. Groaning, she tightened her grip on the sword and leveraged herself out of bed. It was time to face the world. Kami, she didn't want to do this.

She felt only vaguely less human after her shower. Wondering about what kind of changes her life would take, Hotaru clothed and armed strapping the sword (back in its sleet sheath) over her back. She barely glanced at the empty apartment before leaving.

She wondered just exactly what Kyo-dono would be like. Mai had gossiped with her once or twice or a couple dozen times about _him_. Hotaru knew from those conversations that what Kyo wanted more than anything else was a kuniochi bride for himself. She would be his most prized possession – a deadly doll. Not that he cared that she had almost failed at becoming a ninja, No, that wouldn't matter because _no other Lord_ had a kuniochi wife at all.

_Yes,_ Hotaru thought bitterly, _I can already see it now._ Draped in some expensive, yet still completely shear fabric more than likely bound to his side like some common dog (to show his possession of her – as Mai always said – Kyo-dono is so very _possessive_). Then she could just imagine the horror of growing round with _his child. _ Kami, she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it.

"OI!"

Hotaru blinked, startled out of her delightful visions of the near future by none other than-

"Takeshi," she nearly groaned. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Anyone but him. His ridiculously massive grin just made her sick, but it seemed to collapse as he stopped in front of her.

She waited, hesitant and oddly on edge. This might be the last time she saw him and it left her feeling something she couldn't understand. Was it regret? He might have been a jerk, but he was good at pranks. The fact that he talked to her didn't hurt him any either. She didn't want to lose her very short temper at him. Not when they had really had fun together. It would be wrong somehow.

Tense (at least to Hotaru) seconds past while Takeshi's eyebrows knit together and he frowned. Hotaru found herself glaring back.

"What?" She half shouted causing several civilians to jump and move away. She was just too stressed out right now. She bit her lip a second later regretting going off on him. She opened her mouth to apologize when he finally spoke again.

"You look like you were just assigned D-rank missions for a year."

Just like that, Hotaru's stomach disappeared. _Kami, I wish._ He had no idea just how much she would give/beg/do for that year of D-ranks. Instead, instead she was going- She turned away abruptly as the situation sharpened around her again. She was really going to never go on a simple D-rank mission again. Her eyes prickled against her will.

"I-"

"Shut up, Takeshi." She forced out, not wanting to hear another word from him. When she could move again, she would be gone. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Deep down, she knew that he meant nothing by it. He didn't know. But, _Kami,_ it still hurt so badly to be reminded again of what she would lose.

Someone touched her shoulder and Hotaru looked up into Takeshi's worried (_why is he worried about me. He doesn't even know me!) _eyes.

"Are – are you," he shook his head, "What's wrong?" He asked instead.

In that moment, she realized that Takeshi might understand. He was the son of a former Hokage after all. Surely, he would know what this felt like. Desperately, she looked at his face searching for any dishonestly, any fakeness. She only saw poorly veiled concern. She lowered her eyes, confused and pleased and startled by his concern. It was so new, someone caring for her. Chou didn't count because even though she loved him like a brother, she knew that he was assigned to her. That mission aspect would always be there, unspoken but acknowledged, between them. Slowly, she took a step forward her eyes still lowered, unable and unwilling to look into his eyes again. Her forehead bumped into his chest (_a rather muscular chest_ – she flushed). She just stood there, not knowing what to do or how to begin.

Tentatively and cautiously as if he was afraid she would jump if he moved too quickly, Takeshi's callused hands slid across her arms to encircle her. She laughed (hysterically) when she realized his worries were well founded. She was so very tense and only seconds from running away from this, whatever this was.

"Come on," His voice wasn't so annoying when he wasn't yelling. "Let's go somewhere else to talk, 'kay?"

She sniffed and nodded into his chest. If she had looked up, she might have caught the humored, tentative, genuine smile creep onto Takeshi's face before they were puffed away leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Hotaru wasn't even paying enough attention to gape at his use of the _shunshen no jutsu_. Later, he would brag out his 'specialty.'

* * *

They were sitting across from each other in an unused training ground. She had just told him everything, about the letter, and her mother, and her _father_, and Kyo-dono and once she had started, she just couldn't stop. Takeshi hadn't interrupted her either. It felt good to tell it to someone who didn't know anything about what she was going through. She really did love Chou, but talking to Takeshi just felt different, more freeing. She had a feeling that he wouldn't ever use what she had told him against her either. Not that Chou would or anything, but he did report to Kokawa. It was nice, trusting people, that is.

So, now she waited almost breathlessly for what he would think. She didn't know why it mattered so much, but she knew that it did.

Takeshi let out a breath then looked her dead in the eye. "To Hell with them!"

"What?" Frustrated, Hotaru wondered if he had listened at all. She felt – disappointed, somehow. "I cannot turn from my village, Takeshi! I won't betray them!"

"Your _family,_" he bit the word out like it was a piece of trash, "is _**not **_the _village._ Your loyalty lies with that old guy – what's his name?"

Shocked, Hotaru weakly supplied, "Kokawa."

Takeshi smiled and nodded. "Right, that Kokawa guy. Did he ask you to stop being a kuniochi?"

Hotaru shook her head dumbly, slightly trembling. Was, was there a way for this not to end poorly? Could, could she maybe say no and still be a kuniochi? She hadn't even considered- Hotaru's mind raced away.

Takeshi looked far too smug at that moment and if she was thinking properly, Hotaru would have knocked him down a peg or two. Not then though. Instead, Takeshi merely emphasized, "Then don't do it. Besides, you have a mission here to complete first right?"

Abruptly a different option was coming to Hotaru, she slowly smiled. _That's right, I've got to protect the sword._ "The sword." She clutched the handle tightly.

Takeshi just grinned like an idiot and nodded.

"Thank you, Takeshi, I-" she looked up at him and grinned impishly before moving her sword off her lap and launching herself at him.

"OI!" He cried out indignantly as he was crushed in the hug-of-death. "You're killing me!"

Hotaru laughed happily as the warm morning sun spread across her- legs?

Frowning she looked down, just in time for her eyes to widen in horror.

"The sword!" Takeshi yelped as the heat grew and tingles raced up her legs.

Hotaru lunged for the slightly glowing sword only for her hand to fist in the dying grass.

"It's gone." She whispered/whimpered.

Takeshi frowned. "It seems like an odd time for Sakura-san to take a nap. Do you think she's hurt?"

Hotaru tried to think back to that morning. She couldn't remember ever seeing Sakura, not that that was very unusual, but she also couldn't remember getting the sword. Did she wake up with it? But, wouldn't that mean that Sakura didn't go to sleep last night? That thought left her with a growing not somewhere in her middle.

Hotaru jumped to her feet, her stomach felt like lead. Something was wrong.

"Come on. We need to check my apartment!"

* * *

Mai had been tense all morning. It was Monday after all. Monday meant the day her suspiciously mysterious mark came back to the palace. She had been on edge all day – which was very unusual for her. She did espionage all the time; it was her specialty after all. So, why was she so extremely nervous about meeting this man? She didn't know, but she had been jumped up on adrenaline all morning because of it.

Because she was so extremely jumpy/paranoid, she was not completely focusing on the task she had been given. She kept trying to listen for any gossip about the arrival of her mark, which normally this would not affect her cover (it was her specialty for a reason!), but it just so happened that she was folding linen today. She was actually quite well versed in how to properly fold linen thanks to her six month assignment in the Lightening Daimyo's house. Unfortunately, the River palace folded their linens a completely different way. In her distraction, Mai kept falling back into old and not to mention _wrong_ habits meaning she was getting more attention and more nagging from her overseer. Someone was always watching her, putting her senses on even higher alert. That was exactly what she didn't need. It was far easier to spy if no one watched you too closely. Now that she was under a microscope, she didn't know if she could get away clean.

"Little one, you're folding it wrong again." Her watcher scolded in a tone that somehow managed to be both stern and amused. Regardless, Hotaru flushed and dropped her head, mumbling a quick apology. Kami, this was mortifying! Damn these picky Daimyos. Who cared if it was double or triple folded?

"Here, take these sheets to the others." The older woman pushed a pile of folded sheets into her hands. "They should be done with the dusting now and ready for the new sheets." Mai nodded meekly, knowing a dismissal when she heard one. It didn't stop her blushing. Kami, she could die of mortification! If she didn't need the opportunity to escape the hawk eyes watching her fold, she might have protested. Damn, she felt like she had losing to a pile of white sheets!

Silently fuming at her lack of composure, she got a better handle on the clean linen before stepping out into the hall and making her way to the guest wing. The trip was not as productive as she had hoped. It seemed like everyone was busy elsewhere with chores or in the case of the Daimyos probably not even up yet. So, Mai was surprised when she turned the corner and saw three figures headed her way.

She recognized the first immediately. Flaming orange hair, long and tied at the base of his neck; high aristocratic cheek bones; tall stature; dull grey eyes – Kyo-dono it was. The one to his right and back a full step would be his personal body guard. He was good, whatever genjutsu the Kokuei* used, Mai could not catch any of his distinctive features. He just appeared to be a human shaped black mass. It really was annoying.

A half a second later, she turned her eyes to the third man. From under her lashes, she caught glimpse of her long, unruly black hair that seemed to go just about anywhere. She wondered in some back part of her mind how he handled having his hair always in front of his eye. He either must be cocky, naïve, or just that good. From his smooth, fluid gate and extremely well defined muscles, he was just that good. His eyes were dark, either blue, brown, or black she couldn't tell from her distance. He had rather pale skin, something agents who did most of their fighting at night were known to have. He was just over medium height, but he seemed to ooze confidence and control. Instinct told her this was her mark. In the next half-second, she knew if he made her that she would not live.

Her entire scan had taken no more than two seconds max before her eyes dropped down in subservience. She plastered herself to the wall and bowed her head as the party moved closer. She focused intently on breathing steadily, keeping her heart rate under control, and cycling chakra throughout her body in small patterns mimicking civilian chakra perfectly. This was the one time she knew she could not fail. She counted the seconds, praying with each one that she didn't falter.

One second – breathing controlled.

Two seconds – they were about a foot away. Kyo-dono was complaining about his father's love of some new tea.

Three seconds – all three sets of feet passed by her. Mai keeps her head perfectly still. Perfect form. She will not look up.

Four seconds – the feet pass her by. Mai if free to go

She turns back to the guest wing careful not to show any sign of trauma or relief. She must get away from this man and get back to Whirlpool as soon as possible. She may not know his name, but she has a positive id and a gut telling her that he is beyond dangerous. Mai doesn't know what plans this ninja has, but she does know that he is using Kyo-dono for his own purposes. No one that strong would willingly submit to an idiot like Kyo-_dono_.

"Shinobi, what are you doing? We have very important details to discuss. After all, my kuniochi-chan should be arriving within the week. We do not have time for your bedroom antics now." The huffy voice of Kyo-dono reached her on the seventh second. She does not stop though. He couldn't have meant her. So, she cannot show any sign of reaction. But her suspicions are confirmed both of her mark (the dark haired shinobi) and the rumors of marriage between Kyo-dono and the Kawa family. Damn.

On the eighth second, he is right in front of her. So high on adrenaline, Mai physically starts and takes a frightened step back. Her eyes are still down, like a good meek little servant, but her heart is racing. Mai mentally reviews everything in the last seconds trying to figure out if he has made her. No, he can't have seen anything. It's just a bluff, just like with all the other girls. She's safe. Still, Mai can't ever remember being this scared for her life.

His hand reaches for her chin, and she barely restrains herself for kicking him away. She feels like prey. His hands are calloused; she would have expected nothing less. Slowly, he raises her chin. With her pulse pounding in her head, she meets his eyes. Black morphs red. No, not just red, _Sharingan Red and Black_.

Everything dissolves. -

Why is the sky red? _Mai wondered as she looked around herself. For that matter, why was the ground black? Everything around her was in shades of red and black, constantly reminding her of something. It nagged at the back of her mind. Something that she should remember, something important. But, she couldn't quite remember what that was. Where was she, by the way?_

_Something was not quite right. Her hands, they felt heavy. Metal clinked against metal as she tried to move them. A confused kuniochi looked down only to realize her wrists were chained to the floor. She lifted her hands frantically only to realize she couldn't lift them past her hips before they grew taut. Panic pumped in her veins. She was trapped. She struggled fruitlessly for a few moments before realizing she was it was no use. She looked around again trying to figure out where she was. The sky wasn't supposed to be red, was it? No, the sky was blue. Something clicked in her mind. _ Genjutsu. This is a genjutsu.

_She began to pull her hands together to attempt a Kai, but before they were even halfway there, that feeling in the back of her head intensified. She frowned. Was there some reason she shouldn't Kai? Her eyes widened as she remembered – black and red eyes. _Sharingan eyes._ She sucked in a deep breath. If this was a Sharingan genjutsu, nothing could get her out of it. She was still undercover in River. A Kai would give her away!_

_She held back a grim grin at her realization. She would not make it that easy for him. If he had not made her yet, she would keep to her cover, and her cover had no idea what a Kai was. She didn't know what would happen in this place, but it must be something he did to all new servants. Whatever it was, it scared all the other girls out of their minds. She forced herself to take on the mindset of a backwater civilian maid. She had to survive to report home no matter what that meant. _

"_Hello, Maid-chan." _

_Mai jumped and twirled around towards the amused voice behind her. Her hands crossed painfully in front of her. She squirmed trying to relieve some of the pressure as he stared at her. "Who-who are you?" Her voice warbled perfectly._

_He disappeared. Frightened and with a growing sense of fear, Mai the maid took a step back. He reappeared less than a foot in front of her causing her to gasp and back as far away as the chains would allow. The chains pulled taut, jerking her forward. Unexpectedly, a wave of massive killer intent slammed against her, pushing down on her, suffocating her. She sucked in a breath as her knees buckled. _SHIT! _Her foot slid back into a defensive step before she could stop it. She let herself drop to her knees all the while hyper aware of him, from his amused mouth to his flat black eyes. She would not let her instincts give her away. Not now, when it mattered the most. Her breathing was labored. Her hands awkwardly bracing her on the floor._

"_Do you know who I am, Maid-chan?" His voice just as smooth as his walk. Frightening in its calm even as death pushed her towards the ground._

Uchiha._ Oh yes, she knew._

_She shook her head wildly, a cornered look growing in her eyes. _

_His lips twisted upwards just a little bit more. An odd musing sound came from between his lips. "Well then, you may call me Uchiha-sama."_

_A shiver went up her spine, trembles broke out on her skin, but she kept her body still, as if too frightened to move. It was confirmed. The Uchiha had a missing ninja. She had to make it out of this alive! _

_Her eyes dropped and her body jerked into a poorly attempted half-standing bow. "U-Uchiha-sa-sama." She stuttered out in a breathless whisper._

_He circled her like a predator circled its dying prey. Her muscles were tensed, pulled inward, trying to hide from his presence. She ducked her head down trying not to meet his eyes as her body still shook under his suffocating intent. She didn't want to die! His killer intent lifted slightly. The faint tremors stopped. _

"_So glad to have met you, Maid-chan." His hand wove through her hair before tightening painfully and pinning her in place. "I do hope your _loyalty_ lies with River Country."_

"_It do-does!" She nearly shouted, frantic to win his approval. _

"_Well, just to be sure," he whispered in her ear causing her heart rate to explode, "I have a little welcoming gift for you." She felt her stomach turn over. A heavy weight settled within her. This would not be good._

_The scene in front of her shimmered like a mirage. There was a girl chained to a bed, naked. Mai recognized her immediately, Nio, the best of Makoto-sama's girls. She had been confirmed dead almost a year ago. The weight inside side of her seemed heavier. The defiance was blatant in Nio's eyes despite the uncountable number of small, but painful cuts that wept on her skin. She would not break._

_As Mai watched, horrified, identical cuts sliced their way into her skin. She looked on in shock as the pain swept through her mind following in the trail of her new cuts. _Oh, Kami.

"_This is my Tsukuyomi. For the next twenty four hours you will experience what becomes of traitors and spies."He breathed into her ear, just as what seemed like a swarm of kunai speared Nio. The courtesan's scream of pain was abruptly cut off._

_A split second later, the pain of a thousand kunai being jammed into her body hit Mai. She screamed and screamed. Her body shaking in overload. She tried to struggle away, tried to look away from the mutilated corpse in front of her, but the tight fist on her hair kept her in place even as the mirage shimmered again. _

No.

_Another, one she recognized as a gossipy kitchen hand, appeared before her as she tried to suck breath back into her lungs. There was terror and fear, stark and pleading in the innocent girl's eyes. Mai closed her eyes as a wave of understanding pasted through her. She would watch and feel them all die. Her eyes were forced open a second after they closed. _Damn him.

_An Uchiha clone appeared right before her. His eyes gleamed red and black. "Twenty three hours, fifty eight minutes, and seven seconds left." _

_The clone turned towards the terrified civilian. "No, please, I-I would never betray Kyo-dono. PLEASE!" She yelled struggling to get away from the clone._

_Mai was forced to watch and feel the girl's torture. By the end, she could barely expel an only half-faked shakily whispered, "Kami," as she began to wonder if she could withstand this double torture._

_Twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty seconds later, the hand holding her upright disappeared. She collapsed to the ground, shaking as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even speak in the face of this absolute monster. "Now you know a small taste of what happens to spies, Maid-chan."_

_The world blurred away._

-Not even a second after his newest shinobi appeared in front of the new servant, Kyo-dono gave a long suffering sigh. "Shinobi-san, must you really scare all the new maids?" He said with a roll of his eyes as the newest maid dropped to the floor. Her whole body trembling as sobs broke through her irregular breathing. "If you really like her that much, you can have her later." He said eying the girl dispassionately.

Uchiha Madara nodded to his 'master.' He smirked at the emotionally unstable girl. "Yes, I would like that very much."

The linen wrinkled as Mai's hands latched onto them, and she curled into herself. The horrors that she had just watched made her sick, the fact that she knew he could kill her next made her limp with fear. She had no time to waste; she had to get away as soon as he left the room. Only, her muscles wouldn't respond. He had to leave before she could even think about moving.

"Come then, she's yours." Kyo-dono said with a lazy gesture towards the girl. "We have business to discuss first."

Silently, Uchiha Madara passed the pathetic kuniochi. If she thought he was fooled by her, she was sorely mistaken. His eyes missed nothing. He would enjoy hunting and killing her later. Besides, if he gave her a few hours, the hunt wouldn't be over quite as quickly as the last one. Maybe then he would get a real scream from her.

* * *

"Report."

"All sectors has been searched, Hokage-sama. There have been no sightings."

Minato's lips pulled down into a frown. He shot only one glance towards his predecessor before surveying the others in his room. Rin looked upset, obviously worried about her new friend. Hotaru and Chou were surprisingly blank faced. Both knew Sakura had the sword by now and were preparing how they should act as ambassadors. Inoichi had his hands folded and was leaning against a wall in deep thought. Minato would get the master interrogator's opinion later.

He dismissed the ANBU.

"When was she last seen?" He asked the group.

"I saw her last night, Minato-sensei." Rin's hesitant voice whispered out, clearly not wanted the attention her news would bring her. Bravely, though, she continued on. "She looked dazed." Here, she finally flushed and looked down. Her hands fisted in her skirt. "I thought she was _with_ someone."

Graciously, Minato ignored her speculation. "What time was that?"

"Close to twenty two hundred, Minato-sensei."

Another ANBU appeared beside the Hokage's desk.

"Report."

The Tiger masked shinobi nodded. "All high risk sections have reported secure. No tampering or missing documentation found on the initial sweep. A more through sweep is underway."

"Dismissed."

Inoichi moved, and Minato acknowledged him. "It is possible that her original objective was to steal the Kawa sword. She used Konoha as a diversion that allowed her to get out of Uzu alive and give her a higher potential to escape."

"Maybe she just went training out of the city." Rin hesitantly, hopefully offered. "I gave her my old set of kunai last night. I could tell she was missing her old set." She sounded positively depressed at the realization that she may have given weapons to an enemy.

Silence fell for a minute. Minato's eyes clouded over as he assessed the situation. Finally, he waved from the group in his room, his eyes spearing the Third. "Leave us, please. My decision will reach you shortly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The others nodded and bowed out. The Third puffed serenely on his pipe.

Minato leaned back, his eyes never leaving the unconcerned Third. "What aren't you telling me? I allowed you to keep your silence before, but this girl could potentially threaten not only Konoha, but our ties with Uzu as well. They will not forgive us if we let the Kawa sword disappear. You know that is something I cannot afford right now."

A puff of smoke curled through the air as the older shinobi spoke. "Something big is coming, Minato. I know you have read the signs to the west."

Minato gave a slow acknowledging nod. "And she is involved?" He guessed as he lifted a disbelieving eyebrow.

The Third shook his head. "No, but she knows exactly what will happen."

A frozen second passed, before Minato's asked in a voice laced with incredulity, "How is that possible?"

The two locked eyes, cautiously weighing each other as a heavy silence between them thickened and grew. The Third's lips twitched upwards.

"She is from the future."

A shocked minute passed, as Minato worked through those few short words. When he did, he stood up and turned away. His face blank. "I know of no way for that to be accomplished, Sarutobi-sama."

The Third waved his pipe. "From my guesses, it is at minimum an S-ranked Kinjutsu."

Minato shook his head in disbelief. "I can only imagine the cost of using such a technique."

"I suspect it required human sacrifices. Sakura-chan was in a battle returning a scroll to her Hokage when it activated. She obviously had no idea that she had activated the scroll. Perhaps after Inoichi reviews her memories we may have a slight idea of what the scroll required to send her here. When we met, she was terrified of the reaction her presence here and now would have to the timeline."

"You believed her." It wasn't a question.

"Had you met her, you would as well." He said plainly. "I gave her a week to come to grips with her new circumstances before I would ask again for what will happen, because regardless of whether she meant to or not, she did confirm something big is coming."

"Wednesday then. Time was running out for her." Minato mused.

The Third nodded. "Indeed, I assume she panicked."

Minato mused quietly for a long while before he sighed and turned back to the Third. His decision was made. "At the moment she left, Sakura-san was considered a visiting civilian. As of now, she will be treated as one. I will assume she left at zero hundred hours today. That means she has," he glanced at a clock, "thirty six hours left before she can be declared missing.

"If she returns to Konoha by then, she lives. She will be interrogated by Inoichi with you and me present, and I will evaluate what will become of her afterwards.

"If she does not return by then, she will be declared a missing ninja of Konoha, and every Hunter team I have will be dispatched to kill her. If what you say is true, she cannot fall into enemy hands.

"Her existence is now an S-class Secret. Only I will decide who else will be told the truth about her."

The Third nodded grimly, understanding the logic of such a move. A deep sadness filled him though as he hoped the pinkette returned home soon, for her sake.

"ANBU, bring me the Hunter Captains."

One of the shadows in the corner of the office puffed away.

* * *

Flying back to Uzu were two messenger hawks. One bound for their leader, Kokawa-sama. The other for the Kawa Clan Head:

_Father,_

_Congratulations on getting what you have always wanted. Mother must be so very proud._

_I'm writing this letter to tell you to fuck off. I don't give a damn what will make you or the clan proud of me. I gave my everything to become a strong kuniochi for _you_. Now that I've made the first steps to that goal, my loyalty lies first with Kokawa and Uzu. So take a number, I'm on a mission by His order. Until he calls me back and orders me to a marriage, Kyo-dono can kiss my ass because I will never be his bitch._

_Sincerely,_

_Hotaru _

_Your Daughter_

_

* * *

_

OK! I know that was not the action that you were looking for, but I it was getting too long for the chapter on this one, and I have two big fight scenes to write for the next one! Be ready I'm hopeful it will be out in one week, two max! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter is the Arc 1 Finale~

Dictionary:

Kai - Ninjutsu: release, commonly used to end a genjutsu.

Nonmember reviews:

_: Beta would be good, but I'm just so jeluous with my plot line that I like to be the only one. Besides, I try to get these out a quickly as I can. Having a beta would definately increase the turn around time. *grimace* It's already long... I'm sorry you don't like my fat, I do appreciate your comments though. I just like using as many as possible. Human emotion isn't always easy to express, its just as muddy as my writing can be. I kind of like that about it, the complicated aspect. If it is too much, i will take your review into account and try to tone it down. I think I got the lack of Kakashi/Sakura at the top. It isn't the main focus in the first arc. Maybe I should put that on the Prologue just so people don't get disapointed. Those extra pieces are contributing to my questions at the top. Sakura becomes an integral part of the Countdown to Kyuubi that this story focus's on, but she is not the only people who are deeply affect and also deeply affect other members of the Cannon Naruto realm. Hope you still enjoy the story. Tg

Characters4time: Hey! I'm glad you like it! I'm especially glad that you like my writing style! I do try very hard to make it good. Gomen, I'm sorry that it seems slow. I guess I'm just still getting used to such a long plot (over three weeks) when I usually write much shorter (one week) ones. Hope you still enjoy it. Tg


	13. Lambasting

_AN: _*peaking an eye around the submission wall* ah, *dodging away from angry mob* Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't mean for this chapter to take as long as it did. I can't remember whose review said it but I thought it good enough to deserve repeating. This is not my job, repeat, this is not my job. I do this for fun and as a hobby. I haven't had near as much free time this summer and I'm sorry for that, but I did finally get this chapter out. And! *drumroll* its long!

Also note that this marks the end of Arc 1: Arrival. *grinning* Horray! There isn't that much of a cliffy. Just be glad I added the last section. I wasn't going to, but felt that was just too mean.

_(Sakura's inner voice! I can't remember if she's here, but just in case, CHA!)_

Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… need I continue? You all know by now that I'm not Japanese no matter how much I wish for it… Also please note the following:

The dialogue from the section beginning with an asterisk (*) comes from the Naruto Manga chapter 382 scanned by MangaShare

* * *

_12 – Lambasting - 12_

_

* * *

_

_Shit. Shit! SHIT. SHIT!_

Instincts flared and Mai jerked her head just in time. The sting of another (what felt like the millionth) kunai slice, this time on her cheek, reminded her of just how close she had come to not dodging, again. The thud of the kunai impacting hilt deep in the tree in front of her drew her out of her internal cursing. The explosive tag on its handle fizzed upwards. 3… 2…

_SHIT!_

She dropped to the ground as it exploded. The blast's energy impacted into her back, the smell of charred fabric and burnt flesh was forced behind her as the ground grew closer. _Damn, that one cost me._

Instincts flared in warning seconds before Mai contorted midair managing to grab the kunai as it flew by but missing the hilt. The razor sharp blade dug deep into her palm as she flipped it. Her grip tightened on the smooth handle ignoring the pain and blood. This was her lifeline, her only weapon.

_Impact in three seconds._

_DAMN! _Instinct warned her of two more projectiles aimed for her gut and right shoulder. She couldn't move completely out of the way and land properly. She would have to risk a twist. She couldn't take any more severe injuries, not now. Not in addition to the massive burn on her back.

Metal clanked against metal as the middle shuriken deflected just as Mai twisted to avoid the second whirling star. She muffled the cry of pain as the shuriken tore through her upper arm. She had barely pushed the pain away when the ground rose to meet her. Impact jarred her shoulder more, but as she lifted a hand reflexively to the wound, she found the shuriken gone, having sliced through the edge of her arm and kept going. Blood and sweet dripped onto the forest floor as medical chakra stabilized her arm. _Damn it_, she had at least counted on having two weapons if it connected and now her chakra reserves where even lower. She grit her teeth and batted away more shuriken, _I wasted too much time, gotta move!_

Mai forced chakra into her feet and leapt deeper into the growing forest dismissing ninjutsu (she needed the chakra to run) and genjutsu (she wasn't an idiot) to help her retreat. She had to make it to the checkpoint. It was her only option now. She just prayed he didn't know about the hidden emergency fortress. Only deep cover ops knew of it, and it was fully stocked for assault. She wouldn't be the first to have fled there after a mission gone wrong. If the rogue was content to toy with her for an hour more, she would make her sacrifice worthwhile. He may kill her, but he couldn't attack the checkpoint without having _someone_ get a signal away.

A feral grin grew on her face as she led the Uchiha deserter closer to her well hidden comrades. She hoped his death was slow.

* * *

Madara wondered if she had suffered long enough yet. He prowled around the clearing she was collapsed in watching her body twitch with mild amusement. Silently, he assessed the damage his genjutsu had done to her.

The only problem with his Ultimate bloodline was that the torture was so quick, only a couple of seconds maximum, for so much chakra. Granted it had its uses, and he had far too much control for it to drain him extensively. But still… Madara felt like it was almost cheating in a way. No physical pain, no blood spilt, just pure mental torture. There were so many other deliciously effective was to torture, ones far less draining as well. The cruel twist of his mouth could almost be called a grin. His breath hissed out in satisfaction as she twitched again.

_Magen: Karyuudo._

Madara would openly admit he was particularly fond of this genjutsu. It was such a perfect opener for a deliciously long punishment session. He looked upwards judging the time and noted she had been inside the genjutsu for over four hours. _My, how the time flies…_ Her sudden scream brought his attention back to the clearing. A much more sadistic grin tugged his mouth upwards. He watched attentively as she flinched, then quite abruptly her lips twisted upwards, like a tigress sure of her victory. _How amusing._

Perhaps he would let her hope rise a little bit higher. _Yes, just a little bit more._ Then, he would release her back to the reality of her situation. There would be no escape, no help, for his prey. And soon she would know it too. A shiver on pure anticipation ran through him, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Konoha it seemed hadn't changed much since he had last left. Well, there did seem to be a newly completed face up on that carved mountain… He grinned a rather massive, lopsided grin and felt something seem to burst alive inside him. _Pride_, he realized. Kami, he felt like a boastful father seeing Minato's face up there. As his thoughts turned to the newest Hokage, Jiraiya's eyes glanced towards the Hokage tower. Minato was probably still there.

He inhaled deeply taking in the fresh scents of home – wood, earth, and metal with a faint tint of sake. It was good to be back, rejuvenating seeing the prospering city after so many years of war. He didn't like his reasons for being home, but for the lone moment after he passed through the gates, his reasons didn't matter. He was home and very soon he would be seeing his almost son again._Kami, has it been a year already?_

With one last wistful, nostalgic look at the skyline of Konoha, Jiraiya shook his mood away. _Duty first. _His face morphed back into the lecherous mask he perfected long before. Leaping to the top of a building, he took the quickest way to the Hokage tower. He really wished he had better news for Minato.

* * *

_THERE! _She was finally there. The faint swirls of the bark indicated she had entered the fortress's outer defenses. The leaves rustled behind her as she skidded to a stop. She turned to face her pursuer, knowing back up was finally on the way, only to watch in minute shock as the world dissolved around her. _What?_

She noticed immediately – even before she could see clearly – the searing pain in her arms and legs. As her vision refocused, a squinted glance at her arm had her even more worried. She was pinned to a tree crucifixion style. _When did that happen? I made it! I was there! _A sudden, unexpected movement from the shadows across the clearing immediately gained her complete focus. Out of the darkness shrouding the trees, _he _immerged. Cocky, confident, his red and black eyes blazed with unconcealed humor.

"Hello, maid-chan."

Ice replaced her blood as every instinct within her told her she would die.

_NO!_

She screamed out her _frustration_, her _anger, _and her _fear_. Because, _Damn it! I beat him! I _beat_ him!_ Mai allowed herself that one moment of _emotion _beforeshe systemically and efficiently pushed it all away. She became nothingness. This was why she was a special jounin. He would get nothing from her before she died. Nothing.

One side of his lips curled upwards as his flat eyes assessed her equally flat ones. "Oh, yes, I'm so glad you understand."

Her composure never slipped, her face unchanged. The icy calm she had perfected after hours of torture had prepared her for her missions – or more specifically the day when she failed. Behind the stone cold fortress surrounding her mind, she knew that that day had finally come and what it would cost her.

Her life.

* * *

Minato shifted in his seat as an expected chakra signal ascended the stairs of his tower. _Finally. I'm glad he's here, even if he is late._

"Minato-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here to see you." His receptionist of the day informed him. He waved a hand at her allowing the Sanin entrance to his office. A distinctly unhappy Jiraiya nodded as he entered. Minato grimaced. If even Jiraiya wasn't grinning, then another war might truly be inevitable.

"It's good to see you Minato." Jiraiya's forced grin didn't meet his eyes, but Minato appreciated the effort. He nodded back and indicated that his mentor sit.

"That bad, huh." He began, wanting to get this business done.

Jiraiya sighed and scratched his head as Minato's hand-signs further secured the room. "It doesn't look good, that's for sure."

Minato nodded. "So, what news do you have?"

"There's a new player in the River Daimyo's palace. Makoto-sama lost her two best girls to him, and all my informants are either too scared to come forward or dead." He began, lounging rather languidly in the push chair despite the gravity of his report. He was tired, after all. "We've had no reliable intelligence from inside the palace walls for six months."

"So we have nothing on this unknown? Do we have any idea what he wants?" Minato arched an eyebrow at his mentor before his gaze turned introspective. "River, then… I've heard rumors about one of the Daimyo's sons potentially wedding the Kawa heir. It seems too coincidental for these two events to be unrelated." Minato mused.

Jiraiya didn't deny Minato's point which was good as an agreement as far as the Hokage was concerned. "One of Makoto's girls did manage to get a message out before she was silenced." If it was possible, Jiraiya looked even grimmer.

"What did it say?" Minato asked as he leaned forward, an unhappy frown pulling his lips down.

"Red eyes." He sighed as Minato stiffened at the implied insinuation. "That was all the silk had on it. Probably all she felt she had time to tell. Makoto refused to speculate on what it meant, but I could tell where her suspicions lay. She was not happy to see me."

"An Uchiha? That's not possible. All of them are accounted for and none have been on assignments greater than three months."

"Some were K.I.A. in the war. It's possible a body was faked." Jiraiya put in halfheartedly; he didn't believe it for a minute.

Neither did Minato. "That's highly unlikely." The blonde's frown was back in place. "The Uchiha would see through any genjutsu – even, _especially,_ their own – so there is no way a body could have been faked without them knowing. And you know how possessive doujutsu users are of their secrets. Having an MIA or missing ninja was not an option even during the war." Minato's voice was sharp and certain even as it made speculation harder.

"Which suggests it either wasn't an Uchiha, or it was an inside job and the Uchiha know of it." Jiraiya finished, having already come to the same conclusion on his trip back home.

Minato's frown deepened. He didn't need internal unrest with the possibility of a war looming, especially if that same unrest had a hand in starting the war. The thought alone was deeply unsettling. "There hasn't been an Uchiha deserter since the beginning of the village. I don't want to believe the Uchiha clan is involved in this, but I can't ignore it either. I'll have ANBU will watch them carefully."

Jiraiya nodded. "For all we know, the silk could have been planted, but I doubt it, even knowing the girls were compromised."

"So all we have left is speculation." Minato finished dismissing the topic for now. There just wasn't enough information. "What of the marriage rumors?"

"All true from what I could tell. Nejikeru-sama seemed far too pleased about something. My sources confirmed he's been talking to Kyo-dono. Word is that he believes this marriage will "forever extinguish the hatred between River and Whirlpool."Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

Minato nodded. "I agree. From what I can tell, the tension between them has only grown in the past six months." He ran a frustrated hand though his messy hair. "Damn, I wish we knew what was going on in River."

Jiraiya sympathized. "Me too, it bothers me to have such a blind spot." He leaned back further into the chair, eying the younger man closely. "I have an unpleasant feeling that it's all going to come to a head soon. I can't see the Kawa heir bowing down to marriage with Kyo-dono. Talk of his depravity isn't exactly quiet." He rubbed his jaw in contemplation. "She's pretty headstrong." His eyes crinkled for the first time since the meeting started.

Minato's lips twisted upwards. His head fell into the palm of his hand. "I have to agree. She'll probably make a big fuss with Neikeru-sama before it goes through. Though, I would hate to see the fallout if she gets up the guts to actually says no."

Jiraiya's eyes lost their twinkle and grew deadly serious. "That might be enough to tip Kyo-dono over the edge."

An unsettled air hung heavy in the room. "To war?" Minato sounded disbelieving. "War between the two would be pointless, Jiraiya. There's nothing Kyo-dono can do even if he is pissed."

Jiraiya sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. "River doesn't have a shinobi village, it's why they've never made a play on Whirlpool regardless of how much they want that land, I know… but with this new player – obviously a damn good shinobi – it's enough to make me uneasy."

Minato nodded. "It's just as likely that he's a missing ninja as loyal. For all we know, he could be an ambassador from another hidden village. If River paid them enough, some of the smaller ones, hell, even some of the bigger ones would easily use the failed marriage as an excuse to start another war. Iwa wasn't happy with how the last one turned out. "

Jiraiya snorted. "We all know who's at fault for that."

Minato looked only slightly annoyed. "That's not fair, Jiraiya. Besides, our alliance with Whirlpool is well known. Anyone important enough to be able to make that kind of a decision has to know if they start a war with Uzu we'll back them up immediately. Do you think that's what this unknown wants? Another Great War?"

"Maybe." Jiraiya grimaced. "Damn, I hate war."

Both seasoned shinobi fell silent after that comment absorbed in their own worries. It was a long minute before Jiraiya spoke again. "Minato, the letter you gave Makoto-sama said something about a seal on a girl. What was that about?"

Minato stood up, needing to get some of the tension out of his body. "Her name is Sakura-san. She was found just north of Uzu about a week ago in possession of the Kawa sword. It was stolen from their shrine earlier that day."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'd heard it was stolen, but, damn, she's got guts."

Minato didn't smile. "She claims to have taken it from a missing ninja she encountered."

Jiraiya nodded, but looked puzzled. "What does this have to do with us, apart from the alliance?"

"She was wearing one of our Hai-ates, unmarked."

Jiraiya's eyebrow inched upwards. "Spy?"

Minato shook his head. He seemed hesitant to continue. "She was brought here to be questioned, obviously. Inoichi interrogated her, but his… methods were inconclusive." Jiraiya's lips turned downward and a furrow grew between his eyebrows, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "She asked to speak with the Third. In examining the seal on her wrist – which binds the Kawa sword to her – and listening to her testimony, the Third has informed me she is from the future and a significant distance of time from what I could gather."

Jiraiya openly gaped. "You're kidding, the future?"

Minato's eyes were flat. Jiraiya promptly shut his mouth. "No, I'm not." Minato's unhappy voice denied. "I asked you here to try and confirm what the Third saw in the seal on her wrist. It's made completely of dead language seals, something I have not studied." He paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, she had been missing for a 16 hours."

Jiraiya's eyes sharpened. "Was she captured? If she is from the future, the information she holds could be catastrophic in enemy hands."

Minato was equally displeased. "I am well aware. From what the Third hinted, she knows something important is going to happen - soon. He thinks her disappearance is linked to her unwillingness to tell us what that event is. There were no visible signs that she was taken unwillingly from her apartment. To my knowledge she has told no one save the Third of where she is from."

"Damn. Have you sent anyone after her?"

"No, she was registered under civilian logs when she entered the city. I cannot do anything until she has been missing at least 48 hours without telling the civilian council what has happened."

"Cut the shit, Minato." Jiraiya's voice was sharp. "You don't answer to the civilian council, especially concerning village security. You lie and apologize afterward if they ever find out." An agitated Jiraiya stood up his tone heavy with disbelief.

Minato grit his teeth. "The Third asked for leniency regarding the girl." He bit back. "He seemed unusually confident in her." Minato exhaled a deep puff of air. "Since both Inoichi and Taki Chou were unable to successfully access her memories and mind, I granted the Third's request. I am hopeful that if she is interrogated by enemies, which in and of itself does seem highly unlikely, her mind will hold."

"Still, this seems risky; that's not like you." Jiraiya commented, still uneasy with doing nothing.

Minato sighed and turned back to the window. "I don't want to send any of my ANBU if I don't have too." His heavy gaze pierced his mentor's steady one. "Especially after what you have shared. I need them here more." Jiraiya found he really couldn't argue with that. Konoha's ANBU forces had been hit devastatingly hard by the war. A year was not enough time to recover their lost numbers yet. With a war sparking at any second and the potential treason of the Uchiha, Jiraiya realized Minato was doing the best he could. It didn't make Jiraiya any happier with the decision though.

"I don't have any trackers available outside of ANBU. Kakashi is due back by tonight/early morning, he knows her chakra, and he has his dogs. An Inuzuka jounin returned this morning and was able to get a lock on her direction – she's headed west. Her scent was fresh enough. When Kakashi returns, I'll send them both, if she's not back by then."

"I suppose." Jiraiya sat down heavily. "Makes me glad I never took up this job."

Minato's smile was rueful if a bit worried.

* * *

_This is completely bizarre._ Sakura shook her head trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that seemed to be lagging in the back of her mind. She had absolutely no idea why her head felt so damn fuzzy. It like a constant annoyance, like a fly that you couldn't quite kill. It was also annoying as hell. Sakura knew this _feeling _wasn't from chakra exhaustion, sure she had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep (and the Kawa sword – unfortunately), but she was extremely, and uncomfortably, familiar with the haze brought on by chakra exhaustion _(Thanks a lot, shisho)_. This wasn't it. It was more like a migraine. The more she focused on it the worse it got. She rubbed her temples with medical chakra laden fingers before sighing in defeat. It didn't help, at all.

Frustrated she shifted slightly walking a little more to the south-west and away from the slowly setting sun. Some of the discomfort eased. A weary grin tugged at her lips. _Finally._ She thought as she continued slightly off course, her head too muddled to realize she was going in the wrong direction. The ruins were to the north-west.

* * *

*"Come on, don't say that."Minato's slightly frustrated and even more so amused tone could be completely attributed to his sensei's insecurity regarding his newest venture into writing and his complete lack of it involving everything else. He didn't like how uncertain his mentor seemed. It was so very much unlike him.

Minato winked trying to encourage Jiraiya. "I thought it was great!" And though he hadn't told anyone, except Kushina, he had been completely captivated by the unfolding story. Shaking off his introspection, he grinned, having never imagined he would have to inflate Jiraiya's ego. _Damn, that even sounded weird in my head. _"Each chapter really seems like a page out of your own life, sensei. It almost reads like an autobiography." He placated as he held the book up to emphasize his point, grinning the whole time. Okay, maybe a flustered Jiraiya was more than a little humorous.

A clearly embarrassed Jiraiya scratched his cheek trying to hide his pleasure at Minato's enthusiasm. "Yeah, but… it didn't sell well at all." He deflated a little. "Maybe I should try and sex up the sequel. A little… that's my real forte, after all."

Minato looked down at the book, ignoring Jiraiya's attempts to hide his uncertainty, knowing the older shinobi didn't quite understand how amazing his book was, how inspiring a read it had been. "The way the protagonist refuses to give up, even at the end…" Minato's voice had trailed off, searching for the right words. "That was really cool." _Kami, that was lame._ "He's just like you, sensei." He looked up trying to catch Jiraiya's eye. _Do it now. _Minato needed to tell him, he had been such a pansy about this, but Kushina had agreed, rather wholeheartedly. So, now he just needed to stop being a chicken.

Poorly, Jiraiya tried to cover his flustered feelings, "Heheh… you think so?" Still seeking conformation from the person whose support he didn't realize he had wanted so badly. It left a very tight, yet bursting feeling in his chest. He tried not to grin like an idiot. He really did.

Minato barely heard him, so caught up in his swirling emotions. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Actually, I was thinking…"He trailed off unsure and insecure about what Jiraiya would think.

Jiraiya, who no one could ever call unobservant, noticed the shift in the air. He noted Minato's subtle discomfort, but new better than to call him on it. Instead he made an interested "Hm?" and waited for Minato to show his cards so to speak.

"We want to raise our child to be a shinobi like the one in your book!" Minato grinned, covering, delaying, acting like a skittish genin. _Damn_, he put the book down, having to do something with his twitchy hands. "That's why we've decided to name him after the main character in your book." _There, I said it._ A heavy pause enveloped the room as Minato gathered himself. "What do you think?" The underlying, hopeful tone of his voice betraying the importance of this last question.

Flustered, and flattered beyond words, Jiraiya managed to stutter out, "A-are you sure about this?" He paused, seeing the stubborn glint in Minato's eye, knowing the younger ninja is beyond serious. "It's just a random name I came up with it while eating some ramen-"

Kushina entered from around the corner (having been listening the whole time), her left hand braced on the wall as she watched the great Sanin ramble. _It's so cute._ "Naruto…" she began, managing to completely silence Jiraiya. "It's a beautiful name."

Minato grinned. Kushina rubbed her tummy, blissful in her own world imagining her Naruto – with _red hair _of course – running around her home. She sighed happily.

Jiraiya, slack jawed, awed, and completely surprised, managed to whisper, "Kushina…" before he recovered and tried to laugh it all off, as he usually did, "Hahaha… hoo boy… If I name him, that makes me his godfather, right?" He paused, slightly hoping they'd object, more than slightly hoping they wouldn't. When no one said a word, he finally realized that they wanted this all along. The responsibility and respect they have given him settled a little heavily on his shoulders. He could barely believe they would trust him, _him!,_ with a child, let along theirs. "Are you sure you want that on your heads?" Needing to know with some deep part within himself. Needing to hear them say it out loud.

Minato picked up the faint apprehension in Jiraiya's voice, understanding instantly how frightening the responsibility of a child could be to a guy. Hell, he was still half scared he would make a horrible dad. Kushina squeezed his shoulder, silently letting him know she was there for him, that she supported this decision, and that she knew just how much this moment meant to him. Minato, with a deadly serious expression on his face, said, "Absolutely!" His fervor obvious. "You're a man with true skill… an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you."

An honestly, that was the end of that. Little Naruto's wellbeing was from then on always on Jiraiya's mind.

* * *

"Kawa-sama." The muted, trembling voice of a servant interrupted Nejikeru-sama from his dinner.

Flat black eyes, glinting with malice, slid lazily over to the door. "Yes." The word hissed past his lips. The curl of his lips starkly indicating his displeasure – no one interrupted _his_ dinner.

The servant was visibly shaking, Nejikeru-sama noted dispassionately. _Civilians, _he thought condescendingly, _they have no spine. _The clan head reined in his substantial killing intent so that the boy could speak.

"A messenger hawk from Konoha arrived for you, Sama."

Cold black eyes did not change as he rose fluidly from his seat. They slid indulgently over his very pregnant wife in a gesture of his pleasure with her. "Excuse me, beloved, our daughter has written."

The woman bowed perfectly, and he allowed a faint smirk at her returned perfection. _Finally, an heir. _His satisfied thoughts left him in a better mood despite his interrupted dinner. His daughter's prompt reply only added to his good spirits. He would see her home by mid-week, giving him a couple of days to force manners into her thick, _average_ head. Then she would be all Kyo-dono's problem. Nejikeru-sama had been assured that her 'feisty' behavior would be an added bonus. The clan head's lips twisted. Who was he to argue with such a preference just because he desired his woman obedient? No matter, soon he would be free of the useless girl.

The letter waited for him on his office desk, just as it should. His pleasant mood inched upwards as he recognized his daughter's pathetic chicken scratch. He couldn't wait to be rid of her. With great satisfaction, he opened the letter and read.

* * *

Smell of blood was extremely strong. It was the first thing Sakura noticed acutely. Second, was the low hanging sun – to her back. That wasn't right. It should be in front of her. Something hard and uncomfortable settled into her stomach. And hadn't it had been much higher only a second ago? What the hell had happened? Lastly, that mild throbbing was gone. Her head was clear for the first time that afternoon - that she could remember. Suddenly, she realized that was not a good thing.

Ice seemed to freeze inside of her as the strange fuzziness was identified: genjutsu – a very, very good genjutsu – that apparently wanted her to come here. Well, she had well and truly sprung that trap. She knew whatever the genjutsu's creator wanted her to find was just in the clearing through the trees. She also knew there was no way in hell she was going there. She turned and began to head away from the ominous clearing that smelled entirely too much of spilt blood when the edges of her conscious noted a faint fuzzy feeling creeping slowly over her mind.

_Damn it! KAI!_

Instead of retreating, the fuzzy feeling became a full on throbbing. It pounded in her head. Her entire body screamed at her to make it stop. She took a step back toward the clearing before she got control of her body again. _NO! I'm not going!_

She jammed a kunai into her leg, the lash of pain only forcing the genjutsu back to a faint buzzing. Apprehension beat at her. She only knew of one clan whose genjutsu were that strong. Only one. And she knew there was a hell of a lot more of them in this time. Her inner voice screamed profanities at her as she carefully inched back towards the clearing, realizing she was stuck. The buzzing left just as quickly as it came.

She stood there indecisive for a few minutes as she weighted her options. Her teeth clinched and she turned her eyes warily back to the clearing. Dismal, she took another soundless step towards the light, noting the increased scent of blood – and the absence of fuzziness. Kami, she didn't want to know what the source of all that blood was. Gritting her teeth harder, she edged slowly forward, away from the setting sun.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trees parted, and from her heavy cover, Sakura got a clear view of the open space. Instantly, her pupils dilated in shock as she stared completely horrified at the scene in front of her. An half a second later, she felt her stomach rebelling, only a full year spent observing the operating room allowed her to force the feeling away. There across the clearing was the source of the overpowering stench of blood. She couldn't even allow herself to identify it yet.

Logic reasserted itself quickly as kuniochi mode settled fully over her. Sakura tore her eyes away, searching the clearing. Someone had to have done that. Someone had to have lured her here. That sadistic someone could logically – probably - be waiting for her. Thin wisps of chakra curled out from her, searching for another shinobi. She moved away from her hiding place, slowly and soundlessly circling the clearing. Her sharp eyes searching for movement. A couple of hand signs later and a perfect clone branched back the way she had come, a diversion. After a few minutes of careful and fruitless observation, she signaled her clone into the clearing. Nothing.

Ten minutes she waited with her chakra web completely encircling the clearing, and her clone flitting quietly around the opposite edge of the clearing unmolested. No chakra imprints, no movement. Whoever did this was either gone, or so good she would die anyway. Grim thinking, she knew, but her shisho had impressed upon her the unwritten rules of the shinobi way. If you were caught by someone better than you, and you couldn't find their weakness, you die. Period. _Granted, she usually followed that will a – So find their weakness quick! _Still, it was a reality she never let herself forget. So instead of fretting about the faint chance that a shinobi way out of her league was waiting for her, she allowed her eyes to turn, rather reluctantly, back to the horrific bait.

As Sakura drew closer to the shinobi, she was able to identify the body as female. The girl was crucified to a tree by the dull kunai jammed through her deceptively delicate looking skin. Falling unconsciously medic mode, she noted the rust and dried blood on the kunai and cringed internally at the elevated risk of blood diseases – not that it would really matter _now_. She skimmed the rest of the body, noting the kunai cuts that littered the girl's skin. The rest of it covered in darkening bruises and blood. Severe internal injuries then. If she looked hard enough she could see deep puncture wounds that obviously had added to the internal damage. Her clothes hung limply from her body, torn to shreds and exposing her feminine parts. The medic in her grew furious at what the very specific bruises and blood on those exposed parts indicated. The kunoichi's limp red hair was cut at odd angles and some looked to have been pulled from her head.

All of these signs pointed to one obvious conclusion. Someone had tortured her extensively. Slowly, methodically, and utterly sadistically.

As the sun sunk under the trees, something on the ground caught Sakura's eye. A hai-ate with a familiar swirling pattern. _Whirlpool. _Sakura exhaled sharply. The metal was unmarred by a scratch._She's loyal, then._ Sakura's apprehension heightened as she gnawed on her lip. The weight of the Kawa sword on her back was a damning reminder of exactly how little Whirlpool liked her. And if that genjutsu pulled another Whirlpool ninja here, this would not look good.

She took a hesitant step into the clearing hoping to release the genjutsu keeping her here and finally leave, when her eyes notice something almost as horrifying as the tortured corpse. _She's breathing!_ An almost hysterical compassion overtook her in that moment. The fact that the kunoichi's torturer left her to suffer and die slowly made her shake with anger. Sakura took another step forward, determination filling her with a purpose. No one deserved that slow and painful of a death _(Except Kabuto and that damn bastard snake!). _She would do a quick medical scan. If the girl was beyond her saving, Sakura's mouth formed a thin grim line, the medic would end it.

Sakura couldn't know that this particular red head was the first person to find her when she landed in the past. Even if she had, it would have changed nothing. She was a loyal kuniochi first, and Whirlpool was apparently this Konoha's ally. She wouldn't allow a comrade to suffer and die in such a way. Not ever. Kakashi-sensei and her Shisho had taught her better than that.

* * *

The paper ignited before he had even reached the end of it. Anger, coarse and untamed, flared to life inside of him. Who did she think she was? The little baby thought she had the guts to play in the big leagues? She dared to defy _him? _He took a sharp inhale. His eyes blazed with rage. Oh, she would pay for this. For this blatant disregard of his orders, she would pay dearly. Tonight, he would strip her of her status. Such a foolish, pathetic girl would never be allowed to retain his family name. He shouldn't have kept her within it for as long as he had. She clearly did not deserve his kindness. Nejikeru-sama had thought she would at least have the skill to know her place, but she was more idiotic than he had ever imagined. He had even found a way for her to bring honor to their clan, something her pathetic attempts to become a successful kuniochi would never have achieved.

He would wash his hands of her then. If she wanted to hide behind their aged leader. He would allow it. She could throw her whole lot behind her pride as a ninja, but she would not be welcome within his walls again. He would make her realize the full depths of the mistake she had made. The pathetic girl wouldn't last a year without the family's support. She would die on the streets for this. He would watch her suffer with glee.

A priceless figurine smashed into a thousand pieces just like all of his plans. That foolish girl had ruined him. He had never expected her to defy him in this. He was her clan head. For her to cower away from this duty, _her _duty to _him_… He paced the room like a caged animal. He had not expected this. Now, now, he had no bride for the engagement he had signed. His clan, despite its importance, was only moderate in size. Meaning, he had no other available girls to be traded for his useless offspring. The brat was the oldest of her age group. The others were too young for a marriage, even political, to be acceptable. The other women were either civilian – which was not what Kyo-dono had specified – or too valuable to the village – ones who could survive on their own, unlike that _girl who dared defy him_. He had no replacements, not that he should have needed them. She should not have denied him!

She was forcing him to break his contract with River. He gritted his teeth. He should never have to bow and scrape before another. Especially not that pompous red headed boy. The consequences for this would be catastrophic for the clan. It would enrage River and tensions would increase. Had that _girl _thought of all the consequences of defying him? NO! She was just a pathetic genin, too green to even know how to throw a kunai straight. If he had to suffer for this, he would make sure that waste of a girl suffered more.

* * *

Muji was anxious. Very anxious. He wouldn't consider himself disloyal, he wasn't! It was just, worried eyes drifted towards the leader of this impromptu cell, he didn't want to die. Hours ago, Koku – the leader he was now dutifully following behind – had killed both of his teammates in some short of apocalyptic fury. He had come out of nowhere! Really, Muji had no idea why Koku – a well-respected jounin – would do such a thing; it hadn't mattered much at the time. He did know that when Koku had turned towards him with a feral, deadly glint in his mud brown eyes Muji hadn't wanted to die. Death frightened him, more so than turning traitor. So when Koku had offered him a choice between death as a loyal and life as a traitor, well, his decision had been easier than he had ever thought. He was a little shamed by it, but he really didn't want to die yet. Uzu wasn't that large (so it didn't have as many resources to hunt down traitors) and Koku was a jounin (both well trained and a more valuable target for the hunters than he was). Muji had a better than average chance of surviving. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Zoku, Koku's younger brother (chunin) had met them about three hours ago with three other missing nins. Muji didn't know who they were, and he wasn't about to ask. He knew where he was on the totem pole of power – dead last. He certainly didn't want any of his new traveling buddies to decide he wasn't worth the trouble and eliminate him.

Still, he really hadn't wanted to be a missing nin, nor did he want to be following Koku and Zoku now. From what he had observed so far, they weren't exactly stable, mentally. He also didn't know where they were going, except that a new employer was paying massive amounts of money for something – he thought he heard assassination, but he wasn't too sure. Whatever the case, he knew where they were headed. South – south meant River. He gritted his teeth. It wasn't too much of a strain to guess the potential assassination involved a Whirlpool someone. Why else employ so many nukes from the same village if not for their intelligence?

He wasn't comfortable with being a nuke-nin, but he could handle it. Now, participating in direct attacks against his own village would put him much higher on the hunter's 'kill soon' list. He didn't like his chances if that were to happen. So all and all, Muji wasn't thrilled with his current situation. In fact, he was really anxious.

It didn't help that he had a slowly worsening headache. He had thought it was just from strain. He had been almost killed earlier today by deflectors and been forced to either join or die not minutes after. He thought that was a justifiable reason for a mild tension headache. Yeah, he thought it was warranted. Still, he had never had one last this long. He tried to not focus on it, it just made his brain more muddled, but he just couldn't help it. The throbbing in his skull jumped up, beating a sharp pulse into his brain. It was getting really hard to concentrate.

He looked at Koku and Zoku (who were traveling in the front – as they were the 'big bosses') trying to see if they were straining under similar headaches. They had seemed more agitated than normal (he hoped it wasn't permanent mental break; he knew enough about the stress of the job to know some fractured under the pressure), but he didn't know them well enough to be certain. A covert glance behind him made him do a double take. Weren't there three others in their group? Zoku's team had three others, he was sure of it, but he only saw two now. He frowned and glanced forward. Did he risk invoking Koku's wrath if he was wrong and whoever-was-not-here-now was gone on some side job that the leaders had indorsed?

His head throbbed mercilessly again. He rubbed his temples and squinted his sensitive eyes. Shame faced, he realized whoever-was-not-here-now was probably following a ways behind to make sure their trail was none existent. There was no need to make a hunter's job easier, and they were a larger group. No, he wouldn't say anything now. He was after all the green genin (even though he had been a ninja for four years now). He didn't want to make the leader – really, any of his cell - mad at his incompetence (and therefor decide he was better off dead).

Three minutes later and he still had no relief from his headache. _Damn, it hurts._ He could barely focus enough to keep putting one foot in front of another, when he heard a strangled noise from behind him. He tensed. Someone shouted from his rear, and he whipped around, a kunai in hand. There was only one other Whirlpool deserter behind him. The ninja was tense, searching the trees.

"Boss!" The other's gravelly voice got the attention of the two heavy hitters in the group. He felt the others come up behind him.

"What? Where are the others? We gotta go!" Koku shouted right into Muji's ear. His head throbbed again, more painful than the last throb.

"Someone got to 'em. I just heard that baka behind me go down."

"Hunters already, aniki?"

Koku frowned and rubbed his temple. His eyes bulged. "Genjutsu!"

Muji's hands went to the Kai immediately, jumping away from his position as a stream of kunai cut strait for where he had been standing. His heart raced. _Ambush!_

Most of his headache faded away a moment later, a faint fuzzy feeling still lingering in the back of his mind. It was easy enough to ignore for the moment with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't want to die. Frightened, he scanned the dense forest around him. He flared his chakra in vain hopes of pinging his enemy.

"Where are they?"

"How many?"

"I can't get a read."

Muji's hands trembled. He was too green for this. He turned again trying to see who had attacked them.

The leaves behind him rippled, and he launched for them, instinctively, screaming a war cry. He thought he heard a low feminine laugh before something rammed into his stomach. _Oh Kami. _He coughed up blood and air as he sailed backwards imbedding into the tree opposite him. Lights erupted behind his bulging eyes, and his brain promptly disconnected. His vision tunneled. Who was he? He barely heard the outcry from his cell. Everything seemed fuzzy…

When he came to again, he was sprawled on the forest dirt. Koku was flitting across the trees kunai flashing in one hand, his other a bloody pulp. His opponent was a nondescript ninja who Koku could never seem to hit. Something seemed off about that, but his brain was still to fuzzy to make any connections. All he could do was passively observe the fight before him. Zoku was battling with a slender pink – _pink? –_ haired ninja with a grim expression on her face.

"Give it up, girly. You can't kill us!" Zoku's cocky voice reached his ears as he watched the chunin blur through hand signs. Her body swayed backwards to avoid the jet of fire streaming from Zoku's mouth.

The kuniochi was oddly silent to him. Didn't people like to taunt? He thought so. He thought he might if he was a little stronger. Wimps didn't really have a good basis for taunting. It just got you beat up… What was he talking about again? Puzzled, he tried to focus again. Oh, the girl wasn't talking. That was odd. She didn't respond to any of Zoku's insults even as they got progressively crasser; instead, she evaded every single one of Koku's moves silently. Well, not entirely, he noticed she was taking superficial wounds, but none that would do lasting damage. That was smart. He wished he could do that. He squinted; in fact, the burns and nicks looked like they were already heeling. That was strange. He shook it off as his eyes playing tricks on him. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. The tree seemed pretty hard when he had hit it.

She was good at dodging, that was for sure. Zoku would probably need help. Muji tried to stand, but the effort just to sit up so he wasn't lying in the decaying mulch under his head was so much effort it made his head spin badly. His headache promptly reminded him it was back. He tried not to groan; well, he tried not to groan loud at least. He collapsed backwards against his tree and hoped none of his enemies would notice him. How many were there? He looked around (covertly of course) trying to see any others. The other-ninja-he-didn't-know was lying across the way. His comrade's spine bent at an angle that wasn't conducive for continued life. He winced; well he was dead. There were only three nukes left, then.

He watched Zoku skillfully beat the girl backwards throwing out ninjutsu after ninjutsu. Some of them, Muji hadn't ever seen in combat before. He was impressed as Zoku pressed the kuniochi backwards towards a group of dense trees. Form the corner of his eye, Koku's opponent seemed to vanish in a waiver of air. Wow. _Another genjutsu – clone._

So there was only one enemy. He turned his attention back to the slightly frantic evading kuniochi. She looked like she was really concentrating. She had to be a genjutsu expert to fool Koku for so long. But now that his brain was working (somewhat) and had at least stopped spinning (thankfully) he remembered hearing rumors that Koku was very week against genjutsu. Was he a special jounin then? Muji didn't know. _Man, my head hurts. _He wasn't sure whether she was good at genjutsu or Koku's weakness was crippling him or this kind of lopsided fight was a combination of both. At this point, it really didn't matter. Still if her skill lay in genjutsu, it was no wonder she was doing so poorly against Zoku's midrange ninjutsu fighting.

Just as he spoke, something in the girl's eye changed and the heavy snap of breaking metal echoed through the clearing. Muji flinched at the sharp sound. His head pulsed. Zoku dodged right to avoid the kunai trap. Almost in tandem, the pink-haired ninja jumped onto the tree behind her. Horizontal. He watched in more than a little awe, as her leg muscles' bulged, and she _blurred into motion._Zoku's eyes had a second to widen before he was slammed against a convenient tree across the way (maybe 100 feet, Muji thought as he cocked his head). That was pretty impressive. Muji was pretty sure Zoku was dead; he had to be.

Koku's roar of rage hurt his ears. Muji winced at the noise. He wondered if Koku really had to yell that loud. Was it necessary? Muji didn't think so. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

She turned to face Koku head on even as the bigger man slammed into the forest floor. Something shimmered on her back and suddenly he noticed something he hadn't before. His jaw fell down in shock. His head completely clear for a moment. "Koku! That's the Kawa Sword. She's the one who stole it! Stole it from the shrine! The Kawa Shrine! In Uzu!"

There was a bemused expression on her face as her green eyes shimmered, and she slowly drew the famous and revered sword. "Yes," her voice was low pitched and seemed to capture his complete attention. His head didn't seem to throb so bad if she talked. "And you must know that you stand little chance against me." A coy lift of her lips; Muji watched it move upwards enraptured, "just look what happened to all you little friends." Muji acknowledged the taunt even as he goggled at her perfection. Why hadn't he noticed it before? She seemed to radiate (or was it more of a shimmer?) beauty.

Koku made a move, something like a twitch, enough to catch Muji's attention. His eyes slid away from the beauty of the forest. A second later, Muji watched the big man collapse to the floor. He blinked, not really comprehending. Koku wasn't dead, was he?

A kunai touched Muji's neck, breaking his trance and bringing back his headache. He stiffened as the pink haired girl in the clearing disappeared with a waiver (or was it a shimmer?). _Genjutsu._

"Muji, isn't it?" Shivers raced up his spine because he hadn't ever told her his name. "Deserters like you disgust me," he noted her voice wasn't at all as pretty as it had been seconds ago, "you will die by my hand, live in fear, traitor."

Before he could even stiffen at her prediction, or even really comprehend what she had said, foreign chakra forced into his body. He knew no more.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. No, that really wasn't the right word. She bordered on close to death, but at this point it really didn't matter. She had stabilized a woman back from imminent death less than six hours ago (which she thought was a miracle in and of itself), and killed three nuke ninjas (while injuring three more to near death). She thought facing six enemies by herself (the existence of a damn good genjutsu trap hadn't hurt) was probably the most impressive thing she had ever done, especially considering she only had thirty percent of her chakra at the time. She knew she was damn lucky, really, but at this point, it might have all been for nothing.

The Whirlpool chick wasn't healed. Not even close. The girl was barely stabilized. If she didn't get help within the next 16 hours all of Sakura's chakra would have been for nothing. The girl would die anyway. It truly was a miracle she hadn't died yet. More to the point, Sakura gave herself only four hours before she collapsed in shock due to chakra fatigue coupled with blood loss (she had stopped self-healing halfway through her fight with the deserters – her chakra supplies were too low). She had done it (collapsed in chakra shock) only once before. Strain and shock were two entirely different things. Shock got you killed. Strain helped you grow. Her shisho had pounded that lesson into her after she had recovered enough to move again.

Sakura sucked air back into her aching lungs and forced a chakra stabilized leg forward. She had passed the border into Fire about an hour ago. It was probably extreme-early morning by now. Even with fatigue and exhaustion setting in, Sakura realized she wouldn't make it back to Konoha before collapsing, let alone before her (probable) forty eight hours were up (if they had even given her that – she was a potential threat – and that could mean death-by-hunter-nin). She doubted she would wake up without medical help after she hit chakra shock. She might even die from blood loss.

In other words, she was well and truly screwed.

* * *

Kakashi was not happy. He had returned (early for once) from a fairly relaxing assassination mission around 01:40 hours when Minato-sensei had sent him an Inuzuka tracker out after that damned pink-haired girl. She was such a pain. Not only did this prove that she had to be constantly monitored, it also proved that she was extremely important. No Hokage sent two jounin on unpaid mission just to retrieve one missing civilian (if only on paper, Kakashi knew she was at least trained in shinobi arts) refugee. That just didn't happen. The fact that she could be a security risk didn't help either. Moreover, the fact that he wasn't _senior enough_ to know exactly what that security risk was rankled even more. He was no slouch in the security clearance department.

So now, he was headed to the hot spot (zone between Whirlpool, River, and Fire), where any mistake could spark war, after a run away.

He was just glad it hadn't rained yet. Her scent trail was old and faded, but he still caught it. He was in for a long day.

At 18:35 hours, Pakun and the Inuzuka familiar barked out a signal. He readied a kunai as he branched around the area. The Inuzuka was going straight in (not that he was surprised). They were only a couple hours from the border, far enough for there to be no political ramifications, but still in the area frequented by deserters who flitted between different borders.

His search revealed nothing. So he quickly made his way back to the clearing.

The sight that greeted him wasn't good. The pink haired girl was sprawled, like she had collapsed, beside someone he had not expected to see. It only made this situation more volatile in Kakashi's eyes.

"Unknown kuniochi with our target. Can you identify, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi's lone eye never left the two unconscious girls. "Mai of Whirlpool. Special Jounin – deep cover assignments."

"Her wounds are extensive. I don't know if she will make the return trip."

"We need her alive, Inuzuka-san."

The Inuzuka frowned. "A solider pill would be our best option, sempai. Her wounds are stable; someone did a perfect patch, but her body doesn't have enough chakra to keep her that way. Adding foreign chakra would only hurt. I give her a 10% chance of recovery with it. 2% chance without."

Kakashi nodded, he didn't need three guesses to know who had stabilized Mai. "Do your best. What of pinkie?"

Inuzuka shook her wild hair. "The girl is in chakra shock. Any soldier pills will kill her instantly. I have no way to help her. If we get her back before she's been in shock twenty four hours, she has a high probability of recovering. Her odds decrease significantly after that time limit."

Kakashi exhaled. "Stabilize Mai and take a chakra pill. We're running as fast as possible. We need them alive to figure out what the hell happened to them, Inuzuka-san."

The woman nodded. Minutes later they were on their way home. Kakashi's fastest nin-dog sprinted ahead to tell Minato-sensei what they were bringing. With any luck, medics would meet him on the way. At least, the hospital would be ready for them when they got back. A strand of petal pink hair fell into his line of sight. His mouth pressed into a tight line. Somehow the thought of the annoyance on his back dying before he figured her out annoyed him even more.

* * *

* The dialogue from this section comes from the Naruto Manga chapter 382 scanned by MangaShare

Notes before you ask them (because I think you will):

Koku, Zoku, and Muji were part of the Whirlpool group Sakura meets in the prologue. But before you yell and say, Zoku died, or there were more than three in the prologue – no Zoku didn't die, but Muji (narrator and ninja with concussion) sure thought he did; and yes there were more in the prologue, but groups of missing nin change over time. It's not completely unbelievable for the group to have gained other members, or lost them. It happens.

Also, why was the genjutsu trap there and who set it? Well, Mandara set the trap to bring in Whirlpool sympathizers – specifically ninja – to find Mai. Her torture was a clear warning (different from the other 'disappearances') to back off. You will see what happens to her more in coming chapters so I won't ruin that surprise. Sorry. The fact that Sakura and the nuke cell got sucked in was just bad luck.

_Dictionary:_

_Magen: Karyuudo - _Genjutsu: hunter. Victim becomes immersed in a scene in which they are chased by the caster (hunter) until the caster dispels the jutsu, low chakra needed, incites fear, highly effective

_Name dictionary: _Okay, I really liked my name play today, so I just wanted to share them with you.

_Muji _– plain, unfigured. Somehow, I just thought that was great. I didn't even look his name up when I made him for the prologue. Lol. It just happened.

_Koku _and _Zoku _– apart they mean really random things, but _Kokuzoku_ refers to a traitor/rebel. Somehow I found that combination really cool and, ah, well, for lack of a better term butchered their names to fit my purpose. *shrug* I like it, anyway.

_Nejikeru – _to curve, to twist (for my purposes, twisted), to be rebellious (*shrug* could also apply, if you squint)

_Nonmember reviews: _(please ignore if you are not listed below, thank you)

_Teegan:_ Thank you so much for the compliment. I try to keep things different from what most people do with time travel. Obviously, not everything is new, but hopefully it's fresh enough to stand out. I'm glad you thought so. Characters are a big deal to me. I think in my writing that I focus just as much on character development as I do plot. Honestly, sometimes my plot has to change because characters don't react the way I planned it. That sounds weird, but it's the truth. Hope this chapter was good. I am pleased to have it finished. *sweat drop*

_Anmala: _Wahoo! Thanks for that. GA! Please excuse my spelling. I don't think I mixed up those two in this chapter, but if I did, please feel free to scold me again for my poor spelling. I have always had a weakness at it.

_joys: _*bowing* thank you. I do try to write well. It doesn't always work, but I do try… I honestly think I was waiting for this chapter more than anyone else. It just would not write! GA! But I finally just forced it into submission. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

_angel897 – _Thank you. I am working hard to keep up the pace. Obviously, I fell short this time, but it is a longer chapter. Hope that makes up for it. Hope you liked it.

tg


	14. Moving

AN: Well, here it is! After the long wait.

Note: I have started dating the chapters in arc 2 forward. I will try to go back (at some point) and put dates on the previous chapters. For reference, the last chapter all took place on August 27 - Monday.

Note 2: I have also removed the teaser from the end of last chapter. This one takes place directly after Kakashi finds Sakura. Thank you!

I can't think of any more notes so I'll quickly move on.

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto. I'm laughing at those of you who think I do. Ha! As if!

* * *

13 – Moving - 13

* * *

August 28 - Tuesday

* * *

Kushina woke with a gasp as unexpected pain rolled over her. Startled and frightened, her hand moved to the bottom of her large stomach, to the place were that horrid pain had started. She bit her lip, tense, waiting in fear for another pain to come. She prayed with all her heart it didn't. She couldn't be going into labor; it was far too soon for that. Her breathing hitched and she forced herself to calm. Nothing was wrong; nothing was wrong. Little Naruto was just kicking; he was an active baby, after all. He just kicked a little lower than usual. Nothing was wrong at all. A few minutes passed without pain, and she finally began to believe it. With a sigh she leaned back, nothing was wrong. Just more early contractions. They were just a lot more painful than she remembered them being. It was all okay, though. It was natural, after all. Suddenly, she felt exhausted; glancing at the clock, she noted it was only 0518 hours. _No wonder._ She thought as her heavy lidded eyes closed.

Her eyes flew open as that low pelvic pain pinched and grew again. She cried out in equal amounts fear, pain and surprise. _The baby!_ Her fists clinched on the bed sheets as she grit her teeth together desperate to ride out the wave of pain. Just as it ended, Chou skidded through the door clad only in ratty sleeping shorts. His near fever bright eyes raked over her flushed face and down the messy sheets.

"What? What happened?" His voice, a touch too high, a touch too strained, demanded as he rushed to her bedside.

Kushina was breathing hard. Fear stamped on her face and racing through her veins. "The baby," she gasped out. "Something's wrong." Her voice cracked and wavered.

Chou's hands ripped the covers off her and flitted around uncertainly, afraid of hurting her more. The lack of blood and fluid seemed important, but he was too frazzled to know if he was thinking straight. "What do I do?" His frantic voice pleaded.

"It might be over." She soothed, though the hit of desperation in her voice voided any comfort the statement may have given. She took some stabilizing breaths breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

They waited. Chou fidgeted, hovering protectively, as if he could fight off the pain that may or may not come. Kushina continued her deep breathing, trying to get her heart rate under control. Long minutes passed without any relapse. Just as Kushina opened her mouth to tell Chou he could go back to sleep, another pinch and roll of pain came from somewhere near her groin, lower than before. She gasped and groaned, surprised and confused at the lesser intensity. _What the hell is going on!_

Chou's face shifted instantly, fear replaced with determination. "I'm getting you to the hospital. How long till it hits again?"

Through her deep shuttering breaths, Kushina forced out, "I don't know. Minutes?"

Chou nodded sharply. "I'll be fast." He scooped her up as quickly and gently as possible. "Just hang on." Kushina could only nod as they rushed to the hospital. In their desperate race, Kushina didn't even notice her soon to be husband was absent.

* * *

It was late morning when an annoyed Kushina got her first visitor. Even from a quick glance, Hotaru did not look well. Kushina frowned. It was bad enough that she was stuck in this hospital for at least another night of observation. She didn't want something bad to happen to Hotaru while she was a prisoner to these evil nurses.

Hotaru fidgeted nervously at the door - her eyes downcast. It was Kushina's support she wanted the most. Yeah, Takeshi understood her position – sort of. Chou could empathize – to an extent. But Kushina was the first person who actually cared for her with no strings attached (unlike Chou-chan).

It was Kushina who comforted her when her fears became too much. Kushina was the mom her blood mother could never be. Because even when mother and daughter had been silently suffering together under the clan's disapproval, she now realized there had always been an impermeable distance between them. Her mother would never publically support Hotaru for fear she would forever shunned as well. Hotaru couldn't really blame the woman. It had hurt, really hurt, when she was younger; but she understood now, even if that pain hadn't really gone away.

It had been Kushina who had first honestly hugged her. It had been Kushina… Well, it had always been Kushina for everything that mattered. So now, after having actively rebelling against her clan for the first time (just like Kushina had done a few years ago), Hotaru desperately needed this woman's support. She didn't know what she would do if Kushina disapproved. She felt like she was nine all over again as her hands began to tremble. She couldn't do this. It would hurt too much if it went all wrong. She took a cowardly step backwards just as Kushina's upbeat voice reached her, freezing her in place.

"What are you doing over there? Come over here, Hotaru-chan! I've missed you~" Kushina's voice was just as warm as she remembered it being, so vibrant and full of life. She desperately missed their time alone with together. Still, she hesitated at the door.

"Koneko?" Hotaru ducked her head a little more and flushed at her special nickname, one Kushina had only used when they were alone for as long as Hotaru could remember. The tangible concern in the red head's voice made Hotaru's heart so much warmer, so much safer, and lent her strength. She felt her eyes prickle with suppressed tears and tried to force them back. She warred with herself. Hotaru never wanted to disappoint Kushina, but even more, she needed her mother right then. Finally, she took that decisive step forward. And before she knew it she was standing in front of Kushina's bed, not understanding how she had gotten there. She felt lost every second she stayed in this room. Her composure was slipping, crumbling apart. The walls closed in as the ramification of her letter hit her hard again. Kami, she was afraid. The taunt string of her emotions snapped, and she buried herself in Kushina's warmth and comfort.

Without her permission, silent tears fell from her eyes. But it was okay because no one would see them except Kushina, and Kushina never minded her tears, never said anything about their falling. Hotaru was grateful to her for that. Chou-chan would have freaked. Not Kushina. Never Kushina. So Hotaru cried, and with each tear more of her worry and fear left as well. Tears became sobs as silence gave way to gasping breaths. It was purging even as she hated each second. She wanted to be stronger than this. But, even so, it was okay. It was okay.

Deeply concerned, Kushina held her little kuniochi close as gentle hands brushed through tangled brown locks. Kushina hadn't seen Hotaru break this badly since the day after her first failed academy exam. Still, Hotaru couldn't be rushed. She would explain on her own time. Kushina only needed to wait. And wait she did.

"Please don't do mad, Kushina-mama." Hotaru's tense voice was muffled against Kushina's chest. Kushina's frown deepened. "You can't be mad at me. You can't."

"Whatever it is, I promise not to be mad." Kushina pulled playfully at the strands of hair in her grasp. Her voice calm and low pitched the complete opposite of her worried, racing thoughts.

Hotaru's suddenly nervous eyes looked at Kushina critically. "Promise?"

Silently amused, she hummed in agreement as a soft smile lifted her lips.

Hotaru frowned in fleeting annoyance before turning away and fidgeted with the shark white bed sheets. When she finally spoke, the words came out in a rush of air. "I told Father that I wouldn't marry Kyou-sama as he wanted. That he would have to ask Kokawa-sama for permission because I was a Kuniochi now. But, you know Kokawa-sama probably would allow it. Maybe, he wouldn't, but he wouldn't choose right away, anyway. So, I'm afraid Father will do something drastic. You know how he is now. He hates it when anyone disrespects him, or denies him anything, even if it just for a while. Mother is pregnant now too. So he doesn't even need me anymore. So, so it would be an even easier decision to get rid of me. 'Cause, he's always wanted me to be out of the family. I'm a disappointment after all. I'm getting really scared. You're not mad right? Please don't be mad."

Kushina, fought hard against both laughing and frowning in deep worry, trying to keep her face blank. Hotaru needed her to be calm right now. This was no time for jokes or negative reactions. Hotaru made it very clear what she deeply feared – Kushina's rejection. So trying to maintain so semblance of calm, she asked. "Nejikeru-sama wanted you to marry Kyou-dono?"

Hotaru sniffed delicately and nodded. "He wrote me a letter saying that I could finally make the clan proud." Her voice was bitter, so bitter. Kushina hated Nejikeru-_sama _for this, for what he had done to his daughter. If she could manage it, the bastard would be dead by morning. "It's because he always tells me I'm a worthless ninja. You remember how he is, right? I shouldn't be so mad, but I _am._" She said as frustration finally made it into her voice.

Kushina's brow creased in confusion. "You told him you wouldn't? Oh, Hotaru." Her voice laced with sadness but not disappointment. It didn't change the fact that she wished Hotaru hadn't lit fire to bridges that could never be rebuilt.

Hotaru shook her head. "I didn't tell him no exactly." Kushina grinned faintly at the timid confession._ Oh Kami, what did she do this time? _ "I just told him that my loyalty was to Kokawa-sama first. That Father would have to ask Kokawa-sama for permission."

Kushina snorted, barely choking back laughter. "You are such a trouble maker." She said fondly.

Hotaru flushed and grinned at the roundabout praise. "Yeah," but anxiety returned just as quickly. "I'm worried he'll get really, really pissed that I denied him. That he'll do something drastic." Her voice solemn.

Kushina sympathized. She understood intimately what Hotaru was going through. It had been different for Kushina only because of the difference in their ages. Kushina, as an experienced chunin, had been long past wanting the support and love of her family when she had found Minato. But Hotaru was still young, granted not truly naïve or innocent, but she was still young, younger still to the ninja way of life. Hotaru still who still wanted a family – _her family_ – to love and accept her. The rejection Hotaru had to know might be coming was the root of all her anxiety and nerves. "You think he will disown you for your letter." Kushina didn't doubt that it was a very real possibility.

Hotaru looked away, slightly shamed. "Yeah, I was so upset when I got it. Father basically said that because Mother was pregnant with a male that I was officially no longer Heir. That the only thing I was good for was a political marriage – one he had already made for me." She looked up at Kushina with clearly frightened eyes. "I've heard about Kyou-dono." She whispered. "He's so horrible."

"I know, Koneko. I know. You don't have to say it." Oh yes, she had hear all about the River Daimyo's oldest son.

"If I was married to him; he could do anything he wanted to me." Hotaru shuttered. "I don't want to marry him, but I don't want to be thrown out of the family either."

"If he does reject you, Koneko, you are always welcomed in my home. Little Naruto will need a big sister to watch out for him."

Hotaru brightened a little. "Thank you, Kushina-mama." She breathed. A sly grin blossomed on her lips echoing Kushina's exactly. "Someone has to teach him the ways of the family."

Kushina accepted the quick subject change and didn't bat an eyebrow. "You mean corrupting him." Kushina chided even as her lips pulled into a satisfied smirk.

Hotaru cocked her head. "Teach, corrupt," she waved a dismissive hand, "same thing."

Their eyes met, and they burst into laughter. Kushina's eyes softened as Hotaru continued to laugh trying to wipe stray tears from her face. At least for a moment, Kushina felt she had taken away her little Koneko's burdens. Ones her kitten never deserved, ones Kushina wished she could permanently remove. But she intimately knew that life as a kuniochi was never that easy.

* * *

It was approaching noon when two ANBU came upon Kakashi and the Inuzuka. Both jounin continued their pace as the ANBU moved fluidly alongside the tiring ninja. "Kakashi-san, Minato-sama has ordered us to escort you to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded as his burden was moved swiftly onto the ANBU's back. Lighter without Sakura, Kakashi's stamina nearly doubled. It was far easier to run without a body on his back; he knew that from experience. Kakashi knew his limits enough to know he could keep up with the ANBU easily now. Glancing over to see Mai on the second ANBU's back, Kakashi allowed a brief pleased nod. They would get back to Konoha much faster than he had anticipated. He turned his intense gaze back to the forest. They couldn't afford delays now.

Soon, he would get answers. His eyes hardened as he glanced at the unconscious pinkette. Very soon.

* * *

Minato's hands returned to his pockets as he slouched out of the hospital. The noon sun was harsh against his eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the brighter light. He let out a sigh as a pang of guilt hit him. If only he wasn't the Hokage. Without the extra burdens of his position, he could have been at home for Kushina when she really needed him.

Instead, he had been listening to ANBU reports concerning the Uchiha. There had been no obvious signs of rebellion (not that he had expected it to be so easy), and it had only been a day after all. Still, something about this sat wrong with him. The Uchiha were currently the most influential clan in Konoha. The only place they didn't have strong influence upon was his current position – the Hokage. But Minato favored no clan, so there should be no bitterness there either. There was no reason for one of their own to be anywhere near the River Daimyo's palace. Let alone be engaging in treasonous activity.

It bothered him that every piece of information they gathered only contradicted its predecessors not to mention confused the hell out of him. Nothing made sense. And he had thought paperwork was bad…

Well, at least Kushina was going to be alright. He had been in a state of near panic when his informant at the hospital told him of Kushina's admittance early that morning. He'd nearly raced to the hospital right then to check on her, but necessity stayed his hand. No one at the hospital knew of their relationship save the nurse he had entrusted Kushina's health to. He couldn't rush in to see her; it would breed rumors he couldn't allow. Not now. Not with everything else he was worrying about. But she was safe now, and from what he had gathered, annoying the hell out of the nurses sent to check on her. Minato let out a low laugh at that. Well, what did they expect? It was _Kushina_ after all. He wouldn't love her if she was any other way.

* * *

"Hey! _Hey!_ Wait up!"

Hotaru slouched a little lower and moved towards a particularly dense group of shoppers. She didn't want to see _him_ right then. She still hadn't regained the mental equilibrium that had been shot all to hell only a few hours ago. Hotaru still felt more than a little dazed and lightheaded from the rush of so many emotions. Translation, she was in no frame of mind to face _him _or anyone for that matter_._ Besides, her cheeks flushed in sheer mortification, _he _had seen her breakdown too. Kami, how many people was she going to breakdown in front of? Chou-chan, Kushina-mama, and _him! _She had never been so openly emotional in Uzu; hell, she hadn't been this unstable _ever. _So how was it that she'd lost her composure so completely in front of a near stranger? She was too humiliated to face him; and with her mind still out of sorts, it would only be worse.

"Hey! Hotaru! _Wait up!"_

Hotaru's head dropped lower as she glided into the first side road she came to. Only a few steps in she stopped; her expressionless eyes glowering at the light yellow stucco wall a few yards away. _Of course it's a dead end!_ She thought sarcastically. She pressed the palm of her hand into her forehead, trying to ignore the maddening need to _hit_ something.

"Oh, there you are." His voice sounded mildly confused. She nearly snorted. How it must look to him, watching her stare blankly at a wall. For Kami sake, she needed help. "Are you …" _if he says okay, I'll maim him,_ "lost?" Hotaru sighed.

"Maybe." Her voice was dull. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to talk with him. Maybe he would go away if she just continued to ignore him. Though, she did feel a bit foolish standing there staring at a light yellow stucco wall instead of him.

"Well, I thought you might," he cleared his throat, "want to eat lunch with me?"

She blinked once. So completely thrown by his question, she turned inquisitive eyes towards him, breaking her staring contest with the damned wall. Was that a faint blush in his cheeks? Hotaru's brows furrowed. She was downright flummoxed.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "My brother's coming too. So, it's not like a date or anything," he rushed to explain. "Just thought you might want to eat something other than ramen, even though ramen is the best food in the world…" He shut his mouth stopping his nervous rambling.

Hotaru realized that he wasn't acting different – well at least not completely different – than how he had treated her before her breakdown. It was a relief. With the release of nervous tension, her stomach decided to remind her of exactly how hungry it was. She blushed and _he_ laughed at the gurgling noise.

Nervous herself for reasons she couldn't explain, Hotaru hesitantly ventured a, "You're buying?"

His wide, excited grin was bright enough to tug her lips upwards too. "Sure!"

He bounced out of the dead end street, a bundle of energy again. A dazed Hotaru could only follow after him wondering if the Third Hokage's other son was just as bizarre as Takeshi was.

* * *

Itachi was out in the market again with his mother and his new baby brother. He let out a disappointed sigh as people gave them plenty of space and respect. Sometimes it was annoying to be the first son of the clan head. Even worse, Itachi knew he was very smart – very, very smart. He wasn't quite ready to let his family know yet. Already he could feel the pressure to be the best constricting him from the clan who watched him near constantly, looking for any sign of his hoped for 'genius.' So far, they hadn't found what they wanted. Itachi was grateful for that at least. It was nice to live a slightly normal life - at least until the clan realized how much of an asset he was to them and all hopes of a quiet life died an abrupt death. After all, he would be joining the academy in less than a year. When that happened, he would end the deception and give himself over to the clan's plots and schemes.

"Did you hear?"

A very satisfied whisper immediately caught Itachi's attention. "Oh yes, it's all over town. That bastard Kakashi has a _girlfriend._"

Itachi blinked and slowed down just a touch. He knew exactly who Kakashi was. Hatake Kakashi. Jounin. Former student of the Yondaime Hokage. Son of the disgraced White Fang of Konoha. The only nonmember of the Uchiha clan to possess the Sharingan Eye. Oh yes, he knew exactly who Hatake Kakashi was, and how much the clan hated him. Having an outsider possess their dojutsu was like a slap in the face. The fact that he had been allowed to keep it had forever damned him in the eyes of the clan.

Itachi had never met Hatake Kakashi before and hadn't quite decided if the jounin deserved his hatred/disapproval. Though he did admit, from the mission reports the clan had grudgingly accepted, Hatake Kakashi only ever failed one mission - the one in which he received his eye. Itachi didn't take that information lightly.

"I heard she's a foreign refugee."

There as an indignant huff. "I'll just bet he took advantage of the poor girl's emotional state. Imagine having to flee your homeland. The first man you meet is nearly a god. Helplessly Rescued, it's called. It's such a shame she met the conniving bastard first." Itachi's eyes slid causally over to the gossiping group of women just in time to see one shake her head as if in regret.

Another quickly interjected in a nearly breathless voice. "I just talked with Iregi-chan. She claims the girl nearly got violent when they were discussing Kakashi at lunch." Her voice was slyly satisfied at the new information only she had. "Says her hand even twitched towards her thigh."

There was a slow, building silence before one of them gasped. "A ninja!" Itachi nearly rolled his eyes. Idiots.

He saw a few dangerously sharp smiles. It still unnerved him how vicious civilian's (especially civilian women's) tongues could be.

"Well, it doesn't really matter who she is. It won't be difficult to watch her. After all, how many people do you know with_ pink hair?_"

Itachi felt his eyebrows rise upwards in disbelief. So that was the girl he had met the other day. He had been wondering… Well, now she was more intriguing than ever. He might just have to "watch her" when he had some free time. After all, he wanted to know exactly why she feared his clan so much – and not just the whole clan, but specifically him and his brother. If she was really a kuniochi, she was absolutely dismal in hiding her thoughts. Even a civilian could have read her emotional response that day.

Itachi was pleased though. He hadn't had any real challenge – well, any challenge at all - in a long time. The poor girl didn't stand a chance against him. He smirked, and it looked decidedly adorable on his young, deceptively innocent face – not that anyone would dare say such a thing aloud.

"Itachi-kun." His mother's amused voice reached his ears. He glanced up noticing how far he had fallen behind and jogged to catch up with his family. She smiled down at him. "Ryō for your thoughts?"

* * *

Kigai had belonged to the Daimyo's palace since her birth. For seventeen years, she had watched, waited, obeyed, and most importantly _survived._ She may not have been the most beautiful woman in the palace, but she was fine with that. Those beautiful women were either whores in service to the king or personal play things to the princes (for if they ever got bored of their countless wives). No, Kigai had no problem being a little on the wrong side of pretty. Still, she wasn't ugly either – those women were sold cheaply to kami only knew who.

Kigai had survived every single apocalyptic rage/fit Kyou-dono had ever thrown. Each and every one. It was a feat only a few others could claim. Not that she was particularly proud of that fact; still it had earned her much respect within the hierarchy of the maids.

Even so, none of that mattered a damned bit on _that_ day. She had been Kyou-dono's attending servant when an unexpected letter arrived. Kigai stiffened as an idiotic messenger brought _the_ letter forward during _afternoon tea._ Did he want to die today, _publically?_ Horror stacked upon horror as the boy told where the letter had come from. Uzugakura. Kigai's blood felt as if it had been replaced with ice. Nothing good could come from an unexpected letter from Uzugakura and at tea time no less. She felt light headed at the possible fallout.

Kyou-dono snatched the thick parchment away from the boy, sneered, then ordered one of the Kokuei to remind the servants _again_ to never interrupt his tea time _ever_. The horrified look on the boy's face showed he finally realized the mistake he had made. It was too bad he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. As the boy was taken forcefully from the room screaming the whole way, Kyou-dono eyed the letter with a speculative expression on his face.

"I was not expecting Nejikeru-sama to have retrieved my betrothed so quickly." He mused as he turned the letter over and opened the seal.

Kigai felt a shiver of unease, an omen of warning, race down her spine. Suddenly, she was very afraid of what the letter held. Somehow she doubted it had anything to do with confirming Hotaru-hime's arrival date.

Kyou-sama's lazily board expression quickly morphed into one of disbelief then narrowed into an expression she had learned to fear. _Rage. _Kigai cowered back against the rice screen moving slowly towards the corner, making her body as small as possible. Kyou-dono was about to get violent. She hoped he missed her. She prayed he missed her.

"How dare he!" Kyou-dono roared as he shot from his sitting position. "That lying bastard!" He tore the letter into shreds before violently throwing them across the room. "How dare he break our contract!" He paced the room like a caged animal as his face gradually gained more and more color, flushing an ugly red. Suddenly, his sharp eyes refocused, his hand lashed out and a priceless vase shattered against the floor. Kigai flinched at the sound. With a yelled curse, an antique side table was overturned and smashed by a booted foot joining the broken porcelain on the floor. Fury rolled tangibly off him as more and more furniture /trinkets were sacrificed to the untamable destruction of Kyou-dono's rage.

One of the younger maids, drawn by the destruction and noise, pushed the sliding door. Her concerned eyes took in the shattered room widening slightly in suprise. Kyou-dono's rage now had another target. His eyes narrowed and glinted with malice. The girl gasped and took a step backwards (briefly understanding the trouble she was in) before Kyou-dono's hand snatched her back into the room and threw her to the floor. Kigai's eyes closed as she prayed to Kami. _Please let it be quick._

"He thinks he can take my kuniochi wife away from me?" His foot slammed into the girl's vulnerable stomach. She folded inward, her hands tightening around the aching area as her breath left her in a gasp of air. Tears leaked from her eyes. Kyou-dono's expression matched his wicked delight in her suffering. Kigai knew this was only the beginning. Unrelenting, violent kicks impacted on what seemed like every inch of the girl's fragile body; her cries and sobs soon filled the room. Kigai tasted pain and fear on her tongue with every breath she took.

"He will pay for this. No one takes such a prize from me. Right?" He paused a moment as if expecting a response. His malicious grin stretched his lips further. His hand fisted in limp brown hair and pulled upwards. She cried out, her bloodied hands moving to his wrist and arm, trying to relieve the pressure on her head. His darkly amused eyes met her fear clouded ones. "Do you think he should be allowed to get away with such a slight, maid?"

Frightened out of her mind, the girl's blooded face shook frantically and she whimpered. Satisfied momentarily, he smirked and tossed her back to the floor. His foot pushed on the side of her face, grounding her harshly against the tatami mats. "I agree. He deserves to _die!_" His foot was abruptly removed from her head and smashed into the girl's face. Kigai's eyes dilated. The girl's head snapped backwards with a sickening crack. She moved no more.

Kigai's tears raced silently down her cheeks. Even though she had seen the results of her master's rages before, it killed her a little more each time another life was lost to such madness. His crazed eyes roamed the room, passing over her and locking on the man who had watched the whole scene impassively. Kigai knew him only as _Shinobi-san - _Kyou-dono's most recent ally.

"Shinobi-san, you once promised me you had the means to destroy an entire shinobi village." Kyou-dono's insane voice was steady, even a touch snide as if he didn't believe such an arrogant declaration. Kigai couldn't comprehend how anyone could do such a thing either.

"Yes, Master. It is as you say." The dark haired man nodded slowly.

A sadistic grin contorted Kyou-dono's face. His mood changing abruptly. "Good." His voice hissed out. "Then I order you to destroy Uzugakura. Raze it to the ground. If I cannot have the Kawa Princess then none shall have her; and after their destruction all will fear my retribution. None shall defy me again." His unfocused gaze sharpened on his willing servant once again. "Destroy them in my name, Shinobi-san. Do it now."

"As you will, it will be done." The shinobi silky voice was low pitched, but Kigai heard the satisfaction buried within it even as Kyou-dono turned away and laughed in the face of his victory.

Kigai shivered as she watched the shinobi turn away and move towards the still open door. His gaze landed on her. She was sucked into his swirling red eyes one last time, and she saw her death within them. He smirked and was gone.

Huddled in fear in the corner of the demolished room, Kigai wondered if it was truly Kyou-dono who ruled over Shinobi-san. Somehow, she thought it might be the other way around. That truth scared her more than Kyou-dono's rage ever could. She had to get away from the palace before Shinobi-san returned. She might have survived Kyou-dono rage, but she knew with instinctive knowledge that she would never survive Shinobi-san's attention.

* * *

Minato rubbed his tired eyes. Kami, it had been a long day. The stress of Kushina's hospital stay, coupled with some slightly disturbing intelligence reports, left worries clinging to him like a spider's silken webs. He looked out his open office window noting it was well passed sunset. One hand ran through his hair in a frustrated gesture that had become more commonplace after his assentation to Hokage. He was working exceedingly late _again_. At least tonight Kushina wouldn't be waiting up for him. She was in the hospital, and no doubt making sure every nurse on staff regreted it.

Vacantly, he looked around his clean office feeling slightly lost. There was nothing left for him to do tonight. He glared moodily over his blank desk. Even the mounds of nearly unceasing paperwork were filled and filed away – a first. He wished he had something to occupy his mind with. Something dull and boring that would nonetheless keep him from brooding over, well, _everything_. Kakashi's absence sat heavily upon his shoulders. Sakura's flight sat even heavier. The fact that she ran rather than tell the Third what was coming was telling in and of itself. The girl had to know how low her odds of survival were outside the walls of Konoha. He desperately needed Sakura back; because even with Konoha's vast intelligence networks coupled with Jiraiya's extensive reports, he couldn't identify what terrible _thing_ was coming. And that frustrated him to no end. He was supposed to the Hokage and he couldn't even piece together what threat was coming towards Konoha. He felt like a complete and utter failure.

He had just settled in for a long brooding session when the bark of a nin-dog drew him sharply to the present. _Kakashi's nin-dog. _The easily excitable dog jumped through the open window and skidded to a halt, though not before he slammed into the door. Minato sighed slightly at Kakashi's dog before focusing again. Finally, a report.

"Well." His more than a little annoyed voice drawled out as the dog panted for breath.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The high pitched voice of the hyperactive nin-dog barked out. "Kakashi! He gave me important message!" The lean dog practically bounced in excitement.

Minato forced his impatience back. "Can you tell me what that message might be?" He asked with a strained, heavily forced calm.

The dog jumped a little bit more before doing his best to nod. "Yes! Yes! Kakashi! He told me to tell you that Pink-Haired Girl is found! Oh! Oh! Another girl with Pink-Haired Girl! Mai! Girl's name Mai! Yes! Yes! Mai and Pink-Haired Girl very sick. Yes! Very bad. Not waking! Kakashi! He told me to tell you send medics! Yes they don't have no chakra left! Very Very Bad!" The dog's tongue rolled out in satisfaction as he panted. "I done now! No more message for me to tell you! I go's back home! Yes! Yes!" With a poof, the dog was gone.

Minato rubbed his temples let out a brief sigh before calling his ANBU to him. Tiger and Mouse appeared silently, standing at attention. "Alert the hospital. I want an emergency medic team ready to leave within the hour. Two kuniochi in critical condition heading here from direction west, possibly with ANBU escorts. Be prepared for anything. You will escort the medic cell and make sure their mission is completed."

There was a heavy silence as Minato's fierce eyes locked with both of his agents. "This is an S-class assignment. Failure is not an option. Dismissed."

With a swirl of air, he was alone once again in his office. His hands raked through his messy hair again. Of course Sakura would be in critical condition. Of course she would be accompanied by Mai, the best deep cover operative Whirlpool had outside of their special ops teams (also in critical condition). A humorless smile stretched his tired face.

He couldn't let either of them die. He had to know what the hell had happened to them, and more importantly he had to know what disaster was coming. Because he knew that Sakura knew exactly what was coming. Something so bizarre and convoluted that no intelligence report could give him the clues to find it in enough time to stop it. Anticipation and apprehension pulsed through his blood. She had to live long enough to be interrogated for everything she knew. He grimaced in distaste, but his resolve never faltered. He would protect his Konoha – whatever the cost.

He wrote a quick letter to Kokawa informing him of Mai's unexpected presence and condition along with a promise to send more news when the group returned to his village. With that task completed, he stood in his office _again_ with nothing to do and more worries than he thought he could handle.

A bang like knock on his door followed by a boisterous Jiraiya barging into his office pulled a more genuine smile to his lips. "Oi, Boy! What are you doing up here still? Didn't you know it's dark out? It's time to par-ty!" Jiraiya struck a ridiculous pose and pulled Minato out of his empty office. For once he was grateful to Jiraiya. He didn't want to be alone tonight.

* * *

_Notes_:

Explanations of _false labor_ were referenced from the following cite: pregnancy (dot) about (dot) com (backslash) cs (backslash) laborbasics (backslash) a (backslash) aa031699 (dot) htm

_Helplessly Rescued_ is a psychological term to describe how some women rescued from abusive relationships/extremely stressful incidents cling to/and or/fall in love with the person who rescues them. It's a division of the White Knight Syndrome. Referenced from: psychologytoday (dot) com (backslash) blog (backslash) the-white-knight-syndrome (backslash) 200909 (backslash) the-rescued

_Ryō_ is an old form of money used in Japan. I honestly am not claiming to know anything more than it was an old form of money used in Japan. For that reason, as well as the fact that I couldn't find an official name for the money in Naruto, I have made the Ryō the official currency of Konoha and all of the Elemental countries, for that matter. It will only be used sparingly – if ever – from now on.

_Kokuei _– from Chapter 10 are the "dark shadows" – jounin level ninja or higher who swear allegiance to Kyou-dono instead of a Kage or shinobi village.

_Dictionary_:

_Koneko_ – "little cat, kitten"

_Iregi_ - l love playing with Japanese words to make my own names. I'm sorry to all Japanese people for my horrible naming, but please allow me this pleasure. Iregi means 'false hair.' Yes, really, it does. If you remember back to Chapter 7 – _An overly made up girl was glaring at her from a tea shop. The girl smirked before whispering to her friends. "Definitely a disgrace." The girl's sharp hawk-like eyes stayed fixed on Sakura. _ Yes, you guessed it. Iregi-chan is the overly made up girl. Hope you enjoyed the irony as much as I did.

_Kigai – _"strong spirit" I think her name fits the mental strength it had to have to face Kyou for so many years.

_Nonmember Reviews:_

_joys: _I'm glad you like the last chapter! I did too! *blush* I'm glad it's so entertaining. I try to keep it fast paced enough that readers don't get bored, though with this long absence, they may have all left anyway. New update! Hope you like it just as much. Good luck with your migraines. I know they suck! Thanks again. Tg

_Bee:_ mwhahahaha…. Fear my evilness! Lol. So very, deeply sorry for the long wait. I honestly thought I had been nice with that little bonus section at the end. But everyone seemed to think that was a horrible cliffhanger. My apologies. *bows deeply* *smirk* if you thought last chapter was a set up then this one should send all sorts of plot flags flying. I have completely finished my detailed outline for arc 2 so the suspense and plot movement picks up very quickly. You had better hang on! Yes, *sly smirk* Naruto's birthday does seem to be coming soon. *hmmmm* That's supposed to mean something right? Lol tg

_Kagen_: lol. *sheeping look* really sorry about that. I honestly didn't think it was so horrible. *sweat drop* well, I do now. New chapter up! Hope you've stayed with me! Thanks for the review! tg


	15. Nearing

AN: Well, hello everyone. I just want to apologize for how long it's been (over a year). Things change, including priorities. I'm hopeful that it won't take me a full year to get the next chapter out to you. I've got a writing schedule that works pretty well. Regardless, you should all give a huge thank you to darksoulwolf who encouraged me to get my rear into gear! Thanks again darksoulwolf.

Because it has been so long, I'm going to try and give a **quick summery **of what has been happening. Here goes!

Basic rundown: Sakura sent on her first mission as a medic ends up in possession of an unknown scroll which just happens to activate sending her into the past with a badass sword which channels fire.

Last couple of chapters: In River country, Mai (deep cover agent for Whirlpool country) finally meets the unknown shinobi who killed off all the undercover operatives working inside the River palace. Realizing she's dealing with an Uchiha, she tries to escape only to be caught and tortured near death by Mandara.

After seeing Itachi and Kabuto alive, Sakura flees Konoha knowing that she more than likely can't resist killing one of them and changing the past – which she refuses to do. During her flight, she finds Mai's body determines that the only option left for her is to return to Konoha and face punishment for leaving. Stabilizing Mai and fighting off a group of nuke-ninja drains Sakura dry of chakra. She passes out just inside of the Fire Country borders.

Minato discovers Sakura has gone missing and sends Kakashi and a team after her. They find her body as well as Mai. They start bringing the girls back to Konoha after sending reports back to Konoha expressing the need for medical attention.

Hotaru (heir to the Kawa clan of Whirlpool) receives a letter from her father ordering her back home so she can marry the heinous Kyou-dono (prince of River). Furious, Hotaru refuses to do that unless Kokawa (leader of Whirlpool) demands it. When her father receives the letter, he immediately disowns her and sends a letter to Kyou-dono canceling the agreement. When Kyou-dono learns of the dissolving of the marriage, he orders Mandara to destroy Uzu for betraying him.

Kushina deals with a hospital stay after having a false labor scare.

Phew, I think I covered the high and important parts. For the fluff and details you will just have to read it again!

Disclaimer! Even after a year (!) I still don't own Naruto (or Harry Potter for that matter *sulking*). So please don't sue me. I need to keep what little money I do have; Christmas is coming after all…

* * *

14 - Nearing - 14

* * *

When they were (in Kakashi's estimation) five hours out of Konoha, the field-medic team he'd requested finally met up with them. After finding an easily defendable spot for the medics to work, Kakashi motioned for his group to descend. Seconds later, the medics were examining and testing the two unconscious girls. It only took a minute for Kakashi realize the two were exactly as bad off as he had anticipated.

"She's slipped into a coma. Chakra shock induced. I need the immune stabilizers stat and get me the I.V. kit she needs fluid! Type O!"

"Her wounds are reopening. Lao-san get over here and closes those gashes now. I need Type A over here." The medic's voice lowered in confusion. "There is something _wrong_ with her brain." A frown of concentration marred his face as sweat beaded his forehead.

Kakashi watched in tense silence as the medics worked in controlled chaos to keep the two ninja alive. His lips pressed into a thin line as more and more instructions were yelled between them. Then, predictably, his eye twitched. He knew that girl was bad news, but this was too much.

Once the thorough examination had been completed, the main medic working on Sakura moved over and conferred with the other before getting up and moving towards Kakashi. He looked far too grim for Kakashi's peace of mind.

"Report." Kakashi's voice was gruff, annoyed at the world. The medic didn't seem fazed.

"We have them better stabilized. The pink-haired one has slipped into a chakra shock coma. Depending on the severity of her chakra loss, she could wake with in day or never at all. We will know more when we get her back to Konoha. She is cleared to travel once we finish this blood transfusion."

Kakashi nodded curtly as he spared the girl a heavy lidded (one eyed) glare. It was too bad she wasn't awake to fully appreciate his frustration. Kakashi sighed and motioned for the medic to continue.

"The Uzu shinobi is in much worse shape. She has been tortured extensively. Suffering from severe blood loss coupled with multiple contusions and internal trauma. We will need two hours max to stabilize her for the travel home. She had been patched up rather well but the constant travel has negated most of it, but it did buy her enough time for us to reach her."

"Without this help, would she have made it long enough for your arrival?"

"No."

Kakashi folded his hands over his chest and looked towards Sakura again. _What happened to them?_ "Will she recover?"

The medic hesitated. To Kakashi that pause was more telling than the medic's next words. "Her brain has suffered some sort of chakra attack. It seems as if her chakra is surrounding her own brain in an instinctive self-defense. The dense chakra cocoon is slowly killing it. I will need to speak to Kabuto-sama regarding her treatment. There is nothing we can do here."

Kakashi blinked once as his mind whirled and absorbed the new information. He dismissed the medic who immediately went back to Mai and began to assist in her healing. After sending one of his ANBU escorts back to Konoha with the medics report and the expectation of their own estimated arrival, Kakashi was left with only his turbulent thoughts for company.

* * *

Kokawa stood, his hands clasped behind him, looking over his domain. It was a ritualistic motion, engrained into his movements. The scene, one that had hardly changed over the years, always seemed to settle something in him. Having clear proof that his village was alive and well allowed him to face all of the (not so alive and well) business in which he dealt daily. But not this day. The village was calm as it always seemed to be this early in the morning. He was not. The churning dread that had lingered in his gut had finally surpassed the calming influence of the village.

Kokawa sighed. Unhappy eyes moved towards the Kawa clan's homes. It seemed to him more and more these days that his son's actions were heading up all the dread in his mind. True not all of his current worries could be laid at Nejikeru's feet, but nearly all could be traced in some way back to his greedy son's ambitions. After Nejikeru had inherited his father's place as head of the family when Kokawa became the Leader of Uzu, Nejikeru felt it was only his right to eventually take his father's place as head of Uzu as well. When Nejikeru realized that Kokawa had no such plans, Nejikeru's outrage had been glaringly obvious. Kokawa's perceived slight had sullied the waters between the two; and after many other disagreements, Kokawa now possessed no influence over his son's actions. He was paying dearly for that now.

It seemed his son's latest scheme to increase his influence could not have occurred at a worse time. If there was ever a good time for such a venture. What could have possessed his son to make a deal with River? Even knowing how much greed dictated his son's life, Kokawa never guessed his son to take such a risk. Granted the prestige and political power gained from the marriage would be significant. Whatever the reason, Kokawa did not have the ability to sway his son's actions. He did, however, have the ability to check the motives of River Country. Or so he had thought.

The disturbing letter he received not too long ago from Minato-sama concerning Mai's condition spoke of a strong shinobi presence inside the palace walls. Which went a long way in explaining why his spies had not reported in. A presence Kokawa knew Kyou-dono did not have within his own forces. River did not have a shinobi village after all, and Kyou-dono's personal guards were nowhere near powerful enough to utterly destroy Mai like the preliminary Konoha ANBU indicated. Where had such a high level shinobi come from? Surely, if he had hired a nuke-nin of that caliber someone would have noticed him in the area before Kokawa lost all communication within the walls. But, maybe not.

That was the best case scenario. What was even worse to contemplate was that another village had brought ambassadors to Kyou-dono. He had seen the intel reports coming in from the Kawa compound as he still remained in the dark about the movements within the River palace. He knew now that the marriage plan had failed spectacularly. Knowing Kyou-dono's temper if the boy did have an alliance with a village, he would demand they make Nejikeru pay for withdrawing from the marriage agreement. The only good thing about an unstable and emotional leader was that more often than not it was easy to predict how they would react when angered.

Not that knowing an attack was coming was at all a good thing. In fact, an attack now would be disastrous. Uzu was not ready for another war. It was far too soon. They hadn't even begun to recover from the last shinobi war. Which all led back to the gut feeling that all of this uncertainty courtesy of an unknown threat would be decided one way or another very shortly.

Kokawa took one more look back over his still rebuilding village before heading back into his office to start on paperwork. He really hoped he was wrong about all this. He was far too old for war.

* * *

The intoxicating rush of sadistic glee Madara felt when he entered the cave crashed outward like a physical force. Kyuubi's lips pulled backwards as his captors amusement curled around him with a vice like strength. Nearly high on success, Madara merely laughed, his red eyes spinning.

'_Be silent flesh bag!'_

Kyuubi's frustration was a living thing inside him. He'd never wanted a being's total annulation like he wanted this damned _human's._

"Oh," Madara's hypnotic voice, so different than his previous tones, instantly caught the attention of Kyuubi. "Why should I not laugh at the 'King of Demons, the all-powerful nine tails'? One _I_ so easily sealed here. You are pathetic!"

Kyuubi's rage exploded as he lunged for Madara. _'I will escape!'_ He vowed to the being who dared to cage him like a dog . _'When I do your clan shall fall to my wrath. You will watch their meaningless deaths before you join them in hell.'_

Madara chucked from just beyond the barrier as he turned his back on the Kyuubi. Mocking the demon till the end.

Completely enraged Kyuubi launched himself at the barrier again pushing with all his considerable power. His thunderous howl cut off abruptly as he felt something give. Startled, he probed the barrier searching for the potential weak point. He found it. A tiny spot on the infuriating barrier that kept him encased. Satisfaction burned within him. Teeth exposed in a parody of a grin, the chakra beast _pushed._ The tiny weak point grew into a slightly larger weak point.

Kyuubi's grin grew until it nearly split his face in two. Soon, very soon, he would be free to enact his revenge and Uzu would burn under his rage.

On a hill overlooking the cave, Madara's slash of a mouth twisted in a sadistic grin as his plans fell perfectly into place.

* * *

Itachi was _bored. _He leaned his elbow on his knee, rested his cheek against his fisted hand, and pouted. Having nearly been caught practicing kunai throwing (with live blades at that), he didn't think he could risk training anytime soon. That left him with precious few ways to pass the afternoon.

Sleeping was out as he was still too hyped-up on adrenaline from his work out and near exposure. Besides, sleeping an afternoon away wasn't Itachi's style. He didn't want his mother fussing about him worrying if he was sick. So, no sleeping.

He supposed he could go play with his little brother. It would please his mother. But Itachi knew for certain that his mother had invited her friends over for the afternoon ensuring there would be several kuniochi cooing over his little brother. Itachi did try to make his mother proud of him, but he had limits. Spending an afternoon with kuniochi in full 'civilian girl' mode was out. His stupid little brother wasn't worth the coos and pinched cheeks.

He sighed forlornly. If only there weren't so many _people_ at the house. Then he could work on physical conditioning. But there _were_ too many, and he couldn't risk getting caught. That would blow his entire plan of acting like a normal child out of the water.

That left only one productive way to spend the rest of the day. Standing up, he made his way to the market area of the compound. At least there he might hear some good gossip, ah, _intelligence._ Yesterday, he learned from a far too gossipy jounin that "Pinky," as Itachi had affectionately dubbed her, was gone.

That had been annoying news. Though it wasn't entirely unexpected. His extensive search for her two days ago had turned up nothing. There were only so many places a civilian refugee could wander in Konoha after all. She had been at none of them. He hadn't heard any good rumors of her being at any of them either. Maybe there was more to her than he had first thought. After all, refugees usually didn't disappear the next day. As much as she intrigued him, Itachi knew it would lead nowhere. She was gone, after all.

* * *

The market was reasonably crowded. It usually was around mid-morning as people did their non-food shopping before the infamous Konoha heat struck in the afternoon. It was here the gossip mongers of the clan could be found without fail. Half way through the market Uchiha Jounin-on-Medical-Leave-and-Thus-Has- Far-Too-Much-Time-on-His-Hands-san was whispering energetically to Uchiha Tomato-Seller-san. Moving towards housewares, Uchiha Noisy-Obassan-1-san and Uchiha Noisy-Obassan-4-san were tittering disapprovingly. Finally, Uchiha Vapid-Civilian-Teenager-1, 5, 7, and 10-san were dominating the outdoor restaurant area.

Itachi's decision rested on what type of gossi-_information_ he wanted first. Shinobi love lives and various info on recent missions, Uchiha clan news, or news from outside the clan walls. Hmmm….

Itachi's eyes watched Uchiha-Vapid-Civilian-2-san rush up to the tables housing the others of her kind and decided to visit them first.

* * *

Getting an ice crème was easy enough. He didn't even need to pay. All it took was a sheepish look and a faint blush to the owner of the stand. As expected, the owner merely said it was on the house. Being the next head of the clan _had_ some useful fringe benefits. He wouldn't be a good shinobi if he didn't abuse them. _What would father say?_ He thought sarcastically.

Getting a seat near to the mob of civilian gossip queens was child's play (pun intended). Listening to their "whispers" didn't even take the addition of chakra to his ears. _Civilians._

"-back so soon?"

"He just left!"

"Didn't he elope with that girl?"

"Quiet! Let her talk!" Their obvious leader snapped.

The girls immediately quieted turning almost as one to the newcomer. She seemed flushed with pride at her supposed importance. _Or maybe she's just that out of shape._

"My girlfriend out of the compound said that her mother's friend saw Kakashi running through the back gates early this morning."

"You told us this already. Do you even know anything else?" The leader looked less than impressed. Itachi agreed. Kakashi returning from a quick mission didn't mean that much. He went on more than most ninja Itachi knew of.

"I was just getting to the good part. He had a team with him that included two unconscious people. She's positive one of them had pink hair!"

Itachi's eyebrows flew upwards in surprise.

* * *

Kakashi was back. Minato sighed. Sakura was in chakra shock. The medics said her recovery looked very probable but naturally had no timeline for said discovery. As for Mai, the chief medic had no idea how to treat her. He would first need to know what was wrong with her. Of course, as he had no idea what caused all her chakra to nearly strangle her brain he also had no idea how to fix it. All their attempts to guide her chakra away from her oxygen starved brain had failed quite spectacularly. Looked like he needed to send another grim report to Kokawa. It seemed every day something else ominous piled on top of every other ominous sigh which had preceded it. The problem was that he _still_ couldn't piece them together to form any kind of whole. Minato ran agitated fingers through his unruly hair.

"Dammit."

A knock on the door brought Minato out of his depressing thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Minato-sensei, sorry to bother you…"

Minato immediately brightened. "Rin! Just who I needed."

Rin blushed. "Went to check on Kushina-san, and the nurse gave me this letter for you." Rin frowned. "She looked flustered."

Minato couldn't decide whether to laugh or sigh. In the end, he just grimaced. "She's not the easiest to handle."

Rin giggled as she handed the letter over. She paused at his desk fidgeting a little.

Minato smiled. "Something else?"

"Ummm... I heard a rumor that Kakashi-kun returned early this morning." She looked up at Minato flushed at admitting to listening to gossip.

Minato nodded his face rather blank as he wondered how much about the mission had been circulating.

Rin bit her lip before finishing in a rush. "Is it true he brought Sakura back? I mean I don't know of any other pink haired girl."

Minato grimaced again he had hoped at least Sakura's involvement had been kept secret. Rin apologized for asking mistaking why Minato was upset. Minato held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay, Rin." He cut her apologizing off. "I had hoped to keep their return quiet. Though why I even bothered…" he grumbled. He locked eyes with his former pupil. "Yes, he brought her home."

"Is she okay?" Rin asked with worried eyes.

"The medic's aren't sure yet. No visitors allowed."

"Oh." She paused hesitantly. "But where is Kakashi-kun. I couldn't find him around town, and he wasn't checked into the hospital."

"I have him guarding Sakura's room. She has information I need."

Rin was quiet for a few minutes. "When can I see them?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest." Minato eyed her carefully. He hated being so blunt with her, but Sakura was a very sensitive topic right now. Satisfying Rin's concerns for her teammate and budding friend just weren't possible. "I am sorry about this."

Rin smiled at him, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. "Thanks, Minato-sensei, but I understand. I'll see you later then."

Minato nodded to her as she left the room. Then, he turned his attention to the letter from Nightingale. He opened it to see the most horrible looking penmanship he had ever seen. The letters were barely legible looking as if the hand had both shaking and pressing as hard as possible into the scroll. His eyebrows lifted in mild amusement as he realized some of the parchment was actually torn where the pen had evidently pressed _through_ it. As he read it, a feeling of both amusement and exasperation filled him.

_Hokage-sama,_

_Kushina-san has been cleared to leave the hospital effective immediately. She will still need a qualified nurse to watch her and make her stay in bed for most of the day - to keep her away from unneeded stress. Unfortunately no nurse has volunteered for this position, and I was assigned some critical patients yesterday that will need my constant care. I am unable to take on this job for you. The head medic has refused to allow her to stay in the hospital until other accommodations can be found. He has agreed to supply a newer nurse to work for the first couple of days, but after that you will need to find a caretaker on your own and pay for their services. I'm sorry that a more permanent solution must be found so soon, but her health does demand it. _

_Nightingale_

Minato laughed. He imagined it wasn't just Kushina's health that required her to leave the hospital immediately. Kushina was a terror when she felt like being difficult. He should know. Still, she really knew how to make his day. Imagining exactly what she had put the poor nurses through amused him to no end. On the plus side, now he had a good job for Rin that would hopefully boost her confidence. He blew out a relieved breath.

Now onto the less enjoyable part of his job. He still needed to inform Kokawa of Mai's more detailed condition.

* * *

Much later that night, a black bird landed outside a single bedroom window and pecked sharply. A female's shaking hand opened the window and took the letter unable to even pet the bird in her distracted state. She opened the letter needing only to read the introduction to understand how drastically her life would now change. She only managed to read a few lines in before the letter fluttered to the floor. Alone, in her bed, Hotaru wept. Her body shaking with sobs. She was free from her family. Her bastard of a father didn't own her any longer. Why then did it have to hurt so much? Why couldn't she be stronger like Kushina?

Forgotten on the floor the agitated black script began:

_No-name Hotaru,_

* * *

Afterward:

I'm not completely pleased with this chapter, but after sitting on most of it for a year+… well, you understand. Some of it seems rushed, and it probably is. Hopefully you will all forgive me.

Usually, I have nonmember review here, but I'm sad to say that I didn't keep up with them throughout this past year. Just know I appreciate all your encouraging words even if I didn't get a chance to individually thank you this time.

Tg

Edited: 12/10/2011: Hopefully I corrected all the Mandara mixups. It should now all read Madara. Thanks to all the people who let me know I messed up!


End file.
